Белла Свон: Похитительница детей
by Leopold007
Summary: Перевод фанфика Kambria Rain - Bella Swan: Kidnapper. Саммари:"Эм. Привет. На самом деле, не знаю, как сказать это, но у меня ваши дети. Я тут подумала, может, вы захотите забрать их обратно. В общем, да… позвоните мне"
1. Глава 1 Похищение первое

**Название: Белла Свон: Похитительница детей.**

_**Автор: Kambria Rain**_

**Переводчик: Leopold **

**Главный редактор: leah**

Глава 1.

**BPOV **

Я уставилась на переполненные корзины перед собой. Я же только что зашла в продуктовый магазин за молоком, черт побери. Знаю, кто был виноват в этом.

- Леонардо Свон, тащи сюда свою задницу! - Миниатюрная пожилая женщина неодобрительно ахнула. - Простите.

Маленький мальчик с каштановыми волосами подбежал ко мне с таким количеством коробок готовых завтраков, какое могли удержать его крохотные ручки. Это был мой семилетний предмет обожания. Каким-то образом он втиснулся между тележками и широко улыбнулся мне:

- Я взял все, что было в моем списке. Теперь мы можем идти.

- Дай мне взглянуть на этот список, - сказала я, протягивая одну руку вперед, а другую положив на бедро.

- Мам, - он постучал пальчиком по виску. - Он весь здесь.

- Хитрожоп, - проворчала я.

Он протянул руку, шевеля маленькими пальчиками. Фыркнув, я вытащила доллар из своего кармана и протянула купюру ему. У нас было правило - не ругаться, и мой ребенок постоянно извлекал из этого выгоду. - Спасибо, мам, - радостно пропел он.

- Да, да, - ответила я. Звук пронзительного детского плача наполнил магазин. - Пора идти, - объявила я, толкая тележку с продуктами ближе к кассе. Мы были почти у цели, когда кто-то наехал на меня тележкой.

- Смотри, куда идешь! - заявила какая-то девушка так громко, что заглушила плачущего ребенка, сидящего в ее тележке.

- Смотреть, куда иду… - я сделала шокированное выражение лица. - О, мой Бог, это потрясающая идея! Спасибо! - в отличие от ругани, сарказм мне ничего не стоил. - Пойдем, Лео.

- Извини, - ответила девушка, явно обиженная. Она начала разглагольствовать таким высоким голосом, что, без сомнений, даже собаки на улице слышали ее.

Я закатила глаза и зашагала прочь, но, кажется, у моего мальчонки были другие планы. Он подошел к ее тележке и протянул рыдающей девочке леденец. У него всегда имелась парочка сладостей под рукой. - Пожалуйста, не плачь.

И она прекратила рыдать, только шмыгнула носом, когда взяла конфету. Мой ребенок обладал обаянием.

- Давай, Лео, - мягко сказала я. На этот раз он пошел следом за мной. - Ты такой милый и крутой парень, ты знаешь об этом? – я взъерошила его шелковистые волосы. - А сейчас помоги мне выгрузить все это барахло.

Мы быстро справились с работой и со взмахом моей кредитной карточки вышли из магазина. Я открыла багажник своего чудовищного грузовичка, и Лео помог засунуть все ненужные вещи вовнутрь. Затем он откатил тележку на ее законное место.

- Ради Бога, может быть, ты уже заткнешься? - ох, замечательно. Сирена и бедная плачущая девочка теперь вышли на улицу.

- Не разговаривай с ней так! - крикнул ей в ответ мальчик такого же возраста, как и Лео.

Сирена оглянулась на маленького мальчика с пламенем во взоре. Она вцепилась в бедняжку своими когтями и процедила сквозь зубы: - Ты. Не. Будешь. Орать. На. Меня.

- Отпусти, - прошептал он, - ты делаешь мне больно!

Лео подошел ко мне, он был взволнован, наблюдая за развернувшейся сценой. - Мам?

- Я хочу, чтобы ты и эта малявка заткнулись и сели в машину! – она практически кричала на него.

- Полезай в грузовик, - кивнула я своему сыну. Он заколебался, но все же сделал, как я сказала.

- Ты не можешь указывать, что мне делать. Ты не моя мама! - дерзко прокричал этот мальчик.

Когда стерва замахнулась на него, я уже стояла позади.

- Ты ударишь этого ребенка, и я пну тебя под зад!

- Это не твое дело, - выплюнула она ответ. - Итан, залезай в чертову машину. Я разберусь с тобой, когда приедем домой, - она начала перекладывать пакеты из тележки в свою элитную машину, словно меня там не было и в помине.

Во мне будто что-то щелкнуло, и я с силой толкнула ее, заставив взвизгнуть на высокочастотной волне и упасть в открытый багажник. Затем я схватила маленькую девочку и взяла Итана за руку. Он был слишком занят, шокировано оглядываясь через плечо, чтобы заметить, куда мы бежим, и мне пришлось тащить его волоком. Я затолкала детей на заднее сидение, где уже сидел мой Лео.

- Пристегнитесь! Пристегнитесь! - Сирена уже встала на ноги, и я быстро сорвалась с места.

Когда мы отъехали на безопасное расстояние от стоянки, смысл случившегося обрушился на меня тонной кирпичей. Я только что похитила двух детей! Теперь я попаду в тюрьму или в психушку. Несколько минут в грузовичке стояла абсолютная тишина. Очевидно, дети были в таком же шоке, как и я.

- Привет. Я Леонардо Свон, мне семь лет. Вы можете звать меня просто Лео. Та дама, которая похитила вас – моя мама Белла, - представил меня и себя Лео. - Как тебя зовут?

- Я Итан Каллен. Мне тоже семь лет, - ответил другой мальчик. - А это моя сестра Софи. Ей три.

- Эм, Итан, - начала я, не имея ни малейшего понятия, как продолжить. Происходящее было для меня в новинку. Никогда раньше мне не приходилось воровать чужих детей. - Можешь сказать мне, кто ваши родители? Возможно, мне следует связаться с ними. - Кажется, это мудрое решение.

- Нашего папу зовут Эдвард Каллен, - ответил на мой вопрос мальчик.

Эдвард Каллен. Ни о чем не говорит. Конечно, мы с Лео живем здесь только около недели, но наш город - один из тех маленьких городков, где все друг друга знают.

- Ты знаешь номер его телефона? - Итан назвал комбинацию цифр, и я быстро занесла их в память мобильника. Это будет интересно.

После нескольких гудков включилась его голосовая почта.

- Эм... Привет. На самом деле, не знаю, как сказать это, но у меня ваши дети. Я тут подумала, может, вы захотите получить их обратно. В общем, да… позвоните мне. - Я шлепнула себя по лбу.

Дети молчали, пока я парковалась у нашего дома. Я думала, что Лео сразу рванет в дом, но они вместе с Итаном взяли по нескольку пакетов из машины и только потом зашагали домой. Итан был очень хорошеньким. У него были более темные волосы, чем у Лео, и красивые зеленые глаза. И он, и его маленькая сестренка были одеты с иголочки, поэтому я надеялась, что с Лео они не сильно извазюкают свою одежду. У меня итак на данный момент достаточно проблем с их родителями.

Я заметила, что Софи все еще стоит в грузовике. Я протянула к ней руки, и она позволила мне помочь ей. У нее были самые красивые кудри с красноватым отливом на свете, и ее бархатные щечки блестели от слез.

- Тяжелый день, хах? – я вытащила оставшиеся пакеты и жестом попросила Софи идти за мной. - Думаю, мы все заслужили немного мороженого.

Я слышала, как мальчишки носились из одной комнаты в другую, стуча маленькими пятками по полу. Полагаю, Лео проводил ускоренную экскурсию по дому для Итана. Я быстро убрала продукты в холодильник, а затем повернулась и увидела Софи, невинно уставившуюся на меня.

- Итак, мисс Софи, хотите немного мороженого?

- Да, пожалуйста, - ответила она тихо, и, кажется, у нее был самый сладкий голос из всех, что я когда-либо слышала. Прежде чем достать все, что нам могло понадобиться, я нежно провела большими пальцами по ее щечкам, вытирая остатки слез.

- Мальчики! Мы с Софи уже едим мороженое! Если хотите – спускайтесь к нам! - За этими словами последовали громкие торопливые шаги.

Я вручила каждому по тарелке с мороженым, но дала детям возможность украсить свое лакомство самостоятельно. На столе красовались жевательные мишки, взбитые сливки и разные виды сиропов.

- Мам, папа Итана строит всякие штуки! Разве это не здорово? - Лео просто сиял от восторга.

- Правда? - спросила я Итана.

Он кивнул. - Он с моим дядей - владельцы компании. Они строят дома и другие штуковины!

Хотя бы они не копы. - Это замечательно, - улыбнулась я, взъерошив его волосы. На секунду он застыл, но затем улыбнулся и снова принялся уплетать мороженое.

Я нашла телефонную книгу и начала поиски интересующей меня страницы. Я увидела надпись «Строительство Калленов», напечатанную большими жирными буквами. - Ладно, детишки, давайте умоемся и поедем к вашему папочке. Уверена, что он очень за вас волнуется.

Лео и Итан побежали в ванную, пока я заботилась о ручках и щечках прелестной Софи, протирая их влажным полотенцем. Она улыбнулась мне. - Спасибо, Белла.

- За что? - решила уточнить я.

- За мороженое, глупенькая, - хихикнула она.

- Пожалуйста. Может быть, теперь тебе удастся уговорить папу не вызывать полицию, - улыбнувшись, я взяла ее на руки.

- Ребята, выходим!

В этот раз поездка оказалась куда более шумной. Лео и Итан стали практически лучшими друзьями, и они были достаточно милыми, чтобы развлекать и Софи. Я четко руководствовалась своим GPS-навигатором, и мы подъехали к компании Калленов, которая располагалась сразу за полицейским участком. Фантастика.

До того, как я успела их остановить, мальчишки забежали внутрь. Софи протянула свои ручки ко мне, и я взяла ее на руки.

- Готова увидеть папочку? - спросила я. Она обвила свои крохотные ручки вокруг моей шеи и кивнула.

Мне даже не пришлось открывать дверь, она сама распахнулась передо мной.

- Сколько же нервов я потратил на вас, леди! Кем вы, черт побери, себя возомнили?

- Вы, должно быть, Эдвард. Уверяю вас, что со мной дети были в большей безопасности, чем с этой психованной няней - спокойно произнесла я. Симпатичный парень с каштановыми волосами, стоящий передо мной, явно находился не в самом благоприятном расположении духа.

- Я не их долбанная няня! Я девушка Эдварда! – Боже мой. Высокочастотная сирена тоже была здесь. - Это она, Эдди! Это та стерва, которая напала на меня и украла бедных детей! - ее пронзительный визг заставил Софи спрятать лицо у меня в волосах. Я не возражала и только крепче прижала ее к себе.

- Арестуй ее, Джейк!

Огромный офицер начал приближаться ко мне, но дверь распахнулась вновь. Серьезно, это напоминало сцену из какой-нибудь дешевой мелодрамы. Красавица-блондинка выбежала из кабинета, но не успела преодолеть слишком большое расстояние: следом за ней вылетел парень, похожий на медведя. - Рози, подожди! - он схватил ее за руку.

- Отпусти меня, Эммет! Я убью эту суку! - закричала блондинка.

Это становилось смешным. Бедная Софи вцепилась в меня, опасаясь за свою жизнь, и я успокаивающе погладила ее по спине.

- Просто успокойся, Розали, - полагаю, офицер по имени Джейк попытался урезонить ее. - Я займусь преступницей.

- Я говорю не о ней! – выкрикнула Розали, отчаянно вырываясь. - Я говорю о Кази!

И это заявление привлекло всеобщее внимание. - Что ты имеешь в виду, Розали? - спросил Эдвард убийственным тоном.

- У Итана на руках следы от ногтей! Он сказал, что Кази схватила его и собиралась ударить, когда за него вступилась мама другого мальчика, - процедила Розали сквозь зубы.

Сирена замотала головой. - Эдди, конечно же, ты не…

- Садись в свою машину и убирайся из моей жизни! – прорычал Эдвард. По моей спине побежали мурашки. - Живо!

Раздались очередные крики - всхлипы, когда психованная покинула здание. Софи помахала ей вслед: пока-пока. Обожаю этого ребенка.

Дерьмо. Все снова смотрят на меня. - Итак, - прочистила я горло. - Вы заберете своих детей – я заберу своего, и мы просто по-тихому разойдемся. - Софи крепче сжала меня в объятьях. Думаю, я ей понравилась.

- Я ценю то, что вы помогли моим детям, - с неохотой отозвался Эдвард. - Но вы должны были сообщить мне. У Итана есть номер моего телефона. В этом вам нет оправданий.

- Проверь свой сотовый, гений, - взорвалась я.

Я спасла его детей от мисс-дьяволицы, и если не принимать во внимание то, что при этом похитила их, я действительно не совершила ничего дурного.

Клянусь, из ушей Эдварда повалил пар, но меня это не волновало. Оттолкнув мужчину, я зашагала прочь. - Лео! – он выбежал из-за угла. – Нам пора идти.

- Да, мам, - он надул губки и зашагал со мной к нашей машине.

Итан побежал за нами. - Белла? Куда ты идешь?

Дерьмо. - Солнышко, мне нужно домой, - это было то, что я успела сказать, прежде чем Софи повисла на моей ноге. - Ох. - Я поставила ее на землю. И теперь они оба смотрели на меня с грустным выражением на лицах. Дважды дерьмо. - Сделаем вот как: держите номер моего телефона. Я украду вас снова, но сейчас в этом здании находится злой коп и только и ждет, чтобы арестовать меня. Ведите себя хорошо, и мы увидимся снова.

Я быстро понеслась прочь, пробегая мимо ругающейся парочки, и запрыгнула в свой грузовик. Лео уже сидел внутри и широко улыбался.

- Это было так клёво, мам! Сможешь завтра похитить их еще разок?

**EPOV **

- Где мой чертов мобильник? – бухтел я, перебирая бумажки на своем столе в попытках найти телефон. Утром, когда я пришел в офис, он был при мне, затем я встретился с Эмметом. - Эммет. - Должно быть, забыл телефон у него в кабинете.

Я спустился вниз и потянулся к дверной ручке.

- Ах! О Боже…Эммет!...Малыш! - О, да. Кажется, мне придется купить новый телефон.

Я нисколько не удивился. Мои братья времени, проведенного на работе, зря не теряли. Джаспер до недавнего времени частенько занимался тем же самым. А сейчас он был занят, заботясь о моей прикованной к постели невестке.

Я подошел к доске с объявлениями. Мы нуждались в новом секретаре, но у меня не хватило бы терпения справиться с этим в одиночку. Будучи единственным неженатым Калленом, у меня имелись некоторые недостатки. У меня было двое детей и подружка, но далеко не та, с которой я хотел бы провести всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Прошло еще немного времени, и я решил, что его было вполне достаточно, чтобы Розали и Эммет закончили свой быстрый забег, поэтому я снова направился за своим телефоном. Но, как бы там ни было, Кази остановила меня в дверях. И с ней не было моих детей.

- Эдди! - кинулась она обнимать меня, заливая слезами мою рубашку.

- Кази, где мои дети? - спросил я, грубо убирая ее руки со своей шеи. Наверное, мне следовало вести себя с ней поласковее, но эти дети – моя жизнь.

- Эдди, какая-то сумасшедшая дура напала на меня в продуктовом магазине. Я пыталась сопротивляться, но она наехала на меня тележкой, а потом толкнула в багажник автомобиля. Я даже не заметила, как она подошла, - несла она истерический бред.

- Кази, где мои дети? – медленно, практически по слогам, повторил я свой вопрос.

Она закрыла глаза и покачала головой. - Она забрала их. Малыш, мне так жаль. Софи плакала, Итан кричал. Это было так ужасно.

- ЭММЕТ! – взревел я и, схватив служебный телефон, вызвал полицию.

Эммет и Розали выбежали в коридор. Пока я разговаривал с офицером, Кази успела ввести их в курс дела. На другом конце провода мне сообщили, что пришлют сюда кого-нибудь прямо сейчас.

Я швырнул телефон и сполз вниз по стене. Моих детей похитили! Кази пыталась успокоить меня, но я только отмахнулся от нее. Скорей всего, они были жутко напуганы, а я не мог даже утешить их.

- Джейк здесь, - мягко сообщил Эммет. Я знал, что он тоже расстроен.

Чем дольше говорил Джейкоб, тем больше я злился. Он задавал нам вопрос за вопросом о том, что случилось, и кому было нужно похищать их. Я хотел уйти и самостоятельно начать поиски. Кто знает, что эта психичка собирается сделать с ними? Должно быть, это все из-за денег. Я заплачу сколько угодно, лишь бы вернуть их. Мне просто нужно, чтобы они вернулись.

- Пап! - я резко повернул голову и увидел Итана, который бежал ко мне вместе с другим маленьким мальчиком. - Это мой друг Лео. Он недавно переехал сюда из Вашингтона.

Я быстро заключил его в объятья. - О, слава Богам! – я сжал его крепче. - Где твоя сестра?

Вошла ненормальная женщина, держа мою девочку на руках, и я снова почувствовал, как гнев захлестнул меня. - Сколько же нервов я потратил из-за вас, леди! Кем вы, черт побери, себя возомнили?

- Вы, должно быть, Эдвард. Уверяю вас, что со мной дети были в большей безопасности, чем с этой психованной няней, - спокойно произнесла она. Я услышал вопли Кази, но был слишком расстроен, чтобы обращать внимание на кого-то еще, кроме этой девушки. Как она может быть настолько спокойной после того, как похитила двух маленьких детей?

В мое сознание ворвались гневные слова Розали. - Отпусти меня, Эммет! Я убью эту суку! - кричала она. Я не мог винить ее. Я чувствовал то же самое, но Джейк попытался успокоить ее.

- Я говорю не о ней! – вопила Розали, пытаясь вырваться из хватки Эммета. - Я говорю о Кази!

Кровь застыла у меня в жилах. - Что ты имеешь в виду, Розали?

- У Итана на руках следы от ногтей! Он сказал, что Кази схватила его и собиралась ударить, когда за него вступилась мама другого мальчика, - объяснила она.

Кази? Кази поранила моего сына? Теперь меня трясло. Этой женщине стоит исчезнуть отсюда, пока я не убил ее.

Кази стояла рядом со мной и, казалось, боялась даже пошевелиться. - Эдди, конечно же, ты не…

- Садись в свою машину и убирайся из моей жизни! Живо! - я сжал руки в кулаки, пытаясь держать себя в рамках дозволенного. Я не хотел сесть в тюрьму за убийство, но если бы она не исчезла в то же мгновенье, я бы не смог больше сдерживаться. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы Эммет отпустил Розали, и Кази получила хотя бы пару пинков под зад. Когда она ушла, я немного расслабился и снова повернулся к девушке, стоящей с моим ребенком на руках. Забавно: теперь она не выглядела такой сумасшедшей, когда я узнал, каково было действительное положение дел.

- Итак… Вы заберете своих детей – я заберу своего, и мы просто по-тихому разойдемся, - произнесла она, и Софи удивила меня, крепче прижавшись к девушке.

- Я ценю то, что вы помогли моим детям. Но вы должны были сообщить мне. У Итана есть номер моего телефона. В этом вам нет оправданий. - О чем она думала? Она и не догадывается, какие ужасные мысли мелькали у меня в голове все это время!

- Проверь свой сотовый, гений, - возмущенно изрекла она, прежде чем зашагать восвояси.

Я уже повернулся, чтобы догнать ее, но Розали поймала меня за руку. - Ты с ума сошел? Эта девушка спасла твоих детей от жестокого обращения, и ты был груб с ней? Что, черт возьми, с тобой не так?

- Послушай, мне жаль. Я знаю…Это просто…Боже, Роуз. Я думал, что над ними там издеваются. Я не мог отыскать свой телефон, поэтому-то и не видел сообщения, - от отчаянья я схватился за волосы.

- Ох, - насторожился Эммет. – Извини, брат. Твой телефон в моем кабинете. - Он вздрогнул, когда я уставился на него. - Чувак, не переживай. Я убрал его в ящик прежде, чем мы…

- Я знаю, что случилось потом, Эммет: я слышал. - Нужно перестать цапаться со всеми. Мне было необходимо сбросить напряжение.

Я снова услышал, как взвизгнули шины, и девушка на грузовичке умчалась прочь. Отлично. Просто отлично. Она уехала до того, как я успел поблагодарить ее. - Папочка? - Я упал на колени и обнял своих малышей.

- Я так сильно люблю вас, - произнес я и немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на своих ангелов. Они выглядели немного расстроенными. - Итан, приятель мне так жаль, что Кази поцарапала тебя. - Ему никогда не нравились женщины, с которыми я встречался, но он не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить такое обращение.

- Она кричала на Софи, - шептал он. - А та плакала только из-за того, что мы хотели кушать.

Я обнял их снова. - Простите меня. Она больше никогда не притронется к вам. - Я поднялся на ноги, держа их за ручки. Я был счастлив, что Итан разрешал мне держать его за руку, хотя он уже был таким большим. - Вы, ребята, все еще голодные?

- Белла накормила нас мороженым, - сказал Итан.

- С конфетками, - улыбнулась Софи.

- Можно Лео придет к нам? Он показал мне свою комнату, а я хочу показать ему свою. Пожалуйста? - Должно быть, Лео – сын Беллы.

Я отвел детей в свой кабинет. - Мы посмотрим, хорошо? Сперва, мне следует поговорить с его мамой.

- Хорошо, - согласился Итан. - Спасибо, пап.

Розали, в конечном счете, убедила меня отпустить детей с ней. Она взяла их с собой, чтобы зайти за Нэйтом и пойти в гости к Элис. С тех пор, как Элис не вставала с кровати, она устраивала пижамные вечеринки для своих племянников и племянниц, чтобы поддерживать здоровый дух.

- Вот твой телефон, - сказал Эммет и положил мой Blackberry на стол, улыбаясь, как идиот. - У тебя пропущенный звонок.

Я кинул в него книжкой и выбежал из своего кабинета. Вздохнув, я поднес телефон к уху, предварительно нажав на кнопку прослушивания голосовых сообщений.

_«Эм. Привет. На самом деле, не знаю, как сказать это, но у меня ваши дети. Я тут подумала, может, вы захотите получить их обратно. В общем, да… позвоните мне». _

Я фыркнул. Затем хихикнул. И до того как я осознал это, я расхохотался во весь голос. Белла Свон такая безумная, но я был бесконечно благодарен ей за это.

Ох, что за день.


	2. Глава 2 Похищение второе

Глава 2.

**BPOV **

- Мама. - Я застонала и зарылась поглубже в одеяло. - Мамочка? - Если я не пошевелюсь, то он не уйдет. - Маааам, - пропел он. Этот ребенок был слишком настойчив. - Madre. - Он знает испанский? - Мам? Мамочка? Мамуся? - Я вытащила подушку из-под головы и попыталась ею блокировать шум. Маленький монстр залез на меня. - МАМА!

- _ЧТО?_ - наконец-то крикнула я в ответ.

- О Боже, ты не спишь, - улыбнулся Лео.

- Ах ты маленький… - не закончив фразу, я схватила его за талию и повалила на кровать, перед тем как начать безжалостно щекотать. Его отчаянные мольбы не были услышаны. Я отпущу его, но он должен получить по заслугам за то, что разбудил меня.

В дверь позвонили, и это заставило меня замереть и накрыть рот Лео ладошкой. Я приложила палец к губам, показывая ему, что нужно сидеть тихо. Когда он кивнул, я на цыпочках подошла к окну. На улице не было машин, и это означало лишь одно: соседи. Я познакомилась только с парой человек, живущих по соседству, но и этого хватило, чтобы понять, что я не хочу проводить с ними времени больше, чем это необходимо.

- Лео, - прошептала я. - Одевайся. Мы смоемся по-тихому.

По соседству с нами жили Лоран и Ирина. На первый взгляд они казались обычной американской парочкой, но моя нездоровая потребность всем помогать открыла мне обратное. Откуда я узнала, что Ирина любит жесткий секс? К счастью, Лорану тоже это нравилось, и он не стал обвинять меня за то, что я случайно ударила его бейсбольной битой Лео. Вместо этого он пригласил меня присоединиться к ним. С тех пор я не горю желанием встречаться с ними вновь.

А на противоположной стороне улицы жила Таня, единственная незамужняя женщина в нашем районе. За то короткое время, что мы здесь живем, у нее дома побывало больше мужчин, чем я знала за всю свою жизнь. Ладно, я немного преувеличиваю, но определенно имелась выгода от такого количества посетителей. Я познакомилась с ней, когда она ошивалась у моего дома, чтобы назначить свидание моему кабельщику. Благодаря ее усилиям, я получила пару бесплатных каналов, так что, думаю, она не так уж плоха.

Я оделась так быстро, как только смогла, натянув шорты и майку с Черепашками Ниндзя. Таинственный сосед перестал трезвонить в дверь, но начал отстукивать по ней какую-то бодрую мелодию. Я присела, чтобы зашнуровать свои кроссовки, когда в коридор вышел Лео. Он улыбнулся, увидев мою футболку. Моя мама, Рене, билась в припадке, когда я назвала своего ребенка именем одной из черепашек-мутантов, но Лео считал свое имя замечательным.

- Готов идти? - спросила я, подобрав с пола свою сумку.

Он кивнул. - Я подсмотрел в свою шпионскую камеру. Это миссис Ньютон.

Ах, Майк и Джессика Ньютон и их идеальная дочь Тара жили вниз по улице. Джессика – просто настоящая королева местных сплетен. И я знала, что если открою эту дверь, то подвергнусь многочасовому выслушиванию преувеличенных сплетен обо всем на свете. Я только что проснулась. Я просто не вынесу этого.

Мы с Лео тихонечко прокрались к заднему входу. Пригнувшись так, чтобы нас не было видно за забором, отделяющим наш задний двор от соседского, мы пересекли лужайку. Я помогла Лео перелезть через забор. Слава Богу, он оказался невысоким, и Лео смог спрыгнуть с него, ничего себе не повредив. Я быстро перебралась через ограду, приземлившись на мягкую зеленую траву.

- Стоит ли мне добавить нарушение границы частных владений в ваш протокол?

Я подпрыгнула и обернулась. Полицейский офицер из «Строительства Калленов» стоял позади меня, облаченный лишь в спортивные шорты и белые кроссовки, в руке он держал бутылку воды.

- Эм…Здрасти. Извините, я не знала, что здесь кто-то живет. Мы просто решили быстренько сбежать через этот двор.

Он стянул белую спортивную повязку со своей головы, прежде чем подойти к нам. - Вау, - произнес Лео, взглянув на него. - Вы такой огромный!

Он рассмеялся в ответ. - Белла и Лео, рад познакомиться с вами официально. Меня зовут Джейкоб Блэк. Чувствуйте себя как дома, когда будете спасаться бегством через мой двор. В любое время.

- Спасибо, - улыбнулась я. - За мной должок.

- Как вы собираетесь выбираться? - из любопытства поинтересовался он.

- Ох, я была готова к этому, поэтому припарковала свой грузовик подальше от дома. В противном случае, мы бы просто сели на наши велосипеды, - объяснила я. - Мы как раз собирались на завтрак, - я посмотрела на часы. - Эээ… на ланч. – Я не предполагала, что уже так поздно.

- Хотите пойти с нами? - спросил Лео.

Джейкоб улыбнулся ему. - Может быть, в другой раз, дружок. Мне нужно на работу.

- Спасибо еще раз. Увидимся, - я взяла Лео за руку и потянула его за собой. Джессика все еще атаковала нашу дверь, так что мы имели все шансы пробраться к грузовичку незамеченными. Я понимала, что когда-нибудь мне все же придется встретиться с ней, но это совершенно точно должно было произойти в другой раз.

Мы решили отобедать в нашем любимом кафе – в одном милом местечке, оформленном в ретро-стиле, где готовили такие молочные коктейли, за которые можно было и умереть.

Лео сел напротив меня. - Мам, я составил список того, что мне нужно купить в строительном магазине. Я хочу, чтобы мы построили домик на дереве.

- Ладно, - согласилась я, - но для начала скажи мне, где мы возьмем дерево.

- Мам, - простонал он. - Нам не нужно дерево. Домик должен быть на земле. Мы можем хотя бы попытаться? Пожалуйста?

Как мама, я еще не научилась говорить своему ребенку «нет», но у меня даже не было элементарных навыков строительства домика на дереве. - На этот раз у тебя имеется список? Он не просто у тебя в голове?

Он гордо протянул мне свой список. - Хорошо, но на всякий случай нам нужно приобрести парочку касок.

Я никогда не видела, чтобы Лео ел в такой спешке. И все лишь для того, чтобы поскорее добраться до строительного магазина. Я, как и Лео, даже в глаза ни разу не видела доброй половины вещей из длинного списка, но это нисколько не умаляло его энтузиазма. Когда мы прибыли на место, он практически забежал внутрь магазина. Я подумывала о том, что следует поумерить его пыл, но решила просто толкать тележку вперед, спешно следуя за ним.

Милый консультант быстро пробежался по списку глазами и отправился за дощечками. Он протянул Лео очки и позволил наблюдать за тем, как он отпиливал деревяшки нужной длины. Это дало мне время на то, чтобы отыскать остальные материалы из списка.

- Что, черт возьми, такое дюбель? - ворчала я, глядя на исписанный листок бумаги.

- Третий проход, - ответил кто-то.

Я обернулась и увидела симпатичного блондина, стоящего позади меня. Он выглядел немного виноватым. - Простите, мадам. Я не хотел подслушивать.

- Подскажите мне, где найти японские ножовки, и я любезно прощу вас, - улыбнулась я.

- Проход номер шесть, - он улыбнулся в ответ. - Кажется, у вас там намечается серьезный проект, - сказал блондин, указывая на кучу барахла в моей тележке.

- Мой сын убежден, что мы с ним сможем построить домик на дереве. Не знаю, как он уговорил меня на это, - призналась я. Затем я протянула ему руку. – Привет, кстати. Я Белла Свон.

Его глаза расширились, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего. - Белла Свон? Также известная как похитительница детей?

Я застонала и зажмурилась. Мне никогда не удастся забыть ту историю. - Замечу в свое оправдание, что я накормила их мороженым и вернула обратно.

- Я знаю, - рассмеялся он. - Я Джаспер Каллен, дядя Итана и Софи. Эдвард где-то здесь.

- Эдвард?

Тот разъяренный папаша?

- Спасибо за предупреждение. Было приятно познакомиться, - закончила я нашу беседу и покатила тележку в противоположном от блондина направлении. Но дурацкое барахло оказалось тяжелее, чем я думала.

Мой грандиозный побег прервал оглушительный крик: - Мам!

И я увидела Лео рядом с тележкой, доверху наполненной громоздкими деревяшками, которую толкал не кто иной, как Эдвард Каллен. - Дерьмо. - Лео вздохнул и протянул руку. Я фыркнула и отдала ему доллар.

- Белла, - начал Эдвард. - Мне не представилось шанса попросить у вас прощения за свою вчерашнюю реакцию. Я действительно благодарен вам за то, что вы вступились за моих детей и помогли им, - уголки его губ поползли вверх, - даже, если при этом вы их похитили.

Тьфу ты! Так и знала, что этим закончится!

- Не стоит, правда. Пойдем, Лео, - я схватила обе тележки, намереваясь укатить их. Но всё всегда происходит совсем не так, как я того хочу. Тяжелая тележка с деревяшками даже не сдвинулась с места.

- Позвольте мне, - предложил Эдвард, подошел к тележке и с легкостью покатил ее вперед. Самодовольный ублюдок.

Я поспешила за ним, толкая перед собой другую. - Вам совсем не обязательно делать это. Я вернусь за второй тележкой позже. Это не проблема.

- Не глупите, - ответил он. - Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для вас. - Он подкатил тележку прямо к кассе, и я раздраженно проследовала за ним.

- У вас не очень-то хорошо получается избегать некоторых людей, - сказал Джаспер, внезапно материализовавшись возле меня и положив пару дополнительных штуковин в мою тележку. - Вы забыли дюбель и ножовку.

- Спасибо, - буркнула я.

- На здоровье, - улыбнулся он. - А теперь, если вы отойдете с дороги, то мы, мужчины, позаботимся обо всем этом.

До того, как я успела осознать это, я уже вела Эдварда и Джаспера к своему грузовику, чтобы те погрузили в него мои вещи. Они разрешили Лео помочь им, а мне же поручили стоять в сторонке, позволив им самим выполнить так называемую мужскую работу. Это полнейшая чушь! В ближайшей перспективе мне светило самостоятельное строительство домика на дереве или, в любом случае, участие в тяжелой работе.

- Все готово, - объявил Эдвард и закрыл багажник. - Желаю хорошо провести день, Белла. - Он взъершил волосы Лео и побрел прочь вместе с Джаспером. Невероятно.

Лео взволновано болтал всю дорогу домой. Мы быстро выгрузили покупки из машины. Видите, я прекрасно справилась с этим и без мужской помощи. Мы решили немного подождать и начать строительство следующим утром. Лео предложил отправиться в парк.

Я упаковала парочку бутербродов и прихватила одеяло, а Лео взял фрисби и наши ролики. Парк находился совсем рядом с нашим домом, и мы в мгновенье ока добрались до него. Это было приятное место с огромной стоянкой для велосипедов, прудом и детской площадкой, где уже играли несколько детишек. Лео отправился заводить новые знакомства, а я расстелила одеяло и открыла книжку.

Я так затерялась на страницах книги, что удивилась, обнаружив своего сына, стоящего возле меня.

- Мам, посмотри, кого я встретил!

Я загнула страничку и подняла голову. Уменьшенная копия Эдварда стояла рядом с Лео. - Привет, Итан, - улыбнулась я.

- Привет, Белла, - ответил он несколько застенчиво.

- Мам, тебе нужно опять украсть Итана и Софи. Их няня такая страшная, - сказал Лео, и Итан кивнул в качестве подтверждения.

Я выпрямила спину и отложила книгу в сторону. - Что вы имеете в виду под словом «страшная»? - спросила я.

- Она ведет себя так, как будто мы ее собственность, и все ради того, чтобы стать новой папиной подружкой, и она заставляет Софи называть ее мамой, - произнес Итан. - Можно мы пойдем к тебе домой, пожалуйста?

Его слова очень меня расстроили. - Ребята, - вздохнула я. - Мне очень жаль, но я не могу украсть вас у вашей няни только потому, что она вам не нравится. – От грустных выражений на их личиках мне стало еще хуже. - Послушайте, позже я обещаю позвонить вашему папе, и мы посмотрим, разрешит ли он вам зайти к нам в гости, по рукам?

Итан расстроено кивнул и тихо сказал: - По рукам.

Я больше не могла выносить этого. Нужно было скорее уходить оттуда, пока я окончательно не сдалась. - Лео, я собираюсь закинуть наши вещи в грузовик, а потом сбегать в туалет. Нам нужно ехать домой – я буду готовить ужин.

- Хорошо, мам, - ответил он, разглядывая свои ботинки.

Я быстро схватила вещи, опасаясь, что могу передумать, и небрежно бросила их на заднее сидение грузовичка, прежде чем удалиться в туалет. Там я побрызгала лицо холодной водой. Эти дети сведут меня в могилу.

Лео всю дорогу сидел молча. Он устроился спереди, рядом со мной, и включил радио, даже не взглянув на меня. Он никогда не дулся на меня слишком долго, и я надеялась, что он простит меня в ближайшее время. Я заехала в наш гараж, и он быстро выскочил наружу.

- Я сам все принесу, мам. Почему бы тебе просто не пойти во внутрь? - торопливо предложил он.

- Все нормально, Лео, - сказала я, потянув за ручку задней дверцы.

Лео запаниковал: - Мам…

Слишком поздно. Я открыла дверь и обнаружила Итана и Софи, которые прятались за моим сидением. Я была так сосредоточена на своем бедном грустном мальчике, что не заметила этих двоих в салоне моего грузовика.

- Ш-ш-ш, - прошептала Софи, прижав пальчик к губам. - Мы прячемся.

Итан посмотрел на меня взволнованно и виновато. - Извини, Белла. Я сказал ей, что мы играем в игру. Пожалуйста, не злись на Софи. Это моя вина.

- Это была моя идея, - вступился Лео за своих друзей. – Ты просто не видела их няньку!

Я глубоко вдохнула через нос. Мне нужно позвонить Эдварду и сказать, что у меня его дети…снова.

- Идите во внутрь. Я решу, что с вами, ребятушки, делать, но чуть позже, - Лео и Итан зашагали вперед, а я взяла Софи на руки и поспешила за ними. - Эти мальчишки влипли в такие неприятности, - поделилась я с ней.

В ответ она улыбнулась. - Привет, Белла.

Я не смогла удержаться и рассмеялась. - Привет, Софи. - Я внесла ее в дом и усадила на диван, а затем достала свой телефон. - Я должна снова позвонить твоему папочке.

Я надеялась на голосовую почту, но на этот раз ему, конечно же, было просто необходимо ответить на мой звонок.

_- Эдвард Каллен. _

- Эдвард? Здравствуй. Это Белла Свон из строительного магазина, - пояснила я на всякий случай, если он не запомнил имя женщины, которая похитила его детей.

_- Здравствуй, Белла. Что я могу сделать для вас? Нужно помочь выгрузить покупки из машины?_

Он был чертовски самоуверенным. - К вашему сведению, я отлично справилась с этим сама, благодарю, - ответила я, и поморщилась, когда он тихонько рассмеялся.

- Вообще-то, я звоню, потому что Итан и Софи сейчас у меня дома, и я подумала, что вам будет интересно узнать об этом.

_- Ты снова похитила моих детей? _

- Нет! – обидевшись, выкрикнула я. - Во всяком случае, ненамеренно, - добавила я. - Видимо, им было страшно оставаться со своей няней, и они тайком пробрались в мой грузовик. Я не знала, что они там, пока не приехала домой. Лео и Итан взяли всю вину на себя, - я услышала его вздох.

_- Мне очень жаль, Белла. Я сейчас же приеду за ними. _

- Не переживайте, Эдвард. Я просто не хотела, чтобы вы звонили в полицию, когда прибежит эта няня, - я должна была услышать его смех на другом конце провода. - Я рада Итану и Софи, так что они могут остаться здесь, пока вы не закончите свои дела. Обещаю, что они будут целы и невредимы к вашему приезду.

_- Вы уверены? Я не хочу беспокоить вас. _

- Это почему-то не остановило вас в магазине, - напомнила я ему. - С ними все будет хорошо. Я как раз собиралась начать готовить ужин, так что мне нужно идти. - Я продиктовала ему свой адрес и дала поговорить с Софи, прежде чем нажать отбой.

Мальчишки вбежали в комнату, оба с босыми ногами.

- Мам, можно мы попрыгаем на батуте? – спросил Лео. - Мы возьмем Софи с собой. Пожалуйста?

Я немного поразмыслила над этим. Батут видно из окна кухни, так что я смогу следить за ними. Три маленьких человечка потащили меня на улицу, я включила насос и повернулась к мальчикам. - Вам двоим лучше бы приглядывать за Софи. Не думаю, что Эдвард разрешит прийти вам еще раз, если я верну вас в ссадинах, так что будьте очень осторожными, договорились?

- Обещаем, - сказал Итан, держа свою сестренку за руку, а Софи тем временем заворожено смотрела на растущий надувной дом. Почему-то я была уверена, что они будут следить за ней. Но это не помешало мне ежеминутно поглядывать на них в окно.

До меня доносился радостный детский смех. Лео и Итан держали Софи за руки и высоко прыгали. Надеюсь, что когда-нибудь Эдвард позволит прийти им просто так, и мне не придется использовать свои навыки в похищении детей. Лео нравилось проводить время со мной, но ему нужны друзья его возраста, с которыми можно веселиться все лето напролет.

К тому времени как ужин был готов, дети сильно устали. Они практически рухнули на стулья, стоявшие у стола. Я не могла не улыбнуться детишкам, ставя тарелки перед ними, и осталась под впечатлением, когда они съели все, что я им положила, несмотря на то, что я приготовила полезную пищу. В награду они получили консервированные персики со взбитыми сливками. В качестве компенсации.

Такая компенсация взбодрила их, и мне пришлось уговаривать детей немножко отдохнуть, и только потом вернуться на батут.

Когда мы вышли на улицу, я прихватила с собой камеру, чтобы сфотографировать их. Сделав несколько снимков, я присела на стул.

Я удивилась, когда Софи подошла ко мне и забралась на коленки. Должно быть, она переутомилась, поскольку уже через две минуты погрузилась в глубокий сон. Я рассеянно играла с ее волнистыми локонами, пока она крепко спала.

Мой телефон, лежащий на столике рядом со мной, завибрировал. Я осторожно, чтобы не потревожить сон Софи, наклонилась вперед и взяла мобильник.

- Алло?

_- Белла? Это Эдвард. Я стою перед вашим домом. _

- Ох, кажется, там открыто. Мы на заднем дворе. Просто идите на шум, - закончила я разговор, положив телефон обратно на стол.

Через минуту я услышала, как задняя дверь открылась, а потом захлопнулась. - Для преступницы у вас довольно милое логово, - издевался надо мной Эдвард.

- Ха, ха, - сухо ответила я. - Мне не пришлось бы становиться преступницей, если бы вы нанимали здравомыслящих нянек для своих детей. Но, боюсь, что так и буду спасать их каждый раз, как только увижу. И, если они потеряются, то позвоните сперва мне, прежде чем сходить с ума.

- Я вижу, вы умотали малышку, - улыбнулся Эдвард, взглянув на Софи.

- О, нет, - запротестовала я. - Я накачала ее наркотиками. Одновременно я могу справиться только с двумя, - я не могла позволить ему думать о себе, как о размазне.

Он рассмеялся и выдвинул стул из-за небольшого стола. - Спасибо за все, Белла, - искренне произнес он. - Итан очень требователен к тем, кто присматривает за ним. Не знаю, что и делать с этим мальчонкой.

Мальчики слезли с батута и побежали к нам. Итан затормозил, когда увидел Эдварда. - Привет, пап. - Узнаю этот взгляд. Лео смотрел точно так же, когда понимал, что серьезно влип.

- Это моя вина, Эдвард, - быстро заявил Лео. - Я втянул его в это. Нянька была такой устрашающей, что нам просто пришлось спасать Софи от нее.

- Тогда спасибо вам обоим за спасение Софи, но на будущее, если Белла говорит «нет» - это значит «нет». И вы больше не будете влезать в ее грузовик без ее разрешения. Поняли меня? - строго спросил он. Мне показалось, что он был слишком жесток с ними.

- Да, сэр, - ответил Итан, а Лео быстро кивнул.

- Хорошо, - сказал он и поднялся на ноги. - А теперь нужно уложить твою сестру в кровать, - он осторожно забрал у меня Софи. Она даже не пошевелилась. Бедная девочка была словно в обмороке.

Итан подошел ко мне. - Спасибо, что позволила остаться с тобой, Белла.

- Пожалуйста, - я наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку точно так же, как целовала Лео. Он медленно моргнул, прежде чем улыбнуться.

Мы с Лео проводили их до машины. Эдвард усадил Софи в детское кресло, и Итан забрался на заднее сидение рядом с ней. - Ты же понимаешь, что по соседству с вами живет коп, так что, думаю, тебе стоит свести совершаемые преступления к минимуму.

Я вздохнула. - Эдвард?

- Да, Белла? - улыбнулся он.

- Просто заткнись, - ответила я.

Он снова рассмеялся. - Уверен, что мы еще увидимся. Спокойной ночи вам обоим, - он взъерошил волосы Лео и залез в машину. Я все еще хмурилась, глядя на него, поэтому он подмигнул мне и только потом укатил прочь.

Прежде чем все это закончится, он точно у меня получит.


	3. Глава 3 Гвоздь в бедре

Глава 3. 

**EPOV **

Наконец-то выходной. Я планировал провести его со своими детьми, но из-за недавних событий мне предстояло рассматривать потенциальных нянь для Итана и Софи. На самом деле я не очень-то понимал сути проблемы. Мои дети относительно хорошо себя ведут. Софи немножко смущалась рядом с незнакомцами, но она всегда была такой милой. С Итаном у меня имелось чуть больше проблем. Он очень оберегал нас с Софи и все воспринимал в штыки, когда дело касалось постороннего человека в нашей семье. Единственными нянями, которым он доверял, являлись старушки, годившиеся ему в прабабушки.

Я решил, что дети помогут мне определиться со следующей няней. Может быть, хотя бы так Итан не рванет от нее в первый же день. Оставлять их с очередной подружкой – не вариант. Не могу поверить, что был так слеп с Кази. Я должен был поверить словам Элис, когда она предупредила меня, что Кази - та еще стерва, но… я просто свалил это на женские гормоны.

Я мыл посуду на кухне, оставленную после обеда, когда зазвонил мой мобильный, и усмехнулся, увидев номер Беллы. Этот разговор обещает быть интересным.

- Алло? - ответил я вежливым голосом.

_- Эдвард? _

Это не Белла. - Лео? Что случилось?- Голос мальчика был напуганным.

_- Мы строили домик на дереве. Она говорила мне не играть с гвоздометом, но я не слушал. Он выглядел таким клевым. Я не хотел стрелять в нее. Похоже, маме не очень хорошо со всей этой кровью. Она отключилась. Я не знаю, что делать! Я убрал гвоздомет, но я…_

- Успокойся, дружок. Я уже еду. - Бедный ребенок. Честно говоря, я и сам немного волновался. Все-таки она сумасшедшая дамочка. - Итан! Софи! Обувайтесь! Нам нужно идти!

Уловив нетерпеливость моих слов, они быстро прибежали ко мне. - Что такое, пап? - спросил Итан.

- У Беллы маленькая авария, так что мы должны помочь ей, - я схватил ключи. - Пойдемте.

Итан пристегивал Софи, пока я выезжал из гаража. - Пап, с Беллой все будет в порядке?

- Уверен, что да. - Спасибо годам, которые я провел на строительной площадке: мой папа научил меня, как следует обращаться со всеми этими травмами. Он всегда твердил нам, что нужно быть готовым ко всему.

Когда я подъехал к дому Беллы, Лео выбежал на улицу, услышав звук моей машины. В глазах у него стояли слезы.

- Она не проснулась. Я так боюсь. Я не хотел поранить ее.

Я вытащил аптечку и выпрыгнул из машины, прежде чем сесть на колени перед ним и положить руку на его плечо. - Я позабочусь о ней. Обещаю, с ней все будет хорошо.

Он кивнул, но все еще волновался. - Можешь сделать одолжение для меня? Отведи Итана и Софи в свою комнату. Ей тоже становится не по себе от крови.

- Хо-орошо, - снова кивнул он и грустно улыбнулся моим детям, махнув им рукой, чтобы они шли за ним. Я услышал, как Итан утверждал, что все будет в порядке, что я все улажу.

Я нашел Беллу лежащей на кухонном полу. К счастью, на ней была белая каска, значит, она не сильно ударилась головой, когда упала. Я вздрогнул, когда увидел кровь на ее бедре. Знаю – было больно: она уже вытащила гвоздь. По крайней мере, сегодня они решили использовать небольшие гвозди. Я быстро намочил платок холодной водой и прислонил его к лицу и шее Беллы. Нужно, чтобы она очнулась, и тогда я вылечу ее рану.

Через пару секунд ее глаза распахнулись. Они были такими пронзительно-коричневыми. - Доброе утро, солнышко, - улыбнулся я.

- Р-р-р, - прорычала она, когда поняла, кто перед ней сидел. - Пристрели меня.

- Боюсь, кое-кто уже справился с этой задачей, - ответил я, сохраняя непринужденный тон. - А теперь ты просто полежишь смирно, пока я буду обрабатывать твою ногу. Не можешь еще разок упасть в обморок? - я достал стерильную салфетку из аптечки.

Она зашипела, когда я добрался до раны. - Не подумай, что я неблагодарная, - начала она, сжав руки в кулаки. - Но что, черт возьми, ты здесь делаешь?

Я усмехнулся и начал втирать в ее кожу антибактериальную мазь. У нее хорошие ножки. - Лео позвонил. Он сейчас наверху, с Итаном и Софи. Я решил, что раз уж тебе так понравилось спасать моих детей, то пора бы мне возвратить должок, - я понял, что тру ее ногу дольше необходимого, и быстро отдернул руку, чтобы наложить бинты. - Так ты не любишь кровь, да?

Мгновенье она просто смотрела на меня. И я ничем не смог себе помочь, найдя ее враждебность весьма очаровательной. - Просто от ее запаха у меня жутко кружится голова.

- Ты не можешь чувствовать запаха крови, - возразил я, обматывая ее ногу.

- Не говори мне, что я могу и не могу чувствовать, - огрызнулась она.

- Я скажу тебе, что чувствую я, - захлопнув аптечку, я посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, - чушь собачью.

Она нахмурилась и попыталась сесть, но я остановил ее. - Полегче там, - я обвил руку вокруг ее талии и помог встать. - Почему бы тебе пока не посидеть? - Она начала возражать, но я ее не слушал. - Ты либо сама дойдешь до дивана, либо мне придется нести тебя.

- Ты не сделаешь этого, - неуверенно пролепетала она.

- Испытай меня, - сказал я и подмигнул ей. Я и в самом деле был бы не против донести ее на руках. С ее короткими джинсовыми шортами и белым топиком, я не возражал бы донести ее до спальни.

Белла вернула меня к реальности, ударив в грудь белой каской. Она побрела в гостиную, оставив меня наедине с каской. Я улыбнулся и тут же догнал ее. - Знаешь, настроена ты немного враждебно.

- Прости, - пожала она плечами. - У меня есть мягкая сторона. Просто я не очень-то люблю использовать ее.

Лео вошел в комнату, выглядел он обеспокоенным. - Мам?

Мягкая это сторона или нет, но я мог заметить, как сильно она любила своего сына, только по тому, как она смотрела на него. Она пыталась сохранить строгое выражение лица, но ужасно справлялась с этим. - Ты в такой неприятности, мистер. Я говорила тебе положить гвоздомет на землю. А теперь ты будешь подвергнут наказанию: целый месяц без всяких возражений мне разрешается целовать тебя на людях.

Он подбежал к ней и крепко обнял за шею. - Прости меня, мамочка.

- Малыш, это несчастный случай, - произнесла Белла и обняла его в ответ. - И это не твоя вина, что я такая зануда, когда дело касается крови. - Она повернула голову и встретилась со мной взглядом. - Это ты позвонил Эдварду? Я никогда не услышу эту историю до конца. - Я рассмеялся: она права насчет этого. Белла сделала так, чтобы Лео посмотрел на нее. - Ты считаешь себя чересчур виноватым. И я знаю, что с этим делать: я собираюсь развеселить тебя. Хочешь пойти в кино?

- Можно Итан тоже пойдет? А Софи? А Эдвард? - спросил он с надеждой.

Белла вопросительно взглянула на меня. - Конечно, - улыбнулся я. - Но билеты покупаю я.

- Ладно, - согласилась она, - я покупаю закуску. - Черт. Совсем забыл об этом. Она улыбнулась и поднялась с дивана.

- Но для начала я пойду переоденусь, - она заковыляла вниз по коридору.

- Нет ничего плохого в том, что на тебе сейчас! - крикнул я ей в спину. На это она, не оборачиваясь, показала мне средний палец.

Лео охнул и уставился на меня. - Она должна мне доллар за это.

Я кивнул. Знаю, что означает этот жест, и буду стараться исполнить ее просьбу. Я потряс головой, отгоняя такие мысли. - Пойдем, скажем Итану и Софи, куда мы собираемся.

- Хорошо! – широко улыбнулся Лео. - Иди за мной. Они в моей комнате. - Всю дорогу он периодически оглядывался через плечо, чтобы удостовериться, что я все еще следую за ним.

- Они здесь, - он толкнул светлую дверь и махнул мне в качестве приглашения.

Когда я вошел в комнату, на моих губах выросла улыбка. Моя милая Софи стояла на кровати в форме пиратского судна. На ее лице была пиратская повязка, а в ручке она держала пластиковый меч. Итан стоял на тумбочке в углу, на его голове красовалась бандана, и мой сынишка наблюдал за мной в подзорную трубу. - Эхой, матье! - прокричал он.

- Что вы тут делаете? - поинтересовался я.

- Они превратились в пиратов, - пояснил Лео и рухнул на кровать. - Покажи ему, чему я научил тебя, Софи.

Она вытянула меч и зарычала: - Арррр.

Я быстро поднял ее на руки и покружил вокруг. - Что эти мальчишки сделали с тобой, принцесса? - спросил я и поцеловал ее в щечку.

- Папочка, я пиратка, не принцесса, - захихикала она, потерев своим носиком об мой.

- Но это отличная идея, Эдвард, - сказал Лео. - Нужно узнать у мамы, сможет ли она достать доспехи для нас. Мы будем рыцарями. Но нам нужен дракон.

- Мой дядя Эммет может быть драконом! Он действительно большой, - предложил Итан.

Кто-то прочистил горло, обращая на себя всеобщее внимание. Белла стояла у двери с веселой улыбкой на лице. - Ладно, давайте выдвигаться!

Итан слез на пол и быстро подбежал к ней. - Я рад, что ты в порядке, Белла.

Она улыбнулась. - Спасибо, малыш. Ваш папа уже сказал, что мы все идем в кино? - Его глаза загорелись, и он покачал головой. Она взглянула на меня и вздохнула. - Чем ты тут занимался, Каллен?

- Меня отвлекли, - ответил я, защищаясь. - Наши мальчики превратили мою маленькую девочку в пирата!

Софи подтвердила мои слова, громко выкрикнув: - Йо хо хо!

- С ней все будет в порядке, - сказала Белла. - Я выросла практически среди одних мальчишек, и посмотри, какой стала хорошей. - Я собирался ответить что-нибудь, но она опередила меня: - Пошлите, дети, пока рот Эдварда не затащил его в неприятности.

Мой сын-предатель взял ее за руку, и они вышли из комнаты. Лео посмотрел на меня с сочувствием.- Я тоже все время попадаю в неприятности из-за своего рта.

- Все нормально, Лео. Думаю, это естественно для мужчин, - заверил его я. - Готов идти?

- Да, сэр, - широко улыбнулся он и выбежал из комнаты. Я усмехнулся и пошел за ним вместе с Софи.

Я уговорил Беллу поехать на моей машине, раз уж только у меня было детское кресло. Будучи джентльменом (каковым я и являюсь), я распахнул дверцу перед ней, но она даже не шелохнулась.

- Ничего не забыл? - поинтересовалась она.

Оба мальчика уже сидели в машине, Софи все еще была у меня на руках. Ключи и кошелек в кармане. В конце концов, я сдался и покачал головой. - Так и знала, - произнесла Белла с легкой улыбкой на губах и стянула с глаза Софи черную повязку, которую я не заметил. Затем она ухмыльнулась и залезла в машину. Я выдохнул и захлопнул ее дверцу. - Ты убиваешь меня, Софи.

- Прости, папочка, - улыбнулась она. Я пристегнул ее в сиденье, прежде чем сесть за руль. А затем посмотрел на Беллу: - Ни слова.

- Арррр, - ответила она.

Я надулся и завел машину. - Тебе следует быть милой со мной, похитительница. Никогда не знаешь, когда снова понадобится моя помощь.

Эти слова действительно зацепили ее. - Для пополнения вашей информации, мистер Каллен, я не нуждалась в вашей помощи сегодня. Я бы все равно очнулась, и тем более это всего лишь малюсенький гвоздик. Все утро я была жутко неуклюжей. А в моей жизни бывали случаи и похуже, чем эта крохотная рана.

- Хорошо, мисс Свон, - я осекся. - Мисс или миссис?

- Миссис, - фыркнула она. - Я держу мужа в подвале, прикованным к батарее.

Я улыбнулся ее сарказму. Полагаю, это был глупый вопрос, но все же: мы никогда не разговаривали об этом. Я очень удивился, что у нее не было мужа. - Хорошо, мисс Свон, но если бы я не приехал сегодня и не вытер всю кровь, то кто знает, может быть, ты бы снова отключилась?

- Я… - она издала разочарованный звук, больше похожий на рычание. - Отлично. Но это не значит, что я буду с тобой милой. Ты кажешься мне тем типом мужчин, у которых под рукой имеется целая куча людей, лижущих им задницы!

- Оох, - вздохнул Лео на заднем сидении. Разозлившись, Белла протянула каждому ребенку по доллару. - Мне нравится, когда приезжает ваш папа, - громко прошептал Лео Итану. - Он делает мне большие деньги.

Я громко рассмеялся, услышав это, и посмотрел на Беллу, которая пыталась сдержать улыбку. Оставшаяся часть поездки прошла относительно спокойно. Дети в голос болтали позади нас, а Белла тихонько подпевала радио.

- Что, ребята, хотите посмотреть? - спросил я, когда мы зашли внутрь.

- Мы можем посмотреть «Монстры против Пришельцев»? - поинтересовался Итан за себя и за Лео.

- Если дамы не возражают, - ответил я, и они оба повернулись к Белле и Софи.

Белла посмотрела на толпу людей, входящих и выходящих из кинотеатра. - Я не против, но только при одном условии, - сказала она. - Я должна поцеловать кое-кого. - Лео поморщился, когда она звонко чмокнула его в щеку. Итан усмехнулся, и она повернулась к нему. - Думаю, тебе тоже не помешает. - И Белла поцеловала моего сынишку. Но, кажется, он совсем не возражал.

Софи обиженно посмотрела на нее. - А как же я?

- Ох, прошу прощения, - засмеялась Белла, подняла ее на руки и поцеловала в щечку. - Так лучше, мисс Софи?

- Твоя очередь, - ответила она, удивив Беллу поцелуем.

Она нежно улыбнулась, а затем перевела взгляд на мальчишек. - Вы, ребята, должны запомнить это. Вам нужно кое-чему научиться у этой маленькой леди.

Как мы и договорились, я купил билеты, а Белла в это время повела детей покупать закуску. Уверен, что она взяла им намного больше, чем они хотели, только для того, чтобы потратить больше денег, чем я. Знаю, что Софи ни коим образом не удастся съесть столько начес.

Мы усадили мальчиков и Софи, и Белла собиралась сесть рядом с Лео, но я остановил ее. - Что ты делаешь?

- Ты прав, - ответила она. - Смотреть стоя намного интереснее.

Я взял ее за руку и потянул на ряд выше. - Мы должны сидеть сзади - так мы сможем выполнять наши родительские обязанности и бросать в них попкорн, если они расшумятся.

- А мы не можем справиться с этим, сидя рядом с ними? - поинтересовалась она, подняв брови.

- Не так эффективно, - сообщил я и триумфально усмехнулся, когда она закатила глаза и все-таки села в кресло возле меня. - Я знал, что ты увидишь в этом логику.

Софи повернулась к нам. - Белла? Я наелась. - Ее маленький ротик был весь перепачкан в сыре.

Белла забрала начес и протянула его мне, прежде чем достать платок из кармана и вытереть им лицо Софи. Я мог сделать это и сам, но мне больше нравилось наблюдать за Беллой. Затем она протянула Софи пластиковый стакан с жевательными мишками и села обратно. - Я возьму это, - она выкрала начес прямо из моих рук.

- Ты не сможешь съесть все это. - Ни в коем случае. Она слишком маленькая.

- Смотри и учись, - ответила она и затолкала чипсы в рот. Не знаю, как у нее получилось не измазаться в сыре.

Фильм начался, и я пару раз утаскивал чипсы из-под ее локтя. Мы с Беллой неплохо ладили. Итан один раз бросил в нас попкорн. По-видимому, мы мешали ему. Он был слишком похож на меня, к его же счастью.

Когда мы залезли в машину, мальчики без умолку обсуждали пришельцев из фильма, а рот Софи все еще был занят мишками-гамми.

- Эм, Каллен, так мы не доедем до моего дома, - сказала Белла, посмотрев в окно.

- Я в курсе, - спокойно отозвался я. - Поскольку ты сумела превзойти меня со всей этой закуской, то, думаю, единственный честный вариант – отвезти вас на ужин.

- Ты не купишь нам ужин, - запротестовала она.

- Кто говорит о покупке ужина? Семья всегда делает это вместе раз в неделю. Я уже позвонил маме и предупредил ее о еще двоих, - сказал я, выжидая ее реакции.

И Белла не разочаровала меня. - Ты - что? Нет, Эдвард Каллен, ты отвезешь меня домой прямо сейчас!

- Прости. Мама уже все приготовила. Ты же не хочешь расстроить ее и не явиться на ужин, правда? - Мне нравилось это все больше.

Белла застонала и откинулась на сиденье. - Ты сказал, что это семейная традиция. Лео и я не семья.

Я не согласился с ней: - Ты - та женщина, которая похищает моих детей. Конечно же, ты семья, к тому же Софи и Итан уже окрестили Лео своим новым братом. Боюсь, что ты не найдешь оправданий, Белла. Сегодня мы ужинаем у Джаспера, и Элис, его жена, сможет быть с нами. Ты же помнишь Джаспера, верно?

Она снова застонала и, кажется, я начинал влюбляться в этот звук.

Когда я подъехал к дому Джаспера, то быстро выпрыгнул наружу и рванул вперед, чтобы открыть Белле дверцу. Она не выходила. - Давай же, - взмолился я. - Клянусь, они понравятся тебе. Если хочешь, я могу даже держать тебя за руку.

- Какой в этом прок? - ухмыльнулась она и вылезла из автомобиля.

- А вы, дети, входите или как? - прокричал мой брат-идиот из дверей.

- Дядя Эммет! - Итан бросился ему в объятья.

Я поднял Софи на руки и жестом указал Белле и Лео следовать за нами. - Эммет, позволь мне официально представить тебе Беллу и Леонардо Свон.

- Чувак, как черепашка-ниндзя? - Когда Лео кивнул, он дал ему пять. - Потрясно.

Затем он переключился на Беллу. - Послушай, Белла, нам с моей женой нужно личное время только для нас, ну ты понимаешь… Как думаешь, сможешь похитить наших детей на ночь?

Белла посмотрела на меня. – Я думала, ты сказал, что он очаровательный.

Эммет только рассмеялся. - Ты мне нравишься. - Он сгреб мальчишек в охапку. - Пойдемте, парни. Я хочу побить вас в одной видеоигре.

- Он только что забрал моего ребенка, - пожаловалась Белла.

- Держи, - я передал ей Софи, - теперь у тебя мой. - Когда она улыбнулась, я положил руку на ее спину, приглашая зайти внутрь дома.

- Вот вы где! – обрадовалась Эсме. - Ты, должно быть, Белла. Пожалуйста, называй меня Эсме. Я только что встретилась с Лео и уже люблю его. - Она поцеловала ее и Софи. - Мне нужно обратно на кухню. Чувствуй себя как дома. - Я прочистил горло, прежде чем она успела уйти. - Ох! Эдвард, дорогой, - она поцеловала и меня, а затем продолжила свой путь.

- Меня она любит больше, - заверил я Беллу, когда та взглянула на меня.

Джаспер выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы подойти к нам. - Но теперь мы оба знаем, что это неправда. Привет, Белла. Как обстоят дела с домиком на дереве?

Я усмехнулся, и она, конечно же, бросила на меня грозный взгляд. - Мы с Лео начали работу этим утром, но у нас возникли некоторые незапланированные обстоятельства.

- Да, думаю, гвоздь в бедре можно считать незапланированным обстоятельством, - спокойно ответил он.

- Да, можно, - сладко проворковала она. - И если ты хотя бы еще раз заикнешься об этом, то я буду более, чем счастлива, показать тебе и твоему большеротому братцу, каким незапланированным обстоятельством он может быть, - она покрепче обняла Софи и прошла вглубь дома.

- Она только что угрожала пригвоздить меня в собственном доме, - рассмеялся Джаспер, но затем его лицо стало серьезным. - Ты же не думаешь, что она это сделает, правда?

Теперь настала моя очередь смеяться. Я похлопал его по плечу, не ответив на его вопрос, а затем присоединился ко всем остальным. Эммет и мальчики веселились вместе с маленьким компьютерным Марио. Эмм пытался закрыть глаза Лео, чтобы не дать ему победить. Карлайл сидел в кресле с Нэйтом и Софи на коленях: он отлично справлялся с ролью дедушки. А агрессивная женщина подозрительным образом пропала без вести.

- Пап? Где Белла? - знаю, глупо было волноваться, но женщины в этой семье - сумасшедшие.

- Роуз отвела ее к Элис, чтобы познакомиться, - ответил он, не отрывая глаз от детишек. - Она сказала, что у них есть общие темы для обсуждения.

Джаспер летел практически на шаг впереди меня, когда мы оба поспешили в спальню Элис. Мы толкнули дверь и услышали их смех. - Ни один из них не мог сидеть еще целую неделю, - сказала Роуз. Я прочистил горло, и когда она увидела, что я стоял там – е смех стал только громче.

- Эдвард, - мило улыбнулась Элис. Несмотря на то, что она все еще должна была лежать в постели, она не переставала следить за модой и красиво наряжаться. - Мы рассказывали Белле о твоих собственных травмах на стройке. Восстанавливаем справедливость, так сказать.

- Черт, - шепотом выругался Джаспер, а затем улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. - Эли, малышка, почему бы мне не помочь тебе спуститься вниз, к столу? - Каким-то образом он с легкостью поднял ее на руки и вынес за пределы комнаты.

Я предложил свои руки двум другим девушкам. - Дамы?

- Значит, гвоздь в заднице, хах? - как ни в чем не бывало, поинтересовалась Белла.

Без вариантов. Я не позволю перевести все стрелки на себя. - Ага. У меня остался шрам. Хочешь посмотреть?

- Обычно я знакома с парнем хотя бы неделю, прежде чем он спускает передо мной свои штаны, - ответила она.

- Это правило не распространяется на мужчин из рода Калленов, - подключилась к беседе Розали. - Эммет спустил свои передо мной в первую же ночь, в то время, как Джаспер сделал это с Элис в первый час. Ты просто обязана спросить Эсме о Карлайле! Она любит рассказывать эту историю сама.

- Спасибо, Розали, - глухо произнес я и уставился на Беллу. Она прикусила нижнюю губу, стараясь не захихикать. - На самом деле мы не такие сексуальные маньяки, как она говорит о нас. – Эти слова сделали свое дело. Громкий смех последовал за этой фразой.

Ужин оказался весьма интересным. Благодаря моей шумной семейке я разузнал больше о Белле и Лео. Я нашел чрезвычайно потрясающим тот факт, что ее отец работал шерифом в полиции, учитывая то, что наше первое знакомство произошло после того, как она похитила моих детей. Она увиливала от слишком личных вопросов, касающихся отца Лео, но я был уверен, что, в конечном счете, она расскажет мне обо всем. Также она вежливо отказалась ответить, чем она зарабатывала на жизнь. Мысли Эммета устремились далеко вперед, за что он получил подзатыльник от Розали. Эмм расстроился, когда она заверила его, что в этом не было ничего противозаконного.

К концу вечера Эммет уговорил Беллу отвести Лео на отборочный матч по футболу, а мама предложила ей сходить в спа-салон после того, как Элис родит. _(*прим. пер. та страшная болезнь, которой пугала нас автор оказалась беременностью*) _

Дети заснули на заднем сидении, пока мы ехали к дому Беллы. - Тебе нужно помочь занести его внутрь? - спросил я, подъезжая к нужному месту.

- Нет, - улыбнулась она. - Я профи в этом деле. - Она вытащила Лео из машины. - Мне нравится делать это, пока я могу. Они растут слишком быстро. - Я точно знал, что она имела в виду.

По крайней мере, я открыл дверь перед ней, понимая, что руки ее заняты другим. - Приятной ночи, Белла.

Она кивнула. - Тебе тоже, Эдвард.

Дверь захлопнулась, и я вернулся в машину. День прошел очень интересно. Не знаю, на что я надеялся, но был рад, что все шло именно так. Ничто не могло испортить моего настроения.

- Пап? – неуверенно спросил Итан. - Кто будет нашей няней?


	4. Глава 4 Похищение третье

**BPOV **

- Быстрее! Беги быстрее! - кричал Лео.

Я люблю этого ребенка, но иногда я готова просто убить его. Благодаря ему, я вылезла из кровати еще до обеда. Ради утренней пробежки вокруг домов. Джейкоб Блэк бежал рядом со мной, вокруг его талии была обвязана веревка, за другой конец которой держался мой сын и катился на роликах.

- Да брось ты, Беллз, - сказал Джейк, чувствуя назревающее убийство. - Думай об этом, как о практике. На случай, если тебе придется убегать от копов.

Неужели так сложно не напоминать об этом?

- Я ненавижу вас всех.

Он рассмеялся. - Я знаю, что это неправда. Я уже слышал о тебе и об одном из Калленов. - Я споткнулась. - Тпру, - он набегу поймал меня за руку, спасая от падения. - Уже втюрилась в него, да?

Да как он посмел? - Я не втюрилась в Эдварда Каллена. Просто так уж вышло, что мне нравится издеваться над ним, а он хорошо воспринимает мои шалости.

- Не забывай напоминать себе об этом почаще, солнышко. - Мне хотелось сбить его с ног, но он был довольно-таки крупным парнем. Скорей всего, вместо этого я бы покалечилась сама.

- Быстрее! - снова закричал Лео. Кажется, Джейкоб был совсем не против ускорения, но я находилась при смерти. Тем не менее, я побежала быстрее, не отставая от него. Чего только не сделаешь ради своего ребенка!

К тому времени, как мы прибежали обратно домой, я буквально валилась с ног. Согнувшись, я положила руки на коленки, пытаясь отдышаться, а затем почти рухнула на землю, когда услышала знакомый радостный голосок.- Белла! - Я посмотрела вверх и увидела Итана, бегущего ко мне.

- Привет, малыш. Что ты здесь делаешь? - спросила я, когда мое дыхание пришло в норму.

Он сморщил свой маленький носик. - Мы с Софи в доме у Тани. Она наша няня на сегодня.

Ох, черт, нет.

- Привет, Итан, - Лео подкатился к нам. - Тебе нужно зайти к нам в гости. Мама купила мне новый шлем, и я собирался убедиться на практике, что он работает: мы будем с разбегу врезаться в стену!

Я должна была пресечь его планы в тот же момент, но была слишком измотана. О чем, черт возьми, думал Эдвард, когда оставил своих детей с этой женщиной? Я предупредила его, что похищу этих деток опять, если это будет необходимо. Ну… кажется, прямо сейчас это действительно необходимо. - Джейкоб, не останешься с Лео на минутку? Я сейчас вернусь.

Джейк допил воду из бутылки. - Конечно. - Он резко дернул за веревку, притянув к себе моего хохочущего ребенка.

- Пошли, Итан, - я взяла его за руку и повела к Тане. Когда мы вошли в ее дом, то увидели, что она пытается накрасить лаком маленькие ноготки Софи, но та активно сопротивляется.

- Милая, ты должна сидеть спокойно, - терпеливо сказала Таня.

- Я не могу, - ответила Софи, вырываясь. Я постучала в открытую дверь, чтобы привлечь ее внимание. - Белла! - Софи подбежала ко мне и обвила своими ручками мои ноги, я улыбнулась и погладила малышку по спине.

Таня вздохнула и встала на ноги. - Доброе утро, Белла. Что привело тебя ко мне?

- Ой, да я просто бегала с Лео и Джейком, когда увидела Итана. Мальчишки надеются поиграть вместе, но не хотят оставлять Софи одну, так что я зашла спросить, могут ли они поиграть у меня? - я заберу детей отсюда, независимо от ее ответа. Но постараюсь сделать это вежливо.

- Боюсь, что нет, - произнесла Таня. - Нам с Софи так весело вместе. Почему бы тебе не привести Лео сюда? Я могу присмотреть за всеми тремя, - улыбнулась она мне. Стерва.

- Будет действительно проще, если они поиграют у меня. Лео не придется нести все игрушки сюда. А ты сможешь заняться своими делами. Слышала, что к Ньютонам сегодня пришел чистильщик бассейнов, - улыбнулась я в ответ. Мне известны правила этой игры.

- Сладенькие, почему бы вам не взять по паре печенек на кухне? - знаю, что она делала. Она отсылала детей за пределы слышимости. Когда они ушли, Таня снова повернулась ко мне. - Видишь ли, я стою в очереди на Эдварда Калена с самого его развода. И не хочу проворонить свой шанс, а собираюсь впечатлить его своими материнскими навыками. Уверена, что ты понимаешь меня, - подмигнула она.

Фу. - Ох, ну, разумеется, - ответила я голосом заядлой сплетницы. - Дай мне поговорить с Лео. Думаю, что он будет рад прийти. Уверена, что тебя не затруднит?

- Конечно, нет. Чем больше – тем веселее. - Да, ты уж точно знаешь в этом толк.

Я побежала обратно к своему дому, где оба - Джейк и Лео - валялись на траве. - У нас проблема. Если мы собираемся спасти детей от Таниных когтей, то мне понадобится ваша помощь, - это привлекло их внимание. - Лео, мне нужна твоя шпионская рация.

- Есть, мэм, - сказал он и понесся в дом. Он всегда с охотой принимал участие в таком виде развлечений.

- Мне нужен молодой симпатичный парень, чтобы отвлечь Таню. Есть предложения? - спросила я Джейка, в надежде, что он не вызовется добровольцем. Серьезно, если он сделает это, я потеряю всяческое уважение к нему.

- Есть парочка новеньких в участке. Они ходили несколько раз на игры и заметили ее похотливый взгляд. Думаю, один из них будет только рад помочь, - ответил он. Когда я кивнула, он побежал к себе за сотовым, а в это время вернулся Лео.

- Какой план, мам? - поинтересовался он громким шепотом. Это его шпионский голос.

Я взяла и включила одну из его раций. - Переключи свою на третий канал и выключай звук, когда Таня будет поблизости. Не дай ей разузнать о рации, - он серьезно кивнул. - Мы подошлем одного Таниного друга, чтобы отвлечь ее. Когда они удалятся наверх, чтобы поговорить, свяжись со мной.

- Кайл уже едет, - сообщил Джейкоб с широкой улыбкой. - Он очень счастлив принять участие в деле.

Кажется, иногда хорошо, что мужчины такие свиньи.

- Поняла. Ты готов, Лео? - сегодня вечером я вознагражу его за старания, даже, если он совсем не возражает помочь.

Он снова кивнул. - Я иду, - сосредоточенно прошептал Лео. Он посмотрел по сторонам, прежде чем войти в дом.

Джейкоб тихонько рассмеялся. - Я так рад, что вы, ребята, переехали сюда. Мне нужно собираться на работу. Если Таня позвонит в полицию, я позабочусь об этом.

- Спасибо, Джейк, - улыбнулась я. Без сомнений, дружба с копом была мне на руку. Мой папа может гордиться мной.

Я зашла в свой дом и быстро привела себя в порядок. Затем села у окна с рацией в руках и стала дожидаться появления Кайла. Он не заставил себя долго ждать. Кайл, перепрыгивая через несколько ступенек разом, в мгновенье ока оказался перед Таниной дверью и уверенно постучал в нее. Когда Таня открыла, то я заметила легкое удивление на ее лице. Не знаю, что он такого сказал ей, но очень скоро она затащила парнишку внутрь. И это с детьми в доме! Я должна была разозлиться, но не могла, так как все еще пребывала в шоковом состоянии.

_- Мама-медведь, это Златовласка. Лиса с охотничьим псом. Повторяю, лиса с охотничьим псом. Прием. _

Мой ребенок спятил. - Златовласка?

_- Мы разрешили Софи выбирать имена. Прием_, - полагаю, это меняет дело. Я тоже могу играть в эту игру.

- Златовласка, сообщи мне ваше местоположение. Прием, - сказала я и поняла, что мы с Лео смотрим слишком много шпионских фильмов.

_- Мы заперты в комнате для просмотра мультиков. Прием._ - Как она посмела?

- Какой этаж? Прием. - У меня не было четкого плана, но если что-то должно быть сделано – это будет сделано.

_- Первый этаж. Я открыл окно, но там слишком высоко для Софи. Прием._ - Я уже вышла на улицу.

- Мама-медведь вышла на задание. Прием и отбой, - я чувствовала острую нехватку главной темы из фильма «Миссия невыполнима», когда подкрадывалась к Таниному дому. Я старалась не выглядеть слишком подозрительно, но уверена, что с позором провалила эту попытку. Я улыбнулась, когда увидела три головы, высунувшиеся в открытое окошко.

Итан заговорил первым. - Я думал, что ты, правда, бросишь нас.

- Даже не мечтай, - заверила его я. - Вы, ребята, готовы к побегу?

Лео и Итан подняли Софи достаточно высоко: так, чтобы я смогла взять ее на руки. Она захихикала, когда я обхватила ее. - Это весело, - прошептала она.

Прежде чем я смогла остановить мальчишек, они спрыгнули на землю, сделав перекат на траве. Затем они встали с ухмылками на лицах. Я помотала головой. - Не пораньтесь. Это вас не украсит. - Я закрыла окно и улыбнулась:

- Давайте уносить ноги, пока не поздно.

Мы вчетвером пересекли улицу и добрались до дома. Интересно, как скоро Таня поймет, что дети исчезли? Я предупредила их, что нужно будет спрятаться, если в дверь позвонят. Меры предосторожности на всякий случай, если она нанесет неожиданный визит, но я знала, что Кайл займет ее еще на какое-то время.

После того, как я скинула свою обувь, я обернулась и обнаружила три пары глаз, внимательно наблюдающих за мной. - Слушаю?

- Мы думали, что ты поиграешь с нами, - сказал Итан, посылая мне улыбку, которая заставит его отца гордиться им.

- Я не собираюсь с разбега врезаться в стены, проверяя шлем на прочность, если вы об этом, - ответила я. - Но думаю, что пора вам посетить подвал.

- Подвал, - повторила Софи растерянно. - Что там?

Лео запрыгал в предвкушении. - Пошлите, я покажу вам. Снимайте обувь! - Они оба сделали, как он сказал, и поспешили за ним к двери, ведущей в подвал. Я включила свет, и Лео прыгнул вниз.

- Вау! - удивился Итан.

- Прыгайте! - крикнул Лео.

Я улыбнулась, когда посмотрела на лица Итана и Софи. Они не ожидали, что нужно прыгнуть в огромный бассейн с мячиками, чтобы спуститься в подвал. Итан взглянул на меня. - А это безопасно? - Если честно, я не знала ответа на этот вопрос.

- Подожди секундочку, я проверю, - ответила я. - Лео, Берегись! - Я зажмурилась и упала в бассейн с мячиками. Дети громко хихикали, наблюдая за тем, как я пыталась встать на ноги. Это сложнее, чем кажется. - Закройте лицо ладошками и прыгайте, - сказала я им.

- Хорошо! - Итан так и сделал, оказавшись в подвале, и они с Лео начали бороться друг с другом, а Софи все еще стояла наверху.

- Что вы там делаете, мисс Софи? - поинтересовалась я.

- Белла, я утону, - милым голоском сообщила она мне.

Я улыбнулась и покачала головой. - Мы любим тебя, Софи. Мы не дадим тебе утонуть.

- Хочешь забраться мне на спину? - предложил Лео. Она кивнула, и он подошел, чтобы помочь ей.

- В таком случае, думаю, что я залезу на спину Итана, - игриво решила я. До того как я успела сообразить, все трое оказались на мне. Мошенники.

Мы играли в бассейне, по меньшей мере, час, а потом я вылезла, чтобы приготовить им обед. Софи выпросила поездку на моей спине и теперь сидела на столе, болтая маленькими ножками.

- Белла, могу я приготовить что-нибудь?

Я уже почти закончила сэндвичи для них, но она была такой милой, что я просто не смогла сказать «нет».

- Я думала приготовить парочку кексов попозже. Поможешь мне? - Она улыбнулась и кивнула. Я подняла ее и пересадила на стул. - Мальчики! Обед готов! - крикнула я. Зачем нужна внутренняя связь в доме? И так все слышно.

Такая активная игра, судя по всему, не на шутку разыграла их аппетит, потому что я не ожидала, что они одолеют целую порцию. Заморив червячка, они устроились перед телевизором. А я в это время помыла посуду и приготовила на столе все необходимое для выпечки кексов.

- Белла? – тихо позвал Итан, войдя на кухню. - Можно я спрошу кое-что?

- Конечно. - Я села на край стола и махнула ему рукой в качестве приглашения присоединиться.

Он неуверенно подошел, глядя на свои ноги, а не на меня. - Эм... Завтра соревнования по футболу. Весь сезон многие мамы рисуют плакаты и разные штуки для своих детей, чтобы подбодрить их во время игры. И я просто хотел узнать, может быть, ты… - он замолчал, разочарованно вздохнув.

- Итан, если ты хочешь, чтобы я пришла туда и была одной из тех сумасшедших родительниц, которые орут и кричат, чтобы подбодрить вас с Лео, - я остановилась, и он посмотрел на меня. - Тогда я тебя поцелую, и не имеет значения, сколько ребят это увидят.

- По рукам, - улыбнулся он и протянул мне ручку. Я притянула маленького мальчика к себе, заключив в объятья. - Спасибо, Белла, - мягко произнес он, обняв меня в ответ. После этого на кухню вошли Лео и Софи, и я поставила их за работу.

Готовка с детьми наделала еще больше грязи, чем украшение мороженого. Но каким-то образом я осталась чистой. В том, что я самая высокая, определенно, есть свои преимущества.

Когда в дверь неожиданно позвонили, малыши притихли. Я люблю этих детей.

Я подмигнула им и пошла к двери, настроившись на встречу с одной местной бабенкой.

- Добрый день, Белла, - вместо сумасшедшей соседки, меня приветствовал бархатный голос.

Ох, это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. - Привет, Эдвард, - произнесла я немного рассеяно. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он выгнул бровь. - Я забираю своих детей? - это прозвучало больше как вопрос.

- Эдвард, ты поручил Тане следить за ними сегодня. Припоминаешь? - обеспокоено спросила я. С годами мое актерское мастерство становится все лучше.

Его глаза расширились в недоумении. - Ты оставила моих детей с Таней? - практически прокричал он.

- Нет! Это ты оставил своих детей с Таней. О чем, черт возьми, ты думал? - выкрикнула я в ответ.

- Я думал, что ты похитишь их, как ты всегда делаешь! - признался он.

- Ты идиот! Почему ты просто не попросил меня посидеть с ними? - Мастерство уже было ни к чему. Серьезно, его план действительно тупой.

- Я хотел, чтобы это было твоей идеей. И боялся надоесть тебе такими просьбами, - ответил Эдвард, нервно запустив пальцы в волосы. Я тайно поманила Софи пальчиком к двери. - Я должен забрать их оттуда. Надеюсь, они еще живы.

Софи появилась в поле его зрения. - Привет, папочка.

- Привет, Софи, - ответил он. А затем до него дошло. - Софи!– теперь он расслабился и игриво посмотрел на меня. - Ох, за это ты мне будешь должна, Свон. - Он поднял свою дочку и прижал ее к себе.

Я шагнула в сторону, впуская его в дом. - Наоборот, это ты должен мне, Каллен. Столько усилий и ухищрений понадобилось, чтобы высвободить твоих детей. Побег включал в себя рации, необычные кодовые имена и симпатичного молодого агента по имени Кайл.

Он шагнул ко мне. - Что я могу сделать для тебя?

- Эм… - этот вопрос застал меня врасплох.

Что ж, мистер Сладкий Голосок, у меня есть одна мысль. - Ты можешь позвонить Тане и сказать, что ты уже едешь. - Это оказалось совсем не тем, чего он ожидал, но, тем не менее, он поставил Софи на пол. Я улыбнулась и направилась к окну.

- Что мы делаем? - спросил он, встав рядом со мной.

- Просто смотри, - сказала я. И только слова слетели с моих губ, как Кайл выбежал на улицу: рубашка расстегнута, а обувь в руках. Он прыгнул в свою машину и рванул от Таниного дома. Две минуты спустя Таня мчалась, пересекая улицу, к моему дому. Секунду спустя в дверь позвонили.

- Пойдем со мной.

Агрессивное выражение на Танином лице бесследно исчезло, когда она увидела Эдварда, стоящего возле меня. - Белла! Эдвард! Я просто… эм…

- Таня! Я только что объясняла Эдварду, что вызвалась последить за детьми, чтобы ты в это время могла заняться своим гостем. Этот Кайл, без сомнений, очаровашка, - подмигнула я ей. А я могла бы запросто стать одной из Отчаянных Домохозяек, вытворяя вещички вроде этой.

- Да, Таня, почему ты просто не сказала мне, что занята? Я бы никогда не оставил с тобой своих детей, если бы знал, что придет твой парень. Теперь я буду оставлять их с Беллой, - его рука скользнула на мою талию и притянула ближе к себе. Я не планировала такого поворота событий, но моя фальшивая улыбка осталась на месте.

- Ох, - вздохнула она, не зная, что еще сказать. - Ладно, я просто…

- Хорошо, пока, дорогуша, - улыбнулась я и захлопнула дверь перед ее носом, а затем повернулась к Эдварду.

- Если ты еще хоть когда-нибудь оставишь с ней своих детей, обещаю, я похищу их и позволю Тане похитить тебя.

Он поежился. - Извини, Белла. Полагаю, я действительно не подумал, что лучше оставить их с тобой сразу.

- Нет, черт возьми, не подумал, - ответила я. - Если бы я устала от тебя - то ты бы узнал об этом первым. Твоим детям рады здесь в любое время.

- Ты не устала от меня, хах? - произнес он, дерзко улыбнувшись.

- Твоих детей, - уточнила я. - Я не устала от твоих детей. Ты просто входишь в перечень тех вещей, которые я могу терпеть ради Итана и Софи, - я направилась на кухню.

Эдвард обогнал меня и положил руки мне на плечи. - О чем ты говоришь, Свон? Знаешь, мы же практически лучшее друзья.

- Ты не мой лучший друг, - заявила я.

- Ох, правда? – самодовольно ответил он. - Тогда кто он?

Я думала над этим секунду. - Феликс. Он мой лучший друг еще со школы. - Ха, так тебе.

- Ага. И где же Феликс сейчас? - Дерьмо.

- Он все еще в Вашингтоне. - Наверное. Я не разговаривала с ним уже довольно давно. Ладно, может быть, мы не были лучшими друзьями. - Хорошо. Тогда Джейкоб мой лучший друг.

- Нет, прости, - сказал Эдвард, покачав головой. - Джейкоб – твой хороший друг. Я все еще лучший. Как ты могла усомниться в этом? Мы проводим вместе каждый божий день.

Я скинула его руки со своих плеч. - Я собираюсь помочь детям. Почему бы тебе не пойти… и не поиграть на улице или еще что-нибудь? - Он рассмеялся и последовал на кухню за мной.

Дети поприветствовали Эдварда и протянули ему кекс, но Итан возразил, что ему нельзя есть сладкое до ужина, а то перебьет аппетит. Думаю, Итан слышал такое пару раз от Эдварда и сейчас наслаждался своей победой.

- Я закажу что-нибудь из китайской кухни, - сказал Эдвард, вынув свой телефон. - Кто что хочет?

- Эдвард, милый, позволь мне объяснить тебе, как проходит рабочий день няни. Я весь день сижу с твоими детьми, а ты в это время тусуешься на работе. Когда ты заканчиваешь – ты забираешь их. А затем уезжаешь, - а я то думала, что это общеизвестная информация.

Он что-то прошептал на ушко Софи, и после этого она посмотрела на меня грустными глазами. - Ты хочешь, чтобы мы уехали? - спросила она, немного выпятив вперед нижнюю губку.

- Ах, это так низко, Каллен, - проворчала я и взяла Софи на руки. А он только улыбнулся. Самодовольный засранец. - Я не хочу, чтобы вы уезжали, Софи, - настала моя очередь улыбаться. - Но не думаю, что вашему папе стоит оставаться, если, конечно, вы, ребята, не уделите ему внимание. Он, должно быть, чувствует себя таким одиноким.

Пока Эдвард шутливо боролся с маленькими монстрами, я заказала китайскую еду.

После ужина дети вновь переместились на батут, и мы с Эдвардом сели на улице, заканчивая вечернюю трапезу и присматривая за маленькими сумасшестиками. - Итак, - начал Эдвард. - Раз уж мы лучшие друзья…

Я закатила глаза. - Что еще?

- Ты должна рассказать мне секрет, - улыбнулся он. Черт, он хорошо выглядит, когда делает так. - Как насчет того, чтобы поведать мне, чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь?

- Не сегодня, - непринужденно ответила я. О некоторых вещах людям - особенно Эдварду Каллену - лучше просто не знать.

- Давай же, - взмолился он и посмотрел на меня своими прекрасными зелеными глазами, взяв меня за руку. - Я, в самом деле, жажду узнать, Белла.

- Я охочусь за головами, - вырвалось у меня.

Его глаза стали огромными. - Серьезно?

Я с легкостью высвободила свою руку. - Нет, так что перестань доставать меня. Я не скажу.

- Но ты все равно должна кое-что рассказать мне, - промурлыкал Эдвард. - Расскажи мне…об отце Лео.

- А ты не думаешь, что мои секреты являются секретами не просто так, а на это есть свои причины? - поинтересовалась я.

- Твоя история все равно не может быть хуже моей, - ответил он. Я недоверчиво посмотрела на него, и он продолжил, - я учился в колледже, когда моя бывшая забеременела от пьяного меня. Я хотел сделать все правильно и женился на ней. Она ушла от нас после рождения Софи, заявив, что у нее не было того, чего она хотела; что ее мечты не воплотились в жизнь, и она была слишком молода для семейной жизни.

Моя история была совсем другой, но я бы ни за что на свете не отказалась от Лео. В моей голове просто не укладывалось, как можно оставить Итана или Софи, или даже Эдварда, если на то пошло. Он кинул на меня выжидающий взгляд, и я вздохнула. Моя история ничуть не лучше. - Я не знаю, кто отец Лео, - ненавижу говорить это людям: они всегда осуждают меня за это. Думаю, что он не поверил мне, но, когда не увидел моей улыбки или шуточного знака, то понял, что я не шутила. Могу сказать, что у него появилось много вопросов. - Это все. Сейчас ты больше ничего не узнаешь.

- Ладно, - он поднялся на ноги. - Ты не оставила мне выбора.

- Что ты... - в следующий момент я оказалась перекинутой через его плечо. - Каллен! Отпусти меня! - И он сделал это. Он бросил меня на батут.

- Куча мала! - прокричал Итан, прежде чем плюхнуться на меня. Я перевернула его и начала щекотать, но Эдвард пришел на помощь своему сыну, делая то же самое со мной.

Лео запрыгнул ему на спину. - Я поймал его, мама!

- Я бы так не думал, - засмеялся Эдвард и принялся щекотать моего Лео. Ну, не могла же я бросить своего ребенка и поэтому переключилась на Эдварда. Бесконечный круговорот "Каллены против Свон" продолжался до тех пор, пока дети не остановили нас, приземлившись сверху. К моему счастью, мальчишки напали на Эдварда, так что на мне оказалась лишь Софи.

- Хочешь пойти внутрь и съесть парочку кексов? - спросила я. Она улыбнулась и кивнула. Мы сбежали, пока наши мальчики были увлеченны игрой.

- Предательница! - крикнул Эдвард, когда мы зашагали с его дочерью к дому, держась за руки.

Я улыбнулась и захлопнула за нами дверь. Он получил то, что заслужил, за такую путаницу.


	5. Глава 5 Первое упоминание о Белле зверь

Глава 5.

**EPOV **

Я всегда считал футбольные матчи "Пи-Ви" значимой частью своей жизни. Эммет, Джаспер и я гоняли мяч, будучи детьми. А когда мы выросли, стали использовать "Строительство Калленов", чтобы спонсировать команду. Эммет – главный тренер, но ему всегда удавалось тем или иным способом заставить нас помогать ему. Элис и Розали занимались дизайном формы, а Карлайл с Эсме снабжали всех закусками во время игры и тренировок.

Как только Итан стал достаточно взрослым, он вступил в лигу и превратился в настоящего фаната футбола, как и любой из нас. Я и не думал, что может быть лучше.

Но я ошибался.

Я наблюдал за Беллой, которая подошла к Эммету, везя Софи на своей спине. - Извини, большой парень. Можно тебя на минутку?

Он развернулся с веселой усмешкой на губах. - Да, мисс Свон?

- Я хоть и новичок во всех этих спортивных делах, но тот ребенок специально врезался в моего сына, а его мамаша теперь вопит, как сирена воздушной тревоги. Как думаешь, нормально, если я объясню ей, что не хочу, чтобы это снова повторилось? - спросила она будничным тоном.

- Черт возьми, да, - ответил он.

Белла кивнула. - Возьми-ка свою племянницу на секундочку.

О, нет. Я побежал за ней, чтобы остановить, но Эммет удержал меня за плечо. - Чувак! Она собирается убедить Джейн - Мигрень (*прим. пер.: в оригинале Jane the Pain*). Если ты сделаешь хоть одно движение, чтобы помешать этому – я надеру тебе задницу.

Я не сомневался, что Белла справится без меня, просто у меня была эта нелогичная потребность защищать ее в любой ситуации.

- Ты сказал плохое слово, - произнесла Софи.

- Ты должен ей доллар, - сообщил я Эммету. Он посмотрел на меня, словно я пошутил. - Это все Свон. Она дает им доллар каждый раз, когда выругается вслух. И теперь они ожидают этого ото всех, - пожал плечами я.

- Ну, черт возьми, Софи, вот тебе двадцатка за день, - ответил он, вытащив двадцать долларов из кармана.

Она поцеловала его в щечку. - Спасибо, дядя Эмм.

Мы оба наблюдали, как Белла пересекла поле, направившись к Джейн, которая одобрительно кричала каждый раз, когда ее дьявольский сын врезался в более мелких детей. Она была настолько злобной, что даже смеялась, когда дети начинали плакать.

Я почувствовал непроизвольную ухмылку на своем лице. Сейчас что-то будет. Неожиданно Белла разогналась и впечаталсь в женщину с такой силой, что они обе повалились на землю. - Радуйся теперь, стерва.

Уверен, что это действие, непременно, вызвало бы оглушительную реакцию у людей, не будь они все в состоянии глубочайшего шока. Ну, все, кроме Эммета. - Да! Вот, о чем я говорил, крошка!

Несколько людей, включая меня, поддержали Эммета. Когда Белла осознала, что все пялятся на нее, красивый румянец появился на ее щеках, и она быстро скрылась от толпы.

Я нашел ее прислонившуюся к своему грузовичку на парковке. Ее лицо спряталось в ладошках.

- Пытаешься получить место в команде, Свон?

Она застонала и посмотрела на меня. - Ты стручок. Почему ты не остановил меня?

- Прости, Эммету захотелось зрелищного шоу, - рассмеялся я.

- Пфф. Просто я очень защищаю своего сына, но не умею драться, так что я выбрала кое-что получше. Теперь я ворую детей, и буду вскоре известна, как Белла – зверь. У моего бедного мальчика не будет друзей, потому что: кто захочет, чтобы их дети приходили в дом психопатки? - Белла вновь закрыла лицо руками.

Я хотел сказать что-нибудь успокаивающее. У меня появилось много вариантов. Например, сказать ей, что она была прекрасной матерью, и что ее ребенку очень повезло с ней. Мои дети теперь не могут без нее, и я доверяю ей их. Когда я уходил, Лео хвастался другим мальчишкам, что Белла его мама. Я мог сказать что-нибудь из этого, но… - У Беллы – зверь имеется в запасе милый телефонный рингтон.

- Каллен, - прорычала она, но, уверен, она с трудом сдерживала улыбку.

- Ох, ох. Ты же не налетишь на меня сейчас, правда? - продолжил я, улыбаясь, как идиот.

- Нет, - ответила она. - Та мамаша была моего размера. Если я впечатаюсь в тебя, то точно разобьюсь. - Черт. А я бы не возражал, если бы она налетела на меня. - Лучше я вернусь и поддержу наших мальчиков.

- Вот он спортивный дух, Свон, - я шлепнул ее по заднице и побежал вперед. Я слышал, как она шла за мной, и поэтому замедлил бег, чтобы она смогла поймать меня. Когда она сделала это, то ударила своим кулачком меня по руке. - Эй! Прости. Но я должен был сделать это. Это же часть игры!

Она неодобрительно посмотрела на меня, и я улыбнулся своей самой очаровательно улыбкой. Выводить эту женщину из себя, кажется, вошло в мои любимые хобби. - Разве у тебя нет дел? - спросила она.

К сожалению, она права. Я должен помочь Эммету отбирать игроков. - Есть, - ответил я, вздохнув. - Я должен убедиться, что наши мальчики окажутся в одной команде, или Итан съедет от нас.

- Он может остаться со мной, - предложила она.

- Как мой сын, да? - поинтересовался я.

- Конечно, - улыбнулась она. - Он симпатичная версия тебя.

Я сделал кислую мину и прижал руки к груди. - Это больно, Свон. Ты, без сомнений, худший лучший друг в истории дружбы лучших друзей.

- Да, да. Иди работай, Каллен, - теперь она шлепнула меня по заднице, чертовски удивив меня. - Это все часть игры, - пропела она, прежде чем убежать на трибуну. Я уже говорил, что люблю футбол?

- Как вернешься сюда, притормози на секундочку, - сказал Джаспер, пока я продолжал бродить туда-сюда.

- Извини, - улыбнулся я и забрал у него папку-планшет. Я начал оценивать игру детей. Все мальчики были поделены на группы, и каждому было отведено время, чтобы проявить себя. Вопрос не стоял в сборе команды. Вопрос стоял в отборе лучшей команды, ведь "Строительству Калленов" всегда принадлежало только лучшее.

Спустя час, главные тренеры удалились, чтобы сделать выбор. Джаспер ушел с Эмметом, чтобы убедиться, что он беспристрастен. Эмм мог слишком увлечься этим делом.

Я прошел к трибунам и плюхнулся рядом с Розали, которая наблюдала, как Софи развлекала маленького Натаниэля на одеяле перед ней. - Спасибо, что поглядываешь за ней. Сегодня она заработала двадцать баксов на твоем муже.

- Он такой сумасшедший, - рассмеялась она. - Я наблюдала за мальчишками, когда они играли. Итан, естественно, как всегда бесподобен. Никто не может догнать его. Его друг, Лео, кажется, не очень-то хотел валить других детей с ног поначалу, но, когда он увидел, что сделала его мама, то укладывал их на землю направо и налево.

- Конечно же, Итан бесподобен. Каков отец, таков и сын, - дразнился я. - Или в случае с Лео: какова мать, таков и сын. Кстати, а где Белла? - я осмотрелся, но ее нигде не было.

- Ей позвонили, так что она смылась еще до того, как тренеры ушли совещаться. Выглядела она немного расстроенной, - искренне сказала Розали.

- Пойду проверю, как она, - произнес я и начал ее поиски.

Она стояла возле стенда с расписанием, спиной ко мне. - Нет, - небольшая пауза. - Меня это не волнует. Мне и так досталось много хлопот от тебя, - сказала она сугубо деловым тоном. - Клянусь, если ты покажешься здесь, то я сделаю так, что ты попадешь под арест, - прорычала она и прервала разговор.

- Все в порядке? - спросил я и, кажется, напугал ее.

- Ага, - улыбнулась она. - Отборочные игры закончилась? Я же ничего не пропустила, правда?

Мне хотелось узнать, с кем она разговаривала, но подумал, что спрашивать об этом будет невежливо. - Они только что закончились, но ты ничего не пропустила. Тренеры принимают решение. Я никогда не участвую в этой работе, потому что становлюсь слишком вспыльчивым, когда кто-то пытается забрать в свою команду моего мальчика. Тренеры "Пи-Ви" могут быть теми еще ублюдками, скажу тебе по секрету, - я предложил ей свою руку. - Пойдем?

Она посмотрела на меня, как на умалишенного. - Ты собираешься сопровождать меня? Мы идем на футбольное поле, не на бал.

- Просто иди сюда, женщина, - сказал я и перекинул ее руку через свою.

У тренеров не ушло много времени на принятие решения. Я присоединился к Джасперу и Эммету, чтобы сделать объявление. Эммет называл имена в алфавитном порядке.

На лице у Итана появилась счастливая улыбка, когда Белла и Розали радовались за него. Он подбежал ко мне и дал пять. Прошла целая минута, прежде чем Эммет дошел до буквы "С". Итан скрестил пальцы. - Свон!

Лео засиял и подбежал к нам.

- Добро пожаловать в команду, спортсмен, - сказал я и взъерошил его волосы.

- Спасибо, Эдвард, - улыбнулся он.

После того, как все имена были названы, мы отошли в сторонку, чтобы обсудить график тренировок и всякие такие вещи с мальчиками и их родителями.

Я огляделся в поисках Итана: он стоял с Беллой и Лео. Белла снова разговаривала по телефону, но на этот раз выглядела она намного счастливее. - Хорошо, подожди. Сейчас дам, - она протянула телефон Лео. - Это дедушка Чарли.

Он радостно забрал телефон и прижал его к уху. - Дед! Я теперь в футбольной команде со своим другом Итаном. Его папа и дядя – тренеры, - пауза. - Да, сэр. Ему принадлежит компания со всей этой строительной фигней, - Белла фыркнула. - Она говорит, что он ей не нравится, но я думаю, что это не так. Ты же знаешь, какая она. - Я подмигнул ей, и Белла выхватила телефон из рук своего сынишки.

- Пап, мы с Лео потом позвоним тебе, - она закатила глаза. - Это не смешно…Тоже люблю тебя. Пока, - она убрала телефон в свою сумку. - Пойдем, малыш. У нас есть дела. - Она положила свою руку на плечо Лео и подтолкнула его вперед. - Пока, Каллены.

- Пока! - крикнули Джаспер, Эммет и Итан в один голос.

Я широко улыбнулся. - Я тебе нравлюсь! - Она только покачала головой и продолжила свой путь.

Розовое пятнышко повисло на моей ноге. Я посмотрел вниз и нашел улыбающуюся мне Софи. - Я хочу кушать, папочка.

Я наклонился и поднял ее на руки. - Думаю, в таком случае я должен накормить тебя. Мне кажется, сейчас очередь Итана выбирать место.

Она кивнула, и мы оба уставились на Итана.

- Такос? - с надеждой спросил он.

- Мексиканская еда, - согласился я.

Эммет с грустью посмотрел на меня. - Эх, мужик. Я тоже хочу такос. - Он начал выискивать свою жену среди толпы. - Рози! Пошли! Сегодня мы будем есть мексиканскую еду. Софи угощает!

По пути в ресторан я позвонил Белле, чтобы спросить, хочет ли Лео присоединиться к нам, но никто не ответил. Я старался не волноваться. Эти двое могли вляпаться во все, что угодно, или же она просто назло игнорировала меня. Мой телефон завибрировал в кармане, когда мы сели за столик. Мне пришло сообщение:

Оставь меня в покое. Я занята.

Я улыбнулся и убрал телефон. Я выясню, чем она занята, но позже.

Эммет уже успел заказать чипсы, сырный соус и соус сальса. Он пересадил Софи на свои коленки и пытался убедить, что чипсы вкуснее, если макать их сразу в оба соуса. Она же непреклонно стояла на том, что сыр лучше.

- У кого-то скоро день рождения, - напомнил я Итану. - Что ты хочешь устроить в этом году?

- Я хочу пойти в поход! - очевидно, он уже размышлял над этим. - Как думаешь, Белла разрешит Лео пойти с нами?

- Я спрошу ее, - пообещал я. Лео был немного озорным ребенком, но все равно очень хорошим мальчишкой. Знаю, что будет весело, если взять их двоих в поход к озеру. Конечно, вероятней всего, закончится все тем, что папа, Джаспер и Эммет пойдут с нами. Они не смогут пройти мимо мужских развлечений.

Итан задумался на минутку. - Может быть, Белла возьмет Софи, тогда она не останется одна.

Я рассмеялся. - Мы не оставим Софи одну, это же безумие. Ваша бабушка, думаю, захочет посидеть с ней.

- Не Софи, пап, - вздохнул он. - Белла. Если мы возьмем Лео с нами, кто останется с ней? - Мой сын сейчас был умнее, чем я. Когда это случилось?

- Тогда почему бы тебе не спросить Беллу самому? Уверен, что она обрадуется, когда узнает, что ты думаешь о ней, - я не мог не гордиться своим сыном. Я вырастил хорошего ребенка.

- Может быть, ты сделаешь это? - предложил Итан. - В таком случае ты понравишься ей еще больше.

Вычеркните ту фразу. Я вырастил хитрожопа. Розали вступила в наш разговор. - Ох, дорогой, боюсь, это займет намного больше времени.

- Эй! – вмешался Эммет. - Он может не нравиться ей, но ей нравится то, что он ей не нравится, так что в каком то образе он нравится ей, потому что не нравится.

- По-твоему, это меняет дело? - спросила Розали, протягивая Нэйту печеньку.

- Нет, - ответил он. - Я просто подумал, что будет забавно сказать это.

После ужина я сделал остановку по дороге домой и купил детям мороженое. Я думал позвонить Белле снова, но не нашел подходящего повода. Я бы мог спросить о походе, но мы решили, что все-таки этим займется Итан.

Я поднялся вверх по лестнице и зашел в комнату, где рисовала Софи, а Итан играл с Лего. Я сел на пол рядом с ними и присоединился к Итану. Я хотел построить настоящий дом, но у меня получилась какая-то хижина. Он утверждал, что мне нужно больше практики. За это я повалил его на спину и начал безжалостно щекотать.

Я уже хотел уложить их спать, когда раздался телефонный звонок. На дисплее мобильника высветилось имя Джаспера.

- Алло?

_- Начинается! _

Что за чертовщина? - Что начинается? - уточнил я.

_- Роды! Ребенок! Мы едем в больницу! _

Я услышал крики Элис на заднем фоне. - Увидимся там. - Я нажал на отбой и запустил пальцы в волосы. Я не мог взять детей с собой в больницу так поздно, и я не мог не поехать туда. Джаспер и Эммет поддерживали меня во время рождения как Итана, так и Софи, а мы с Джаспером были там для Натаниэля. Я улыбнулся и позвонил первому человеку, который возник в моих мыслях.

_- Разве я не просила оставить меня в покое? _

- Да, - ухмыльнулся я. - Но мне нужна твоя помощь. У Элис начались схватки, так что я должен ехать в больницу. Есть ли хоть какая-нибудь возможность того, что ты найдешь место в своем сердце и присмотришь за Итаном и Софи? - я уже носился по комнате и собирал их вещи, даже не дождавшись ее ответа.

_- А Таня что, занята? _

- Очень смешно, - ответил я. - Не знаю, сколько я пробуду там, так что ничего, если они останутся у тебя на ночь?

_- Ты же знаешь ответ. Я удивлена, что ты не заявился без предупреждения. До встречи. _

Она отключилась, а я как раз закончил упаковывать вещи. - Что происходит, пап? - поинтересовался Итан, стоя передо мной в своей пижаме. Софи уже была возле него, сжимая в маленьких ручках плюшевую собачку.

- Тетя Элис скоро родит, так что мне очень нужно в больницу. Ты и Софи останетесь с Беллой, - сообщил я, поднял Софи на руки и повел их к двери. Эти двое выглядели чертовски довольными.

Лео открыл дверь, когда мы добрались до их дома. Они с Итаном побежали наверх в комнату Лео, а я зашел внутрь с Софи на руках и улыбнулся, когда увидел Беллу, одетую в длинные штаны и футболку. - Привет, милая.

Она закатила глаза и забрала Софи. - Мне нужно сделать тебе ключ, раз уж ты так часто появляешься здесь.

- Знаешь, а мне нравится эта идея, - поддразнил ее я и протянул сумку с вещами. - Спасибо тебе огромное за это. Обещаю, что в долгу не останусь.

- Не беспокойся об этом, - сказала она, махнув в сторону двери. - Твои дети не досаждают мне. А тебе лучше проваливать отсюда. Обещаю, что верну их живыми и счастливыми, но если ты получишь их обратно с обесцвеченными волосами или в татуировках, я не приму никаких жалоб.

- Это все, о чем я прошу, - я наклонился и чмокнул Софи в лоб, и прежде чем смог остановить себя, я поцеловал Беллу в щеку. Затем быстро развернулся и вышел на улицу, так что Белла не успела отреагировать на это.

Когда я приехал в больницу, я нашел родителей, Эммета и Розали в комнате ожидания. Джаспер был в родильной палате вместе с Элис. - Как все проходит?

- Отлично, - улыбнулась Эсме. - Джаспер такой милый. Он тут бегал, как сумасшедший. А он ведь всегда был моим самым спокойным мальчиком.

- Где мои внучата? - заинтересованно спросил Карлайл.

- У Беллы, - ответил я, не в состоянии спрятать улыбку.

- Мне она нравится, - сказала Розали. Кажется, все были в шоке. - Что? – удивилась она. - Знаете, мне нравятся некоторые люди. Если мне когда-нибудь понадобится партнер для совершения преступления, то она будет первым человеком, кому я позвоню.

В комнате ожидания мы просидели около часа, прежде чем Джаспер ворвался к нам. - Это мальчик! - Нам было известно это уже давно, но все равно новость оказалась очень волнующей.

Нам разрешили навестить Элис. Это первый раз, когда я видел ее не в модной дизайнерской одежде, но она все равно была очень красивой, держа на руках этого маленького блондина.

- Встречайте Лэндона Джаспера Каллена, - тихо произнесла она.

Мы по очереди держали его на руках. - Вы двое хорошо поработали, братик, - сказал я Джасперу. Никогда еще не видел его таким гордым.

Я посмотрел на часы, когда подошел к машине. Практически полночь. Я не знал, спит ли Белла, и поэтому просто отправил ей сообщение:

_Это мальчик. Лэндон Джаспер_.

Через несколько мгновений мой телефон зазвонил. - Алло?

_- Привет, как Элис? _

Я улыбнулся. - Отлично. Они с ребеноком оба здоровы. Как дети? Они ведь не докучают тебе, правда?

_- Нет. Я бы дала тебе поговорить с ними, но они все заснули. _

Судя по ее шепоту, она находилась с ними в одной комнате. - Во сколько ты хочешь, чтобы я забрал их утром? - После этих слов последовала долгая пауза. - Белла?

_- Почему бы тебе не заскочить домой за одеждой, а затем приехать сюда? Ты можешь оставить со мной своих детей, пока будешь на работе. Но сегодня мне не хочется спать с ними в одиночку здесь, снаружи. _

Мое сердце затрепетало от этих слов. Она хочет, чтобы я приехал к ней и остался на ночь. - Снаружи где? - спросил я.

_- Они уговорили меня спать в домике на дереве. Мы с Лео закончили его сегодня. Это довольно тихий район, но с такими соседями, как Таня, я бы чувствовала себя спокойнее с другим совершеннолетним здесь. _

Я тихонько рассмеялся. - Сейчас приеду.

Я гнал, как безумец, чтобы поскорее добраться до своего дома. Я принял душ и приготовился ко сну. И прежде чем отправиться к Белле, я поскидал в сумку все необходимые вещи на завтра. Она оставила ключ для меня под ковриком, чтобы я смог войти, и я проскользнул внутрь, и закрыл за собой дверь. Бросив сумку на стол, вышел на улицу.

Там было достаточно светло, и я осторожно забрался в домик по лестнице. Кажется, он достаточно прочный. Я находился под впечатлением. Когда я залез внутрь, то обнаружил четыре спящих человечка. Белла лежала у стены, а Софи прижалась к ней всем телом; Лео спал посередине, лежа на спине, рядом с Итаном, который спал на животе. Я улыбнулся и втиснулся между Итаном и другой стеной.

- Каллен? - прошептала Белла.

- Спи, Свон. Я защищу тебя от твоих сумасшедших соседей, - прошептал я.

- Спокойной ночи.

Я улыбнулся. - Сладких снов, Белла. - Знаю, что спать в домике на дереве будет жутко неудобно, и завтра все тело будет болеть, но... это того стоило.


	6. Глава 6 Нежданная гостья

Глава 6.

**BPOV **

Ауч. Серьезно, мне нужно научиться говорить им «нет», но это просто невозможно. Когда три маленьких монстра выпятили свои нижние губки и заморгали своими невинными глазками, я сдалась быстрее, чем толстячок в буфетной очереди. Не в обиду толстячкам. Их очень приятно обнимать.

Уверена, что идея переночевать в домике на дереве полностью принадлежала мальчикам, и они специально подбили Софи попросить меня об этом. Такому сладкому голоску, как у нее, они знали, я не смогу отказать. В будущем мне нужно будет найти какой-нибудь защитную стратегию.

Я не хотела открывать глаза, но эти проклятые птицы щебетали так громко, что заснуть снова стало непосильной задачей. - Глупые птицы, - проворчала я и ощутила возню рядом с собой. Я медленно протянула руку и нащупала маленькое теплое тельце. Слишком крохотное для Лео или Итана, значит - это Софи. Мое прикосновение заставило ее прижаться ко мне еще сильнее.

Звук открывающейся и закрывающейся двери вынудил меня приоткрыть глаза. - Доброе утро, Белла, - прошептал Итан, когда вернулся в домик на дереве. В ответ я улыбнулась. Лео, растянувшись рядом с ним, все еще мирно посапывал.

- Привет, спящая красавица, - сказал Эдвард. В руках он держал поднос с кексами, двумя чашками кофе и несколькими коробочками апельсинного сока. Я заметила, что он уже был одет для работы.

- Лучше поговори с кем-нибудь из детей, - сонно пробормотала я.

Утро и я – определенно, не лучшие друзья. Я заставила себя сесть, переместив Софи так, что ее голова оказалась на моих коленях.

- Нетушки, извини, - ответил он. - Только Итан сейчас не спит. И я очень сомневаюсь, что он будет признателен мне, если я назову его так, - улыбнулся Эдвард и протянул мне кофе. - Скоро мне нужно на работу. Я оставил немного денег на случай, если тебе понадобится купить что-нибудь детям.

Я покачала головой, сделав глоток горячего кофе. - Если я куплю им что-нибудь, то только потому, что я так хочу. Тебе не обязательно платить за это. - Он воткнул трубочку в одну из коробочек и отдал сок Итану. - Ты должна позволить мне сделать хоть что-нибудь. Я не могу оставлять тебе своих детей, ничем не возмещая это неудобство.

- Ты можешь помочь Лео с футболом, - предложила я, взяла один теплый кекс и помахала им перед носом своего сына. Он промычал и открыл глаза.

- По рукам, - рассмеялся Эдвард. - Но я куплю для него все необходимые вещи. Только так все будет по-честному.

Лео сел и застонал, почесав рукой (теперь уже с кексом) голову. - Боже, что за ночка.

- Ладно, - согласилась я. - Кстати, спасибо за завтрак.

- Всегда пожалуйста, - улыбнулся Эдвард, прежде чем сесть на пол и взять себе кекс.

Итан подполз ко мне и легонько ущипнул свою маленькую сестренку за нос. - Софи, - тихо пропел он.

- Ш-ш-ш, - прошептала она. - Софи спит.

- Я съем твой кекс, - игриво предупредил он.

- Не-ет, - заскулила она с улыбкой на губах.

- Тогда тебе лучше проснуться, - ответил Итан, широко улыбнувшись. Он был хорошим старшим братом. Софи вздохнула и открыла глаза.

Мы впятером дружно позавтракали, а затем дети убежали в дом смотреть мультики. Эдвард помог мне занести вовнутрь все одеяла и подушки. - Лучше мне поторапливаться. Чем скорее я уйду, тем скорее вернусь, - сказал он, убрав ключи в карман. Я проводила его до двери. - И я хочу добавить еще кое-что к нашей сделке, - начал он, а я фыркнула. Чего еще он может хотеть? - Раз в неделю дети будут оставаться у моих родителей. А это означает, что мы будем наедине.

- Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание, Каллен? - прямо спросила я.

- Конечно, нет, Свон, - произнес он со своей дурацкой кривоватой улыбкой. - Мы просто погуляем. Как друзья. И если все кончится тем, что мы окажемся в одной постели, то что ж? Значит, так тому и быть.

- Я не отдамся тебе на первом же свидании, - ответила я, скрестив руки на груди.

Эдвард раздраженно фыркнул. - Я устрою тебе больше, чем одно, гений. - Он взглянул на свои часы и вздохнул. - Мне нужно идти на работу, - он поцеловал меня в щеку. - Увидимся вечером.

Этот мужчина поцеловал меня второй раз в жизни. Я закрыла дверь и дотронулась до своей щеки. Не уверена, какие чувства бушевали во мне в тот момент. Так непривычно, что кто-то относился ко мне так… мило. Есть только двое мужчин, которые никогда не останутся где-то в моем прошлом. Чарли и Феликс. Мы с папой очень близки, но ни один из нас не отличался излишней мягкостью. Мы обнимали друг друга, когда нуждались в этом, только и всего. Феликс относился ко мне, как обычный парень. Если бы не он, я бы не справилась с этой женщиной-дьяволом так запросто.

Теперь в моей жизни появились Джейкоб и Эдвард. Джейкоб – отличный друг. Кажется, он никогда не грустит, и он действительно самый лучший сосед, о котором может мечтать незамужняя женщина. Если мне что-нибудь понадобится, знаю, он примчится по первому зову. Эдвард… ну, теперь он часть моей повседневной жизни. Он постоянно путается под ногами, вне зависимости от того прошу я его об этом или нет. Немного поразмыслив, прихожу к выводу: мне нравится, когда он рядом… но я не собираюсь говорить ему об этом.

Я купила три манчикена и подъехала к торговому центру. - Что нам нужно купить, мам? - поинтересовался Лео, когда мы зашли в магазин.

- Думаю, что нам нужно покрасить игровую комнату. - Я бросила три детских комбинезона в тележку, затем нашла еще один своего размера и шапки.

- Ты разрешишь нам помочь тебе? - спросил Итан.

- Без вас это будет совсем невесело, - улыбнулась я. Пока я складывала в тележку валики, кисточки и все, что нам понадобится сегодня, мальчики выбирали краску. Прошел примерно час, прежде чем мы закончили с покупками, а все потому, что Итан и Лео оказались очень нерешительными. Но, в конце концов, они остановились на оранжевом цвете, и вдобавок мы прихватили еще парочку наклеек для стен, чтобы прилепить их после окончания нашей работы.

Перед тем как поехать домой, мы сделали перерыв на обед, заскочив в кафе. Я и Софи сели напротив Лео и Итана. Молодая девушка подъехала к нам на роликах, чтобы принять заказ. - Ваши дети такие очаровательные, - восхищалась она.

- Ох, - начала я, но прикусила язык, когда увидела, что Итан грустно уставился в пол. - Спасибо. Я тоже так думаю. - Он поднял голову и улыбнулся, а я подмигнула ему. Знаю, каково это - иметь только одного родителя. Рене ушла от Чарли, когда мне было примерно столько же, сколько сейчас Софи, но я хотя бы виделась с ней тогда, как, впрочем, и сейчас. Мне ничего не известно об отношениях Итана и Софи со своей матерью, но, думаю, общая картина была не особенно радужной.

Когда мы, наконец, добрались до дома, дети быстро переоделись в свои комбинезоны. Мне пришлось немного подкатить штанины Софи, но эта троица выглядела чертовски мило в своих костюмчиках. Мы застелили пол пленкой, и я убрала все вещи подальше, на безопасное расстояние, пока мальчишки открывали краску. Я знала, что меня ждут большие неприятности, но меня это совсем не волновало.

Лео и Итан открыли банку с краской и, конечно же, заляпались ею с ног до головы, но, по крайней мере, большая часть краски оказалась на стене.

Удивительно, но они довольно-таки хорошо справлялись со своей работой, без особого ущерба. Софи сидела на моих плечах и красила стену под самым потолком, капая при этом краской на себя и на мою шапочку. Хоть это и займет целую вечность - оттирание всей краски с кожи – нам было очень весело и мы наслаждались этими мгновениями.

- Думаю, день прожит не зря, - объявила я несколько часов спустя. Я обернулась и увидела, что дети растянулись на полу, раскрашивая друг другу комбинезоны. Теперь понятно, почему это все заняло так много времени: мои помошнички бросили меня.

- Я как Умпа Лумпа, - заявил Итан, рассматривая свои оранжевые руки.

Я рассмеялась, потому что он был прав. - Снимите эти костюмчики, и я попытаюсь стереть с вас краску. Идите все на улицу - я полью вас из шланга. - Я бесконечно рада, что Эдвард догадался оставить больше одного комплекта одежды своим детям. Я шла за ними с мокрой тряпкой, подтирая капавшую с них краску: оранжевые капли не очень-то смотрелись на моем деревянном полу.

Дети получали столько же удовольствия от мытья, сколько и от покраски. Итан рассказал мне, что они с Софи никогда не принимали душ на заднем дворе. Кажется, мыло было повсюду.

- Что ты сделала с нашими детьми? - я застыла, когда услышала знакомый бархатный голос. Я и забыла, что дала ему ключ.

- Она полила нас из шланга! - сказала Софи.

Я обернулась и улыбнулась. - Правда, Каллен, как ты мог позволить своим детям ни разу в жизни не принимать душ на улице? Это немыслимо.

- Они оранжевые, - ответил он. - Предполагаю, что ты не шутила, когда предупреждала меня о таком роде вещей вчера.

- Не-а, - произнесла я, помотав головой. - Мы красили игровую комнату. А теперь возьми мыло и помоги мне.

Он закатал рукава и приступил к работе. Лео и Итан нашли забавным трясти мокрыми волосами, как домашние питомцы или что-то вроде того. Я взяла полотенце и замотала в него Софи. Затем ко мне прибежали мальчики, стуча зубами, так что мне пришлось вытереть и их. Эдвард решил, что займется ужином, пока мы все будем переодеваться и сушиться.

Когда я вернулась на кухню, то услышала, что Итан рассказывает Эдварду, как прошел наш день. - Белла усадила Софи на плечи, чтобы достать повыше. И поэтому она тоже вся в краске. Ты должен посмотреть на это, пап. Белла сказала, что мы с Лео хорошо потрудились.

Звонок в дверь прервал мое дальнейшее подслушивание. Ужасные мысли пришли мне на ум: с кем из соседей мне придется встретиться лицом к лицу? Слава Богу, Таня не видела машины Эдварда, да и не решилась бы позвать его к себе в гости. Я открыла дверь и обнаружила за ней разъяренного Джейкоба Блэка в полицейской форме. - Привет, - заинтересованно сказала я; никогда еще не видела его в таком дурном расположении духа. - Что случилось?

- Я поймал кое-кого. Она пыталась тайком проникнуть в твой дом, а сейчас утверждает, что знает тебя, - ответил он и шагнул в сторону. - Знаешь ее? - спросил Джейк, указывая на девушку, которая стояла за его спиной.

Я точно знала, кто это.

- Я же сказала, что тебя арестуют, если ты появишься здесь, - видимо, мои угрозы так и не были услышаны.

- Я тоже рада видеть тебя, Сисси, - ответил дикий ребенок с улыбкой.

- Сисси? - я подпрыгнула от неожиданности, когда Эдвард и Джейкоб хором переспросили. Я не знала, что Эдвард тоже был здесь.

Лео сбежал вниз по ступенькам. Его глаза стали огромными, когда он увидел, кто стоял у порога. - АХ! Тетя Несси!

- Леонардо! - прокричала она в ответ, копируя его радостный тон. - Я бы обняла тебя, но этот хорошенький офицер чувствует острую необходимость держать меня в наручниках. Немного помощи мне не повредит, Белла.

- Джейк, можешь отпустить ее. Эта, - я остановилась, подбирая правильные слова. - замечательная молодая особа – моя маленькая сестренка, Ренесми "Несси" Двеер. Наша мама была на большой дозе обезболивающих, когда назвала ее так.

Она ухмыльнулась. - Не всем же так повезло, как тебе с таким фантастическим именем, Изабелла.

- Изабелла? - мужской дуэт снова удивленно повторил хором. От чего по моему телу побежали мурашки.

- Что ты вообще делаешь здесь, Несс? Разве ты не должна проходить курс реабилитации? - спросила я. Мама и Фил все время в разъездах, и Несси приобрела парочку плохих привычек. Эта девчонка – просто ходячая неприятность.

- Я чиста, - самодовольно заявила она, когда Джейкоб расстегнул на ней наручники. Интересно, что она такого сделала, что так сильно разозлила его? - Мне просто нужно остановиться где-то на пару деньков, пока я не поселюсь в общежитии. Я сбираюсь в Штаты.

Я простонала. Нет, я люблю свою сестру, но она всегда путешествовала на безумном поезде, подбирая по пути новых пассажиров. - Здесь свои правила. Не курить, не пить и не ругаться рядом с детьми, если не хочешь потерять все свои деньги. Если нас арестуют за одну из твоих гениальных идей, то ты будешь сидеть в одной камере с лесбиянкой с маниакальными наклонностями, я позабочусь об этом.

Несси смутилась. - Детьми? Ты состряпала еще парочку, пока я была на реабилитации? И кто этот мужчина-конфетка, которой никак не может решить, на что ему пялиться: на меня или на твою задницу?

Тогда Эдвард шагнул вперед. - Я Эдвард Каллен. Твоя сестра похищает моих детей время от времени, - улыбнулся он и пожал ее руку.

Он пялился на мою задницу?

- Она всегда выбирала странные способы знакомства с мужчинами, - ответила Несси.

Я ахнула. - Ты маленькая…

- Неужели? - оборвал меня Эдвард. - Я как раз занимался приготовлением ужина. Почему бы тебе не зайти? Мы могли бы обсудить это. - Мне хотелось ударить его. - У нас достаточно еды, если хочешь, присоединяйся к нам, Джейк. Я делаю омлет.

- Думаю, с меня хватит на сегодня, спасибо, - сказал Джейкоб и мельком взглянул на мою сестру. Мне действительно нужно узнать у него, что она вытворила.

- Чего ты куксишься? – спросила Несси вместо меня. - Это моей заднице пришлось гоняться за ней по всему району, и все потому, что ты отказывался верить, что я не преступница.

Клянусь, его глаза метали молнии. - Твоя задница была в моей машине, которую ты угнала.

- Одолжила, - поправила она.

- Это ответ «нет» моему омлету? - поинтересовался Эдвард, явно забавляющийся сложившейся ситуацией.

- Перемести свое тело на кухню, - ответила я, крайне недовольная всем происходящим.

- А «куксишься» - это плохое слово? – спросил Лео. - Если да, то вы должны мне пять баксов.

Я развернула Лео за плечи и провела его на кухню, где Итан и Софи терпеливо сидели за столом. Я плюхнулась на стул рядом с ними и закрыла лицо руками. - Я просто пошутил про пять долларов, мам, - мягко сказал Лео.

- Иди-ка сюда, - позвала я, притянула его к себе и сжала в объятьях. Затем я повернулась к Итану и Софи. - Теперь предупреждаю вас: моя сестра здесь. Не делайте ничего из того, что она вам скажет, не спросив сперва у меня.

- Боже, Белла, ты говоришь обо мне, как о правонарушительнице, - сказала Несси. Она села напротив нас. - Привет, детки. Я ваша тетя Несси.

- Несс, это Итан и Софи. Они отличные ребята, и я хочу быть уверенной, что они такими и останутся, - пригрозила я. Ренесми в совершенстве владела искусством убеждения, и я знала, что дети находятся в большой опасности рядом с ней. - И что ты сделала со своими волосами? - Раньше они были немного светлее, чем у меня. Сейчас же ее волосы сочетали несколько оттенков: преобладал темный, но также присутствовали светлые и красные прядки. - Я не смогла выбрать какой-то определенный цвет, - пожала плечами она.

Видимо, Джейкоб решил все же уйти, потому что Эдвард вернулся один. - Джейку нужно было вернуться в участок, - сказал он.

Он закончил с готовкой омлета, а я помогла накрыть на стол. Когда мы обернулись, то увидели, что Несси и Итан играют в «войну больших пальцев». Она хитрила и подыгрывала себе другой рукой, чтобы опустить его палец вниз.

- Эй! - засмеялся он.

- Что? – удивилась она. - Я и не говорила, что буду играть по-честному.

- Мне придется обучить тебя парочке грязных приемов, если ты собираешься и дальше играть с ней, - предложила я, поставив перед ним тарелку.

Ужин прошел лучше, чем я ожидала. Эдвард пытался выудить из Несси информацию обо мне, но она не из тех, кто раскрывает все карты за один ход. Ей нравилось оставлять кое-что при себе, приберегая интересные факты на будущее. Она получала удовольствие от того, что рассказывала ему некоторые истории, которые приключались с нами, когда мы оставались у мамы на лето.

- Не удивительно, что теперь она ворует детей. Однажды она похитила соседскую собаку и держала ее в качестве заложника до тех пор, пока муж соседки не дал согласие не подстригать лужайку без рубашки. Она не влипла в неприятности только потому, что все поддержали ее в том, что это было сделано на благо обществу, - пояснила Несси.

Эдвард быстро расправился со своей порцией. Я поклялась себе в том, что отомщу ему, и скоро настанет моя очередь проведать его братьев. Уверена, что Эммет расскажет мне все то, о чем Эдвард не хотел бы, чтобы я знала. Он с детьми уехал сразу после ужина: Эдвард повез их в больницу, чтобы они познакомились со своим маленьким двоюродным братиком до того, как закончатся часы посещения. Он пригласил нас присоединиться к ним, но я ни коем образом не могла познакомить Несси с Калленами сейчас. И я не хотела оставлять ее одну в своем доме.

Лео лег спать практически сразу после того, как они ушли. День был длинным, так что я не виню его за это.

- Думаю, нам нужно кое-что прояснить, - Несси кинула мне подушку. - Как думаешь, нам лучше поговорить снаружи?

- Несси, я не… - подушка, оказавшаяся на моем лице, заставила меня замолчать. - На улицу. Сейчас же, - прорычала я.

Подушки быстро закончились; перья летели во все стороны, когда моя сестра напрыгнула на меня. Мы катались по траве, как парочка диких кошек. Наконец, я прижала ее к земле. - Ты сама напросилась, - сказала я и смачно чмокнула ее в щеку.

Она закричала и попыталась скинуть меня с себя. - Беллз! Ах, ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу это! - Ей удалось поменяться со мной местами. - Почти так же, как ты ненавидишь это! - Она облизнула свой палец и засунула его в мое ухо.

- Ты сучка! - Она права. Я ненавидела это больше всего.

Мы так увлеклись своей мини-битвой, что не заметили, как возле нас появился Джейк. - Что здесь происходит? - строго спросил он, посветив на нас фонариком.

- Кто тут у нас? Не офицер ли «хорошенькое тело»? - широко улыбнулась Несси.

- Мне поступил звонок. Сообщили, что у вас тут драка, - произнес он, игнорируя ее подколку.

Начинается. Не прошло и дня с Несси, а на меня уже жалуются копам.

- И кто же настучал на нас? - поинтересовалась я.

Джейкоб покачал головой. - Ты же знаешь, что я не могу сказать, - ответил он и как бы невзначай махнул в сторону Таниного дома. Таня. Я должна была догадаться.

- Спасибо, Джейк. Мы переберемся внутрь, - я поднялась на ноги и вытащила несколько перьев из своих волос.

- Спокойной ночи, дамы, - он сел обратно в свою машину и уехал.

- Кто там живет? - спросила Несси и посмотрела на Танин дом.

- Ее зовут Таня. Думаю, она все еще расстроена от того, что я помешала ей залезть в штаны к Эдварду. - Такое ощущение, что у нее не было толпы мужчин, в штаны к которым можно было с легкостью залезть.

Ренесми собрала свои разноцветные волосы в растрепанный пучок. - Хочешь, сходим к ней?

Я должна была сказать «нет».

- Что у тебя на уме? - Десять минут спустя я была одета в черный костюм, держа в руках коробочку с порошком для зуда. - Хочу ли я знать, для чего это все?

- Я отвлеку ее, а ты проберешься через задний вход и высыпишь вот это на ее постель и на ее штаны. Я бы посоветовала высыпать порошок в ее трусы, но, судя по всему, она их не носит, - прошептала Несси.

Я наблюдала, сидя в кустах, за тем, как Несси подошла к Таниной двери и уверенно постучала. Мне было не слышно, о чем они говорили, но этот разговор смахивал на увлеченную беседу. Мои глаза практически вылезли из орбит, когда Несси схватила Таню за лицо и грубо прижалась своими губами к ее. Ради шалости эта девчушка готова на все, что угодно.

Я прокралась к задней двери и открыла ее с помощью своей кредитной карточки. Комната Тани оказалась не такой, как я ожидала… кроме зеркал на потолке. От всего остального веяло невинностью и непорочностью. Порошок совсем не выделялся на фоне белого постельного белья. Я поежилась, когда в верхнем ящике комода я нашла ее игрушечки, вместо одежды. Не думала, что она нуждается в замене реального мужчины.

Когда я благополучно выбралась на улицу, то посигналила Несси. Я очень хорошо сымитировала птичий крик, если так можно сказать. Мы с Несси встретились у меня дома. Она вытерла рот тыльной стороной ладони. - Почему так долго?

- Ты не говорила мне, что именно собираешься делать с ней! - недоверчиво прошептала я.

- Это единственная вещь, которая пришла мне в голову! – защищалась она. - А теперь, если ты меня извинишь, я продезинфицирую свой рот и пойду спать! - Она остановилась, прежде чем уйти, и повернулась ко мне. - Спокойной ночи, Сисси.

Я улыбнулась ей. - Спокойной ночи, Несс. - Наверное, то, что она проведет здесь пару дней не так уж и плохо. Я заперла дверь и отправилась в свою комнату готовиться ко сну. Как только моя голова коснулась подушки, мой телефон завибрировал: мне пришло сообщение от Эдварда.

_Сладких снов, Изабелла. _

Я покачала головой, но не смогла не улыбнуться. Это напомнило мне: нужно купить скотч и заклеить рот моей сестренке как можно скорее.


	7. Глава 7 Свидание под открытым небом

Глава 7.

**EPOV **

На следующее утро, когда я подъехал к дому Беллы, они с сестрой стояла во дворе, скрестив руки на груди. Их внимание было приковано к противоположной стороне улицы. Итан и Софи нырнули в дом, а я подошел и встал рядом с Беллой. - Куда вы смотрите? - и как только эти слова слетели с моих губ, Таня выбежала из своего дома, держа в руках простыни. Она яростно швырнула их в мусорный ящик и подожгла, прежде чем с воплями удалиться обратно.

- Она все утро в таком настроении, - сказала Белла. - Очевидно, она не умеет пользоваться стиральной машинкой, ведь если просто прополоскать их, порошок для зуда исчезнет.

- Это зрелище вызвало у меня аппетит, - произнесла Несси. - Пойду за зефирками. - Она развернулась и вошла в дом.

Таня снова выскочила на улицу с ворохом одежды в руках. Она опять завопила и швырнула свои вещи в мусорку, заставив пламя подняться еще выше. - Хочу ли я знать что происходит? - спросил я.

- Это все идея Несси. Таня настучала на нас копам, а мы пробрались в ее дом и посыпали вещи порошком для зуда, - хладнокровно пояснила Белла.

Я кивнул. Так и знал, что ответ окажется в этом духе. - Мама согласилась забрать детей на сегодняшний вечер. Они с папой хотят сводить их в «Сырного Чакки».

- Дерьмо. - Эта не та реакция, на которую я рассчитывал. Белла быстро повернулась ко мне. - Она идет сюда. - Я испытал облегчение.

- Это противозаконно! - вопила Таня, приближаясь к нам. Ее лицо переливалось всеми оттенками красного.

- Я знаю, - ответила Белла, ее ответ прозвучал абсолютно шокировано. - Не могу поверить, что ты поцеловала мою маленькую сестренку!

Несси выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы появиться возле нас с упаковкой зефира и вешалкой для одежды. - Привет «горячие губки».

- Я… Она… - начала заикаться Таня. Затем она снова завопила и зашагала в сторону своего дома.

Белла вздохнула. - Обожаю своих соседей.

Я удивленно уставился на Несси. - Ты целовалась с Таней?

Она пожала плечами. - Я сделала то, что было необходимо. Хотя я не планирую повторный сеанс. Чтобы она ни говорила, думаю, ей это понравилось, - от этой мысли Несси содрогнулась.

- Лучше тебе не пробуждать в ней лесбийские наклонности. В противном случае, в городе появится великое множество разгневанных мужчин, - предупредила Белла.

- Не могу поверить, что я оставлял с вами детей, - поддразнил я. - Мама ждет их к четырем. Я приеду за тобой в пять.

Белла скрестила руки на груди. - Куда мы поедем?

- На свидание. Хорошего дня, - я поцеловал ее в нос и ушел. Я не смог не улыбнуться, когда услышал, как она раздраженно фыркнула позади меня.

Когда я добрался до офиса, то обнаружил Эммета, который сидел на ресепшне, закинув ноги на стол, и читал какую-то книгу. Он был так увлечен, что даже не заметил, как я вошел. Это очень непохоже на Эммета. - Ты кому-то проспорил или что? - спросил я.

Он чуть не грохнулся со стула, и я пристально уставился на него. - Чувак! Я даже не слышал, как ты пришел!

Я быстро выхватил книгу из его рук, прежде чем он успел спрятать ее, и прочитал название. Мои глаза полезли на лоб, когда я его прочел. - Ты читаешь роман? Эмм, он эротический! Разве тебе не достаточно секса с Розали?

- Это она дала мне ее, - сказал Эммет, отобрав книгу. - Она хочет попробовать ролевые игры, так что я изучаю своего персонажа. Я сексуальный пещерный человек.

- Ты, должно быть, шутишь, - ответил я. Это уже слишком.

- Пещерный человек? Как только доктор даст зеленый свет, у Элис уже припасен костюм ковбоя: готовый и ждущий своего часа, - сообщил Джаспер, входя в холл.

Эммет понимающе кивнул. - Тебе нужно прочитать это. Жду - не дождусь момента, когда свяжу Рози.

Не могу поверить. - У меня полно работы, - сказал я и зашагал вниз по коридору.

- Я оставил один экземпляр на твоем столе. Для тебя и Беллы. Там о сбежавшем заключенном, - крикнул Джаспер мне вслед.

И он не соврал. Мои братья совсем спятили. Конечно же, я нашел книжку у себя на столе и сразу отложил ее в сторону. Если эти романы служили стимуляцией для Джаспера и Эммета, то мне следует держаться от них подальше хотя бы до второго свидания. Мысль о Белле в моей постели закрадывалась в мою голову все чаще и чаще, но мне не хотелось торопить события. Мне не хотелось все испортить.

Остаток дня я занимался набросками дизайна. И до того, как я успел открыть дверь, чтобы пойти на обед, Джаспер проскользнул в мой кабинет. - Будь я на твоем месте, я бы отсюда не высовывался.

- Почему это? - поинтересовался я. Если Розали и Эммет не начали веселиться прямо в коридоре, то я не мог придумать другой разумной причины, по которой мне нельзя выйти на обед.

- Весь холл заполнен потенциальными секретаршами, и все они ждут, когда неженатый Каллен освободится. Их там слишком много. И если они вдруг решат тебя изнасиловать, то мы с Эмметом ничего не сможем сделать ради твоего спасения, - объяснил он сочувствующе, прежде чем выскользнуть за дверь.

Я простонал. Умираю от голода! Я был уверен, что Белла найдет это забавным, и поэтому отправил ей сообщение. Через несколько минут мой телефон завибрировал.

_Терпи, красавчик. _

Не знаю, как долго я прятался в своем кабинете, прежде чем услышал стук в окно. Мои глаза расширились от изумления, когда я увидел, кто стоял за окном, и быстро распахнул его. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Ты же сам сказал, что тебя нужно спасать. Так ты идешь или нет? - спросила Белла. - Мы с детьми собираемся полакомиться китайской кухней.

- Я не лазил через окно с самого колледжа, - признался я, перекидывая ногу через подоконник. Я помчался за ней к ее грузовичку, в котором нас терпеливо поджидали мальчики и Софи. - Как я попаду обратно? - спросил я после того, как поздоровался с ними.

- Несси позаботится об этом. В холле никого не будет, когда ты вернешься, гарантирую. Главное не забыть принести ей конфетки, кисло-сладкую курицу и два яйца. - Даже боюсь спрашивать зачем.

Ресторан находился прямо за углом, так что мы мигом оказались на месте. Мальчики шагали впереди, а Софи шла между нами, держа нас за руки. Так должна выглядеть настоящая семья. Мы сели за столик в таком же составе: Итан и Лео устроились напротив нас троих. - Завтра вечером нас пригласили еще на один семейный ужин к Элис и Джасперу. Я тут подумал, что вы бы могли приехать пораньше, и мы, мужчины, поиграли бы немного в футбол.

- Ах-хах, - ответила Белла, сосредоточившись на своих палочках. - Даже не думай. - Она отбросила палочки и взяла вилку. Я предложил ей грибочек, используя свои китайские приборы, и уже думал, что она не попробует его, но через секунду, она открыла свой прелестный ротик, позволяя кормить себя. Когда она закончила жевать, то потрясла своей головой. - Ну, ты и подхалим, Каллен, - саркастически сказала она.

- Это все - мое обаяние, - улыбнулся я.

Итан фыркнул. - Обаяние? Пап, это дед научил тебя всем этим штучкам. - От этих слов Белла чуть не подавилась.

- Спасибо, сынок, - ответил я, а маленький дьяволенок только улыбнулся.

Даже на обратном пути к грузовичку Белла продолжала издеваться надо мной. - Не волнуйся, Эдвард, - наклонившись, прошептала она. - Я всегда считала, что папенькины сыночки очень сексуальны.

Я рассмеялся и игриво подтолкнул ее. - Залезай в грузовик, Свон. Тебе нужно поспешить домой, чтобы подготовиться к нашему свиданию. - Вот чертовка: подмигнула мне! Жду – не дождусь пяти часов, которые, кажется, не наступят никогда.

Когда мы вернулись в офис, Несси сидела за столом в коридоре и разговаривала по телефону.

- «Строительство Калленов», с вами говорит Ванесса. Чем могу помочь? - она напечатала что-то на компьютере. - Да, мистер Дженкс, я могу внести вас в расписание на три часа в следующий вторник…И вам того же… - сказала она и повесила трубку.

- Ванесса? - переспросила Белла, поставив контейнер с едой перед ней на стол.

- Ренесми – слишком длинно и сложно, а Несси слишком по-детски, - пояснила она. - Можешь идти домой без меня. У меня много работы. - Она снова ответила на телефонный звонок, - «Строительство Калленов», с вами говорит Ванесса. Чем могу помочь?

Белла повернулась ко мне. - Эм…поздравляю?.. У тебя новая секретарша.

Я кивнул. - Похоже на то. Не волнуйся. Если она перегнет палку – я позвоню Джейку.

- Удачи, - ответила она. - Пойдемте, дети. - Сказав хором «пока», они вчетвером вышли из здания.

- Ты снова пялился на задницу моей сестренки, босс? - невинно спросила Несси.

Я отвернулся и пожал плечами. - Это задница действительно стоит того, чтобы на нее пялиться. Возвращайся к работе, Ванесса. - Она лукаво улыбнулась. Как ни странно, но я думаю, что получил одобрение маленькой сестренки.

Ровно в пять часов я тихо постучался в дверь Беллы. Когда никто не ответил, я постучал чуть громче. Ответа не последовало. Я нажал на звонок. Тишина. И не в силах больше терпеть, я вытащил свой ключ из кармана, открыл дверь и просунул в нее голову. - Свон! Ты убиваешь меня. Иди и открой мне эту чертову дверь! - прокричал я.

- Не выпрыгни из штанов, Каллен! Я уже иду! - прокричала она в ответ.

Я захлопнул дверь и терпеливо ждал. Я уже хотел снова позвонить, но дверь наконец открылась, и Белла шагнула мне навстречу. Выглядела она прекрасно, впрочем, как и всегда. Я прочистил горло и протянул ей букет из семи тюльпанов. - Я решил подарить тебе по одному тюльпану за каждый день нашего знакомства, - объяснил я. - Ты очаровательна.

- Эм, спасибо, - ответила она. - А ты не так уж плох. - Она взглянула на цветы. - Я просто… ух… Я поставлю их в воду. Сейчас вернусь, - сказала она и быстро исчезла. Я не смог сдержать улыбки.

Спустя несколько секунд, она выбежала наружу и закрыла за собой дверь. - Хорошо, мистер Каллен, где мы проведем сегодняшний вечер? - Я взял ее за руку и провел к машине, галантно распахнув перед ней дверцу. - Ты мне не скажешь, да?

- Не скажу до тех пор, пока ты не сядешь в машину, - ответил я.

- Все так плохо, хах? - спросила она.

- Полезай в машину, Свон. - Она села, и я захлопнул за ней дверцу, а затем быстро запрыгнул на водительское сидение.

Всю дорогу я украдкой поглядывал на нее. Как же много мне предстоит узнать о ней. Я съехал с главной дороги и остановил машину на поляне.

Выглядело так, словно мы приехали в забытое богом место. - Клянусь, если ты попросишь меня сейчас перебраться на заднее сидение, я засуну эти неудобные туфли тебе в задницу!

Я вылез из машины и открыл дверцу с ее стороны. - Ты плохо обо мне думаешь. Если бы я хотел залезть сегодня к тебе трусики, то отвез бы к себе домой.

- Очаровательно, - сухо ответила она. - И где мы, черт побери?

- Я все объясню, обещаю, - я встал спиной к ней и немного присел, наклоняясь вперед. - Запрыгивай. - Она даже не пошевелилась. - Не усложняй ситуацию. Я не позволю тебе идти в этих туфлях по лесу, - я улыбнулся, когда она сдалась и залезла мне на спину.

Она обняла меня за шею. - От тебя хорошо пахнет, Каллен.

Мы шли по лесу в уютной тишине. Я тщательно выбирал место, куда наступить: если мы упадем, и она ударится, то от моей гордости не останется и следа, а она никогда не простит мое позорное падение. Нет. Упасть – не вариант.

- Вот мы и пришли, - я осторожно помог ей слезть на землю и махнул на деревянную постройку на дереве. - Это первое, что я построил в своей жизни, - я жестом указал ей, что нужно подняться вверх по лестнице.

- Там безопасно? - обеспокоено спросила она. Я сделал все возможное, чтобы выглядеть оскорбленным. - Что? Деревья иногда гниют, знаешь ли.

- Я позаботился об этом, - успокоил ее я.

Солнце садилось, и на платформе стояли свечи. Когда Белла увидели их, то вопросительно уставилась на меня. - У нас что, спиритический сеанс?

Я открыл маленький холодильник и принялся доставать из него наш ужин. - Я построил это, когда был ребенком. Тогда я еще ничего не знал о проводке, так что нам понадобятся свечи для освещения. - И с очаровательной улыбкой я предложил ей куриный салат.

- Как ты узнал, что это мой любимый? - недоверчиво спросила она.

- Наша новая секретарша оказалась очень полезной, - ответил я. Прежде чем покинуть офис, я выведал у нее кое-какую информацию.

- Несси, - проворчала она, но замычала от удовольствия, когда попробовала салат. - Если честно, это не то, чего я ожидала, когда ты пригласил меня на свидание, - призналась она.

Я зажег свечи. - Это наше первое свидание. Мы должны узнать друг друга получше, и я не смог придумать другого, более удачного места для этого. К тому же, ты здесь застряла до тех пор, пока я не покажу дорогу назад.

Она осмотрелась, осознав, что понятия не имеет, где мы оставили машину. - Дерьмо. - Я тихонько рассмеялся и наполнил ее бокал вином. - Итак, мисс Свон, я продумал все вопросы, ответы на которые хочу получить от вас сегодня. С кем ты впервые поцеловалась? - кажется, это самое безопасная тема для начала.

- С Феликсом, - ответила она. - Он был моим первым.

Может быть, это и не самая безопасная тема для начала. Зависть, которую я испытал к этому парню, поразила меня. Я никогда не страдал от ревности, но мысли о том, что она обнимала кого-то другого, не меня… мне нужно остановиться. Мои штаны стали слишком тесными. И я решил сбавить обороты. - Все прошло удачно? - спросил я.

Белла улыбнулась. - Великолепно… когда мы немного попрактиковались.

- Ему была нужна практика? – самодовольно спросил я. - У меня все отлично получилось с первого раза.

- Заткнись, Каллен, - ответила она, шлепнув меня по руке.

Мне было хорошо просто сидеть здесь, рядом с ней. Должно быть, я ненормальных мазохист, и именно поэтому расспрашивал Беллу о мужчинах, которые были в ее жизни. Я не мог ничего поделать с этим: мне было необходимо знать все, что связано с ней.

- Деметрий, Аро, Кай, Маркус и Джеймс, - непринужденно перечисляла Белла. Когда мои глаза практически вылезли из орбит от удивления, она раздраженно фыркнула. - Ты спросил меня о мужчинах, которые были в моей жизни, а не о списке сексуальных партнеров. Это те парни, с которыми связано мое прошлое. Деметрий – брат Феликса. Он всегда был слишком крутым, чтобы тусоваться с нами, обычными школьниками. Аро – король школы. Маркус и Кай – его вышибалы. Думаю, они общались со мной, потому что мой папа – шеф полиции. Джеймс был довольно странным, и все боялись его, так что ему приходилось проводить время только со мной. Я встречалась с парочкой из них веселья ради, но Феликс и отец Лео – единственные мужчины, с которыми я была близка.

- Белла, - я попытался подобрать правильные слова. - Белла, тебя изнасиловали?

- Что? – уставилась она на меня. - Нет.

И я пояснил: - Ведь… ты сказала, что не знаешь, кто отец Лео, и я просто предположил.

Она зарычала и оперлась спиной о ствол дерева. - Я пошла на чертов бал-маскарад. Не смейся, - предупредила она меня. - У меня были тяжелые времена: последний год учебы, я была подавлена. И мне просто хотелось оторваться, как следует, - невесело рассмеялась она. - Там было так темно, да и к тому же все нацепили дурацкие маски. Я веселилась, но не пила. Я отлично понимала, что делаю, когда мы с ним скрылись от посторонних глаз. Я не хотела, чтобы он снимал свою маску. Завеса тайны плюс вероятность того, что нас застукают – именно то, что нужно, так я думала. Мы предохранялись, но, как оказалось, это не помогло.

- Ты пыталась найти его? Того таинственного парня? - я был уверен, что да.

- Пыталась, но на бал пришло больше народу, чем училось в нашей школе, и у меня было минимум возможностей, чтобы вычислить его. Думаю, что он каким-то образом узнал, что я забеременела, и просто смылся, так что он никогда не станет мне докучать, - она на секунду задумалась. - Я не сожалею об этом. Я сделала глупость, но теперь у меня есть Лео. Было непросто. Мне пришлось от многого отказаться, чтобы заняться его воспитанием, но это мой выбор, и он того стоил.

Это не то, чего я ожидал. Пора привыкнуть к тому, что Белла никогда не поступала так, как я от нее ожидал. Но я не сомневался: она именно так думала о своем сыне. - Я знаю, о чем ты говоришь. У тебя была тяжелая ситуация, но ты не сдалась. Я мог бы прожить и без Виктории, но ни на что на свете не променял бы Софи и Итана.

Она кивнула и мягко улыбнулась. - У нас замечательные красивенькие детишки.

Мы просидели несколько минут в тишине, но я не смог сдержаться: - Так… отец Лео был больше похож на «Призрака Оперы» или Джейсона из «Пятницы тринадцатое»?

- Теперь я поняла, что мне придется убить тебя, - вздохнула она.

Засмеявшись, я встал на ноги и предложил ей свою руку. - Потанцуй со мной.

- Черт возьми, нет, - ответила она.

- Ты опять усложняешь ситуацию, Свон, - я потянул ее за руку и заставил встать.

- Здесь нет музыки, засранец, - она попыталась вырвать свою руку из моей, но я был готов к этому.

Я обнял ее за талию и притянул ближе к себе. - Нам крупно повезло, что я прекрасно умею напевать.

- И прекрасно умеешь молоть чепуху, - я проигнорировал ее слова и начал напевать красивую мелодию, медленно описывая небольшие круги. На платформе было полно места. - Я чувствую себя идиоткой, - призналась она.

- Заткнись, Свон, - ответил я и продолжил напевать. Она, наконец, прекратила сопротивляться, и я просто наслаждался нашим танцем под звездами… на дереве. - Это напоминает мне сцену из романа.

- О, черт, - простонала она.

Я улыбнулся. - Эдвард и Белла сидели на дереве. П-О-Ц-Е-Л-У-Й.

Она оборвала меня на этом месте. - Заканчивай свой роман, или я скину тебя с этой платформы.

- Драться – это все, на что ты способна, Изабелла, - я остановился и немного отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в ее глаза. - Но я получу этот поцелуй.

- Ну, это точно случится не здесь. Сейчас пойдет дождь, - капля упала на мою щеку, подтверждая ее слова.

- Черт. - Я быстро задул свечи и засунул еду в холодильник. Я вернусь за вещами потом. Когда мы спустились на землю, я помог ей снова забраться мне на спину. Она держала фонарик, пока я пытался отыскать место, где оставил свою машину. Мы не успели сделать это до начала дождя, и оба насквозь промокли.

Сидя в машине, Белла тряслась от холода, и я включил обогрев. - Ты точно знаешь, что нужно делать для того, чтобы девушка хорошо провела время.

- Повремени с выводами. Вот посмотришь еще, что я запланировал на следующую неделю, - подмигнул я ей, а она рассмеялась. Когда мы подъехали к ее дому, она выскочила из машины и понеслась к входной двери. Ни за что на свете я не позволю ей вот так просто сбежать от меня. Я побежал за ней и поймал ее, прежде чем она успела оказаться у двери.

Она вскрикнула, и мы, потеряв равновесие, грохнулись на траву. - Так нечестно, - в недоумении сказала она.

Я перекатился и оказался лежащим на ней, стараясь не раздавить ее своим весом. - Я же сказал тебе, что получу этот поцелуй. - Без сомнений, она начала возражать, но я накрыл ее рот своим. Я ничего не смог поделать и застонал, когда наши языки встретились. Я прекрасно понимал, что скоро нам не хватит воздуха, но, когда ее маленькие ручки оказались в моих волосах, и она ответила на поцелуй, я решил, что воздух подождет.

Белла, лежащая подо мной и тяжело дышащая - это та картина, к которой я буду привыкать с удовольствием. - Ты продолжаешь оставаться засранцем, - задыхаясь, сказала она.

Прежде чем я смог что-либо ответить, перед домом остановилась полицейская машина. Из нее вылез Джейк, открыл заднюю дверь и вытащил за руку Несси. Он развернул ее и прижал к машине, а затем расстегнул наручники у нее за спиной. После этого он снова залез в машину и уехал.

- Спасибо, что подвез! - крикнула Несси ему вслед. Затем она повернулась к нам и подмигнула.


	8. Глава 8 Знак судьбы или монстр по кличке

Глава 8.

**BPOV **

В доме было слишком тихо. Лео уговорил меня разрешить ему остаться на ночь у родителей Эдварда, или как он называл их, у бабушки с дедушкой. Эсме позвонила мне и сказала, что они побудут с детьми до ланча, где мы и встретимся. И мне ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как развалясь на диване, щелкать кнопками пульта, пока Несси носилась по дому, собираясь на работу.

- Кажется, вам с парнем-конфеткой было довольно комфортно на той лужайке вчера вечером. Вы что, не смогли дотерпеть до дома? - спросила она, подняв брови. Мне захотелось выдернуть ее пирсинг из губы.

- Если уж речь зашла о прошлой ночи, то почему ты снова была в наручниках?.. - уже второй раз за три дня.

- Я забыла, что это ты подбросила меня до работы, и мне нужно было как-то добраться домой. Джаспер и Эммет предлагали подвезти меня, но разве это весело? Я позвонила копам и сказала, что в «Строительство Калленов» пробрался нарушитель, - она улыбнулась. - Офицер «хорошенькое тело» немного разозлился.

Я покачала головой. Бедный Джейкоб. Моя сестра такая язва. - На чем ты поедешь в офис сегодня?

- На своем мотоцикле, - сказала она, подбросив ключи, а затем поймав их. - Я одинока, так что мне нужно что-то возбуждающее между ног.

- Отправляйся на работу, - ответила я.

- Люблю тебя, - пропела она и выпорхнула на улицу.

Я хотела расслабиться и попытаться насладиться одиночеством, но у одного жестокого человека были совсем другие планы. - Белла, я ждала целую неделю, чтобы поговорить с тобой. Нам так много нужно обсудить! Почему ты не сказала мне, что ты бисексуалка? Я бы поняла тебя.

Джессика что б ее Ньютон. - Как, черт возьми, ты зашла в дом и что имеешь в виду под словом «бисексуалка»?

- Твоя «партнерша» все мне рассказала, - сказала она с нотками раздражения в голосе.

Как меня достали ее шутки. Несси придется умереть. - Не обращай на ее внимания. Это моя сестра. Она сбежала с «веселой фермы».

- Точно, - она кивнула и подмигнула мне так, словно узнала какой-то секрет, - твоя сестра. - Эта стерва действительно поверила в то, что я бисексуалка. - Слушай, мы с Майком хотели бы пригласить тебя на ужин. Сегодня ты сможешь? - она снова подмигнула мне.

Черт, нет! Что за люди живут по соседству? - Извини. Я ужинаю с Калленами, - и я улыбнулась. - Но я узнаю, сможет ли Несси присоединиться к вам этим вечером, если хотите. Она немножко дикая, но все же с ней можно хорошо провести время. - Маленькая сестренка поймет, что не следует шутить надо мной.

Джессика согласилась обсудить это с Майком и направилась к выходу. - Но мы все равно будем рады видеть тебя, - сказала Джессика. - В любое время, - шепотом закончила она. Эта сумасшедшая стерва погладила мой зад, перед тем как уйти. Я убью Несси! Но сначала приму душ. Из-за всего этого я чувствую себя по уши в грязи.

Я потратила много времени на одевание. И даже приложила каплю усилий, чтобы уложить волосы и на время забыть о смешном хвостике, который обычно предпочитала другим прическам. Мы с Эсме договорились встретиться в одном шикарном кафе, так что я надела легкое платье на бретельках. Надеюсь, она понимала, во что ввязывается, когда брала с собой Лео в людное место. Он всегда напрашивался на неприятности.

Когда я приехала в кафе, Эсме была уже там и позаботилась о том, чтобы меня проводили к нужному столику. То, что я увидела, удивило меня. Мне пришлось проверить дважды, прежде чем убедиться, что рядом с Итаном сидел мой сын. На них обоих были рубашки на пуговицах и брюки на подтяжках.

- Я говорю, что этот чай великолепен, бабушка, - произнес Итан с ужасным британским акцентом и поднес чашку к губам.

- Воистину великолепен, - подтвердил Лео с тем же поддельным акцентом. Софи, одетая в очаровательное платье лавандового цвета, хихикнула, пока Эсме пыталась сохранить серьезное выражение лица во время этой светской беседы. Когда она увидела мою улыбку, то сдалась. - Белла.

Мальчики тут же вскочили с мест, как маленькие джентльмены. - Что вы сделали с этими мальчишками? - спросила я Эсме.

Она улыбнулась и поцеловала меня в щеку. Когда я села, то Итан и Лео вновь уселись на свои места. - Я попросила их вести себя, как подобает джентльменам, но они довели мой просьбу до крайности, - объяснила она.

- Здравствуй, Белла, - улыбнулась Софи.

- Привет, мисс Софи, - ответила я. - Вы весело провели вчерашний вечер?

- Да, мадам, - кивнула она. - А вы? - невинно поинтересовалась она.

Эсме наклонилась ко мне. - Мне самой очень интересно узнать ответ.

Я почувствовала, как мои щеки предательски покрылись румянцем. - Эм…

- Готовы сделать заказ? - спасена официанткой!

Мальчики сделали заказ все с тем же глупым акцентом, а официантка оказалась потрясающей девушкой и подыграла им, а не решила, что они просто сумасшедшие маленькие мальчишки, каковыми они и являлись.

- Ты должна изложить мне свою историю, - сказала Эсме. - Эдвард уже рассказал свою.

- О, правда? – ответила я, пытаясь представить, о чем именно он поведал своей маме. - А он упомянул, что повалил меня на траву во время дождя, прежде чем я добралась до дома?

Ее глаза округлились. - Нет, не упомянул. - Я кивнула, а она покачала головой. - Не волнуйся. Я поговорю с ним об этом.

- Спасибо, Эсме, - улыбнулась я. Если я собираюсь встречаться с засранцем, то мне нужно, чтобы его мама была на моей стороне. - Мой сын не причинил вам неудобств?

- Конечно, нет, - ответила она, подмигнув широко улыбающемуся Лео.

- Ну, раз вы так говорите, я вам верю, - сказала я. На самом деле я не верила ей ни секунды, но мне показалось очень милым то, что она защищает его. Знаю, что он не торнадо, разрушающее все на своем пути, но он далеко не ангел.

Обед прошел гладко. Эсме, без всяких сомнений, - самая милая женщина в Мире. Невозможно не любить ее. Мы наслаждались нашим десертом, когда я заметила, как сузились ее глаза. Она стянула салфетку с коленей и бросила ее на стол. - Белла, извини меня, я отойду на минутку. Я прошу прощения. Сейчас вернусь.

- Конечно. Не торопитесь. - Не знаю, чем была вызвана такая внезапная смена настроения, но, когда я посмотрела на мальчиков, Итан выглядел очень расстроенным. Я немного повернулась, чтобы увидеть, что, черт возьми, происходит. Эсме разговаривала с рыжеволосой женщиной, которую я никогда прежде не видела. Ни одна из них не выглядела радостной.

- Кто это? - шепотом спросила Софи.

- Никто, - ответил Итан.

Его холодный тон удивил меня, но потом до меня дошло. Женщина, с которой разговаривала Эсме – Виктория, мама Итана и Софи. Она бросила их, потому что ей не нравилось то, как повернулась ее жизнь. Софи была совсем крошкой, когда Виктория ушла, и поэтому она не могла помнить ее. Но Итан помнил.

- Я объелась, - прервала я тишину. - Вы, ребятки, готовы идти?

- Мы можем заехать в зоомагазин? - спросил Лео.

- Конечно, но вы ни во что меня втянуть не сможете, - предупредила я. Я увидела, как его плечи немного опустились и тихонько рассмеялась. Знаю, что он что-то задумал. - Пойдемте. Давайте подождем Эсме на улице, - я хотела расплатиться, но мне сказали, что в этом нет необходимости: Эсме уже обо всем позаботилась. Чертовы Каллены. Они все одинаковые.

Софи и Лео шли перед нами с Итаном. Я обняла его за плечи и прижала к себе. Когда Лео увидел это, то взял Софи за руку. - Думаю, в этом фонтане есть рыбки. Мы можем посмотреть? - Лео не мог терпеть, когда кто-то видел его расстроенным, так что он, должно быть, решил, что Итан чувствовал то же самое. Я кивнула. Он умный малый.

Я присела на скамеечку рядом с фонтаном, присматривая за ними. Итан сел рядом со мной, и я обняла его. - Я скучала по вам сегодня утром, - призналась я.

- Белла? – тихо сказал он. - Ты же не бросишь нас, правда? - Будь проклята та женщина!

- Посмотри на меня, - я дождалась, пока он поднимет глаза. Они сверкали от слез. - Я люблю тебя, и я люблю Софи. И вы оба не отделаетесь от меня, нравится вам это или нет. - Он кивнул, и я поцеловала его в щеку. - А теперь можешь сделать кое-что для меня? Думаю, твой дружок Лео пытается поймать рыбку для Софи. Можешь ему передать, что если у него это получится, то я возьму рыбку с собой, а его оставлю здесь?

- Хорошо, - улыбнулся он, прежде чем убежать к фонтану. Я увидела, как он что-то сказал Лео, который в свою очередь застенчиво улыбнулся мне.

Эсме вышла из кафе и села рядом со мной, тяжело вздохнув. - Извини. Полагаю, ты уже поняла, кто эта женщина, - я кивнула. - Она сказала, что заскочила в кафе по делам. И, кажется, она решила, что ты замужем за Эдвардом.

Мои глаза расширились. - Эсме!

- Что? - смущенно пролепетала она. - Я не врала. Я сказала, что ты для меня как дочь. - Она похлопала меня по коленке и поднялась на ноги. - А сейчас мне нужно идти. Позаботься о моих внуках и внучке, и увидимся вечером. - Сказала она и пошла к своей машине.

- Ты готова поехать и не купить мне питомца? - спросил Лео, обогнав Итана и Софи.

- Залезай в грузовик, - я взъерошила его волосы и подтолкнула к грузовичку.

Я не куплю ему домашнее животное. Мне повезло, что я смогла заботиться о Лео столько лет. Но, как бы то ни было, я не смогу заботиться и о животном. Мне просто нужно стоять на своем и не обращать внимания на жалобное выражение на их маленьких личиках.

- АХ! - неожиданно меня сбило с ног белое гигантское чудовище, которое принялось облизывать мое лицо.

- Ой, мама, только посмотри! Ты ему понравилась! - сказал Лео, улыбнувшись мне.

- Снимите его с меня, - ответила я. Мальчики вдвоем успокоили монстра, который теперь облизывал смеющегося Лео. - Даже не думай об этом, мистер.

- Но, мам, - заскулили он. - Это знак!

- Нет, не знак, - утверждала я.

Владелец магазина подбежал к нам. - Мне так жаль. Надеюсь, вы не ушиблись. - Он повернулся к псу. - Плохая собака, Шредер.

Леонардо ахнул и посмотрел на меня широко раскрытыми глазами. Черт побери! Глупые Черепашки Ниндзя! - Мы берем его, - буркнула я.

- Ура! - радостно запрыгали дети, а я проследовала в магазин за продавцом, чтобы оформить покупку.

Закончилось все тем, что Шредер сидел рядом со мной на пассажирском сидении. Каким-то образом Итан застегнул на нем ремень безопасности. Если бы я так сильно не злилась на себя за то, что купила этого чертова пса, то, наверное, эта картина позабавила бы меня. Кузов моего грузовичка был заполнен собачьей едой, игрушками и другими принадлежностями для собаки.

Когда мы вернулись домой, дети побежали на задний двор, потащив за собой это чудовище. Я фыркнула и вытащила из кармана телефон.

_- «Строительство Калленов». С вами говорит Ванесса. Чем могу помочь вам?_

- Выясни, смогут ли они построить собачью конуру. - Никаких любезностей – именно то, что нужно.

_- Это твой способ обозвать меня сучкой?_

- Я купила собаку, ты, колючка, - ответила я. - Я не собираюсь сама строить конуру, прошлые мои попытки что-нибудь сколотить закончились гвоздем в бедре.

- _Подожди секунду. Я соединю тебя со сладеньким парнем. _

Вот дерьмо. - Несси! Даже не…

_- Эдвард Каллен. _

- … думай. - Проклятье.

_- Белла? _

Как, черт возьми, он смог узнать меня по одному слову? - Мне нужна собачья конура, и я не хочу строить ее сама.

_- Не знал, что у тебя есть собака. _

- У меня ее нет, - ответила я. - Она заменяет тебя в твое отсутствие. - Он тихонько рассмеялся.

_- Это не проблема. Я могу просто спать в твоей комнате. _

Я покачала головой и решила поменять тему разговора, прежде чем мои мысли зашли слишком далеко. - Я отвезла детей в зоомагазин, и мы вернулись с чудовищных размеров собакой. И я не позволю ей оставаться внутри дома!

_- Хорошо. Я скоро приду и посмотрю на это чудовище, чтобы определиться с размерами. _

- Спасибо, - ответила я.

_- Больше, чем пожалуйста. Так... во что ты одета? _

Засранец. - Пока, Каллен. - Я улыбнулась и прервала связь. Я выглянула в окно и увидела, как мальчики помогают Софи не свалиться со Шредера. Сумасшедшие дети. Они играли до тех пор, пока не пришло время идти к Джасперу. Пока они переодевались, я оставила записку для Несси, исказив свой почерк, и подписала ее именем Джессики. Прочитав записку, моя сестренка побежит к ней, чтобы забрать пакет, который отправили по ошибочному адресу.

Когда мы приехали к Джасперу, Эсме попросила нас не шуметь и следовать за ней. Она провела нас в дом через заднюю дверь. Через окно я увидела, как мужчины играют в футбол во дворе. - Когда я подам сигнал Карлайлу, то Эдвард присядет. Он повалит тебя, а ты повалишь его – это единственный честный выход из ситуации. - Она открыла и закрыла жалюзи три раза, а я наблюдала за Карлайлом, который что-то сказал парням, и они заняли свои позиции. Эсме тихо открыла дверь. - Иди и сделай его. - Люблю ее.

Эдвард был намного крупнее злой мамаши _(*прим. пер.: Джейн*), _так что, когда я врезалась в него, то чего я точно не почувствовала, так это удовольствия. Но как бы то ни было, когда я увидела его шокированное лицо, то поняла, что это того стоило. - Это моя расплата, Каллен.

- Чувак! – загоготал Эммет. - Тебя девчонка повалила!

Я попыталась подняться, но его руки крепко обвились вокруг моей талии. - Куда это ты собралась? - улыбнулся он.

Джаспер поспешил мне на помощь. - Прибереги это на потом, жеребец. Тут есть игроки, которым нужна наша помощь. - Он помог мне встать. - Оказывается, тебя не просто так называют Белла-зверь.

Поздоровавшись со всеми, я села в сторонке и стала наблюдать за игрой. На Эдварде была рубашка с короткими рукавами, которая позволяла разглядеть мышцы, скрытые под ней. Я попыталась сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом, но мои проклятые глаза не могли оторваться от Эдварда. Присев рядом с Лео, он объяснял ему, как нужно вести мяч, и заметил, что я смотрю на него. Этот ублюдок подмигнул мне, и мне пришлось уйти в дом.

Лэндон спас меня от грязных мыслей. Он такой милый маленький мальчик. Я вспомнила Лео в его возрасте и то, как была напугана тем, что не так воспитываю его. Но я приложила все усилия, и он вырос хорошим парнем.

Так как мужская часть нашего семейства стала мокрой и потной, Элис решила, что лучше будет поужинать на улице. Она уложила маленького Лэндона в кроватку, а с собой принесла детский монитор, чтобы наблюдать за ним. Я была не против ужина под открытым небом. Потный Эдвард – картина, захватывающая дух. Дети быстро расправились с едой и убежали играть. К счастью, они уже ушли, когда к нам присоединились двое новых гостей.

- Изабелла Свон! Я убью тебя! - Как она узнала, где живет Джаспер?

- Несси, - улыбнулась я. - Как ты сюда попала?

Из-за ее спины показался Джейкоб. - Прости, Беллз, но я не хотел пропустить шоу.

- Я пришла к Ньютонам, чтобы забрать пакет. Они пригласили меня на ужин, и я подумала: а почему бы и нет? Девушка хотела есть, - ох, она сердится. - Так что я села за стол, и представь себе мое удивление, когда Джессика начала массировать мои плечи и мурлыкать о моей напряженности. Я почувствовала неладное и сказала, что мне нужен только пакет. Тогда Майк поднялся со стула со словами: "о, у меня есть кое-что для тебя", и стянул свои хреновы штаны! Как ты могла позволить мне пойти туда?

- Это твоя расплата за то, что сказала Джессике, будто я с тобой сплю! – выкрикнула я в ответ. - Она гладила мой зад. Я почувствовала себя такой дешевкой. - Из-за громкого дружного хохота за столом нам все труднее было злиться друг на друга.

- Извини. Я не ожидала, что ты додумаешься сплавить меня своим озабоченным соседям.

Джейкоб вступил в разговор. - Если бы ты не была такой занозой в заднице, то я бы предупредил тебя, когда увидел, что ты направляешься к ним.

Несси плюхнулась на свободный стул. - Не могу поверить, что прошла курс реабилитации ради этого дерьма.

- Съешь кусочек пирога, - сказал Карлайл, поставив тарелку перед ней. - Джейкоб, садись, сынок. Места всем хватит.

- Эта история практически так же хороша, как и книжки, которые мы читали сегодня, - признался Эммет.

- Какие книжки? - поинтересовался Джейкоб. Я отхлебнула горячего чаю.

- Серия Госпожи Мари, - ответил он.

Бедный Джейк. Я обрызгала его с головы до ног сладким чаем и закашлялась. Эдвард похлопал меня по спине. - Читала те книжки, хах? - ухмыльнулся он.

- Читала? – зло улыбнулась Несси. О Боже, нет. Пожалуйста, не надо. - Ты смотришь на женщину, которая написала их, - могу поклясться, что все просто остолбенели.

- Ты Госпожа Мари? - спросила Розали, пялясь на меня, как и все остальные, сидящие за столом.

- Ах, _вот_, чем ты занимаешься, - рассмеялась Элис.

Я вскочила на ноги. - Ренесми, - ее улыбка поблекла. - Беги.

Она быстро побежала, но я оказалась быстрее. Я повалила ее на траву, больно придавив ей руки.

- Брось, Белла. Как минимум, они ценят твою работу.

- Если бы я была на твоем месте, то ночью не рискнула бы заснуть, - прорычала я, когда все-таки слезла с нее.

- А я и забыла, какой страшной ты можешь быть, - ответила она, поднявшись на ноги и потирая руки.

За этот вечер в мою сторону было отпущено неимоверное количество сексуальных намеков, в том числе и родителями Эдварда. Я проклинала Несси и Джейка – придурка, который привез ее сюда.

Я шла за Лео по направлению к двери, когда Эдвард подскочил ко мне и взял меня за руку. Я посмотрела на него и заметила, что он изо всех сил старается не засмеяться. - Заткнись, Каллен. - Он улыбнулся. - Я ничего не говорил… Госпожа.

- Арр! Ты уб… - он не дал мне договорить, прижавшись своими губами к моим. Я попыталась оттолкнуть его. Кем, черт возьми, он себя возомнил? Кого я обманываю? Проклятье, у него такие сладкие губы. Он обнял меня за талию и прижал к себе. Его язык стремительно проник в мой рот, и я глухо застонала. Возможно, потом мне будет стыдно за это, но в тот момент меня абсолютно ничего не волновало.

Когда он прервал поцелуй, то прижался своим лбом к моему. - Сладких снов, Белла. - Он быстро поцеловал меня еще разок, прежде чем уйти обратно в дом. - Увидимся завтра, спортсмен, - взъерошил он волосы Лео.

Лео стоял рядом со мной с открытым ртом. - У меня появился папа?

- У тебя уже есть собака. Ты хочешь слишком многого, - я открыла перед ним дверь.

Он залез в грузовик с широкой улыбкой на лице. - Не могу дождаться, чтобы рассказать об этом Итану!


	9. Глава 9 Война на водяных пистолетах

Глава 9.

**EPOV **

Я переоделся в шорты и футболку, прежде чем уйти с работы. - Меня не будет весь день.

Несси фыркнула. - Ты узнал, что твоя девушка пишет книги эротического содержания, и тебе не терпится поскорей встретиться с ней.

Девушка. Уверен, что Белле не понравится это слово, но, думаю, оно прекрасно подходит ей. Нужно не забыть при случае назвать ее так. - Не сомневаюсь, что найду время, чтобы заскочить к Ньютонам и передать им привет от тебя. - Она вздрогнула. - Хорошего дня, Несси, - улыбнулся я.

- Конечно, конечно, - проворчала она, когда я выходил из здания.

Позже, после того, как дети слезли с меня, мне представился шанс познакомиться со Шредером. Когда Белла назвала его чудовищем, они преувеличила совсем чуть-чуть. Ее пес был больше Софи. Я потратил полдня, чтобы сделать чертежи для новой конуры. После этого я одолжил у Эммета джип и поехал в строительный магазин.

Когда я вернулся к дому Беллы и позвонил в дверь, как обычно никто не ответил. Но это не имело никакого значения, так как с некоторых пор у меня имелся собственный ключ. Когда я вошел вовнутрь, то не услышал ни звука и решил, что дети, должно быть, играли на заднем дворе. Я подошел к двери и остолбенел, увидев Беллу, которая ползла по полу с водяным пистолетом в руке. Ее лицо было покрыто черными полосками, словно она была индейцем на тропе войны или приготовилась к футбольному матчу.

Я прочистил горло, заставив ее вздрогнуть всем телом. Вскоре она поняла, что это я. - Каллен! Ты чертовски напугал меня!

Я продолжал пялиться на нее с веселой ухмылкой. - Какого хрена ты делаешь?

Она нахмурилась. - Это мой дом, могу делать, что вздумается, - ее глаза округлились, когда она услышала шаги. - Ложись! – быстро прошептала она. И прежде чем я успел даже шевельнуться, она дернула меня за ноги так, что я упал на пол. - Прости, - шепнула она, когда услышала вырвавшийся у меня стон.

- Что за чертовщина, Свон? - простонал я. Неожиданно упасть на жесткий пол – не самое приятное ощущение.

- Просто лежи тихо, - пригрозила она. - Они услышат тебя.

Мы продолжали лежать на полу, в то время как дети искали нас. - Белла! – пропел Итан. - Выходи, выходи, где же ты?

- Шредер! – это был Лео. - Иди найди мамочку, мальчик.

Белла тихонько выругалась. - Эти дети – настоящие мошенники. - Прежде, чем мы успели спрятаться получше, Шредер забежал в комнату. Лео, Итан и Софи влетели следом за ним, у каждого в руках было по водяному пистолету. Белла пыталась дать отпор, но бой был неравным. А так как я в тот момент оказался рядом с ней, то мы оба насквозь промокли.

- Ох, - вздохнула Софи. - Вода закончилась. - Она нажала на курок своего пистолета, но ничего не произошло.

- Хорошо, давайте перезарядим их, - сказал Лео. - Привет, Эдвард! - И они исчезли так же быстро, как появились.

Я оглянулся и увидел тяжело дышащую Беллу, прислонившуюся к стене. - Так вот чем вы занимаетесь, пока я вкалываю, чтобы заработать деньги!

Она улыбнулась. - Иногда. Что ты здесь делаешь? Еще слишком рано.

- Я приехал, чтобы сколотить собачью конуру, - ответил я. - Не желаешь помочь?

- Конечно, - пожала она плечами, сдувая прядь волос с лица. - Я поставлю надувную горку для детей, чтобы чем-то занять их. Сегодня у меня нет настроения участвовать в обстреле гвоздями.

- В прошлый раз все закончилось не так уж плохо. Мы целый день провели вместе, - поддразнил я ее. Я встал сам и помог подняться ей. - Мне нужно вытащить деревяшки из джипа. Жду тебя во дворе. - Уже могу сказать, что день будет весьма интересным.

Как только дети оказались заняты делом, Белла присоединилась ко мне. - Где я тебе нужна?

- На кухонном столе, но прямо сейчас нам нужно работать, - ответил я.

- Могу я одолжить твой гвоздемет? - невинно спросила она.

Я тут же покачал головой. - Если кто-нибудь из нас закончит с гв…

Она прижала ладошку к моему рту. - У нас много работы, - напомнила она мне.

Детский смех и крики на заднем фоне создавали приятную рабочую атмосферу. Я сделал б_о_льшую часть работы, и Белла заявила, что просто не хотела мешать профессионалу. - Чушь, - рассмеялся я. - Ты с самого начала хотела, чтобы всю работу выполнил я.

- Я ведь крашу ее, - ответила она с притворной обидой. Белла хотела, чтобы конура сочеталась по цвету с домиком на дереве и поэтому решила покрасить крышу в зеленый.

Я поднялся на ноги и, обняв ее сзади за талию, положил подбородок на ее плечо так, что наши лица оказались совсем близко. - Ты скоро закончишь?

- Я уже закончила. Просто притворялась, что работаю, чтобы ты не заставил меня делать что-нибудь еще, - призналась она.

- Ах, вот оно как, - проворчал я. - Мне срочно нужен водяной пистолет.

Она повернулась в моих руках с озорной улыбкой лицом ко мне. - Рискни, Эдвард. - После этих слов она выбралась из моих объятий и побежала в дом.

Итан протянул мне свой пистолет. - Удачи, пап.

- Спасибо, сынок, - я уже обдумывал план мести. - Кричи, если мы понадобимся.

Я проскользнул в дом и оказался на поле битвы. Я тихонько крался, прислоняясь к стенам, точно так же, как это делали копы в фильмах, которые я видел. У Беллы имелось преимущество: это был ее дом, и она знала все укромные местечки. Я повернул в сторону ее комнаты и услышал, как хлопнула дверь, а в комнате послышались торопливые шаги. Моя улыбка стала шире, когда я подходил ближе. Я медленно толкнул дверь и прежде чем шагнуть в комнату, положил палец на курок пистолета в полной готовности выстрелить.

- Замри, - раздался голос позади меня. Проклятье. - Не двигайся, или я стреляю, - сказала Белла строгим голосом. - Подними руки так, чтобы я могла их видеть.

Я начал поднимать руки. - Медленнее. - Затем я вспомнил кое-что очень важное. Это всего лишь чертов водяной пистолет. Я резко обернулся и нажал на курок. Она слишком растерялась, чтобы ответить мне тем же, и мне удалось пару раз хорошенько окатить ее водой. Но после нескольких выстрелов струйка воды иссякла.

Она ухмыльнулась. - Я разрядила все пистолеты, пока ты выгружал деревяшки, - она направила свой пистолет на меня. - Кажется, у тебя не осталось больше боеприпасов.

Я бросил бесполезный пистолет на пол. - Это значит, что мне придется забрать твой.

Белла выбежала из комнаты, прежде чем я успел моргнуть. Я погнался за ней, перепрыгивая через препятствия, которые она бросала на моем пути. И мы оказались на кухне по разные стороны кухонного стола. Ее лицо покраснело от бега и смеха. - Ты сказал, что я нужна тебе здесь, - улыбнулась она, взглянув на стол.

Моя фантазия тут же нарисовала интересную картинку: Белла лежит на столе, а я на ней. Как бы то ни было, струя воды вернула меня к действительности. Дерьмо. Она знала, что упоминание об этом отвлечет меня на некоторое время. - Я поймаю тебя.

На ее лице появилась дьявольская улыбка, и она собиралась снова убежать, но на этот раз я был наготове. Я схватил ее за талию и оторвал от пола. - Поставь меня, Каллен! - пыталась высвободиться она.

- У тебя не выйдет убежать от меня, Белла, - я усадил ее на край стола и встал между ее ног. - Теперь ты моя, - игриво прорычал я, прежде чем завладеть ее губами.

- Черт, - прошептала она в перерыве между поцелуями, заставив меня немного отодвинуться.

- Что? - спросил я, убедившись, что все в порядке, кроме моего желания сорвать с нее майку.

- Я уронила свой пистолет, - вздохнула она. Затем она улыбнулась и прижала мою голову к себе. Я начал укладывать ее на стол, но она остановила меня. - Подожди, - задыхаясь, сказала она. - За этим столом едят наши дети.

В тот момент мне было абсолютно на все наплевать. - Я сделаю тебе новый, - я сорвал с ее губ еще один поцелуй, наклоняясь вперед, и она полностью легла на стол. Моя рука скользнула ей под майку, ощущая гладкую кожу.

- Эдвард, - она снова пыталась вырваться из моих объятий.

- Тебе действительно пора прекратить это, - ответил я, вновь прижимаясь к ее губам.

Она остановила меня. - Посмотри в окно.

- Белла, - простонал я. - Ты убиваешь меня. - Она просто кивнула в сторону окна, и мне пришлось поднять голову, чтобы понять, чем же она была так сильно взволнована в этот момент. Три ребенка и собака уставились на нас, разинув рты. - Дерьмо, - прошептал я.

Я неохотно слез с Беллы и помог ей встать со стола. Я взял ее за руку, и мы вышли во двор к маленьким монстрам.

Лео заговорил первым. - Мам, - серьезно начал он. - Ты сказала, что нам нельзя играть на столе.

Я прикусил язык, чтобы не рассмеяться над выражением его лица. Конечно же, Итан не смог промолчать. - И, пап, ты говорил, что нельзя грубо обращаться с девчонками. - Я заметил, что Белла покусывает нижнюю губу. - Что нам с вами двумя делать, а? - спросил он.

- Я позвоню няне, - ответила Софи и побежала мимо нас в дом.

- Ох, нет, не позвонишь, - я поймал хихикающую девчушку и взял ее на руки. От ее купальника моя футболка промокла, но мне было все равно. - Вы трое не расскажите никому, что только что видели. - Моя семья не упустит возможности поиздеваться надо мной, узнав, что я практически потерял контроль рядом с Беллой на глазах у детей.

На лицах мальчишек появилось ехидное выражение. Я посмотрел на Беллу, и она кивнула.

- Мы должны заплатить им за молчание, пока не найдем причину для шантажа.

- Что заставит вас молчать? - спросил я.

- Нам нужно обсудить это с Софи, - ответил Итан. Я поставил ее на землю, и она убежала к мальчишкам, чтобы разработать коварный план. Они перешептывались между собой, то и дело поглядывая на нас. Знаю, что мы могли просто запретить им болтать об этом, но ведь это не так забавно.

После бурного обсуждения они вернулись обратно. Я приготовился к самому худшему. - Мы можем пойти зоопарк? - поинтересовался Лео.

- Мне нужно обсудить это с Эдвардом, - сказала Белла, передразнивая их, и оттащила меня в сторону. - Мы можем пойти в зоопарк, если ты хочешь, - прошептала она. - Только следи, чтобы они не уболтали меня на какую-нибудь глупость. Последнее, что мне необходимо – вернуться домой с зеброй или гориллой.

- Думаю, поход в зоопарк - отличная идея. Нам всего лишь нужно объяснить детям, что зебра не поместится в кабине грузовика, - я повернулся к ним. - Прежде чем мы отправимся в зоопарк, думаю, вам нужно переодеться. - Они побежали в дом.

- У тебя есть сменная одежда? - спросила Белла.

Я кивнул. - В джипе. А что? - она посмотрела на надувную горку, а затем на меня. Я улыбнулся и взял ее за руку. Мы вместе побежали к горке, чтобы хохоча съехать по ней и оказаться в бассейне, на дне которого плескалась вода. - Я могу промокнуть.

- А это имеет значение? Или ты слишком стар для таких игр? – поддразнила меня Белла.

- Я тебе покажу «слишком стар», - я уложил ее на дно бассейна и прижался своими губами к ее. Они были удивительно мягкими.

- Белла? - Черт возьми. Нас снова застукали. К нам подбежала Софи. - Ты сделаешь мне прическу? - спросила она сладким голоском. Белла отпихнула меня и встала на ноги. Мне хотелось уложить ее обратно и продолжить, но у меня хватило выдержки, чтобы прилично себя вести рядом со своей трехлетней дочерью. Софи улыбнулась мне. - Прости, папочка.

Я поцеловал ее в щечку, стараясь не обрызгать. Затем Белла взяла ее за руку, и они пошли в дом. Я добежал до джипа, схватил свой рюкзак и стремглав помчался переодеваться. Я бы хотел переодеться в комнате Беллы, но это было опасной затеей, пока наши дети бодрствовали и находились поблизости.

Мальчики сидели на диване и смотрели «Планету Животных», когда я вошел в гостиную. Итан немного подвинулся, и я втиснулся между ними. Я заметил, что рот Лео расплылся в широкой улыбке. - Чего ты улыбаешься? - спросил я и не смог сдержать собственной улыбки.

- Ты поцеловал маму, - ответил он.

- Тебя это не напрягает? - Мне известно, что мои дети любят Беллу, но я не уверен, насколько сильно Лео симпатизирует мне, несмотря на его широкую улыбку. Я уделял ему недостаточно времени, и я прекрасно осознавал это.

- Нет, сэр, - быстро отреагировал он. - Тебе нужно поговорить об этом с дедом, - добавил он. - Не бойся, если он достанет свой пистолет. Он не будет стрелять в тебя по-настоящему, - он сморщил носик. - По крайней мере, я так думаю. - Ну, это успокаивает.

В комнате появилась Белла с Софи на руках. - Мы готовы.

К счастью, в зоопарке было не очень много народу. Софи уселась на спину Беллы, и та катала ее по всему зоопарку. А я пытался изо всех сил убедить мальчишек в том, что умею разговаривать с животными.

- Скажи ему, чтобы подошел поближе, - недоверчиво потребовал Итан.

Я вздохнул и повернулся к обезьяне. - Простите, - я услышал, как Белла фыркнула. - Не могли бы вы подойти поближе, чтобы эти мальчики могли получше разглядеть вас? – я подождал несколько секунд. - О, понимаю. - Я перевел взгляд на Итана и Лео. - Она не подойдет. Думаю, вы задели ее чувства, назвав мужчиной.

Лео взглянул на Беллу. - Он врет?

- Откуда мне знать? – спросила она с серьезным выражением лица. - Я не умею разговаривать с животными.

- Если ты умеешь разговаривать с ними, то почему никогда не говорил мне об этом? - поинтересовался Итан, очевидно рассчитывая, что поймал меня.

- Я не люблю выпендриваться, - ответил я.

- Теперь я уверена, что он нагло врет, - улыбнулась Белла.

Я слегка толкнул ее. - Предательница. - Мы продолжили нашу экскурсию и стали внимательно разглядывать рептилий. Софи залезла ко мне на руки и спрятала личико у меня на плече, попросив сказать ей, когда все это закончится. А мальчики считали, что змеи – это самое крутое, что есть в этом мире. Я заметил, как Лео повернулся и посмотрел на Беллу.

- Нет, - это все, что она сказала. Он вздохнул и отвернулся обратно к террариуму. Я не мог не рассмеяться.

Больше всего мне понравилось в темной пещере, в которой жили летучие мыши. Итан и Лео держали Софи за руки, чтобы ей не было страшно, и я подумал, что они самые потрясающие мальчики на свете. Большинство мальчишек отказалось бы возиться с младшей сестрой, но, кажется, эти ребята были совсем не против. Пока я размышлял над этим, маленькая теплая ручка скользнула в мою. Я взглянул на Беллу, нервно кусающую нижнюю губу. - Ненавижу темень. Если кому-нибудь расскажешь – мне придется тебя убить, - прошептала она. Улыбаясь, я выпустил ее руку из своей ладони и приобнял за плечи, притянув Беллу к себе. Я не собирался подшучивать над ней; мне нужна уверенность, что мы посетим еще не одно темное место.

Когда время подошло к обеду, мы заказали несколько бургеров и хотдогов и устроили пикник. Мы расположились возле зоомагазина, и дети, съев все до последней крошки, убежали смотреть животных. - Необязательно покупать зебру, но как ты смотришь на приобретение козы? - спросил я.

Белла улыбалась, но не спускала глаз с малышей. - Только если она будет жить у тебя. Моя собака и так сойдет за лошадь.

- Ты никогда не была у меня дома, - дошло до меня. Это показалось мне странным, ведь мои дети практически поселились у нее.

- Приезжай ко мне завтра. Я приготовлю ужин на всех, и вы с Лео сможете остаться на ночь.

- Я ни при каких обстоятельствах не оставлю Несси одну дома, но и не возьму ее с нами на ночевку, - сказала Белла.

- Я уговорю Джейка арестовать ее, - предложил я.

Белла задумалась на минутку, а затем улыбнулась. - Хорошо, только я буду спать в комнате для гостей.

Я надул губы. - Но моя комната намного больше и уютнее.

- Вот и отлично, ведь там будешь спать ты. Представь, что будет, если эта троица поймает нас в постели. Нам придется купить чертов зоопарк, чтобы они не проговорились, - ответила она.

- Мы можем себе это позволить, - улыбнулся я, несмотря на то, что прекрасно понимал, что не выиграю этот спор сейчас. Но я обязательно решил попробовать возобновить этот разговор, когда она приедет ко мне.

До закрытия зоопарка мы успели прокатиться на маленьком автобусе, который объехал всю территорию от и до. Всем хватило места, и мы сели в один ряд. Софи перебралась ко мне на колени. - Я хочу спать, папочка.

- Ты можешь поспать. Папочка понесет тебя, - я обнял ее и поцеловал в макушку. Она прижалась к моей груди и через две минуты тихонько засопела. Перед самым нашим отъездом мальчики выбрали для нее игрушку в магазине сувениров.

На обратном пути домой я услышал, как Лео прошептал Итану. - Хорошо повеселились. Мне всегда было интересно, каково это.

Итан спросил именно то, что мне очень хотелось узнать. – Что - это?

- Когда у тебя есть папа, - тихо ответил он.

- Это здорово, - сказал Итан. - Но я хочу, чтобы и мама была. - Я быстро взглянул на Беллу, понимая, что она тоже слышит их разговор. Она грустно улыбалась. Я взял ее руку и положил к себе на коленку.

- Я одолжу тебе своего папу, если ты одолжишь мне свою маму, - предложил Итан.

- По рукам, - согласился Лео. Я сжал руку Беллы, и она переплела наши пальцы.

Я проводил Беллу до двери, когда мы подъехали к ее дому. Лео уже засыпал на ходу, так что убежал в дом сразу же после того, как быстро обнял меня, позволив мне поцеловать его в макушку.

- У меня есть кое-что для тебя, - сказал я Белле, протягивая ей пакет с сувениром из зоопарка.

Она скептически взглянула на меня и достала мягкую игрушку. Уголки ее губ дернулись вверх, когда она пыталась побороть улыбку. - Каллен, что, черт возьми, это такое? - спросила она, рассматривая плюшевого осла.

Я ухмыльнулся. - Я хотел подарить тебе то, что напоминало бы обо мне, когда ты спишь одна. Мне кажется, он подходит для этого.

- Да, просто отлично, - улыбнулась она. - А теперь иди домой. Я устала.

- Не могу, - ответил я. - Ты не поцеловала меня на ночь. Теперь это обязательно.

Она обняла меня за шею и привстала на цыпочки, чтобы одарить быстрым легким поцелуем.

- Спасибо за засранца.

Я усмехнулся. - Пожалуйста. В любое время.


	10. Глава 10 Ночевка у Эдварда

Глава 10.

BPOV

_Когда у тебя есть папа. _

Эти пять слов разбили мое сердце. Я хотела, чтобы у Лео было все. Он – моя жизнь, и я всегда желала ему только счастья. Меня воспитал Чарли, и я знаю каково это – потерять одного из родителей. Но у меня было то, о чем Лео не мог даже и мечтать. У меня был выбор. Я могла уехать от Чарли и жить с Рене и Филом, если бы захотела, но с ними жила Несси, а Чарли нуждался во мне. У Лео никогда не появится такого шанса. Он даже не узнает имени своего отца. Это то, чего я исправить не могу, и это заставляло меня чувствовать себя чертовски беспомощной.

- Срань господня! - Я подпрыгнула от звука голоса Несси.

Я обернулась и увидела ее стоящей у окна, с биноклем в руках. - Несс! Чем, черт возьми, ты занимаешься?

Не отрываясь от бинокля, она ответила: - Твои соседи изображают кроликов и, между прочим, с незадернутыми шторами. Этот француз буквально набросился на нее! – она ахнула. - Он отшлепал ее! – затем она фыркнула и повернулась ко мне. – Почему ты не сплавила меня к _этим_ соседям?

Я вырвала бинокль у нее из рук. - Ты хренова извращенка.

- Да брось, Беллз, - заскулила она. - Я устроилась на работу. И собираюсь снова учиться. Я больше не употребляю ни алкоголь, ни наркотики. Я становлюсь приличной молодой женщиной, и меня от этого тошнит.

- Ох, Несси, - я положила руку на ее плечо. - Ты никогда не станешь приличной молодой женщиной, - я честно старалась не улыбаться.

Она игриво скинула мою руку. - Спасибо, Сиcси. Ты всегда знала, как меня утешить.

Затем она удивила меня, крепко обняв. - Что бы ты обо мне ни думала – это в прошлом, - искренне сказала она. Я обняла ее в ответ. Кто бы мог подумать, что маленькая извращенка может быть такой милой?

- А теперь, - она выбралась из моих объятий. - Мне нужно идти. Я собираюсь послать Тане цветы, чтобы добиться ее расположения.

Это та Несси, которую я знала. - Хорошего дня, - крикнула я ей в спину. Когда Несси завела мотор и укатила, сразу же подъехал Эдвард. Я улыбнулась, когда Итан подбежал ко мне.

- Доброе утро, Белла. Лео уже проснулся? - спросил он.

Я покачала головой. - Он все еще спит. Почему бы тебе не подняться к нему и хорошенько не пошуметь? Может быть, тогда он проснется? - он дьявольски улыбнулся и рванул к лестнице.

Эдвард подошел ко мне, держа Софи на руках. - Доброе утро, - улыбнулся он, а Софи посмотрела на меня и раскинула свои ручки, чтобы я могла взять ее. Она обняла меня за шею, прежде чем снова уснуть. - Она не хотела сегодня вставать, - объяснил Эдвард.

- Тогда нас уже двое, - призналась я.

- Вот видишь! Так и знал, что тебе понравится спать с засранцем, - пошутил он.

- Плохое слово, - пробормотала Софи мне в плечо.

Вздохнув, Эдвард вытащил доллар из кармана. - Это ты виновата, - сказал он и засунул доллар в маленький карман лиловых штанишек Софи.

Я рассмеялась. Это действительно к лучшему. Нам нужно заканчивать с ругательствами.

- Сегодня ты пойдешь на тренировку?

- Нет, сегодня пойдет только Эммет. У нас с Джаспером есть дела в офисе, а потом мне нужно ехать домой – приводить все в порядок. Сегодня я жду гостей, - последняя фраза, кажется, радовала его больше, чем следовало.

- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, во что втянул себя. - Практически все, до чего дотягивались наши с Лео ручонки, заканчивалось очень необычно. Дружить с сумасшедшими людьми – это одно; приглашать их в свой дом – совсем другое.

- Встретимся вечером, дамы, - он поцеловал нас в щечки и умчался на работу.

Когда дети проснулись в хорошем настроении, я помогла мальчикам подготовиться к тренировке. Мы стояли перед зеркалом в ванной, подбирая нужные выражения лиц для игры. После этого мы посмотрели фильм «Маленькие Гиганты», и просмотр закончился тем, что я держала в руках диванную подушку, а мальчишки наносили удары по ней. На ланч мы приготовили то, что они считали «едой для настоящих мужчин»: пицца, куриные крылышки и безалкогольное пиво. Два часа спустя я отвезла их на поле.

А мы с Софи отправились в магазин: нужно было прикупить побольше детской одежды, иначе с их скоростью все марать и возюкать, она скоро закончится. Я позволила Софи взять практически все, что ей понравилось. Она указала на простую розовую футболку. - Ты хочешь эту? - спросила я, сняв ее с плечиков. Она кивнула, и я собиралась закинуть ее в тележку, но рука с длинными красными ногтями, схватившая меня за запястье, не дала мне сделать этого.

- Эта дешевка не подходит к цвету ее волос, - сказала женщина с длиннющими ногтями.

Я даже не удосужилась взглянуть на нее, а просто выдернула руку из ее захвата и протянула футболку Софи. - Если она ее хочет – она ее получит, - ответила я.

Стерва фыркнула. - Она ребенок. Ты не можешь позволить ей принимать собственные решения.

- Это футболка, речь не идет о ее карьере, - сказала я и, прежде чем повернуться к женщине с красными ногтями, протянула Софи доллар. - И вообще, кто ты такая, черт во… - Проклятье. Стервой оказалась женщина, которую я видела лишь однажды. Виктория.

На ее губах появилась самодовольная ухмылка. - Видишь ли, _Я_ – мама этой девочки. Вопрос в том: кто, черт возьми, _ты_ такая?

Я наклонилась и взяла Софи на руки. - Я – замена тебе.

Кажется, это разозлило ее. - Ты не можешь заменить меня, - процедила она.

- Хорошо, - я ненадолго задумалась, - тогда, думаю, я твоя улучшенная версия. Если ты извинишь меня, мне нужно забрать своих мальчиков с футбольного поля, - я прошла мимо нее, направляясь к кассе. Клянусь, что если бы со мной не было Софи, то я бы переехала эту женщину своим грузовиком. Несси бы с радостью помогла мне спрятать тело.

И как только я пристегнула Софи ремнем безопасности на заднем сидении – я увидела, как стерва вышла из магазина. - Эй! Я еще не закончила!

Я захлопнула дверцу, чтобы Софи не было слышно моих слов: я не собиралась лишиться всех своих денег за эти несколько минут.

- Неужели, дамочка? Какие, черт побери, у тебя проблемы? Ты бросила их, но никак не наоборот! - Белла-зверь была готова выйти наружу и немножко поиграть.

- Я была не готова к семейной жизни! - взвизгнула она.

- В таком случае тебе не следовало раздвигать свои чертовы ноги! - прокричала я в ответ. Она не сможет переубедить меня! Причиной ее ухода являлся исключительно ее эгоизм. И ни при каких обстоятельствах я не начну сочувствовать этой женщине, особенно, когда вокруг так много молодых матерей, у которых нет под рукой Эдварда, чтобы переложить на него всю ответственность.

Она замахнулась, чтобы ударить меня, но ее ладонь не успела коснуться моего лица. Мои глаза полезли на лоб, когда Викторию сбила с ног маленькая спортивная голубая машина. Она упала и ударилась головой: достаточно сильно, чтобы это вырубило ее, но не убило. Таня вылезла из спортивной машины и убрала ключи в сумочку, словно ничего и не произошло. Но клянусь, когда она проходила мимо меня, я услышала ее тихое бормотание: - Никогда не любила эту женщину. - Виктория застонала и начала приходить в себя, поэтому я быстренько залезла в свой грузовик и спокойно выехала со стоянки.

Моя жизнь превратилась в мыльную оперу.

Тренировка подходила к концу, когда мы добрались до поля. Софи взяла меня за руку, и мы вместе подошли к мальчикам. Ни Итан, ни Лео не увидели нас и продолжали разговаривать с ребенком, которого я сразу узнала. Именно этот паршивец любит играть не по правилам.

- Мой папа может побить твоего папашу. - Он что, серьезно сказал это? Я заметила, как щеки Лео покраснели, и надеялась, что он не потеряет контроль над собой из-за такой глупости.

Итан в ответ покачал головой. - Это невозможно. Мой папа придет с дядей Эмметом и дядей Джаспером.

Не удовлетворенный таким ответом, противный демон сосредоточился на Лео. - Ну, а у тебя даже папы нет.

Забудьте, что я подумала. Теперь я надеялась, что Лео надерет его маленькую задницу.

Мой сын никогда не разочаровывал меня. Он сбил грубияна с ног. - Мне он не нужен, - нахмурился он - Моя мама научила меня этому. - Он заслужил мой поцелуй.

Я прочистила горло, заставив их подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Демон поднялся с земли и убежал прочь. Лео уставился на свои ноги, а Итан нервно покусывал губу. Я понимала, что драка – не лучшее решение проблем, но как я могла ругать их, если сама сделала то же самое с озлобленной мамашей этого монстра пару дней назад? Я присела перед ними. - Ты в порядке? - спросила я. Мне ненавистен тот факт, что дети дразнят Лео из-за того, в чем он ни капли не виноват. Лео изумленно уставился на меня. - Нам нужно прекращать кидаться на людей, ну ты знаешь. Если только дело не происходит на этом поле.

- Мы были на поле, - заметил Итан. Я посмотрела на него, и он покраснел. - Извини.

- У меня будут неприятности? - озадаченно поинтересовался Лео.

- Не в этот раз, - призналась я. - Но если он снова будет доставать вас – скажите об этом Эммету. А теперь, полагаю, вы должны получить по публичному поцелую.

Лео застонал, но все же улыбнулся. - Ах, мам!

Я обняла его и звонко чмокнула в щеку. Затем я проделала то же самое с Итаном, и они вернулись к тренировке. Я взяла Софи на руки. - И, конечно же, я не могу забыть про тебя. - Улыбнувшись, я поцеловала и ее. Она захихикала в ответ.

После тренировки мальчики вместе с Софи запрыгнули в грузовик. Я уже собиралась залезть внутрь, как кто-то позвал меня самым возмутительным образом. - Привет, госпожа! Задержись на секундочку!

Я уставилась на тренера. - Эммет.

- Я просто хотел поздороваться со своим любимым писателем, прежде чем ты смоешься, - улыбнулся он, заключив меня в свои медвежьи объятья. Я стукнула его. - Вау! Прибереги это для моего братца, котенок.

- Ты свинья, - произнесла я, улыбнувшись.

- Напиши об этом книгу, - ответил он. - Ох, подожди…

- Я уезжаю. - Я забралась в грузовик. Он продолжал смеяться, когда я выехала с парковки.

Время шло быстро, и, когда мы приехали домой, пора было собираться к Эдварду.

- Куда мы пойдем? - спросил Лео, увидев, что я складываю наши вещи в сумку. Итан и Софи навострили свои любопытные ушки.

- Ну, - начала я. - Думаю, это не совсем честно, что Эдвард, Итан и Софи ночевали в нашем доме, а мы даже не были у них в гостях.

Они загорелись этой идеей. - Ты будешь спать в нашем доме? - спросил Итан. Я кивнула, и дети бросились обнимать меня. Кажется, им понравилась эта идея.

Убедившись, что мы оставили достаточно еды и воды Шредеру, мы отправились в путь. К счастью, в моем чудовищном грузовике имелся GPS-навигатор. Без него мы бы не нашли нужной дороги. Лео даже волновался, что мы заблудились, когда я свернула в лес, но Итан проинформировал нас, что мы на верном пути. После его слов я облегченно вздохнула, поскольку успела засомневаться сама. И, наконец, мы добрались до потрясающего трехэтажного дома.

Эдвард встретил нас на улице со своей фирменной кривоватой улыбочкой на лице. - Вы приехали почти вовремя, - сказал он, забрав у меня сумки. А Итан и Лео сразу же побежали в дом, чтобы начать экскурсию.

- Я приехала бы быстрее, если бы ты не жил в ж.. - я взглянула на Софи, - ж…жилище в лесу. Кем ты себя возомнил? Златовлаской?

- Изабелла, - вздохнул Эдвард. - Это три медведя жили в лесу. А Златовласка сидела в башне, - он поднял Софи свободной рукой. - Как писатель, ты должна знать классику.

Это плевок в сторону моей профессии? - Я все еще могу уехать домой, знаешь ли, - предупредила я, ни на секунду не принимая этот вариант за возможный.

- Ох, нет, пожалуйста, прости меня, - быстро ответил он.

- Не уезжай, Белла, - попросила Софи, и они оба выпятили свои нижние губки. Выглядело это чертовски мило.

Я притворилась, что обдумываю ответ. – Ладно. Наверное, я останусь.

- Следуйте за мной, леди, - произнес Эдвард. Когда мы зашли в дом, он поставил Софи на пол, и она выбежала из комнаты. Эдвард улыбнулся мне. - Позволь мне показать, где ты думаешь, ты будешь спать, - он предложил мне свою теперь уже свободную руку.

- Где я _буду_ спать, - поправила я и взяла его под руку. Он проигнорировал мой комментарий и провел меня вглубь дома, показывая кухню, гостиную и библиотеку.

- Вот мы и пришли, - сказал он и завел в просторную спальню с темно-голубыми стенами. Сквозь огромные окна проникало много света, освещая кровать с белоснежными подушками и одеялом. Он поставил мою сумку на кресло возле стены. - Уверен, что Лео захочет переночевать в комнате Итана, и поэтому, если хочешь, ты можешь спать в моей.

Я покачала головой. - Мне здесь нравится. Спасибо.

Он фыркнул. - Моя комната вниз по коридору, если я понадоблюсь тебе. Кстати говоря, ужин уже готов! - прежде чем я успела ответить, он сгреб меня в охапку и вынес из комнаты, словно невесту.

- Эдвард, что за чертовщина? - я попыталась высвободиться из его хватки, но руки этого мужчины оказались слишком сильными.

- Я сбил тебя с ног, - дерзко улыбнулся он.

- Когда ты опустишь меня, я собираюсь сбить тебя с твоих! - ответила я.

Он сжал меня еще крепче. - Теперь у меня и вовсе не осталось причин отпускать тебя, разве я не прав?

- М-м-м! Пахнет чем-то вкусненьким! – сказал Лео, когда трое детишек появились перед нами. - Ох, привет, - широко улыбнулся он, увидев нас.

- Что вы, ребята, делаете? - поинтересовался Итан, грозно глянув в нашу сторону.

- Я не хотел, чтобы Белла заблудилась, - объяснил Эдвард, проходя мимо них на кухню. Когда мы оказались на месте, он опустил меня на пол.

- Она часто теряется, - признался Лео. Я послала ему предупреждающий взгляд, прежде чем сесть на стул, который Эдвард выдвинул для меня.

Что следует сказать об ужине, который Эдвард приготовил для нас, так это: он был итальянским и действительно хорошим. Все было таким вкусным, что я практически не обратила внимания на то, что Эдвард поглаживал своей ступней мою ногу под столом. Когда я посмотрела на него, он просто подмигнул мне и продолжил уплетать ужин за обе щеки.

Не уверена, как я могла такое допустить, но после застолья мы с детьми и Эдвардом играли в интересную игру – Твистер. Эдвард все время мошенничал. При названии новой команды он выбирал именно тот круг, который находился ближе ко мне. И, наконец, меня это достало. Когда Итан выкрикнул: правая рука на синий, я поставила руку на круг, который находился между его ног. Когда я _случайно_ задела его член, Эдвард свалился на пол от неожиданности.

Я усмехнулась. - Я выиграла!

После игры мы уселись смотреть фильм. Когда прошло полфильма, Софи уснула, а мальчишки изо всех сил боролись со сном, и мы решили, что пора ложиться в кровати. Эдвард взял Софи на руки, а я проводила мальчиков в комнату Итана.

Лео лег спать на верхней кровати, и поэтому мне пришлось залезть на лестницу, чтобы поцеловать его на ночь. - Если я тебе понадоблюсь – я внизу.

- Все будет хорошо, мам, - ответил он. - Я люблю тебя.

- И я тебя. Спокойной ночи, - я поцеловала его в лобик и слезла к Итану. - А что насчет тебя? Ты не настолько большой, чтобы отказываться от поцелуя на ночь? - он улыбнулся и покачал головой, а я укрыла его одеялом и поцеловала его точно так же, как и Лео.

- Я люблю тебя, Белла, - прошептал он.

Я провела рукой по его мягким волосам. - Я тоже тебя люблю, Итан. Спокойной ночи, - улыбка не сходила с моих губ, когда я вышла из комнаты.

По дороге к себе я забежала в комнату Эдварда. - Хочешь еще разок сыграть в Твистер? - спросил он с широченной улыбкой.

- Мне хватило того, что я тебя один раз уже обыграла, - похвасталась я.

- Мы оба знаем, что ты жульничала, - ответил он, взяв меня за руку. - Я еще не хочу спать. Останься – и давай вместе поедим мороженое. - Вот как мы оказались на диване с ведерком мороженого и двумя ложками.

- Сегодня мне представился шанс встретиться с твоей бывшей, - призналась я. Его игривое выражение лица бесследно исчезло, когда я рассказала ему о нашем разговоре в магазине.

Он застонал и нервно запустил пальцы в свои волосы. - Мне очень жаль, Белла. Она лишилась всех прав на детей. Она не может вмешиваться в их или твою жизнь. Она даже не должна появляться здесь.

Я пожала плечами. - Таня сбила ее своей машиной. - Я объяснила, что Виктория не сильно пострадала, просто немножко ударилась.

- Ты не шутишь? - переспросил Эдвард. Он находился практически в таком же шоковом состоянии, что и я. - Должны ли мы послать ей цветы или что-нибудь в этом роде?

- Несси уже сделала это, - ответила я.

- Ах, да, вспомнил. Джейк звонил мне днем. Несси останется в участке на ночь за нападение на офицера, - сказал Эдвард. - Видимо, эти двое так и не нашли общий язык после того, как она угнала его машину.

Новость не показалась мне невероятной. Думаю, Несси и живет ради таких приключений. - Из-за чего она на него напала?

- Она без конца названивала в участок, должно быть, смеха ради, а он не выдержал и приехал к ней. Когда она увидела его машину, то спряталась. Он зашел в приемную с намерением ее арестовать. Несси же дождалась нужного момента, и, когда он подошел достаточно близко – запрыгнула к нему на спину. Наши камеры безопасности все засняли. Я потом тебе покажу, - сказал он. Не могу дождаться.

И прежде чем мы успели доесть мороженое, я регулярно делала вид, что зеваю. Мне нужно было убедиться, что спать я лягу в одиночестве. Я не собиралась заниматься сексом с кем-то, в кого не была влюблена полностью и бесповоротно. Я любила Лео, но не могла рисковать возможностью обзавестись еще одним ребенком без отца. Я знала, что, если что-нибудь случится, то Эдвард поступит правильно, но мне не хотелось, чтобы ребенок являлся причиной моего замужества.

- Думаю, вечер удался.

Эдвард слегка надул губы, но кивнул. - Уже довольно поздно, и завтра у нас важная игра. - Когда он ушел на кухню, чтобы все убрать на место, я прокралась в свою комнату, как полная трусиха. Я закрыла дверь на ключ и выключила свет, прежде чем залезть в кровать. Надеюсь, он подумает, что я уже сплю.

Заснуть оказалось не так уж просто. Я пролежала целых полчаса, а все еще не провалилась в безмятежный сон. Я почувствовала, как кровать сбоку просела, и теплая рука легла мне на талию. Я быстро повернулась и удивленно уставилась на Эдварда. - Как ты вошел? Я заперла дверь.

- Я влез в окно, - сказал он с самодовольной ухмылкой. - Я знал, что ты не заснешь, если не поцелуешь меня на ночь. - Он запустил свои длинные пальцы в мои волосы. Когда его губы прикоснулись к моим, мои глаза невольно закрылись. Проклятье, он целуется слишком хорошо!

Когда он начал углублять поцелуй, разум вернулся ко мне, и я оттолкнула его. - Я не собираюсь спать с тобой, Каллен.

- Маленькая поправочка: я не буду трахать тебя, но я буду спать с тобой. - Мое тело покрылось мурашками. - Я буду хорошим мальчиком. Обещаю, - он нежно поцеловал меня, прежде чем повернуть меня спиной и прижать к себе. - Сладких снов, Изабелла.

Я очень пожалею, если не усну прямо сейчас.


	11. Глава 11 А ты боишься шефа полиции?

Глава 11.

EPOV

Бодрствуя, она была такой вспыльчивой, что мне хотелось одновременно целовать ее и драться с ней. Когда же она спала, то напоминала мне ангела. Никаких саркастических реплик и вспышек ярости. Ее мягкие черты лица так и манили меня, что я не удержался и провел пальцами по ее щеке.

- Засранец, - пробормотала она.

Я улыбнулся. Даже во сне она думала обо мне. Я знал, что мне следовало проваливать в свою комнату, но я просто не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Неизвестно, когда мне представится возможность проснуться с ней в одной кровати еще раз, так что я хотел наслаждаться этим моментом как можно дольше. Но, как бы то ни было, я услышал шум, доносящийся из кухни, и понял, что пришло время подняться и пойти посмотреть, чем заняты маленькие монстры. Я хотел выйти через дверь, но сразу же передумал и направился к окну. Белла убьет меня, если мальчишки увидят, как я выхожу из ее комнаты. Я был безумно рад, что у меня хватило ума отдать ей комнату на первом этаже.

Я тихо прошел по коридору. Мне нравилось шпионить за своими детьми. Никогда нельзя угадать, за каким занятием я их поймаю. - Как ты можешь запивать хлопья молоком? – услышал я вопрос Итана. - Почему не соком? Это напиток для завтрака.

- Мама сказала мне, что коровы рассердятся и перестанут давать молоко, если я не буду пить его на завтрак, но дед ответил, что мама говорит одно из тех слов, которые мне нельзя произносить, - заявил Лео.

- Интересно, а папа разрешит нам завести корову? Тогда нам не придется покупать молоко, - задумчиво ответил Итан.

- Что это вы, ребята, тут делаете? - спросил я, обнаруживая свое присутствие.

Мальчики повернулись ко мне, и я увидел их заспанные личики. - Делаем завтрак, - широко улыбнулся Итан. - Ты будешь молоко или апельсиновый сок с шоколадными шариками?

- Молоко, - быстро ответил я. - Нужна помощь?

- Можешь разбудить маму, - сказал Лео. Кажется, он был немного напуган этой мыслью. - В прошлый раз, когда я сделал это, она попыталась защекотать меня до смерти.

Я рассмеялся. - Ладно, в этот раз я спасу тебя.

- Спасибо, Эдвард, - улыбнулся он.

Я достал масло для вафель и показал им, как пользоваться вафельницей. Все что нужно было сделать – это нажать на кнопку, так что я решил, что они справятся с этим. Конечно же, они захотели проверить, у кого получится самая большая вафля, и мне пришлось вмешаться. После того, как мы покончили с готовкой, они помогли мне накрыть на стол на балконе. - Почему бы вам не разбудить вашу сестру, а я пока схожу к Белле?

Лео показал мне большой палец, и они с Итаном побежали вверх по лестнице. Забыть о том, что Лео не мой сын оказалось очень легко. Интересно, как отреагирует Белла, если узнает, что мысленно я воспринимал его как своего?

Когда я проскользнул в ее комнату, она все еще спала. Я сел рядом с ней на кровать.

- Изабелла? - нежно позвал я.

- Уходи, - проворчала она.

- Не могу, - рассмеялся я. - Мальчики приготовили нам завтрак. Лео сказал, что сегодня моя очередь будить тебя. Видимо, по утрам ты становишься опасной.

Я довольно хмыкнул, а она села, не открывая глаз. Ее волосы находились в жутком беспорядке, призывая меня убрать их с ее лица, но, словно прочитав мои мысли, она сделала это сама. - Мне обязательно что-нибудь соображать на этом завтраке? - спросила она.

- Конечно, нет, - ответил я, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы сорвать быстрый поцелуй с ее губ. - Тебе даже можно не открывать глаза, - я ущипнул ее за щечку, и она сразу же распахнула свои прекрасные очи. - Доброе утро, Белла, - улыбнулся я.

- Они тебя застукали? - поинтересовалась она.

- Не-а, - ответил я. - Я могу отлично прятаться, когда ситуация требует этого. А теперь, позвольте мне сопроводить вас на завтрак? Я могу даже отнести тебя, если ты не хочешь идти.

Она покачала головой. - Не надо мне этой свадебной чепухи.

- А как насчет поросячьей спинки? _(*Piggyback*)_ - спросил я, поднимаясь, и повернулся к ней спиной, чтобы она забралась на нее. Я очень удивился, когда она сделал это без всяческих возражений.

- Ненавижу это название, - призналась она, обняв меня за шею. - Поросячья спинка. Это способ назвать одного из нас свиньей?

- Первоначально название было другим: прогулка на спине _(*pick-a-back ride*)._ Думаю, оно просто эволюционировало, - ответил я.

- Откуда, черт возьми, ты узнал это?

Я рассмеялся и вышел в коридор. - Эммет как-то задал тот же самый _вопрос (*про свинок*)._ И мы «прогуглили» его.

Она застонала. - Это плохой знак, что у меня и у твоего братца мысли сходятся. - Не могу дождаться, чтобы передать ему эти слова.

Я усадил ее в кресло. - Спасибо, что подвез.

- Пожалуйста. В любое время, - улыбнулся я.

Вскоре к нам присоединились мальчики и хихикающая Софи. Итан нес ее, держа под руки, а Лео держал ее за ноги. Когда я вопросительно уставился на них, Итан пожал плечами. - Она хотела, чтобы мы несли ее.

- Эта так весело! - радостно воскликнула Софи.

- Твои дети - сумасшедшие, - сказал я Белле.

- Мои дети? - переспросила она.

Я кивнул. - Мои не были такими, пока не познакомились с тобой, так что я не имею никакого отношения к их поведению.

Завтрак прошел довольно весело. Итан и Лео рассказали нам о том, что учудили этой ночью. Они завели будильник, чтобы он звенел каждый час, и они могли меняться кроватями. И каким-то образом мальчики немного переусердствовали, и Лео проснулся на полу. - Было немножко неудобно, - вспомнил он. В ответ Белла улыбнулась, покачав головой. Кажется, она привыкла к такому безумству.

После завтрака и просмотра нескольких мультиков, я предложил всем перебраться к бассейну. Дети побежали переодеваться, а Белла так и осталась стоять на месте. - Извини, Каллен, но я не взяла купальник.

- Ничего страшного, - улыбнулся я. - Потому что Элис прикупила кое-что для тебя. Просто на всякий случай. Купальник в твоей комнате, - я поднялся на ноги.

- Увидимся во дворе, Свон.

Я быстро переоделся, а дети уже нетерпеливо поджидали меня у задней двери. - Вы можете поиграть до полудня. Потом мы пообедаем и поедем на футбол за победой.

- Ты кинешь меня в бассейн? - спросил Итан, пока я надевал на ручки Софи надувные крылья.

- Ты намазался солнцезащитным кремом? - поинтересовался я. Он кивнул, и я поднял его на руки. - Готов?

- Да, - рассмеялся он.

- Задержи дыхание! - я забросил его в воду, и Итан вынырнул несколько секунд спустя. Я повернулся к Лео. - Ты хорошо плаваешь, спортсмен?

- Очень хорошо. Мама научила меня, - ответил он.

Мне следовало бы догадаться. - Ну, думаю, я просто кину тебя в бассейн, и мы посмотрим. - Он рассмеялся, и я поднял его на руки. - Задержи дыхание! - предупредил я, прежде чем бросить его в воду.

- Ты только что бросил моего ребенка в бассейн? - спросила Белла, наконец-то, переодевшись.

Я посмотрел на нее и взял телефон, чтобы отправить сообщение Элис. «Спасибо».

- А ты хочешь быть следующей? - широко улыбнулся я.

- Пожалуй, лучше я скачусь с горки, - ответила она.

- Можно мне с тобой? - с азартом спросила Софи. Она любила горку, но только если каталась не одна.

- А ты ведь не думала, что я отправлюсь туда в одиночку, правда? - пошутила Белла, взяв ее за руку. Она поднялась по лестнице вслед за Софи и усадила ее между своих ног. Я не слышал, о чем они говорили, но пока они съезжали, Софи довольно ухмылялась. Белла ахнула, когда вынырнула из воды. - Ты же сказала, что вода не холодная!

Софи улыбнулась. - А она и не холодная!

Белла заметила, что я наблюдаю за ними. - Эй, это была твоя идея. Запрыгивай сюда, Каллен! - Я улыбнулся и прыгнул в воду, вынырнув рядом с ней. - Выпендрежник, - фыркнула Белла.

Мальчики кричали и смеялись, скатываясь с горки. Я сгреб Софи в охапку. - Думаю, теперь моя очередь.

После того, как мы с Беллой съехали с горки с детьми хотя бы по разу, я уговорил ее скатиться со мной. Я не мог позволить ей сесть впереди себя, но был бы совсем не прочь, если она обнимет меня ногами за талию. Но, в конечном счете, она уселась между моими ногами, а я предупредил ее, что не ручался за поведение своих рук.

Дети продолжили играть, пока мы занимались ланчем. Я готовил мясо на гриле, и присматривал за детьми, а Белла накрывала на стол. - Черт возьми, Каллен, сколько видов чипсов тебе нужно?

- Мне нравится разнообразие, - сообщил я. Не существует такого правила, которое гласит, что человеку могут нравиться чипсы только с одним вкусом. Это нелепо.

Она поставила на стол несколько тарелок с разными чипсами и наполнила стаканы kool-aid. - Мне нужно забежать домой перед игрой, и я боюсь, что мне придется похитить Софи. Мы хотели подготовиться к игре. Ничего страшного, если Лео поедет с тобой и Итаном?

Я кивнул. - Конечно, никаких проблем. Тебе не нужно даже спрашивать об этом. Когда дело касается чего-то обычного, например, футбола, я могу присмотреть за ними.

После обеда Белла забрала Софи, оставив меня наедине с мальчиками. Они переоделись в футбольную форму и показали мне свои выражения лиц, отрепетированные для игры ранее с Беллой, прежде чем мы залезли в машину.

Когда мы приехали, Эммет что-то рассказывал мальчишкам из команды. Затем он велел им отработать пару футбольных приемов, попросив присоединиться к ним Итана и Лео. Джаспер стоял рядом с Эммом с все еще сонным, но очень довольным выражением лица. Должно быть, маленький Лэндон не дал ему выспаться. Я решил постоять в сторонке и понаблюдать за мальчиками.

- Отличный денек для игры, - услышал я низкий голос позади себя.

Я обернулся и увидел мужчину среднего возраста с усами и с сединой в волосах. - Да, сэр, - вежливо ответил я. Вероятней всего, передо мной стоял дедушка кого-то мальчика из команды. Я знал, что и Карлайл где-то здесь.

- В команде есть ваш ребенок? - поинтересовался он.

- Да, сэр. Те двое, - сказал я, указав на Лео и Итана.

В эту же секунду Лео посмотрел в нашу сторону, и его губы растянулись в широкой улыбке. Он пробежал через все поле и кинулся в объятья этого мужчины. - Дед!

Вот дерьмо! Я тут же обшарил его взглядом на предмет наличия пистолета. И мне повезло: кажется, сегодня он решил не брать его. Теперь он смотрел на меня, пока Лео махал Итану, чтобы тот подошел. - Эм… Шеф Свон, я Эдвард Каллен. Приятно с вами познакомиться.

Он недоверчиво глянул на меня, прежде чем пожать протянутую руку. Никогда бы не подумал, что хоть один мужчина может заставить меня так нервничать. - Дед, это мой лучший друг Итан. - Спасибо, Лео.

- Рад встрече, малыш, - ответил он.

- Пап? - мы все повернулись к Белле. На ней была белая футболка с номером Итана на правом рукаве и номером Лео на левом, и с надписью на груди: «Футбольная мамочка». Софи стояла рядом с ней в костюме болельщицы миниатюрных размеров.

- Привет, Беллз, - ответил он.

На ее губах появилась очаровательная улыбка. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

Он пожал плечами. - Не мог же я пропустить первую игру сезона. - Она подбежала к нему и крепко обняла. - Я скучал по тебе, Беллз, - тихо произнес он.

Вдруг я почувствовал себя лишним, но Софи разрушила этот трогательный момент, повиснув на ноге Чарли. - Привет, дедуля.

- Кто это у нас? - спросил он, слегка улыбнувшись.

- Пап, это Софи Каллен, - ответила Белла.

Он наклонился и взял ее на руки. - Полагаю, это тоже твоя девочка? - спросил он меня.

- Да, сэр, моя младшая. - Я старался оставаться спокойным. Не могу поверить, что назвал Лео своим сыном перед отцом Беллы.

Он снова смерил меня тем же цепким взглядом, а затем кивнул. - У тебя красивые дети, Эдвард.

Клянусь, он увидел облегчение в моих глазах. - Спасибо, шеф Свон.

- Пап, - сказала Белла, забирая у него Софи. – Ты, правда, хочешь, чтобы он называл тебя шефом?

- Еще чуть-чуть, - ответил он.

- ЧАРЛИ! - Кажется, все подпрыгнули, когда услышали голос Несси. Она практически запрыгнула на бедного мужчину. - Белла не предупредила меня, что ты приедешь.

- Я не знала, - произнесла Белла. - Как ты сбежала из тюрьмы?

Несси закатила глаза. - Джейк выпустил меня. Он сказал, что не может из-за меня пропустить открытие сезона. Представляете, ребята?

- Ренесми Карли Двейер, что ты забыла в тюрьме? - нахмурился Чарли.

- Клянусь, я невиновна. Офицер «хорошенькое тело» просто перепутал, - ответила она. Могу с уверенностью сказать, что Чарли не поверил ни единому ее слову, но она повернулась к мальчикам, прежде чем он успел сказать об этом Несс. - Ребята, хотите посмотреть на мою новую татушку? Я сделала ее этим утром специально для игры. - Она отклеила пластырь, чтобы показать им татуировку в виде волка практически на бедре. Символ нашей команды – волк, но интересно, знает ли она, что у Джейка есть точно такая же на спине?

- Пойдемте сядем, - предложила Белла. - Удачи вам мальчики. Удачи, тренер, - она улыбнулась мне и повела свою сестру и отца к трибуне.

Я подошел к своим братьям. - Ты какой-то бледный, братишка, - заметил Эммет.

- Один мужчина только что спросил, есть ли в команде мой ребенок. Я сказал, что - да, и указал на Лео и Итана. Как выяснилось, тот мужчина - отец Беллы, шеф полиции Чарли Свон, - объяснил я.

Джаспер сочувствующе посмотрел на меня, а Эммет закатился громоподобным хохотом. К счастью, начиналась игра, иначе я бы ему врезал.

Игра прошла удачно. Лео хорошо блокировал противников, а Итан атаковал ворота. Мальчики были очень довольны собой, ведь именно благодаря им в ворота противника забили не один гол. И, конечно же, после победы в игре, всех мальчишек и их родителей пригласили на «маленькую вечеринку».

Итан вызвался показать Чарли, как туда добраться, и поэтому они с Лео поехали в его машине. Это дало мне возможность прийти в себя и собраться с мыслями, перед тем как встретиться с ним вновь.

Мы с Беллой приехали одновременно, и я отвел ее в сторону. - Какие шансы на то, что твой отец пристрелит меня?

Она обдумала свой ответ. - Я бы так сильно не волновалась. Кажется, сегодня у него хорошее настроение, так что думаю, у тебя всего двадцать процентов на то, чтобы получить пулю, - она положила руку мне на плечо. - Но не волнуйся. Он не убьет тебя. Будет чертовски больно, но ты выживешь.

- Спасибо, Белла, - с сарказмом ответил я, прежде чем вытащить Софи из машины. Она поцеловала меня в щеку и побежала вовнутрь, чтобы найти тетю Розали и тетю Элис. Оглядевшись по сторонам и убедившись, что по близости не было шефа, я притянул Беллу к себе, чтобы украсть еще один поцелуй.

- Ты, правда, только что высматривал моего отца? - недоверчиво спросила она.

- Не могу передать словами, насколько мне не хочется, чтобы он пристрелил меня, - ответил я.

Она закусила нижнюю губу. - Тогда, думаю, ты не захочешь, чтобы я рассказала ему о том, что мы спали вместе прошлой ночью.

- Ты этого не сделаешь, - взмолился я.

- А я говорила тебе, чтобы ты шел спать в свою комнату, - пропела она, прежде чем развернуться и убежать. Я рванул за ней, но она просто растворилась в толпе.

Я попытался не поддаваться на провокации и оставаться спокойным. Я прошел вперед, по пути поздравляя родителей мальчишек из команды, и увидел Беллу. Она сидела рядом со своим отцом напротив моих родителей. Кажется, они поладили, и мне не из-за чего было волноваться.

Я, наконец-то, отыскал пустой стул подальше от толпы. - Выглядишь так, словно ты что-то скрываешь.

И Чарли, мать его, Свону приспичило сесть рядом со мной. - Можешь расслабиться, сынок, я не взял с собой пистолет. Я просто подошел, чтобы поблагодарить тебя.

Эти слова удивили меня. - За что, сэр?

Он сделал глоток газировки и вздохнул. - Мне сразу не понравилась идея Беллы, когда она сказала, что собирается уехать. Но она такая упрямая. Знаю, что Белла может позаботиться о себе и своем сыне сама, но мне стало намного легче, когда Лео рассказал мне о тебе и вашей семье. Я рад, что у нее есть кто-то близкий и, если ей понадобится помощь, ей есть к кому обратиться.

- Мы будем рядом, что бы ни случилось, - пообещал я.

Он кивнул, глядя куда-то вдаль. - Эдвард, я не стану вмешиваться в дела дочки, если она сама не попросит меня об этом, но… - он замолчал и посмотрел мне в глаза. - Не обижай ее. Кажется, ты хороший парень. Мне будет жаль пристрелить тебя.

- Не обижу, сэр, - серьезно ответил я.

- И, Эдвард, - он встал на ноги, чтобы уйти. - Ты можешь называть меня Чарли.


	12. Глава 12 Похищение четвертое

Глава 12.

BPOV

Чарли забрал детей. Он утверждал, что его обязанность как дедушки – купить что-нибудь для них на память, прежде чем вернуться в Форкс. Он мотивировал это тем, что так он сможет уверить Софи и Итана, что они его внуки, если Эдвард собирается называть Лео своим сыном. Эта ситуация показалась мне странной, а все началось из-за того, что однажды я нечаянно похитила двух детей. Кто же знал, что все выйдет именно так?

Я гуляла со Шредером по нашему сумасшедшему кварталу, когда Джейк перехватил меня недалеко от дома. - Беллз, мы можем поговорить?

Я кивнула. - Конечно. Что случилось?

- Речь о правонарушительнице из твоего дома, - объяснил он.

Я знала, что беседа получится интересной, и поэтому пригласила его зайти в дом, чтобы чего-нибудь выпить. - Что она учудила на этот раз? - спросила я, протянув ему стакан холодного чая.

- Белла, я хочу, чтобы ты запретила ей подходить ко мне, - его голос прозвучал так серьезно, что я испугалась. - Я так больше не могу. Если она и дальше будет продолжать в том же духе, то я не отвечаю за свои поступки, - он выглядел таким напряженным. - Ты моя любимая соседка, и я не хочу, чтобы ты возненавидела меня, но она просто… - он замолчал.

- Джейкоб, что ты такое несешь? - определенно, я что-то упустила.

Он помолчал несколько секунд, а затем решил выложить мне все. - Я собираюсь трахнуть ее!

Именно в этот момент моя челюсть упала на стол. - Повтори-ка еще разок?

- Прости мне мою глупость, - начал он. - Просто… Каждый раз, когда я надеваю на нее наручники, я хочу повалить ее на капот машины и…

- Поняла! - выкрикнула я, в надежде заткнуть его.

Он вздохнул. - Прости.

- Что именно ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала, Джейк? - я старалась говорить серьезно. Бедный парень находился на грани нервного срыва, но что-то в этой ситуации казалось мне чертовски забавным.

Он почесал в затылке. - Я не знаю. Раньше я никогда не сталкивался с подобными проблемами.

По-моему, я поняла его… - Эм… - мне нужно было что-то ответить. - Послушай, она моя сестра. И не имеет значение, что я всячески отрицаю это, тесты ДНК доказывают наше родство, но ты мой лучший друг. Честно говоря, я больше волнуюсь за тебя, чем за нее, - я положила свои руки на плечи Джейкоба и легонько встряхнула его. - Соберись, парень. Если Несси вычислит твои слабые места, то она замучает тебя до смерти.

- Ладно, - он кивнул и поднялся на ноги. - Я лучше пойду на работу. Увидимся. - Он торопливо обнял меня и вышел из дома.

У бедного парня не было никаких шансов. Но я не думала, что это к худшему. Несси имела привычку вести себя дико и безответственно. Джейк – прекрасный претендент, чтобы усмирить ее, попридержать на поворотах. Интересно, как долго он собирается бороться с ней?

И я не придумала ничего лучшего, как провести свое свободное время в спортзале. Мне нужно поддерживать форму, тем более с тремя детьми, и мне не помешает немного мышц на руках. Я поднимаю детей каждый день; какие-то силовые упражнения – ничего особенного, ведь правда?

_Убейте. Меня. Сейчас. _

Не прошло и часу в спортзале, а мои руки уже отваливались. Вес гантелей меня не волновал, это делали повторения. Поднять гантели один раз – не проблема. Поднять гантели несколько раз… вот, в чем проблема.

Но как бы то ни было, я продолжала мужественно повторять упражнения, когда кто-то схватил меня за задницу, проходя мимо. Гантели выпали у меня из рук, и я ахнула. Проблема устранена.

Я ожидала, что меня вышвырнут из спортзала после этого падения гантелей, но молодой человек, направляясь к регистрационной стойке, определенно хотел подшутить надо мной, и я удивилась тому, что произошло в следующее мгновенье. - Кто это? Не уж-то Изабелла «поцелуй меня в задницу» Свон?

Только один человек мог назвать меня так. - Феликс! – я быстро обернулась и увидела его в спортивной форме. - Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь здесь? - спросила я и подбежала к нему, чтобы обнять.

Он приподнял меня, крепко сжимая ребра, и я подумала, что еще чуть-чуть, и они сломаются. - Я работаю здесь. Личным тренером, - он поставил меня на пол, вложив мою ладошку в свою огромную руку. - Кажется, тебе нужна моя помощь.

Я резко выдернула свою руку. - Заткнись. У меня нет времени на тренировки. Меня дома дети ждут.

- Дети? – переспросил он. - Последний раз, когда мы разговаривали, у тебя был только один – супер-Леонардо.

- У меня теперь еще двое, - пояснила я. - Как-то я похитила их возле супермаркета, чтобы спасти от сумасшедшей, теперь уже бывшей, девушки, и застряла в этой семье. Хотя они действительно просто потрясающие дети, так что я не возражаю.

- Ты похитила у отца детей, а он до сих пор позволяет им общаться с тобой? Удивительно! - рассмеялся Феликс.

Я уперла руки в бока. - Чтобы ты знал, у меня с отцом этих детей очень милые отношения.

- Я думал, что тебе не нужны отношения, - припомнил он. Эту фразу я произносила несколько раз в далеком прошлом.

- Поверь мне. Они не совсем нормальные. Статус моих отношений: неопределенные, - фактически, у меня не было парня, но я и не чувствовала себя свободной. - А что насчет тебя? Где та счастливица?

- Ее нет, - ответил он. - Ты же знаешь, что меня слишком много только для одной женщины.

Я наигранно чихнула. - Ох, прости. У меня аллергия на чушь.

Он взял меня за руку. - Это не смешно, Би (*B*), - улыбнулся он.

- Как дела у остальных? - поинтересовалась я. Я не виделась с его семьей уже долгие годы.

Феликс присел на скамейку, похлопав рядом с собой, чтобы я присоединилась к нему. - Мои родители развлекаются на Багамах. Деметрий по-прежнему слишком крут, чтобы общаться с нами. Аро, Кай и Маркус открыли итальянский ресторан. А что делает Джеймс, я не в курсе.

Мы болтали обо всем на свете. Он заставил меня сделать еще пару упражнений, чтобы создать впечатление, что он занимался работой. Когда я собралась уходить, мы договорились об ужине. Я приняла душ и отправилась домой.

Машина Чарли была припаркована возле дома, и, когда я подошла к двери, услышала громкий шум. Я вошла внутрь и увидела Лео, играющего на миниатюрных барабанах, и Итана, бренчащего на маленькой гитаре, а Софи играла на крохотном синтезаторе. - Пап! - позвала я.

Он показался из-за угла. - Привет, Беллз.

- Я убью тебя, - просто заявила я.

В дверь позвонили. - Пицца пришла, - сказал Чарли и быстро прошел мимо меня к двери. К счастью, упоминание пиццы заставило «так называемую музыку» прекратиться.

Я усадила начинающих рокзвезд перед телевизором, в надежде отвлечь их фильмом, и ушла вместе с отцом на кухню. - Когда тебе нужно возвращаться?

- Скоро, - ответил он. - Я могу приехать еще разок в сентябре, числа тринадцатого, если хочешь.

- Было бы прекрасно, - улыбнулась я.

Мы обедали молча, хотя негромкое хихиканье из гостиной нарушало тишину. - Пожалуй, мне пора ехать. Есть еще нарушители, которых нужно арестовать, - он обнял детей, прежде чем пройти к двери. - Кажется, Эдвард хороший парень. Держи его при себе, ладно?

- Если он до сих пор не сбежал от меня, думаю, что он уже никуда не денется, - ответила я. - Пока, пап. - Я поцеловала его в щеку.

- Пока, Беллз. - Он залез в машину и уехал.

Когда я зашла в дом, то увидела, что на мой сотовый пришло новое сообщение от Феликса.

_Ужин в пять? Умираю от голода, Би! _

Я покачала головой и набрала номер Несси.

_- «Строительство Калленов», с вами говорит Ванесса, чем я могу помочь? _

- Можешь приехать домой к пяти и присмотреть за детьми? - спросила я.

_- Зачем? Куда ты собралась? _

Любопытная. - Меня пригласил на ужин один старый школьный друг. Ты помнишь Феликса? - я услышала стон.

_- Тот придурок, который обзывал меня «Лох Несс»? _

- Ага, - улыбнулась я. - Пожалуйста, Несси. Я не виделась с ним тысячу лет! Тебе понравится сидеть с детьми. Чарли купил столько музыкальных инструментов, что вы можете собирать группу.

_- Хорошо. Увидимся в пять. _

- Спасибо, Несси. - Я положила трубку и ушла собираться.

EPOV

- Эй, босс, мне сегодня нужно домой пораньше. Белла хочет, чтобы я присмотрела за детьми, - сообщила Несси, просунув голову в мой кабинет.

- Что-то случилось? - спросил я, немедленно сосредоточившись.

Она покачала головой. - Нет, у нее свидание, так что мне нужно быть дома в пять.

Свидание. У Беллы свидание? Что за хрень? - Эм… конечно, - я попытался собраться с мыслями. - Я, может быть, задержусь здесь. Давай я дам тебе денег на всякий случай?

- У меня есть, не надо, - ответила она. - Жизнь без наркотиков – богатая жизнь. Увидимся вечером, босс, - она улыбнулась и захлопнула дверь.

Белла идет на свидание. Моя Белла. Так не пойдет. Я схватил телефон.

_- Карлайл Каллен. _

- Пап, можно мне одолжить твою машину? - В моей голове быстро формировался план.

_- Конечно, сынок. _

Люблю этого мужчину. Он всегда готов помочь. - Спасибо, я уже еду. - Я сообщил Эммету и Джасперу, что уезжаю, прежде чем поехать в больницу.

- Хочу ли я знать, для чего тебе понадобилась моя машина? - спросил Карлайл, протягивая мне ключи.

- Хочешь ли ты обрушить на себя гнев Беллы? - я не хотел втягивать его во все это.

- Поговорим позже, сынок, - с улыбкой ответил он. Хороший выбор.

Я подъехал к дому Беллы и припарковался на безопасном расстоянии от него. И ждал. Не прошло и пяти минут, как незнакомый грузовик показался на горизонте. Я наблюдал за парнем, который выпрыгнул из него и поспешил к входной двери. Он был здоровым, но если мне удастся привлечь Эммета, то с этим придурком не будет никаких проблем.

Белла распахнула дверь, и он притянул ее к себе. Передо мной словно красной тряпкой помахали. Кто, он мать вашу, такой, чтобы лапать своими руками мою Беллу? Я крепко сжал руль. Он даже не открыл для нее дверцу. Что за гад! Я медленно ехал позади них, стараясь не вызывать подозрения, но они все равно, кажется, были слишком заняты разговорами, чтобы заметить меня.

Они остановились у кафе-гриль. Хотя бы они будут сидеть за общим столом, без всякой романтики. Я сделал круг, пока они заходили внутрь, а потом припарковался у этого здания.

Если честно, то я не успел продумать эту часть плана. Я мог просто заявиться туда.

_А мог ли я? _

Нет.

Я, как и любой нормальный шпион, наблюдал за ними через окно. Если он сделает хоть одно неправильно движение – я поджарю его задницу на гриле.

Все зашло слишком далеко. Но, очевидно, парень был очень забавным, потому что каждый раз, когда двигались его губы, Белла начинала смеяться. Мне нужно было что-то сделать и как можно скорей, иначе я мог сойти с ума. Она встала, чтобы удалиться в дамскую комнату, которая располагалась рядом с выходом.

Я подъехал к самой двери и, быстро заскочив внутрь, принялся ждать. Как только Белла вышла из туалета, я сгреб ее в охапку. Ее крик заглушила моя ладонь, и я вынес ее из ресторана. Она пару раз пнула меня по голени, но я не обратил на это внимания. Я запихнул ее в машину и отпустил.

Голос Беллы был не очень радостным, когда она заговорила. - Послушай, ты, психопа…— Эдвард? - Я вздрогнул и побоялся посмотреть на нее. - Что, черт возьми, ты творишь?

- Для той, кто постоянно похищает людей, ты должна сама догадаться о правильном ответе.

- Похищаю людей? – закричала она. - Какого хрена ты похитил меня?

- Какого хрена ты делаешь на свидании? - крикнул я в ответ.

- Что? - прорычала она.

Я скучал по ее крикам. - Ты слышала меня, - заткнись, Эдвард. - Тебе не позволено ходить на свидания.

- Не позволено? – дерьмо. - И кто рискнет остановить меня, твою мать?

И потому что я идиот, я ответил. - Я. Это очевидно.

- Останови. Эту. Чертову. Машину. У обочины. - Дважды дерьмо.

- Я не могу этого сделать, - ответил я.

- Почему? - снова зарычала она.

Честность – лучшая тактика. - Я немного побаиваюсь тебя сейчас.

- СВЕРНИ К ОБОЧИНЕ!

И я свернул. Белла со злостью открыла дверь и быстро вылезла из машины. Каким бы я был похитителем, если бы позволил ей идти домой пешком? Я выскочил следом и побежал за ней. - Белла, полезай в машину. Ты ведешь себя неразумно.

И опять, зря я это сказал.

Она повернулась ко мне. - Это Я веду себя неразумно? Ты сукин с… - зазвонил ее телефон, спасая меня от всяческих проклятий. - Алло? – боже, ее голос был напряженным. - Нет, я не провалилась, идиот. Меня похитили, - она злобно поглядывала на меня на протяжении всего разговора. - Поцелуй меня в зад, - и она отключилась.

- Белла, - взмолился я.

Она медленно приближалась ко мне. В эту секунду ее прозвище «Белла-зверь» подходило ей как нельзя лучше. - Объяснись.

Я почувствовал, как мурашки пробежались вниз по моему позвоночнику. - Белла, прости меня, - она продолжала подходить. - Когда я увидел тебя с тем парнем, я просто… я не хотел, чтобы ты ехала с ним, - ее глаза сузились. - Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я… - кажется, это не сработало. - Черт возьми, Белла, я приревновал. И не мог вынести мысли, что ты с кем-то другим, не со мной. Ты моя Белла… или, по крайней мере, я так думал, - грустно закончил я.

- Это все? - спросила она, продолжая грозно смотреть на меня. Я кивнул. Она обхватила мое лицо и страстно поцеловала. И прейдя в себя от шока, я приподнял ее за задницу. Она обвила ноги вокруг моей талии, и я развернул нас, прижав ее спиной к капоту автомобиля. - Ты такой… засранец, - прошептала она в скудных перерывах между поцелуями. Моя рука проделала путь по ее груди, и она громко застонала мне в рот. Ее грудь оказалась идеального размера, словно была сделана специально для моих рук.

Кто-то снял чертову машину с сигнализации. - Полагаю, ты сама доберешься до дома, Би? - придурок из ресторана. Мне хотелось придушить этого парня. Он улыбнулся мне и кивнул в знак приветствия. - Ты, должно быть, Эдвард. - Как он узнал?

Белла сползла с капота и поправила рубашку. - Феликс, ты такая задница. Езжай домой. - В ответ он просто рассмеялся, а она залезла обратно в машину Карлайла.

Феликс?

- Она – сплошное наказание. Надеюсь, ты знаешь, во что вляпался, партнер? Уверен, что еще увидимся, - и прежде чем уехать, он помахал нам рукой. Что за чертовщина?

Я забрался в машину и выехал на дорогу, абсолютно не зная, что сказать.

- Это не было свиданием, - сказала Белла. - Феликс только недавно переехал сюда. И мы решили вместе поужинать, чтобы поболтать, ведь мы не виделись несколько лет. Я бы с радостью сообщила тебе об этом, но вместо того, чтобы спросить, ты поступил как настоящий пещерный человек.

Ладно, теперь я чувствую себя полным ослом. - Извини меня. Когда Несси сказала, что ты идешь на свидание, я потерял рассудок.

- Несси, - прорычала она. Этот звук показался мне не таким уж и страшным, когда относился не ко мне. - Она знала, что это не свидание. Эта маленькая… - в ее глазах появился озорной огонек, и она набрала чей-то номер. - Алло, Джессика? – не может быть. - Это Белла. Извини, что беспокою, но не могла бы ты сделать для меня огромное одолжение? – я прикусил губу, стараясь сдержать смех. - Несси сейчас дома одна с моим сыном и его друзьями, и я знаю, что она просто ненавидит возиться с ними в одиночку. Не могла бы ты прийти к ней на помощь и дождаться меня? – она улыбнулась. - Спасибо тебе, - она отключила мобильник и повернулась ко мне. - Хочешь мороженого?

Вечер оказался намного лучше, чем я рассчитывал. У Беллы не было свидания, а я осуществил свое первое похищение и после этого даже смогу завести еще детей, ведь никто не пнул меня, куда не следует. Когда мы наконец-то приехали домой, Несси обрадовалась, как никогда, увидев нас, а Итан и Софи приготовили подробный рассказ об утре с Чарли "дедулей" Свон.

Поцеловав Беллу на ночь, я решил прояснить одну очень важную вещь. - Так получается, что да? – она растеряно посмотрела на меня. - Моя Белла?

Я не мог ничего поделать со своей широкой улыбкой, как у идиота, когда она ответила: - Ох, что за черт.


	13. Глава 13 ДерьмоЛист

Глава 13.

EPOV

Назойливый звонок в дверь вытащил меня из кровати. Я старался ни во что не врезаться, пока шел на встречу с жестоким человеком, которому пришло в голову разбудить меня в такую рань. Когда я открыл дверь – несколько раз моргнул, чтобы убедиться, что мое воображение не играло со мной в глупые игры.

- Уже пора, - сказала Элис. Она прошла мимо меня и упорхнула к лестнице.

- Привет, Эдвард! - я посмотрел вниз и увидел Лео. Наверное, я все еще спал, иначе как можно объяснить то, что Лео пришел ко мне именно с Элис?

- Привет, спортсмен, - сонно ответил я.

- Она меня тоже подняла, - сочувствующе произнес он.

Я положил руку ему на плечо и потянул внутрь. - Хочешь есть или пить? - спросил я.

- Нет, спасибо.

Я рухнул на диван, и он плюхнулся рядом со мной. Если бы я не был таким сонным, то, возможно, поинтересовался бы, что придумала Элис на этот раз. Я заметил, что Лео клевал носом и поэтому притянул его к себе, чтобы он лег на мое плечо, и мы оба задремали.

Не уверен, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Элис вернулась к нам. - Хватит спать, сони, - радостно пропела она.

Мы с Лео застонали, и я увидел полостью собранных Итана и Софи рядом с ней. - Существует ли разумная причина, по которой ты разбудила бедных малышей в такую рань?

- Они поедут со мной к Розали вместе с Лэндоном и Нэйтом. Приближается День бабушек и дедушек, и нам нужно поскорей запечатлеть внучат на общей фотографии с Эсме и Карлайлом, - объяснила она. - Мы бы могли заставить Беллу поехать с нами, но я подумала, что раз уж она целый день будет одна, то, наверняка, ты захочешь составить ей компанию, - она подмигнула мне. - Пойдемте, детишки. Хорошего дня, Эдвард.

Значит, Белла дома одна.

Моей необходимостью стало добраться до нее как можно скорее. Я взял ключи и пошел к двери. А затем осознал, что мне нужно одеться. Фыркнув, поражаясь собственной глупости, я добежал до своей комнаты и быстро собрался.

Когда я наконец-то доехал до дома Беллы, я не стал даже стучать, поскольку знал, что она только разозлится на меня за то, что я заставил ее вылезти из теплой кровати, чтобы открыть дверь. Я на цыпочках пробрался к ее комнате и зашел внутрь, где я и нашел ее, растянувшуюся поперек кровати. Одной рукой она обнимала плюшевого осла. Я быстро скинул обувь и лег рядом с ней, осторожно перекладывая ее на свое плечо. Я зарылся лицом в ее волосах и вдохнул сладкий аромат клубники.

- Если это Джессика – я переезжаю, - пробормотала она.

Я тихонько рассмеялся. - Я вызываю у тебя такие же эмоции, что и Джессика?

Белла развернулась в моих объятьях и приоткрыла глаза. - Слава богам, - выдохнула она, прижимаясь лицом к моей груди. - А теперь заткнись. Я собираюсь поспать еще немного.

- Сладких снов, моя Белла, - я поцеловал ее волосы и прижал Беллу поближе к себе.

Почти час я лежал, просто обняв ее. Должно быть, она уже не спала, поскольку бессвязное бормотание сквозь сон прекратилось. Когда она окончательно проснулась, первыми словами, слетевшие с ее губ, оказались: - Элис – зло.

Я чуть сжал пальцы на ее талии. - Не могу поверить, что ты впустила ее.

- Я и не впускала, - ответила она. - Кажется, мне нужно начать запирать окна. – Белла взглянула на меня, очаровательно надув губки. - Она прыгнула на меня.

- Это показывает лишь то, насколько сильно ты ей нравишься, - улыбнулся я. - Если хочешь, я поговорю сегодня с Джаспером о ее новой беременности, чтобы оградить тебя от нападений в ближайшие девять месяцев.

- Звучит заманчиво, - согласилась она, перед тем как сесть. - Какие планы на сегодня? - поинтересовалась она, потянувшись.

- Я собирался надоедать тебе целый день. Ты не возражаешь? - Я даже не подумал о том, что у нее могли быть собственные планы, в которые я запросто мог не вписаться.

Белла покачала головой. - У меня есть одна маленькая проблемка, которую мне нужно решить, но ты можешь присоединиться ко мне, - она спрыгнула с кровати и удалилась в ванную комнату.

- А из-за этой проблемки мы не окажемся в тюрьме? - спросил я.

- Нет, если не попадемся, - ответила она. Беллы вышла из ванной и подошла к шкафу с одеждой. - Мы не будем делать ничего, что достойно ареста, - пообещала она.

Эти слова заставили почувствовать себя лучше. - Что у тебя на уме?

Она появилась передо мной полностью одетая и с листком бумаги в руках. - Вот! – Белла протянула его мне. - ДерьмоЛист. - Я пробежался глазами по списку, чтобы удостовериться, что там не было моего имени.

Большинство имен она уже вычеркнула, но я увидел два, которые все еще красовались на этом листочке: Несси и Феликс.

- Почему Феликс в твоем ДерьмоЛисте? Я думал, что вы были лучшими друзьями. - Нет, конечно, я не возражал. То, что она написала его имя, а не мое – делало меня счастливым.

- Когда я обнаружила, что беременна, он выслал объявление на «Шоу Маури», в выпуск под названием: "Помогите Мне Найти Папочку Для Моего Малыша", - пояснила она. - Не пойми меня неправильно, мне нравятся хорошие шалости. Меня вывело из себя другое: он переехал, прежде чем я успела отомстить ему. Но я могу хранить обиду, - она подняла с пола тряпочную сумку и накинула ее на плечо. - Готов?

Я не знал, на что я соглашался, но все равно ответил: - Разумеется.

День мести не мог начаться без здорового завтрака, и поэтому мы решили вначале перекусить.

- Несмотря на то, что твоя невестка напала на меня этим утром, думаю, было очень мило с ее стороны пригласить с собой Лео, - призналась Белла. - Он никогда не жаловался, но я знаю, что он всегда мечтал о большой семье. До того, как мы переехали сюда, у него были только я, Чарли и иногда Несси. Рене и Фил все время находились в разъездах, и мы виделись только по праздникам.

- Что ты будешь делать, если его биологический отец когда-нибудь появится на горизонте? - спросил я. Этот вопрос действительно беспокоил меня.

- Я сделала все, что было в моих силах, чтобы найти его. Каждый человек в городе знал о моих «веселых приключениях» и о маскараде. Когда он не объявился, мы с Чарли наняли адвоката с целью оставить все права на ребенка мне. Мне плевать, если он придет столько лет спустя, готовый поиграть в папочку. Лео заслуживает большего, - она сделала глоток кофе. - Отвечаю на твой вопрос: если он когда-нибудь покажется – я надеру ему задницу.

Я улыбнулся и оплатил счет. - Готова вычеркнуть еще одно имя из твоего списка?

По дороге в спортзал она объяснила мне план. - Чтобы навредить Феликсу, нужно сделать что-то небольшое, не сразу заметное. Если мы предпримем что-нибудь экстравагантное – он сразу вычислит и еще повернет все так, что сам получит от этого пользу, - должно быть, она долго размышляла над этим. - Он очень спокойный парень. Единственное, что его заботит – это его машина. Он в буквальном смысле сдувает с нее пылинки. Он считает, что это ключ к его мужественности или что-то в этом роде. Он гордится тем, что он простой и человечный парень, так что по этому–то мы и должны нанести удар.

- Я волнуюсь за этого парня, - признался я.

- Плохо, очень плохо, потому что мне нужна твоя помощь. Ты должен пойти внутрь и отвлечь его хотя бы минут на двадцать. Можешь извиниться за вчерашнее недоразумение, - пожала она плечами.

Я не спросил, что она задумала, решив, что чем меньше я знаю – тем лучше. Я вошел в спортзал и занялся поиском цели. Девушка за регистрационной стойкой указала на дверь его кабинета, и я вмиг оказался возле нее и негромко постучал.

- Открыто! - крикнул он. Я опустил ручку и шагнул внутрь. - Привет! Ты ведь не злишься из-за вчерашнего, правда? Я, может быть, и большой, но, знаешь ли, я за любовь, не за войну, - широко улыбнулся он.

- Вообще-то, я пришел извиниться за прошлый вечер. Я думал, что ты пытался украсть мою девушку, но я немного увлекся, - я протянул ему руку. - Я Эдвард, кстати.

Он встал на ноги и пожал мою руку. - Приятно познакомится с тобой официально. А теперь присаживайся, я столько всего расскажу тебе о Би.

Отвлекать его оказалось совсем несложно. Он с превеликим удовольствием рассказывал мне историю за историей о славных деньках, проведенных с Беллой и мальчишками в старшей школе. Кажется, она наведывалась в его дом так же часто, как в свой собственный. - Однажды парни установили камеру в душе. Она была горячей цыпочкой, ну, ты знаешь, а мы – такими извращенцами, так что тогда нам казалось это чем-то обыденным. - Все это осталось в прошлом. У меня не было никаких оснований бросаться на него, перепрыгнув через весь стол, и поэтому я остался сидеть на стуле. - Клянусь, кто-то пропалил нас, потому что она перетащила камеру в ванную моих родителей. Аро до сих пор не может смотреть в глаза моему отцу, - произнес он, и я подхватил его смех.

Мой телефон завибрировал в кармане, посылая покалывания вниз по моей ноге. Я догадался, что это знак. - Наверное, тебе нужно возвращаться к работе. А я поспешу на ланч с Беллой. Было приятно поболтать с тобой.

- Мне тоже, чувак. Передай Би привет от меня, - ответил он.

Когда я вышел из здания, Белла поджидала меня в машине. Я украдкой взглянул на грузовик. Никаких изменений. - Что ты сделала? - с любопытством поинтересовался я.

- Я же говорила тебе, что это должно быть незаметным, - улыбнулась она. - Теперь его мобильник для мачо будет оповещать всем звонящим, что он принадлежит «Леди Феликс». Чтобы заметить это, у него уйдут недели. К тому же, я установила другой гудок для его машины. Он любит гудеть знойным девушкам, но теперь при каждом нажатии на него - его автомобиль будет выкрикивать «жирная задница». Уверена, что об этой проделки он узнает намного быстрее.

Я рассмеялся, представив себе выражение его лица, когда он попытается закадрить цыпочек, а все получится совсем не так, как он будет того ожидать. - Он догадается, что это ты?

- Конечно, догадается, - сказала Белла так, словно в этом не было ничего особенного. - И он не оставит это просто так. Это замкнутый порочный круг. - Кажется, эта мысль совсем не беспокоила ее.

- На сегодня с местью покончено? - спросил я.

Она вытащила список и вычеркнула имя Феликса. - Не-а. Несси все еще не поплатилась за то, что выдала мой псевдоним и раскрыла мою профессию. Мы можем разобраться с ней до ланча, а затем заняться, чем пожелаешь, мне все равно.

- Хорошо, - улыбнулся я, везя нас к ее дому. Она попросила загнать машину в гараж, чтобы ее не увидели сумасшедшие соседи - любители посплетничать, пока мы пытались работать.

Белла прихватила все необходимое, и мы направились в комнату Несси. - Несси хоть и кажется такой бесстрашной, но она боится кое-чего: мышей и шкафов.

- Шкафов? Кто, черт возьми, боится шкафов?

- Она параноик. Все время держала дверь шкафа открытой, - сказала Белла. - Девчонка насмотрелась фильмов ужасов. Но, как бы то ни было, я нашла одну маленькую штучку в он-лайн магазине, - она продемонстрировала мне миниатюрную мышку. - На ней установлен датчик движений, так что, когда Несси войдет в комнату, она вылетит из-под ее кровати.

Белла засовывала батарейки в это приспособление, когда я услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь. Я запаниковал. - Дерьмо! Кто-то пришел. Что нам делать?

Белла быстро огляделась кругом. - Живо! – она схватила меня за руку. - Залезай в шкаф! - Она собрала в охапку все наши вещи и затолкала меня внутрь, а затем закрыла за нами дверь. Я знал, что если кто-нибудь зайдет в эту комнату, то услышит наше громкое дыхание. - Какого черта она делает дома? - прошептала Белла.

- Перерыв на обед? - тихо предположил я, не отводя глаз от крошечной щели между дверцами шкафа.

Слава и почесть iPodу в ее ушах: Несси не услышала ни единого нашего слова или вздоха. Она прямиком направилась к окну и взяла в руки бинокль, а затем поднесла его к лицу. - Привет, офицер «хорошенькое тело». - Она наблюдала за Джейком еще пару минут, а потом подошла к своему туалетному столику. Она посмотрела в зеркало и хотела подправить стрелки на глазах, когда ее взгляд переместился на отражение шкафа.

- Дерьмо, - прошептала Белла и лихорадочно пыталась засунуть вторую батарейку в мышь, пока Несси неспешно приближалась к двери. - Получилось! - она вытолкнула мышку из шкафа и пристально наблюдала за ее движениями. В то время как маленький механизм описывал круги по всей комнате, Несси кричала так, как мне никогда не доводилось слышать, а затем она практически выломала дверь, пытаясь выбраться из комнаты, как можно скорее. - Поймай улику! - приказала Белла и подняла коробку, когда я зажал в ладонь серый комок. Она снова закрыла дверь шкафа, и мы выскочили из комнаты, чтобы спрятаться где-нибудь еще.

Мы добежали до гостиной. - С тобой жизнь никогда не станет скучной, правда? - спросил я.

Она пыталась отдышаться. - Жизнь стала бы намного короче, открой Несси ту дверь. Думаю, она таскает с собой карманный нож.

- Проклятье, Джейкоб! Перестань быть таким придурком! Говорю тебе, в моем шкафу кто-то есть, - доносилось из коридора. Похоже на то, что Несси ходила за помощью.

- Тебе не кажется, что ты уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы перестать бояться Бугимена? - ворчливо ответил Джейк.

Несси фыркнула. - Это не Бугимен, - прорычала она. - Достань свой пистолет. Что ты за коп вообще?

- Поверь мне. Намного безопаснее для тебя, если я не стану доставать свой пистолет, - резко сказал он.

- Ты мне угрожаешь? - недоверчиво спросила она.

Я заметил, что Белла закусила губу, пытаясь сдержать смех. Джейк и Несси продолжили препираться, пока шли в ее комнату. Я услышал, как он подтрунивал над ней, когда в шкафу никого не обнаружилось. Это повлекло за собой жаркий и громкий спор. Затем раздался грохот, и крики прекратились.

- Думаешь, они поубивали друг друга? - прошептал я.

- Хуже, - туманно ответила Белла. Она взяла меня за руку, и мы выскользнули из гостиной.

К сожалению, дверь в комнату Несси все еще была нараспашку. Как эти двое сумели так быстро раздеться, все еще остается загадкой для меня. Руки Джейка держали Несси за задницу, а ее ноги крепко обнимали его за талию. Они приклеились к друг другу губами и свалились на кровать.

- Похоже, он нашел ее татуировку, - тихо сказал я Белле на ушко.

Не успев пройти и половины пути к спасительной двери, вздохи и стоны начались. - О Боже, - насторожилась Белла. - Не могу слушать, как моя сестра занимается сексом. - Несси вскрикнула на заднем фоне. - Нам нужно выбираться отсюда. - Я не мог не согласиться.

Мы вылетели из дома, и увидели Таню на ее лужайке. - Кажется, кто-то с толком проводит время, - крикнула она.

Белла открыла дверь гаража и запрыгнула на пассажирское сидение автомобиля. - Итак, - я пытался придумать, что сказать. - Ты проголодалась? - Она рассмеялась, и я выехал на дорогу. Раз она предоставила мне возможность выбирать, чем мы займемся, я хотел показать ей еще одно место, дорогое моему сердцу.

- Где мы? - спросила она, когда мы покинули пределы города.

- Это озеро, на которое Каллены постоянно ездят в поход, - объяснил я сразу же после того, как мы прибыли на место. Я держал ее за руку, чтобы она не потерялась во всех этих тропинках.

- Итан хотел отпраздновать здесь свой день рождения. Надеюсь, ты отпустишь Лео с нами. Хотя я должен предупредить тебя кое о чем: скорее всего, тебя затянут на вечеринку женщины-Каллены.

Она рассмеялась. - Звучит пугающе, - она покачала головой, давая мне понять, что шутит. - Мне нравится твоя семья. Я с радостью пойду на эту вечеринку.

Остаток дня мы провели на озере, гуляя по тропинкам и наслаждаясь компанией друг друга. Когда солнце начало садиться, Белла предложила поехать домой, но у меня родилась другая идея. - Давай поплаваем?

- У нас с собой нет купальников, гений, - ответила она.

- А они нам нужны? – улыбнулся я и, стянув с себя футболку, бросил ее на землю. - Только не говори мне, что никогда не купалась нагишом с парнем.

Она ухмыльнулась. - С каким парнем? Мы с Феликсом всегда были только друзьями. Тогда я предпочитала не заводить отношений.

Это удивило меня. - Так что же изменило твое мнение на этот счет? - поинтересовался я.

- Ты, - ответила она. От счастья мне захотелось пуститься в пляс. - А теперь отвернись. Ты не увидишь меня без одежды.

- Но в этом-то и вся фишка, - заскулил я.

- Извини, - улыбнулась она, разворачивая меня к себе спиной. - Не подглядывай!

И будучи джентльменом, я ждал до тех пор, пока она не разрешила мне повернуться. Я быстро скинул с себя оставшуюся одежду и запрыгнул в воду. Эта чертова девушка забралась так далеко, что я мог видеть только ее обнаженные плечи.

- В конце концов, я увижу тебя голой, - пообещал я.

- Может быть, – ответила она, прежде чем нырнуть под воду.

Я улыбнулся и подплыл к ней. Мы недолго пробыли в воде, вскоре я заметил, что ее губы дрожали. Я воспользовался этой возможностью и обвил руки вокруг нее. Она не разрешила смотреть, но не сказала, что я не могу трогать ее. Я вел себя как настоящий джентльмен и держал руки на ее талии. Я же не идиот. Если бы я разозлил ее тогда, то она бы не подпустила меня к себе в дальнейшем. - Думаю, тебе пора согреться. А потом мы можем пойти найти наших детей.

- Мне нравится эта идея, - сказала Белла. У меня как-то получилось не подглядывать за ней, пока она одевалась. Когда мы оба полностью собрались, то направились обратно к машине.

- Эдвард, не подумай, что я не хочу увидеть тебя без одежды. Просто будет разумней, если это произойдет не в тот же день, когда мы увидели Джейка и Несси в костюмах Адамы и Евы.

Мы долго стояли перед ее домом, чтобы наши волосы успели высохнуть, и мы могли бы сделать вид, что не купались нагишом в озере. К счастью, Джейка и Несси нигде не было видно. А затем мы отправились к Эммету, где уже собралась моя семья. Как только мы вошли внутрь, все уставились на нас. Взрослые выглядели хитрыми и взволнованными, а дети – виноватыми. Дерьмо.

- Хотите нам что-нибудь рассказать? - сладко спросила Эсме. Я не купился на это.

- Ничего не говори, - пробормотал я Белле. - Это ловушка.

Эммет влез в разговор: - Ага, вы случайно не играли на столе в последнее время? - Джаспер фыркнул, а другие начали тихонько хихикать.

Белла уставилась на детей, уперев руки в бока. Они внимательно разглядывали свои ноги, но потом Софи сдалась. - У них были печеньки!

Карлайл вступился за них. - Ну же, Белла, не расстраивайся. Наша семья знает о хороших манерах, так что забудем об этом. Меня больше интересуют любопытные отпечатки рук на капоте моей машины.

Когда все закатились смехом, я взял листок бумаги и потянул Беллу за собой на кухню.

- Кажется, пора и мне начать собственный ДерьмоЛист.


	14. Глава 14 Чудовище из озера

Глава 14.

BPOV

- Тетя Несси, почему ты так смешно ходишь? - поинтересовался Леонардо у Несси, которая, прихрамывая, зашла на кухню за чашкой кофе.

- Я каталась на лошади, - хмыкнула она.

Я чуть ли не подавилась своим завтраком, но смогла вовремя остановиться. - Наверное, большая была лошадка, - тихо сказала я.

- Что ты сказала? - спросила Несси, внимательно наблюдая за мной.

- Ничего, - улыбнулась я. - Пойдемте, ребята. Нам еще нужно купить вам школьные принадлежности, - Лео и Итан застонали. - Давайте обойдемся без этого? По крайней мере, Розали позаботилась о том, чтобы вы учились в одном классе. - Хорошие отношения с директором школы наконец-то мне пригодились.

Итан поставил свою тарелку в раковину. - Надеюсь, мы никогда не попадем к ней в кабинет. Она может быть устрашающей. - Могу себе представить.

- А что насчет тебя, мисс Софи? – спросила я, стряхивая крошки с ее лица. - Готова к садику?

Она поморщила носик и покачала головкой. - Могу я остаться дома с тобой?

- Почему бы тебе не походить туда пару дней? Уверена, у тебя появится много друзей, - улыбнулась я.

- А что, если нет?

- Тогда я похищу тебя, - пообещала я. Кажется, это ее успокоило, поскольку она побежала за мальчиками в гараж.

Прежде чем я успела выйти из дома, я услышала крик Несси: - Эй! Купи пару мышеловок, ладно? - Я тихонько рассмеялась и поспешила к своему грузовику.

Не думаю, что кто-нибудь из нас обрадовался мысли о покупке школьных принадлежностей. Лео шел с одной стороны от меня, Итан – с другой, а маленькая Софи сидела в тележке. Я обратилась к списку покупок в своей руке. - На кой тебе понадобилось четыре упаковки носовых платков с hello kitty? - Эта компания шла мне на пользу: с этими ребятами я тщательней подбирала слова.

- Сморкаться? - предположила Софи.

Я пожала плечами и бросила упаковки в тележку. Эдвард, скорей всего, поднимет много шума, когда увидит все, что я купила для них, но у меня был план отправить его вместе с Лео и Итаном за школьной одеждой, так что ему придется придержать язык за зубами.

Лео долго не мог определиться с выбором идеального портфеля. - Это занятие вгоняет меня в депрессию. - Я закатила глаза. Какой ребенок скажет такое? - Может быть, нам следует раздобыть пиццу?

- Чем быстрее ты выберешь, тем быстрее мы сможем уйти, - согласилась я. Он быстро стянул с полки зеленый ранец и бросил его в тележку. Итан прихватил портфель такой же модели, но другого цвета: он выбрал синий.

Как только я переложила все пакеты в грузовик, я услышала громкий возглас «жирная задница!» позади нас.

- Полезайте в грузовик! - я откатила тележку чуть в сторону и помогла Софи залезть к мальчикам.

- Изабелла Мари Свон! - прокричал Феликс.

- Мы должны ему деньги? - спросил Итан.

Я улыбнулась самой невинной улыбкой и повернулась к Феликсу. - Феликс! Какой приятный сюрприз!

Он одарил меня недоверчивым взглядом. - Прошлой ночью я разъезжал по улицам в поисках очередной счастливицы, которой суждено оказаться со мной, и, о чудо, я увидел прекрасную брюнетку. Я решил привлечь ее внимание, и поэтому нажал на гудок, - он нежно взял мое лицо в свои ладони. - Знаешь ли ты, что произошло потом?

- Вы жили долго и счастливо? - спросила я.

Его руки больше не были такими нежными, но и не причиняли мне неудобства. - Прекрасная брюнетка бросила в меня туфлей, между прочим, с огромным каблуком, а затем достала красную помаду из сумочки и написала «Осел» на моем капоте. Я был в полном шоке! К счастью, один парень вывел меня из него, нажав на собственный гудок и попросив «Леди Феликс» убираться с дороги! Почему, черт возьми, все называют меня «Леди Феликс»?

- Ты мне лицо сплющишь, - попыталась я выговорить эти слова как можно четче, но он сжимал мои щеки так, что было трудно говорить. Уверена, это выглядело чертовски смешно.

- Я отомщу тебе, маленькая Би, - ответил он, пряча улыбку. Вероятней всего, у него уже созрел план мести.

- Мам? – Лео высунул голову из окошка. - Мне его пнуть?

Феликс разжал руки. - Не может быть! Должно быть, это подстава! В последний раз, когда я видел тебя, ты был еще в пеленках.

- Лео, это мой друг Феликс. Феликс, это Лео, - я открыла дверцу грузовика, чтобы Феликс увидел остальных детей. - А это Итан и Софи. - Софи помахала ему, и мне показалось, что Итан немного расстроился.

- Приятно познакомится с вами, - улыбнулся Феликс и вновь переключил все внимание на меня. - Мне нужно идти. У меня сейчас перерыв на обед. Берегись, Би, - он смачно чмокнул меня в щеку и помахал детям, прежде чем убежать.

Я покачала головой и залезла в грузовик. Он такой придурок.

В пиццерии я дала детишкам мелочь со сдачи, чтобы они смогли поиграть в игровые автоматы. Лео возился с Софи, объясняя ей правила одной игры, а Итан вернулся ко мне и сел рядом. - Белла? Тебе нравится мистер Феликс?

- Иногда, - улыбнулась я, но выражение его лица стало еще более печальным, и я нахмурилась. - Итан, что случилось?

- Ничего, - прошептал он, опустив голову.

Я аккуратно приподняла его лицо за подбородок. - Расскажи мне, что стряслось, малыш. Мне не нравится видеть тебя грустным, - он рассеяно взглянул на меня, и я добавила, - пожалуйста.

- Я думал, тебе нравится мой папа, - в конце концов, признался он.

Ох. - Итан, Феликс просто мой друг, как для тебя Лео. Твой папа… - дерьмо. Мне придется сказать это вслух. - Твой папа - мой парень, - после этих слов на его губах появилась улыбка. - Я буду очень признательна тебе, если ты не станешь никому рассказывать о том, что только что услышал. - Эдвард и без того самодовольный засранец.

- Можно сказать Лео? - спросил он.

- Только Лео, - ответила я. - Софи сдаст меня за печеньки.

После обеда мне нужно было вернуться домой, чтобы собрать вещи Лео. Он отправлялся вместе с мужской частью семейства Калленов в поход, а мы с Софи должны были присоединиться к пижамной вечеринке женской части семейства. Поскольку я росла в обществе мальчишек, я никогда раньше не посещала подобные мероприятия. Я абсолютно не догадывалась, что меня ждало этим вечером.

Но, вопреки моим опасениям, все начался довольно нормально. Мы весело и дружно отужинали. Эсме все приготовила заранее, так что нам не пришлось заморачиваться по поводу еды. Затем, мы дружно переместились в гостиную, которая трансформировалась в массажный кабинет. И, в то время как Софи с Нэйтом веселились в детской, а Лэндон счастливо посапывал в своей кроватке, я лежала лицом вниз на столе, пока огромный мужчина с божественными руками массировал мою спину.

Элис блаженно простонала на соседнем столе. - Как же хорошо, – я услышала одобрительное бормотание со стороны всех присутствующих дам. - А тебе нравится, Белла? Массаж помогает снять напряжение?

- Умоляю тебя, - фыркнула Розали. - Только Эдварду под силу справиться с этой задачей.

- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чем вы говорите, - улыбнулась я.

- Сексуальное напряжение, дорогая, - сказала Эсме. - Я удивлена, что вы двое тянете так долго. Я сблизилась с Карлайлом в первую же ночь.

Этот разговор плохо для меня кончится.

- Должно быть, это особое обаяние Калленов, - произнесла Элис. - Я была на Джаспере уже в первый день нашего знакомства.

- Не слушай их, Белла, - вступила в разговор Розали. - Я заставила Эммета помучиться. Эти парни привыкли получать все, что им захочется. Эдварду нужно заслужить секс с тобой.

- Я не собираюсь как-то использовать Эдварда. Я просто… - не могу поверить, что эта беседа происходит в одной комнате с матерью Эдварда. - Я не занималась сексом с тех самых пор, когда был зачат Лео. Теперь занятие любовью для меня что-то более значимое, чем раньше. Я жду «ахового» момента с мужчиной. Жду, когда я пойму, что вне зависимости от того, что случится, все будет хорошо, потому что мы есть друг у друга.

Кажется, я услышала вздох Эсме. - Я буду рада, когда ты поймешь это, потому что вы двое просто идеальная пара.

Розали заострила свое внимание на кое-чем другом. - Получается, что это около восьми лет. Забудь о том, что я говорила. Запрыгни на него при первой же возможности. - После этих слов я подхватила звонкий смех Элис.

Когда наши массажисты закончили свою работу - мы расслабились на диване, прихватив себе по напитку.

- Интересно, чем заняты наши парни прямо сейчас? - Уверена, чем бы они не занимались, Лео хорошо проводит время.

- Давайте пораскинем мозгами. На улице темно, значит они, скорей всего, решили помучить детишек. Каждый раз, когда они берут с собой детей, то ничего не могут поделать с собой, - сказала Элис.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросила я, сделав глоток своего фруктового коктейля.

- Каждый год они пугают их. Эммет живет ради таких вещей, - объяснила Розали.

Я на минуту задумалась. - А что, если на этот раз они отведают собственную пилюлю?

Эсме в ту же секунду схватила со столика телефон. - Позвоню Кейт. Она присмотрит за детьми. - Я же вызвала свою подмогу.

Несси приехала спустя несколько минут, одетая во все черное. - Я принесла огнетушитель.

- Тогда пойдемте. - Мы все втиснулись в мой грузовичок и поехали к озеру, оставив детей на подругу Эсме, которая с радостью согласилась помочь нам. - Мы должны убедиться в том, что Итану и Лео станет обо всем известно. Я не хочу напугать их, - сказала Эсме. Мы все согласились с ней. Это игра для больших мальчиков, не для маленьких.

Я припарковала грузовик достаточно далеко от озера, чтобы они не смогли нас услышать. Мы тихонько крались друг за другом, и вдруг уловили мужские голоса, но не увидели их обладателей. Пройдя еще пару шагов, мы заметили Эммета, рассказывающего страшную историю о монстре из озера.

- Как вы, дамы, смотрите на то, чтобы чуть-чуть намокнуть? - прошептала Несси.

Она приготовила огнетушитель, а Розали, Элис и Эсме обошли палатки и тихонько залезли в воду. Мы терпеливо дождались конца истории. Итан и Лео выглядели довольно обеспокоенно. - Не волнуйтесь, - заверил их Эдвард. - Монстр боится огня. Пока горит этот костер, мы в полной безопасности. - Какое бесстрашие.

И вдруг раздался громкий вой, сопровождаемый всплеском воды. Джаспер сразу же вскочил на ноги. - Что это? - За этими словами последовали не менее громкие всплески, заставив подняться на ноги и остальных мужчин.

Эммет нервно засмеялся. - Уверен, ничего серьезного. - Еще всплеск.

- Мальчики, оставайтесь здесь. Мы пойдем проверим, что там, - спокойно сказал Эдвард. Прихватив свои фонарики, мужчины зашагали к озеру.

И это послужило нам сигналом, чтобы начать осуществление нашего коварного плана. Итан и Лео подпрыгнули от неожиданности, когда мы выбежали из леса, но, к счастью, они не закричали: они смогли разглядеть наши лица. - Подыграйте нам, - прошептала я, улыбаясь им. - Мы и есть чудовищный монстр из озера. - Несси быстро расправилась с костром.

Пока мы бежали обратно в укрытие, я услышала, как мальчишки звали на помощь. Их вопли были очень убедительными. - Дерьмо, - рявкнул Эммет. - Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?

- Костер погас, - сказал Лео с паническими нотками страха в голосе. - Монстр из озера уже рядом!

- Я выдумал его! - утверждал Эммет.

Снова раздался жуткий вой, а затем громкие всплески. - Тогда, как ты объяснишь это? - в истерике спросил Итан.

- А детки-то хороши, - прошептала Несси.

- Я выясню, что к чему, - заявил Карлайл. - Эдвард, может быть, тебе нужно остаться с мальчиками?

- Может быть, нам нужно просто уйти? - предложил Эммет.

- Ты тоже можешь остаться с Итаном и Лео, - вступил в разговор Джаспер, закатив глаза, прежде чем присоединиться к Карлайлу.

Несси убежала в качестве подкрепления к остальной части команды. Ее шаги заглушили внезапные крики Джаспера и Карлайла. Эммет запаниковал. - Увози детей! А я помогу им! - Крикнул он Эдварду и умчался на спасение отца и брата.

Эдвард подхватил мальчиков и побежал к трейлеру. Я выбралась из своего укрытия и оказалась перед ним. - Куда-то собрался, Эдвард?

Я заставила паниковать его еще больше. - Белла! Нам нужно выби… - Затем до него дошло, что случилось. - Ты! - прорычал он.

- Привет, мам, - широко улыбнулся Лео.

- Отличная работа, ребята! - сказала я, когда Эдвард поставил их на ноги.

- Тогда кто?.. - Эдвард махнул в сторону озера.

Я рассмеялась. - Полагаю, Эсме, Элис и Розали затащили Карлайла и Джаспера в озеро, а Несси успела туда вовремя, чтобы толкнуть и Эммета в воду после того, как она потушила костер. Это вам, парни, за то, что пытались напугать мальчиков. - Я издала громкий визг, когда Эдвард перекинул меня через свое плечо.

- Я лично представлю тебя монстру из озера, - сказал Эдвард.

- Каллен! Лучше тебе отпустить меня! - предупредила я, хоть и знала, что это не сработает.

Все вопли и крики сменились дружным смехом, когда «дети» играли в воде. Эдвард прыгнул в озеро, прихватив меня с собой, и мы оказались в самом центре сумасшествия. Несси выбралась из воды и побежала к мальчикам, чтобы присоединится к вечернему чаю с зефирками.

- Нужно было видеть выражение твоего лица! - издевалась Розали над Эмметом.

- Дома тебя за это ждет битва подушками, - ответил он, притянув ее к себе.

- Нас предали собственные женщины, - сказал Карлайл.

- Ох, я разберусь с тобой позже, - пообещала Эсме. - Но сейчас нам нужно возвращаться обратно. - Она поцеловала его, прежде чем выбраться на берег.

Наши мужчины проводили нас до грузовичка, а Несси всю дорогу, не прекращая, жевала зефир. Она оказалась довольно милой и даже поделилась с Элис одной штучкой, когда мы сели в грузовик.

- Каковы их шансы уговорить нас остаться сегодня с ними? - спросила Розали.

- Сегодня? Абсолютно никаких, - ответила я. - Но, как бы то ни было, уверена, что они уже запланировали кое-что для следующего раза.

Эсме улыбнулась. - И мы будем готовы к этому.

Когда мы вернулись домой, то сразу же приготовились ко сну. Несси не терпелось вернуться в мой дом. Я предупредила ее, чтобы она держалась подальше от неприятностей. - Разве это весело? - поинтересовалась она, улыбаясь. Если она планировала еще одну «встречу» с Джейком, то надеюсь, что они хотя бы проведут ее у него.

В конце концов, я оказалась в старой комнате Эдварда. Эсме разрешила мне переночевать в ней, и я не стала возражать. Я просто не могла удержаться, чтобы взглянуть на его комнатушку.

Это была обыкновенная мальчишеская комната. На стенах висели фотографии Эдварда и его братьев, в основном с разных спортивных соревнований. А в шкафу я нашла даже одну его старую футболку. Я быстро натянула ее на себя и решила, что оставлю ее себе на память в качестве сувенира. И, может быть, он ее даже не хватится.

- На тебе она смотрится лучше, - я подпрыгнула от неожиданности, услышав голос Эсме. Я не заметила, как она вошла.

- Вы напугали меня, - выдохнула я, сев на постель.

- Прости, - подошла она к кровати и села рядом со мной. - Я хотела бы прояснить кое-что, - серьезно сказала она. - Я никогда не любила Викторию. Если бы не Итан и Софи, я бы предпочла, чтобы она никогда не становилась частью моей семьи. После ее ухода, Эдвард не раз пытался найти маму для своих детей, но давай посмотрим правде в глаза: все претендентки на это звание были ужасны, - после этих слов она взяла меня за руку. - Ты другая. Мои внуки души в тебе не чают. А мой сын, кажется, никак не может насытиться тобой. Вы с Лео уже стали частью нашей семьи.

Это удивило меня. У нас с Рене не часто случались подобные разговоры. - Вас не беспокоит то, что я пишу эротические романы и ругаюсь, как сапожник?

- Твои книги улучшили мою сексуальную жизнь. Не думала, что это вообще возможно, - признала она.

Я улыбнулась. - Люди, вы все сумасшедшие.

Она кивнула. - Вот почему тебе так уютно в нашем обществе, - она встала, чтобы уйти. - Знаю, что ты вынуждена вести себя осторожно, но уверяю тебя, ты не найдешь лучшего мужчины для себя и отца для Лео. Спокойной ночи, Белла.

Когда я легла на старую кровать Эдварда, я не могла перестать думать об этом. Я не хотела и вспоминать, что когда-то в моей жизни не было Калленов, не хотела представлять ее без Итана, без Софи, без Эдварда. Я всю жизнь беспокоилась, смогу ли я дать Лео полноценную семью, которую он заслужил, и она просто упала на нас, как снег на голову. Я буду полной идиоткой, если оттолкну их от себя.

Дверь, чуть скрипя, приоткрылась, и я резко перевернулась на кровати. Софи просунула голову в комнату. - Белла?

Я улыбнулась. - Привет, Софи.

- Можно я буду спать с тобой? - спросила она. Я села и откинула край одеяла, чтобы она смогла залезть под него. Она подбежала к кровати и с разбега плюхнулась на нее.

- Тебе удобно? - поинтересовалась я, укрыв нас. Она кивнула, зевнув. Я снова улыбнулась и поцеловала ее в лобик. - Сладких снов, мисс Софи.

Она пододвинулась ко мне, и я обняла ее одной рукой. - Я люблю тебя, Белла, - прошептала она.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, Софи, - шепотом ответила я.


	15. Глава 15 День рождения Итана

Глава 15.

EPOV

Этот поход я точно запомню на всю жизнь. Эммет не мог поверить, что его история о монстре из озера оказалась правдой, но, несмотря на то, что он был напуган до смерти, он считает, что это было безумно круто. А я был просто рад, что мне не пришлось ложиться спать, не поцеловав Беллу на ночь.

- Я люблю писать на деревья, - признался Лео.

- Я тоже! - сказал Итан. - Я почти достал до той белки!

Я рассмеялся и покачал головой. Мальчишки есть мальчишки. Было ещё ранее утро, но все уже проснулись. Спать в палатке, наверное, и весело, но нигде не будет так же удобно, как в наших теплых кроватях. Мы все немного избалованы.

- Я приготовил завтрак! - объявил Джаспер, указывая на целый поднос с плавлеными зефирками. При обычных обстоятельствах я бы не позволил им есть такую нездоровую пищу на завтрак, но сегодня был особый случай.

- Что случилось, старичок? - спросил я Карлайла, когда он вышел из своей палатки, держась руками за поясницу.

- Моя кровать была очень жесткой. Кому вообще принадлежала эта идея - спать на такой жёсткой постели без надувного матраца? - недовольно проворчал он.

Джаспер виновато посмотрел на него. - Мне. В свою защиту могу сказать, что я не нарочно. Я просто забыл матрацы дома. Мой сын не признаёт сон по ночам, поэтому я все делал не задумываясь…

- Мне тебя не жалко. Ты так же вел себя в детстве. Пришло время расплаты, - сказал Карлайл.

Я вспомнил, как просыпался из-за Итана и Софи, когда они были в том же возрасте. Виктория всегда отказывалась делать что-либо, утверждая, что она уже внесла свою лепту в родильной палате. Хотя, я не возражал. Я наслаждался каждой минутой, проведённой с моими малышами. Но я точно уверен, что надел на Итана подгузник задом наперёд раз или два.

Лео принёс мне зефирку и присел возле меня. - Я думаю, что я маменькин сынок, - признался он.

- Спасибо, - сказал я, приняв угощение. - Почему ты так думаешь?

Он пожал плечами. - Я скучаю по ней.

Я улыбнулся ему. - Быть маминым сынком не так уж плохо, я тоже скучаю по ней.

- Но мне очень весело, - спохватился Лео. Думаю, он не хотел, чтобы я думал по-другому, только потому, что он скучал по Белле. - Спасибо, что пригласили.

- Без тебя всё было бы совсем не так, - произнес я.

У нас дома еще были дела, поэтому, как только все доели свои зефирки, мы собрали наш лагерь и направились к дому моих родителей. Эсме и Элис сидели на кухне одни. Элис укачивала Лэндона на руках. Джаспер тут же обнял их. - Доброе утро, семья.

- Я хочу разбудить мою женщину, - объявил Эммет, прежде чем покинуть комнату.

Мама взяла меня за руку. - Пойди, переоденься. Я приготовлю мальчиками настоящий завтрак, - сказала Эсме. Когда я поднимался по лестнице, то услышал, как она возмущалась.

- Ей-богу, какие зефирки?

Я хихикнул и направился в свою комнату. Вряд ли Белла уже проснулась. Я хотел постучаться, но передумал. Если она и спала, то я решил разбудить её отнюдь не стуком в дверь. Я прокрался в комнату, прямо к кровати.

Совершенство.

Это было единственное слово, которое могло описать зрелище, возникшее передо мной. Моя Белла спала на своей половине кровати, её прекрасные волосы разметались по моей старой подушке. Её рука обнимала мою малышку, которая сладко прижималась к ней. Я осторожно присел на краешек кровати и просто смотрел на них. Когда я увидел, что Белла была одета в одну из моих поношенных футбольных маек, и моё имя было написано у неё на спине, я не смог больше сдерживать себя. Я должен был коснуться её. Я поцеловал Софи в лобик, прежде чем погладить Беллу по щеке. Когда она не пошевелилась, моя рука медленно двинулась выше, позволяя пальцам пробежаться по её мягким волосам.

- У тебя должна быть действительно уважительная причина, чтобы будить меня, - сонно сказала она, не раскрывая глаз.

- Я скучал по тебе, - ответил я, продолжая ласкать её лицо и волосы.

Её глаза резко распахнулись. Она не пыталась отстраниться от моей руки. - Мы же виделись прошлой ночью.

Я улыбнулся ей. - И что?

Она улыбнулась в ответ. - Значит, иди, умойся. Потом возвращайся сюда.

Ей не надо было повторять. Прихватив кое-какие вещи, я направился в ванную, чтобы принять быстрый душ. От меня пахло костром. Я смыл этот запах, прежде чем вытереться и одеться. Кто-то тихо постучал в дверь, когда я собирался чистить зубы. - Входи, - позвал я и удивился, когда Белла появилась передо мной, всё ещё одетая только в мою футболку.

- Здесь всё запотело, - сказала она, доставая зубную щётку. Она игриво толкнула меня плечом, и устроилась рядом со мной у раковины.

- Ты всё ещё должна быть в постели, - произнес я, подталкивая её локтём.

- Софи оставила меня одну ради блинов, - ответила она, прежде чем засунуть щётку в рот.

Мы стояли перед зеркалом и чистили зубы. Я иногда пихал её. А она всегда хмуро на меня смотрела, прежде чем пихнуть в ответ. Хорошее начало дня. Как только мы поставили зубные щётки на место, я поднял её на руки. - Мы возвращаемся в постель.

- Но я уже проснулась, - без энтузиазма препиралась она, пока я нёс её обратно в комнату.

- Я ничего не говорил о сне. - Я упал на кровать вместе с ней. Она заулыбалась, прежде чем я накрыл её губы своими. Я обвил руку вокруг ее талии, прижимая её ближе к себе. Наши губы двигались в унисон.

- Эй, а у нас праздник! - Мы быстро отстранились друг от друга, прежде чем Итан и Лео успели войти в комнату.

- Привет, Белла! - Казалось, Лео копировал моего сына. Надо будет не забыть в следующий раз запереть дверь.

Белла села. - Привет, именинник! - Она немного отодвинулась, чтобы они могли сесть рядом с ней. Белла чмокнула обоих мальчиков. - Вы повеселились?

- Да, мам, - ответил Лео. - Но тётя Эсме сказала, что мы должны принять душ после возвращения из лагеря. - Это было похоже на мою маму.

Мы отправили мальчиков по разным ванным, чтобы они помылись. Я хотел продолжить с того места, где нас прервали, но Белла была уже на полпути к двери. Я с грустью подметил, что её ножки теперь были прикрыты пижамными штанами. - Эй! Вернись сюда, женщина!

- Я хочу есть, - ответила она мне через плечо. Я поднялся и отправился за ней.

- Доброе утро, - проворчала Розали, когда Белла села возле неё. Эммет поставил перед ними тарелки с оладьями, украшенных в виде улыбающихся мордашек.

Белла хихикнула. - Спасибо, Эммет, но я ни за что не съем всё это.

- Для этого у нас есть Эдди, - ухмыльнулся он, вручая мне вилку.

Я сел возле неё, и она подвинула тарелку на середину. Софи сидела напротив нас на коленях у Карлайла с набитым ртом и надутыми щёчками. Когда она, наконец-то, все проглотила, то улыбнулась мне. - Привет, папочка.

Обожаю её. - Привет, принцесса.

Эсме принесла нам попить. - Белла собирается отвезти Итана и Лео к себе домой, чтобы забрать Шредера. У нас будет время, чтобы подготовить дом для вечеринки.

- Не могу поверить, что вы хотите пустить этого монстра на вечеринку, - сказала Белла.

- Итан говорит, что он часть семьи, - просто ответила мама.

Если представить, что поход - это вечеринка, Итан не должен был ничего заподозрить, так как уезжал вместе с Беллой и Лео. Он просто не представляет, как много его товарищей по команде и детей из школы соберется в моём доме. Бассейн будет битком набит ребятней, но друг Беллы, Феликс, вызвался поработать спасателем. Это будет интересно.

- Хей, босс! - Несси усиленно махала мне, так как из-за толпы детей ее не было видно. Мы доверили ей важную миссию - привезти торт. Несси положила шлем на багажник своего мотоцикла.

- Хей, Несс! - ответил я. - Прошу, скажи мне, что ты не забыла торт.

Она отвернулась с оскорбленным видом. - Конечно, нет! Его сейчас доставят. - Тут подъехала машина, из которой, открыв дверь, вылез Джейк. Счастливым он не выглядел, судя по тому, с какой силой он захлопнул дверцу. - Если ты отнесёшь его на кухню, будет просто потрясно! - крикнула ему Несс. Он легонько стукнул её, прежде чем достать торт из багажника своей машины и войти вовнутрь. Она закатила глаз. - Я не знаю, в чём его проблема. Я ведь вежливо попросила, - она пошла за ним. - Прекрати быть таким ублюдком!

Я тихонько рассмеялся. Эти двое или кончат тем, что убьют друг друга, или поженятся. Последнее может нас изрядно повеселить. Когда прибыли остальные гости, я попросил их уйти на задний двор. Я не знал, как можно привезти Итана сюда, чтобы он не заметил всех этих машин, припаркованных вниз по улице.

Но я беспокоился зря, ведь Белла уже позаботилась об этом. Когда она припарковалась и помогла Итану выбраться из грузовика, его глаза были завязаны. Лео вышел следом с большими меховыми наушниками на ушах. Когда он увидел меня, глазеющего на них, он хихикнул.

- Это же приём ниндзя. Мы пытаемся обострить свои чувства.

Итан врезался Белле в спину. - Прости, Белла.

- Только, думаю, это не работает, - добавил Лео.

- У меня всё под контролем, - сказал Итан, прежде чем снова врезаться в Беллу. - Прости, Белла. - Она придерживала обоих мальчиков руками.

- Даже эта чёртова собака не доставляет мне столько проблем, как вы двое.

- Что? - громко переспросил Лео.

- Помощь нужна? - спросил я, целуя её в щёку.

- Пап? - спросил Итан. - Когда ты успел приехать?

- Ты можешь заняться этими двумя? - спросила Белла, подталкивая их ко мне.

- Привет, Эдвард! - крикнул Лео.

Я засмеялся и кивнул, зная, что он не мог слышать меня. Я вел их к двери, пока Белла доставала Шредера из кузова. Итан врезался в дверную раму. - Пап! - фыркнул он. - Белла не позволяла мне врезаться в предметы.

- Вытяни руки перед собой, - посоветовал я, пытаясь не рассмеяться снова.

- Точно! - он очень обрадовался этому совету. - Отличная идея, пап!

Когда я подвёл их к задней двери, Лео снял свои наушники и уставился на меня. Вообще-то Белла должна была рассказать ему о вечеринке. Он открыл дверь, и я пропустил Итана внутрь.

Как только я снял с него повязку, все закричали: - Сюрприз!

Глаза Итана широко распахнулись, и он повернулся ко мне. - С днём рождения! - улыбнулся я.

- Спасибо, папа! - он быстро обнял меня за пояс, прежде чем побежать с Лео к своим друзьям.

- Они растут так быстро, - сказал Эммет, похлопывая меня по спине. Я посмотрел вниз, на надувной круг в форме утки, который он на себя напялил. - Софи, - вздохнул он, прежде чем вернуться в толпу.

Элис потянула меня в сторону. - Я хотела посоветоваться насчет моего подарка, прежде чем я подарю его Итану. - Я последовал за ней. - Я спросила его, что он хочет получить, и он ответил, что это. - Она вручила мне пакет. Я вынул оттуда фотографию. Это была сделанная скрытой камерой фотография меня и Беллы с детьми. - Ничего, если я подарю её?

Я посмотрел на наши улыбающиеся лица на снимке. - Это просто замечательная идея.

Она улыбнулась мне и положила фото обратно в пакет. - Я сделаю тебе копию.

Чувствуя себя просто отлично и чертовски весело, я вернулся обратно, чтобы найти свою семью. Итан и Лео расположились в самой гуще праздничных событий. А Софи вела дядю Джаспера к горке. Белла сидела с недовольным видом, пока Несси рисовала цветок у нее на щеке. Я заметил, что не только я смотрел на них. - Видишь что-то, что тебе нравится?

Джейкоб испуганно подпрыгнул, потому что не слышал, как я подошёл. Он улыбнулся и поднял руки, словно оправдываясь. - Клянусь, мне не нужна твоя женщина.

- Я знаю, - ответил я. - Тебе нужна её сестра.

- Дерьмо, - чертыхнулся он. - Она сводит меня с ума. В одну минуту я хочу её задушить, а в другую… кхм…

- Я слышал, - признался я, не подумав. Он ошарашено уставился на меня. - Ну, вы, ребята, вели себя не очень-то тихо, - добавил я.

- В который раз? - спросил он.

Я ухмыльнулся. - А я и не знал, что их было несколько, - он вздохнул. - Ты действительно стал проводить полные личные осмотры на новом уровне, не правда ли? - пошутил я.

- Пойду напьюсь, - сказал Джейк.

- Хорошо, давайте задуем свечки, чтобы мы могли съесть торт и открыть подарки, - объявил я. Итан стоял между Софи и Лео, когда все пели песенку «С днём рождения тебя». Он надул щёки, чтобы разом задуть все восемь свечек.

Пока гости ели мороженое и торт, Итан открывал подарки. Я пристроился возле Беллы, и воровал кусочки торта с нее тарелки, пока она не видела этого.

- Клянусь, я тебя тресну, - предупредила она.

Минуту спустя: - АЙ!

- А я предупреждала, - весело пропела Белла.

Итан пробежал мимо детей с каким-то прибором в руках. - Спасибо, Белла! - Он показал мне подарок. Это был сотовый телефон для детей.

- Ты все ещё думаешь, что я могу тебя бросить? Теперь ты сможешь найти меня когда угодно, просто нажав на кнопку, - объяснила она. Белла присела, чтобы обнять его, и он удивил её, поцеловав в щёку, прежде чем вернуться к своим подаркам. - Эти проклятые дети растрогали меня. - Произнося это, она не выглядела расстроенной.

Я засмеялся. - А у тебя есть выбор? - Я знал, что нет.

Она покачала головой. - Никаких шансов. - Потом она посмотрела вниз, на свою тарелку и нахмурилась. - Твою мать, Каллен, если ты собираешься и дальше тырить мой торт, ты мог бы принести нам кусочек побольше.

- Да, дорогая, - ответил я. Я подпрыгнул на месте, стоило ей шлёпнуть меня по заднице своей пластиковой вилкой, когда я уходил. Я игриво взглянул на неё. - Мне принести другую вилку?

- Нет, спасибо, - улыбнулась она. – Меня и эта устраивает.

Вечеринка продолжалась ещё часа два, прежде чем все начали расходиться. Большинство детей всё равно устали за день, проведенный в бассейне. Я сидел рядом с Беллой, пока не пришёл Феликс, и не шлёпнулся между нами. - Привет, голубки. - Белла посмотрела на него с подозрением. Он закатил глаза. - Би, я не собираюсь мстить тебе на детском дне рождения. Сначала я тебя немного помучаю.

- Значит, ты ещё ничего не придумал, - сказала Белла.

- Бойся, Би, - улыбнулся он, прежде чем встать. - У меня свидание с горячей штучкой. Увидимся позже, ребятки.

Белла собралась вставать. - Мне, наверное, тоже пора ехать.

- Почему? - спросил я.

- Мне нужно домой, приготовить ужин, и убедиться, что Джейк не трахает Несси на моём диване, - ответила она, поднимаясь на ноги.

Я посадил её к себе на колени. - Не уходи. Останься на ночь.

Дети услышали моё предложение и решили помочь мне. - Пожалуйста, Белла, - сказал Итан. - Это же мой День Рождения. Ты не можешь уехать.

Белла увидела рамку с фотографией в его руках. Она взяла ее, чтобы рассмотреть снимок. - Где ты её взял? - мягко спросила она.

- Тётя Эли подарила, - смущённо ответил он. - Это для моей спальни.

- Это наше семейное фото! - усмехнулся Лео.

Белла отдала фотографию обратно. - Я отвезу Шредера домой и прихвачу какую-нибудь одежду.

Я улыбнулся, так как дети радостно закричали и побежали внутрь дома. - Ты должна сразу прихватить запасную одежду в следующий раз, - посоветовал я. Она закатила глаза и пошла к своему грузовику. Шредер побежал за ней без какой-либо команды.

К тому времени, как она вернулась, я приготовил спагетти. После того, как мы поели, и все были готовы ко сну, мы решили посмотреть новый фильм, который Итан получил в подарок. На середине мне пришлось отнести Софи в спальню и уложить ее спать. Её энергия трёхлетнего ребенка была исчерпана за день. Когда я вернулся в гостиную, то заметил, что Белла уже почти заснула. Я сидел возле неё и придерживал до конца фильма.

Мальчики сказали, что пойдут спать, и я поцеловал их на ночь. - Никто не против, если Белла переночует со мной?

Итан покачал головой, а Лео ответил: - Нет, сэр. Но она иногда разговаривает во сне, так что может тебя разбудить.

- Спасибо, что предупредил, - произнес я. - Спокойной ночи, ребята.

- Спокойной ночи, - прошептали они громко и устремились к лестнице.

Я аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, поднял Беллу на руки и понёс в свою комнату. Она не сможет злиться на меня, после того, как я спросил разрешения у наших детей. Я накрыл нас обоих одеялом, стараясь не потревожить ее сна. – Доброй ночи, моя Белла, - прошептал я.

Она ухмыльнулась и положила голову мне в грудь. Я улыбнулся, когда услышал её бормотание:

- Спокойной ночи, мой Эдвард. - Действительно, этот день - восхитительный. Я почти заснул, когда она добавила: - Но ты всё ещё засранец.

Я поцеловал её волосы. - Заткнись и спи, Свон.


	16. Глава 16 Аховый момент

Глава 16.

BPOV

- Белла? Малышка, я должен идти на работу. - Мать-вашу-Не-вероятно. Двадцать шесть лет я страстно ненавидела утро. А стоило появиться Ромео и назвать меня «малышкой», и я зарываюсь лицом в подушку, скрывая чертову улыбку. Чувствовать его теплые губы на своей коже – тоже весьма неплохо. - Я увезу детей к маме. Они останутся там на ночь, так что можешь спать столько, сколько захочешь.

Я наконец-то распахнула глаза. Что за чертовщина? Я была не в гостевой комнате. Подумав, я вообще не смогла вспомнить, как пошла спать. - Как я здесь оказалась? - спросила я. Мой голос звучал немного хрипло, поскольку я еще не проснулась до конца.

Кровать прогнулась, когда Эдвард сел рядом. - Ты не помнишь? Ты практически умоляла меня отнести тебя в постель и остаться с тобой, - сексуальная ухмылка на его губах говорила, что он подшучивает надо мной.

- Ладно. Но если окажется, что я беременна, тебе придется жениться на мне, - ответила я. Ему не обязательно знать, что я принимаю противозачаточные.

- Я бы и не думал сделать по-другому, - улыбнулся он.

- Умоляю тебя, - пробубнила я. - Сейчас ты считаешь, что я стерва, но представь меня, скажем, с опухшими ногами?

Он погладил мою лодыжку через простынь. - Я бы заботился о тебе, даже если бы ты и правда была стервой.

Я рассмеялась. - Разве ты не милый?

- Я постараюсь вернуться пораньше. И тебе лучше оставаться на том же месте, что и сейчас, когда я приду, - предупредил он меня, прежде чем поцеловать в макушку и уйти.

Даже, несмотря на то, что простыни пахли просто потрясающе, я заставила себя вылезти из постели. Я чувствовала странное ощущение, находясь одна в доме Эдварда.

Проигнорировав его предупреждение, я поехала к себе, чтобы забрать пару вещей. Я взяла с собой запасной ключ от дома Эдварда, так что без проблем могла вернуться обратно.

Несси уже ушла на работу. В скором времени она должна была переехать в общежитие, но я могла поспорить на что угодно, что благодаря нынешним отношениям с Джейком, она все равно будет проводить больше времени здесь, чем там.

У входной двери я нашла огромный конверт, на котором было написано мое имя. В мое сердце сразу закралось подозрение. Я натворила много шалостей, за которые мне могли отомстить. Если это шутка (которую я заслужила), то я не могла позволить себе открыть его где-то, где меня могли увидеть, поэтому я зашла в дом. Я осторожно разорвала конверт и вытряхнула на пол его содержимое.

Я перестала дышать в тот момент, когда шелковая золотая маска упала на пол. Она выглядела точно так же, как та, что была на мне восемь лет назад. Как та проклятая маска, что слетела с моих глаз, пока я проводила время с незнакомцем. Дрожащими руками я подняла листок бумаги, лежащий рядом с ней. Я не узнала почерк.

_Ты обронила это._

Мне стало не по себе. Если это шутка – то совсем не смешная. Я засунула все обратно в конверт и схватила ключи с тумбочки у двери.

- Би! – широко улыбнулся Феликс, когда я влетела в его офис. Его улыбка исчезла, как только он увидел выражение моего лица. - Что случилось?

- Что это за хрень? - я швырнула конверт ему на стол.

- Эм… конверт? - ответил он. Он открыл его и заглянул внутрь.

- Просто скажи мне, где ты достал маску, - взмолилась я.

Феликс посмотрел на меня с неподдельной тревогой в глазах. - Белла, я не посылал тебе ее.

Я накрыла лицо руками и несколько раз глубоко вдохнула. - Хорошо, извини меня. - Я беспомощно опустила руки. - Я пойду.

- Би, ты в порядке? - спросил он, протягивая мне конверт.

- Ага, - сказала я, изобразив на лице подобие улыбки.

Он обошел стол, чтобы обнять меня. - Ты же знаешь, что если тебе понадобится кому-нибудь отомстить, то я всегда буду на твоей стороне.

Я кивнула. - Я знаю. Спасибо, Феликс.

- Но имей в виду, что я все еще собираюсь припомнить тебе «жирную задницу», - добавил он, чтобы развеселить меня.

- Удачи, - улыбнулась я. - До встречи.

Этого просто не может быть. Однажды, я позволила этому парню поиграть с собой, а после, его и след простыл. Так почему, черт возьми, эта ситуация так волнует меня? На конверте было написано лишь мое имя. Его не отправляли почтой; его подложили мне под дверь. Он знал, где я живу. Он был у моего дома.

Я подъехала к «Строительству Калленов» и быстро заскочила внутрь. Несси разговаривала по телефону, но показала мне направо, где я нашла Эдварда, Эммета и Джаспера. Они стояли у стола и рассматривали какие-то бумаги. - У меня проблема.

- Пойду за лопатами, - сказал Джаспер.

- А я подгоню грузовик, - добавил Эммет.

- Я никого не убивала, - я фыркнула. - Хотя я подумываю об этом, - призналась я, вспомнив об ублюдке, который ошивался у моего дома сегодня утром. - Отец Лео приходил сегодня к моему дому. Я не видела его, но я точно знаю, что он был там. Я не могу позволить Лео вернуться домой, пока не выясню, что ему надо и кто он такой.

- Вы можете остаться у меня, - заверил Эдвард и подошел ко мне. Он положил ладони на мои щеки. - Ты в порядке?

Я покачала головой. - Я злая, как черт. - И я была немного напугана, но никто не должен знать об этом.

Джаспер стоял, держа в руке телефон. - Элис уже едет к тебе домой. Если кто-нибудь снова объявится – мы сразу же узнаем.

- Как? - спросила я.

- Она все замечает, - таинственно прошептал Эммет.

Джаспер закатил глаза. - Она пару лет работала детективом, прежде чем решила заняться фотографией. Теперь она больше времени проводит дома. - Так вот значит, почему ей удалось так просто залезть в мой дом. - Она собирается установить несколько камер наблюдения вокруг твоего дома. Тебе, наверное, следует предупредить свою сестру.

Последняя вещь на земле, которая мне нужна – это незапланированное порно-видео с участием Джейка и Несси. Она положила трубку в тот момент, когда я вошла. - Что стряслось, Сисси?

- Отец Лео был у нашего дома. Элис сейчас устанавливает там скрытые камеры, а я собираюсь пожить у Эдварда несколько дней, - сообщила я.

- Почему ты просто не позвонила Чарли? Уверена, он будет счастлив застрелить его, - сказала Несси.

Эта мысль посещала мою голову, но я хотела сделать кое-что другое. - Потому что, если кто и застрелит его, то это буду я.

Эдвард поехал со мной домой, чтобы я взяла необходимые вещи. Практически всю поездку мы провели в молчании. Я была слишком занята размышлениями. Если все сработает так, как надо, то, в конечном счете, я узнаю, кто отец Лео. Но меня удивило осознание того, что меня это абсолютно не заботило. Я могла и не знать его, но он-то знал об этом. Он знал о моей беременности. Эта новость была самой популярной сплетней в нашем городке практически год. Он отказался от Лео еще до того, как тот появился на свет. Этот мужчина – лишь донор спермы, и мне от него ничего не надо.

- Возможно, я установила слишком много всего, - призналась Элис, когда я вылезла из грузовика.

Я огляделась по сторонам, но не заметила никакой разницы. - Я ничего не вижу.

Она улыбнулась мне. - Конечно, не видишь. Я хороша в этом деле. - Затем она впихнула меня внутрь дома и начала рассказывать о разных гаджетах, которые она установила утром. Количество действительно впечатляло. Если кто-нибудь подозрительный только покажется на нашей улице, она сразу же узнает об этом. - Я дам вам знать, как только сама что-нибудь узнаю, - пообещала она на пути к двери.

- Без сомнений, она самый модный детектив из тех, кого я только встречала, - сообщила я Эдварду, когда сунула пару сумок в свой грузовик.

- Она поцелует тебя, если узнает, что ты так думаешь, - ответил он. - Почему бы тебе не взять Шредера? Тащи его сюда, и мы поедем.

- А что насчет Несси? - спросила я. Я не могла оставить ее здесь одну.

- Эммет уже позвонил. Он сказал, что Несси планирует поселиться у Джейка на это время, чтобы устроить отцу Лео засаду, - пояснил Эдвард.

Я издала громкий смешок. - Джейк знает об этом?

Он улыбнулся. - Конечно, нет.

Бедный Джейк. Но, как бы то ни было, уверена, он найдет, как извлечь из этого пользу и приятно провести время с Несс. Я буду молиться, чтобы они не попали под камеру.

Прежде чем зайти в дом, я попросила его вернуться на работу, заверив, что со мной все будет в порядке. Но он заявил, что останется со мной, тем более что закончил все дела на сегодня. Мы, не проронив ни слова, прошли в дом, и это молчание сводило меня с ума. - Может быть, ты уже скажешь что-нибудь, пожалуйста?

- Извини, - произнес Эдвард. - Я просто задумался.

- Прекрати. Думать – вредно, - ответила я, плюхнувшись на его кровать.

Он лег рядом со мной. - Мне ненавистен тот факт, что отец Лео здесь. - Я повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него, но он избегал моего взгляда. - Знаю, что это эгоистично, но я не могу ничего поделать с собой. Мне нравится то, как продвигаются наши отношения. Я люблю Лео и безумно рад, что он хочет, чтобы я был его папой. Я люблю, когда ты называешь меня засранцем. Я люблю… - он замолчал. - Что, если он оставил тебя по какой-то серьезной причине? Что, если Лео хочет настоящего отца? Что, если ты хочешь его настоящего отца?

- Эдвард, - он посмотрел на меня. Я взяла подушку и слегка шлепнула его ей.

- За что это? - спросил он с вялой улыбкой на губах.

- За то, что ты идиот, - мягко ответила я. – Этот мужчина – не настоящий отец Лео. Настоящий отец не бросил бы его так просто. Когда я выясню, кто он, я собираюсь хорошенько пнуть ему по яйцам и сказать, чтобы он убирался из моей жизни.

Все, чего я хотела – это, чтобы у Лео была семья. Я, Чарли и Несси всегда рядом с ним, но он заслуживает гораздо большего. С Калленами он приобрел дядей, тетей, дедушку, бабушку, двоюродных братьев, сестру, брата и папу. Они приняли его, как своего. Черт, они даже меня приняли в свою семью. Мы словно являлись потерянными кусочками паззла в большой мозаике.

Эдвард протянул руку и дотронулся пальцами до моей ладошки. Этот мужчина – сумасшедший. Он знал меня и все равно хотел быть со мной. Я встречалась с ним каждый день с тех самых пор, как похитила его детей, и под его воздействием я медленно, но верно таяла. Я всегда гордилась тем, что не отличалась особой сентиментальностью, но стоило ему улыбнуться мне, и на сердце, черт его побери, становилось теплее. Я любила не только его семью и его детей. Но я любила и его. - Дерьмо-то какое! - резко села я.

- Что? – Эдвард сел следом за мной. - Малышка, что такое?

Я шокировано уставилась на него. - У меня только что был «аховый» момент, - практически прошептала я, поскольку все еще не могла поверить в это.

Он выглядел таким милым, когда ничего не понимал. - Что было?

- Я… - я не знала, как объяснить это. - Ох, черт. - Я набросилась на него и поцеловала. Его руки незамедлительно обвились вокруг моей талии и притянули меня ближе к его разгоряченному телу. Я запустила пальцы в его волосы, и он углубил поцелуй.

- Белла, - прошептал он, касаясь дыханием моих губ. Его руки спустились вниз по моей спине и остановились у края моей кофты. - Могу я…? - я помогла ему, стянув с себя проклятую вещь и бросив ее куда-то на пол. Он опустил меня на кровать, осыпая нежными поцелуями мой подбородок и шею, пока его пальцы исследовали обнаженную кожу. Я приподняла бедра, чтобы он смог снять с меня джинсы. - Ты такая красивая, - прошептал он, гладя мои ноги.

Его руки скользнули на застежку моего лифчика и ловко расстегнули его. - Эдвард. - Он медленно снял его с меня и отбросил в сторону. Его губы снова встретились с моими, затем переместились на мои ключицы и, наконец, на грудь. Когда его губы коснулись моего уже твердого соска, я забыла, что собиралась сказать, пока не провела рукам по его спине, на которой все еще была футболка. - Вылезай, черт возьми, из этой одежды.

Он отстранился от меня с ухмылкой на губах. Он такой самоуверенный болван. Эдвард стянул с себя футболку и бросил ее через плечо. Я не могла дождаться момента, когда его грудь должна была прижаться к моей. Я практически зарычала на него за то, что он мучительно медленно расстегивал свои штаны, а затем так же медленно снимал их. Наконец-то, он снова поцеловал меня, а я прижала его к себе. - Позволь мне заняться с тобой любовью, - взмолился он.

Я не могла думать ни о чем другом, кроме как том, чего хотела больше всего в тот момент. Его руки спустились на мои бедра, и он начал стягивать мои трусики вниз. Затем, он стал снимать свои боксеры, но я остановила его. Я хотела сделать это. Я опустила глаза на его эрекцию и уверена, что ахнула. У меня не было секса целых восемь лет. И я не знала, как он собирался засунуть в меня этого монстра, но я больше, чем с радостью, была готова позволить ему хотя бы попытаться.

Он устроился между моими ногами и уперся своим достоинством в мой влажный вход. Он нежно поцеловал меня и толкнул бедра вперед. Я почувствовала боль, когда он вошел. - Черт, - выдохнула я. - Эдвард.

Когда Эдвард полностью вошел в меня, он замер. - Ты в порядке? - прорычал он. Я могла сказать, что он боролся с желанием начать двигаться, но он дождался моего ответа.

- Я - чудесно, - прошептала я.

Он начал с очень медленных движений, снова целуя меня. Я приподняла бедра, чтобы с каждым толчком ощущения были ярче. Мое дыхание участилось, когда он ускорил темп. Я подняла ноги и обвила ими его талию.

- Белла, - произнес он со стоном.

Я затерялась в ощущениях и полностью отдалась во власть этого мужчины. Я помню, как выкрикнула его имя, перед тем, как получила разрядку. Он рухнул на меня, и его тяжесть была такой приятной. Мы лежали в тишине, тяжело дыша, пока он не перекатился на кровать и не притянул меня к себе на грудь.

- Что, черт возьми, за «аховый» момент и как скоро у тебя будет еще один?

- Он должен быть после обеда. Я умираю с голоду, - я ничего не ела с самого утра.

Забавно, что я забыла позавтракать. Когда я вылезла из кровати, я вздрогнула. - Сукин сын. - Мне и не приходило в голову, что мне может быть так больно после восьмигодового перерыва.

- Проблемы? - улыбнулся Эдвард.

- Засранец, - проворчала я.

Он быстро надел боксеры и протянул мне свою рубашку, прежде чем поцеловать меня.

Мы заказали китайскую еду и съели ее в гостиной на диване. Между нами не возникло неловкости после секса. Он, как и всегда, пытался стащить еду из моей тарелки, а я тыкала ему в руку своей пластиковой вилкой. У меня никогда не получалось есть дурацкими палочками.

- Белла, - произнес он, и я встретилась с ним глазами. - Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, что со мной раньше не было ничего подобного.

Я поняла, что он имел в виду. У меня был секс. Но занятие любовью – это нечто новое в моей жизни. Оно включало в себя эмоции, на которые я не думала, что способна. Полагаю, пришло время растаять полностью. - Со мной тоже, - призналась я.

Я не знала, что произойдет со мной в будущем, но я была уверена в одном: если мы поженимся, то этому мужчине никогда не придется спать на диване.


	17. Глава 17 Милая задница

Глава 17.

EPOV

Этот день запросто мог стать худшим днем в моей жизни. Белла могла решить, что отец Лео – это шанс появления недостающего звена в ее семье, и это чертовски пугало меня. Я так привык, что она всегда находилась рядом со мной. Я просто втемяшил себе в голову, что она хотела меня так же сильно, как и я хотел ее. Я не видел необходимости произносить эти слова вслух, пока не понял, что стало слишком поздно говорить их.

Но теперь она сидела рядом со мной в моей рубашке. Должен признаться, выглядела она измотанной. Я сделал с ней это. Она позволила мне сделать это. Я не хотел упускать свой шанс. Я собирался рассказать ей о своих чувствах и признаться, что я люблю ее. Но как бы то ни было, когда я открыл рот, чтобы произнести эти три слова, она встала, собираясь уйти. Как бы не так! - Изабелла Свон, тащи сюда свою задницу, - потребовал я.

- Ох, как мило, - снисходительно ответила она. - Ты думаешь, что можешь указывать, что мне делать? Не дождешься! Поцелуй меня в зад, Каллен!

Меня не нужно просить дважды. - Если ты так хочешь, - я наклонился в ее сторону.

- Это просто выражение такое! - бросила она через плечо, выбегая из комнаты.

Поскольку я знал дом лучше, чем Белла, и ей, наверное, все еще было больно, я без труда смог быстро догнать ее. - Выражение, к которому я отношусь очень серьезно, - я прижал ее к кухонному столу и задрал на ней рубашку.

Она ахнула чересчур драматично. - Ты. Не. Посмеешь.

- У тебя очень милая задница, Белла, - поддразнил я, поглаживая ладонью ее мягкое место.

- Моя задница не милая, - протестовала она.

Я шлепнул ее и улыбнулся, когда она вскрикнула. - Думаю, начиная с сегодняшнего дня, я буду называть тебя «милой задницей». Ты же называешь меня засранцем, так что, все по-честному. - Пока она рычала на меня, я ущипнул ее.

Белла подпрыгнула на месте. - Эй! Я сказала, «поцелуй меня в зад», а не ущипни!

- Простите, - рассмеялся я, развернув ее и крепко обняв. - Я не смог сдержаться, - я поцеловал ее надутые губы. - Если бы тебе сейчас не было бы так больно, я бы повалил тебя на этот стол и…

- Вообще-то, я собиралась принять горячую ванну, но тебе приспичило поиздеваться надо мной, - ответила она.

- Позвольте мне, - я подхватил ее на руки и отнес в свою ванную комнату. Моя ванна была больше обычной, поэтому для наполнения ее водой понадобится чуть больше времени.

Белла нагнулась и подняла пару игрушек для купания. Иногда я разрешал Софи и Итану купаться в моей ванне, потому что она, в самом деле, была огромной. И, когда я разрешал им, они мылись гораздо охотнее, поскольку процесс напоминал им настоящее плаванье. - Тебе не кажется, что ты уже слишком взрослый, чтобы играться с игрушками в ванне? - спросила она с улыбкой.

Я выхватил из ее рук пластиковую лодочку и стянул с нее свою рубашку. - Полезай в ванную, милая задница.

Она фыркнула, но сделала так, как я сказал.

Пока она усаживалась, я нашел корзинку и сложил в нее все игрушки. Я не мог допустить, чтобы в самый неподходящий момент, когда я начну ласкать Беллу, запищала резиновая утка и все испортила. Убрав игрушки, я скинул с себя боксеры и услышал тихий смех Беллы. Я повернулся к ней, вскинув бровь.

- Мне просто вспомнилась история Розали про гвоздь в твоей заднице, - улыбнулась она.

- Ты пялилась на мою задницу? - улыбнулся я в ответ.

Ее глаза устремились вниз по моему телу. - И не только на нее.

Я застонал. - Белла, мы не будем заниматься этим сейчас, поэтому прекрати говорить подобные вещи. - Она выглядела очень смущенной. Я уселся напротив нее, спиной к стенке ванны. Затем я взял в свою руку одну из ее изящных стоп.

- Каким ты был до появления детей? - с любопытством поинтересовалась Белла.

- В старшей школе я был сердцеедом, и все меня любили, - пошутил я. - Конечно, если ты спросишь об этом моих братьев – они ответят тебе, что я был занудой. Но это все - наглая ложь.

- Какая жалость. У меня всегда имелась слабость к занудам и ботаникам, - призналась она.

Я недоверчиво хмыкнул. - У тебя есть слабости? – она легонько пнула меня. - Видишь ли, мне трудно в это поверить.

Она повернулась и прижалась к моей груди спиной, откинув голову. - Только что ты узнал мою худшую сторону. - Я обнял ее, положив подбородок ей на плечо, пока она играла с моими пальцами. Мне нравилась ее худшая сторона.

- Я многое держал в себе. Я играл полузащитником в футбольной команде. Когда я был не на поле, я засиживался либо в музыкальной комнате, играя на фортепиано, либо в библиотеке, читая книги. Я попадал в неприятности только вместе с Эмметом и Джаспером. Как старший, Джаспер считал себя самый выдающимся, но он просто никогда не попадался. Эммет – младший, поэтому он сходил с ума, чтобы чем-то выделиться и не быть просто младшим братиком Джаспера и Эдварда. Я не делал ничего мятежного, пока не поступил в колледж.

Белла попыталась повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на меня, но мое лицо было слишком близко. - Я не знала, что ты играешь на фортепиано. Я думала, оно у тебя стоит только для антуража.

- Я сыграю для тебя как-нибудь, - пообещал я. - А теперь твоя очередь. - Пока она говорила, я мылил мочалку.

- Хм-м-м, - ответила она. - В школе я была тихоней, которая делала свою работу, чтобы не нарваться на неприятности. Но вне школы – это совсем другая история. Я не принимала наркотики, ничего такого. Просто мы с ребятами предпочитали действовать на трезвую голову, чтобы потом быть в состоянии вспомнить свои деяния. Также за нами время от времени следил парень по имени Райли, так что нам приходилось быть начеку. Я думаю, это Чарли подговорил его шпионить за нами, потому что он никогда не доверял Аро.

- Так ты преступница? - спросил я, совсем не удивившись.

- Все не так плохо, - защищалась она. - Мы никогда не делали ничего такого, что каралось бы законом. Так, маленькие шалости. Мы жили в небольшом городке, так что нам нужно было чем-то заняться, чтобы развлечься. - Мы продолжили рассказывать о нашем прошлом, пока она не посмотрела на свои пальцы. - Я начинаю сморщиваться.

Я и не заметил, как пролетело время. Я поцеловал ее в плечо. - Я принесу полотенца. - Она отодвинулась немного, чтобы я смог вылезти. Я быстро вытерся и обернул полотенце вокруг бедер, прежде чем развернуть другое для нее. Когда она вылезла, я начал вытирать ее, уделяя особое внимание ее мягкому месту.

- Тебе следует побороть новое нездоровое влечение к моей заднице, - сказала Белла.

Стоя перед ней, я крепко прижал Беллу к себе. - Эта задница теперь моя, Свон. И тебе лучше поскорей свыкнуться с моим влечением. - Я пресек протесты, которые, наверняка, появились бы, быстро поцеловав ее. Она тихонько вскрикнула, когда я прикусил ее нижнюю губу.

После того, как мы, наконец, оделись, я решил показать ей свои владения. Она видела их раньше, на нашем первом свидании, но тогда она не знала, что земля принадлежит мне. Я купил ее у своих родителей сразу же после того, как собрался построить дом.

Я вывел ее на улицу, и мы дошли до сарая, где стоял мой ATV (*мотовездеход, небольшое транспортное средство, похожее на мотоцикл, но имеющее более 2 колёс*). Я забрался на него и взглянул на Беллу. - Ты едешь?

Она села сзади, крепко держась за меня. - Ты должен пообещать мне, что никогда не позволишь Лео добраться до ключа от этой штуковины.

- Он не доберется до него, пока не вырастет, - пошел я на компромисс. Когда они станут достаточно взрослыми, я планировал купить мальчишкам по ATV, но Белле совсем не обязательно знать об этом сейчас.

Это было весело – ехать через лес, пока Белла прижималась к моей спине. Я поймал себя на том, что специально делал крутые повороты, чтобы она крепче держалась за меня. Она права. Я засранец, но совесть меня не мучила.

Я остановился перед небольшим ручьем, где Итан и Софи любили играть. Через него был перекинут сделанный мною мост, ведущий к беседке. Я решил, что это будет идеальным местом для нашего разговора; не такое хорошее, как ванна, конечно, но все же. - Итак, мисс Свон, я знаю все о вашем прошлом и настоящем. Что вы планируете на будущее?

Она села рядом со мной на деревянную скамейку, которая стояла внутри беседки. - Если честно, я хочу написать роман; нечто отличное от эротики. Мне надоело придумывать способы описания чьего-то пульсирующего члена. Не пойми меня неправильно. Я благодарна за все, чего достигла благодаря серии Госпожи Мари. Так я получила возможность обеспечить Лео всем необходимым, и я писала эти книги, пока он спал, так что ничего, связанное с ним, не прошло мимо меня.

Большинство родителей-одиночек не настолько удачливы. Кроме того, я просто хочу счастливо жить вместе со своей семьей, - она замолчала на мгновенье. - Я возьму на себя Софи, если ты поговоришь с Лео. Наш с Чарли разговор оказался совсем непростым.

Я громко рассмеялся. Я мог только представить, как шеф Свон пытался поговорить со своей дочерью о сексе. Но как бы то ни было, меня неожиданно посетила мысль о том, как я буду разговаривать с Софи на эту тему. - По рукам, - широко улыбнулся я. - Означает ли это, что я – часть твоего будущего?

- Я как бы уже пообещала это твоим детишкам, - ответила она. - Думаешь, ты сможешь остаться со мной до конца жизни?

- Как-нибудь смогу, - вздохнул я.

Она улыбнулась. - Что насчет тебя? Какова история великого Эдварда Каллена?

Я сделал глубокий вдох. - Я планировал потратить свою жизнь на то, чтобы убедиться, что ты любишь меня так же сильно, как и я тебя.

Между нами повисла пауза, и я был готов начать паниковать; особенно, когда Белла прошептала: - Дерьмо.

- Белла? – я заметил, что ее дыхание участилось. - Малышка, что не так?

Она закрыла глаза. - Никто и никогда не говорил мне ничего подобного раньше, - она наконец-то посмотрела на меня. Ее красивые шоколадного цвета глаза блестели от слез. - А теперь только посмотри на меня. Я готова расплакаться, совсем, как те люди в слезливых мелодрамах, над которыми я всегда подшучивала.

Улыбка появилась на моих губах. - Я не напугал тебя?

Она фыркнула. - А ты думаешь, если бы ты напугал меня, у меня бы случился еще один «аховый» момент? - Она сердито смахнула слезинку с лица. Более чем очевидно: она не любитель поплакать.

- Белла, я никогда не смогу разобраться, что творится в твоей голове, - признался я со слабой улыбкой. Но я все еще не был уверен на сто процентов. Мне нужно было произнести это еще раз. Я взял ее лицо в свои ладони, снова серьезно посмотрев на нее. - Я люблю тебя.

Она немного придвинулась ко мне, и наши лбы соприкоснулись. - Я тоже люблю тебя, - ее взгляд вновь встретился с моим. - Не смей кому-нибудь проговориться о том, что я плакала. - Я встал на ноги и дернул ее за руку, поднимая за собой так быстро, что она взвизгнула от неожиданности. Ее ноги оторвались от пола, когда я закружил ее, обхватив за талию. Я был чертовски счастлив, что запрыгал бы от радости, если бы не был уверен, что она не припомнит мне это. Она рассмеялась и обняла меня за шею.

- Я раньше никогда не влюблялась по уши, - произнесла она. - Я в этом полный профан.

- Для меня это тоже нечто новое, - убедил я ее. - Но я невероятно хорош во всем, так что я помогу тебе.

Она вздохнула. - Засранец. - Затем она поцеловала меня. Я прижал ее ближе к себе, наслаждаясь моментом. Наши губы двигались в унисон, наши языки легко касались друг друга. Поцелуй не был ни слишком нежным, ни чересчур страстным. Он был просто идеальным.

Мы остались в лесу до ужина. Мы танцевали, целовались и спорили. Это хорошее начало. Когда мы вернулись обратно в дом, мы даже готовили вместе. Мне становилось труднее и труднее бороться с желанием заняться любовью с ней прямо на кухонном столе. Но я знал, что когда мы закончим ужинать, нас больше ничего не сможет отвлечь друг от друга на протяжении всей ночи. Я могу подождать. Наверное.

Пока мы мыли посуду, зазвонил телефон Беллы. Она улыбнулась, когда взглянула на экран.

- Привет… Я тоже скучаю по вам. Вы хорошо себя ведете? – она рассмеялась. - Хорошо. И я вас люблю. Эдвард тоже хочет поговорить с вами, - она протянула мне телефон. - Они разговаривают по громкой связи.

Я широко улыбнулся. - Алло? - Я услышал три радостных родных голоса, которые поприветствовали меня. - Привет! Что вы, ребята, делаете?

_- Мы едим мороженое!_ - воскликнул Лео.

_- А мы должны были рассказывать ему об этом?_ - спросил Итан у Лео.

_- Упс_, - прошептал Лео. - _Забудь о том, что я только что сказал,_ - произнес он.

Я рассмеялся. - Просто не ешьте слишком много.

_- Хорошо! -_ хором ответили они.

_- Я скучаю по тебе, папочка!_ - это была моя маленькая Софи.

- Я тоже скучаю по тебе, - ответил я. - Приглядывай за этими мальчишками, хорошо?

_- Хорошо,_ - согласилась она.

- Я люблю вас, ребята. Ведите себя хорошо. И увидимся завтра, - я улыбнулся, когда услышал их «мы тоже тебя любим», прежде чем они отключились.

Белла как раз домыла посуду, и я притянул ее к себе. Я нежно провел носом вдоль ее подбородка и спустился к шее, когда она запустила пальцы в мои волосы. Мне невероятно нравилось, что она так любила трогать мои волосы. - Белла, - выдохнул я. - Я планировал отнести тебя в спальню и заниматься с тобой любовью снова и снова, - бормотал я ей в шею. - Но если я не возьму тебя сейчас, прямо на кухне, то я сойду с ума.

Она быстро прижалась своими губами к моим. - Если мы разбросаем тут все – ты будешь убирать.

- Справедливо, - успел сказать я, прежде чем накинуться на ее губы и начать срывать с нее одежду. Она так же усердно освобождала меня от ненужных тряпок. Я не знал, куда приземлилась и половина одежды, но мне было абсолютно плевать на это.

- Ты только что забросил мой бюстгальтер в раковину, - каким-то образом заметила Белла.

- Не важно, - я поцеловал ее еще раз, чтобы она забыла об этом. Она застонала мне в губы, и я понял, что мой план увенчался успехом. Я наконец повалил ее на стол и скользнул в нее с удовлетворенным рыком. Я наклонился и проложил губами дорожку вниз по ее позвоночнику. Она была моей Беллой. Я был ее Эдвардом.

Белла держалась за стол, пока я двигался внутри нее. Мои действия трудно было назвать нежными, но она не просила меня остановиться. Я приложил руку к ее самому чувствительному месту, и она быстро взяла ситуацию под свой контроль и указала мне, где именно нуждалась во мне больше всего. Ее тихие стоны становились все громче. Она всхлипнула, когда я вышел из нее, но я должен был это сделать; мне нужно было видеть ее лицо. Я развернул ее и усадил на стол. Она обвила ноги вокруг моей талии, и я вошел в нее снова. Она смотрела мне в глаза, пока я продолжал двигаться.

- Эдвард, - ахнула она, когда ее глаза закрылись, и ее прекрасное тело сжалось вокруг меня. Я старался держаться. Я был не готов закончить все в тот момент. Я продолжил движения, пока она пыталась отдышаться. - Я люблю тебя, - прошептала Белла.

Никогда еще я не кончал так бурно.

Я прижался головой к ее плечу. Она тяжело дышала, и я вышел из нее и опустил на пол. Мои ноги были не в состоянии проделать путь до спальни.

- Давай просто поспим в этой чертовой кухне, - пробормотала Белла.

Я люблю ее. - Я люблю тебя. - Это чертовски приятное ощущение говорить то, что чувствуешь, когда чувствуешь это. Я люблю ее и, как я и обещал, я провел остаток ночи, показывая ей, насколько сильна моя любовь.

Я решил уйти на работу немного позже обычного. Ребята поймут меня. Моя Белла все еще спала рядом со мной. Я тихонько наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку, осторожно прокладывая дорожку поцелуев к ее губам. Когда ее глаза открылись, я улыбнулся: - Доброе утро, милая задница.

- Доброе, засранец, - зевнула она. - Запомни: я не разрешаю тебе так меня называть на публике. - Я рассмеялся, а она положила голову мне на грудь. - Нам нужно поговорить кое о чем.

- Например? - спросил я.

- Например, об ужасной вероятности того, что однажды нас могут застукать наши дети. Что мы скажем им в таком случае? – пояснила она. - Я не собираюсь потом всю жизнь извиняться. И, в конце концов, слушок дойдет до твоей семьи, и все закончится тем, что кто-нибудь пострадает.

Она была права. Хотя, это стоило того, чтобы увидеть, как она расправится с моими братцами. - В таком случае мы скажем им, что танцевали. Если они не купятся на это, нам придется прибегнуть к угрозам.

Вдруг зазвонил телефон, напугав нас обоих. Я дотянулся до трубки, стараясь не потревожить Беллу.

- Алло?

_- У вас был секс! _

- Элис? - Откуда, черт возьми, она узнала?

_- Тебе понравилось? Дай мне поговорить с Беллой. _

- С чего ты взяла, что… - она перебила меня.

_- Я слышу, насколько ты самодоволен, по твоему голосу. Сейчас слишком рано, чтобы ты уже мог гордиться собой. _

Я подавил смешок. – И, правда, рано. Зачем ты звонишь?

_- Увиливаешь от ответа, Эдвард. Как бы то ни было, вы двое должны приехать домой к Белле. Но, сперва, вы можете заняться утренними процедурами. Немного веселья в душе, и ты уже не будешь сердиться на меня за то, что я позвонила в столь ранний час. _

В моей голове сразу же нарисовалась соблазнительная картинка: Белла тяжело дышит, обхватив ногами мою талию, пока я вжимаю ее в стенку душевой кабинки.

Белла потрясла меня за плечо, развеяв приятные мысли. - Она что-нибудь нашла? - Ох, точно.

- Элис, зачем ты хочешь, чтобы мы приехали? - спросил я.

_- Мы кое-кого поймали! Несси связала его. Ты знаешь, что они с Джейком… _

- Да, - оборвал я ее. - Мы приедем сразу, как соберемся. Спасибо, Элис, - я взглянул на Беллу. - Они поймали его.


	18. Глава 18 Все тайное становится явным

Глава 18.

BPOV

Я была готова. Я была готова узнать, кто же является биологическим отцом моего ребенка. Я была готова узнать причину, по которой он бросил меня много лет назад. Я была готова к дискуссии, я была готова двигаться вперед, я была готова надрать ему задницу.

Элис ждала нас у моего дома, когда мы подъехали. - Я сделала подвал Джейка местом допроса, потому что там темнее всего. Я хотела использовать твою комнату, но там мало места. Бассейн с шариками? Серьезно, Белла?

- Я разрешу тебе поиграть в нем, но позже, - пообещала я.

- Ох, придумала! – улыбнулась она. - Следующий семейный ужин мы проведем у тебя.

Она махнула рукой в сторону дома Джейка. - Готова встретиться с непутевым папашей?

Конечно, готова. - Нет. - Ну, хорошо, может быть, не готова. Эдвард взял меня за руку и легонько сжал ее.

- По крайней мере, он неплохо выглядит, - сказала Элис, пытаясь улучшить мое настроение. Это заставило меня улыбнуться, но на Эдварда ее реплика произвела обратный эффект. - Но, конечно, он не сравнится с Эдвардом по красоте, - добавила она, чтобы развеселить и его.

Ожидание убивало меня. Мы прошли за ней в дом и спустились в подвал. В помещении царила практически кромешная темнота (не считая тусклой лампы на столе). Они очень серьезно отнеслись ко всем этим штучкам с допросом. Я посмотрела на Джейка, который стоял рядом с привязанным к стулу обвиняемым с кляпом во рту. Мой взгляд переместился чуть левее, и я увидела лицо, которое не забыла за эти семь лет.

Несси стояла за стулом, похлопывая полицейской дубинкой по ладошке. - Мы поймали этого плохого мальчика возле твоего дома. Он перестал быть таким упрямым, когда получил от меня пару раз по заднице, - она оттянула край своей футболки. - Еще один приемчик, которому я научилась в реабилитационной клинике.

- Джеймс, - прорычала я. - Что за хрень? Я всегда хорошо к тебе относилась, говнюк. Как ты мог так поступить со мной?

Элис вынула кляп у него изо рта. - Она задала тебе вопрос.

Он впился в меня взглядом. - Что? – выплюнул он. - Я же не причинил тебе вред, ничего подобного. Ты еще легко отделалась. - Передо мной словно махнули красной тряпкой. Я так сильно хотела ударить его, но поборола свое желание, поскольку это не принесло бы ни капли пользы: только повредила бы руку.

Почувствовав дилемму, возникшую передо мной, Эдвард нежно отодвинул меня в сторону. - Позволь мне.

Клянусь, я услышала хруст костей, когда он ударил его.

- Возьми, Сисси, - сказала Несси, протягивая мне дубинку.

- Думаешь, то, что она забеременела, не причинило ей вреда? - прокричал Эдвард, готовый врезать ему снова.

- Что ты, мать твою, несешь? – гневно ответил Джеймс. - Я тут ни при чем!

Что? Я отодвинула Эдварда в сторону. - Но маска…

- Я хотел подшутить над тобой. Я подобрал ее на том чертовом бале-маскараде. Ты была слишком занята, чтобы заметить, - со смешком произнес он.

- Почему ты решил вернуть мне ее именно сейчас? Ты до смерти напугал меня! - я выхватила дубинку из рук Несси и ударила его по плечу.

- Приятные ощущения, правда? - спросила Несси, широко улыбаясь. Я была рада, когда он замычал от боли. Я хотя бы чуть-чуть отплатила ему. Но являлся ли он отцом Лео? Придется взять его кровь на анализ.

- Ты еще легко отделалась, - процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Джейк вступил в разговор: - У меня есть электрошокер, если надо.

- За что? - спросила я у Джеймса. Я никогда не считала его своим лучшим другом, но всегда была мила с ним, когда он крутился рядом.

- Ты на машине сбила мою девушку! - в ярости ответил он.

О ком, черт возьми, он говорит? Я никого не сбивала. Это была Таня, она… ох, проклятье.

- Викторию? - Он кивнул, и я снова ударила его дубинкой. - Это была не я, придурок. Это сделала сумасшедшая стерва, которая живет на противоположной стороне улицы. Но, если честно, то твоя девушка сама напросилась, - он вывел меня из себя, я очень рассердилась. Я не могла поверить, что он хранил мою маску все эти годы. - Минуточку, - он сказал, что я была слишком занята, чтобы заметить. - Ты подглядывал? - Он не ответил, лишь ухмыльнулся.

- Джейк, готовь электрошокер, - сказала Несси.

- Развяжите его, - произнес Эдвард. - Я надеру ему задницу!

Я вышла из комнаты. Элис выбежала за мной. - Белла, прости меня. Я, правда, думала, что это он.

- Я рада, что ты ошиблась. Из всех вариантов – Джеймс, на мой взгляд, наихудший. - Осознание того, что я не занималась сексом с Джеймсом, было для меня великим облегчением. Я услышала грохот, донесшийся из подвала. - Дерьмо. - Мои глаза расширились, и я рванула обратно, но они уже поднимались наверх.

- Я просто отвезу его в участок. Заприте дверь, когда будете уходить, - сказал Джейк, неся Джеймса, который был без сознания, перекинув его через плечо.

Несси пялилась на задницу Джейка, пока тот выходил из дома. - Пожалуй, мне нужно немного поработать. - Она поцеловала меня в щеку, прежде чем запрыгнуть на свой мотоцикл.

- Эх, - вздохнула Элис. - Все камеры придется убрать. Может быть, я смонтирую интересные моменты, снятые этими малышки, а потом мы устроим совместный просмотр видео. В этом чертовом квартале творятся дела, заслуживающие нашего внимания.

- Звучит заманчиво, - улыбнулась я. - Спасибо за все.

- Никаких проблем, обращайтесь. До встречи, - она подмигнула мне и ушла.

Мы с Эдвардом отправились ко мне домой. Он легко отделался: после драки у него всего лишь покраснели костяшки пальцев. - Мне и самому нужно на работу. Я жутко не хочу оставлять тебя одну после случившегося, так что я официально разрешаю тебе пообедать с другим парнем.

И после этих слов я услышала шум, доносящийся с улицы. - Жирная задница!

Я зарычала. - Нет, ты не мог сделать этого. - Он просто улыбнулся и поцеловал меня в уголок рта.

Входная дверь моего дома распахнулась, и в нее влетел Феликс с коробкой пиццы в руках. - Приветик, Би и Э! _(*оригинал звучит лучше: B and E*)._ Как поживают мои любимые голубки?

- Увидимся вечером, милая задница, - прошептал Эдвард мне на ухо. Он оставил сладкий поцелуй на моих губах и пожал руку Феликсу, а затем ушел. Я была рада, что он больше не ревновал меня к Феликсу. Меня нравилось доверие Эдварда.

Все закончилось тем, что мы с моим другом-идиотом развалились на диване, поедая пиццу и рассматривая фотографии в старых альбомах. Наши славные деньки, так сказать. Я остановилась на снимках, сделанных в ночь бала-маскарада. На мне было красивое золотое платье. По крайней мере, теперь мне вернули маску. В моем распоряжении имелась только одна фотография с изображением загадочного парня, и то он стоял на заднем плане. Страшно подумать, сколько раз я разглядывала снимок, пытаясь вычислить его личность. Но его чертово лицо было спрятано под маской, а волосы зачесаны назад. Черт подери, это мог оказаться кто угодно!

- Хей! Этот осел сказал мне, что не ходил на бал, - произнес Феликс, взглянув на фотографию через мое плечо.

- Ты знаешь, кто это? - спросила я, стараясь не слишком надеяться на утвердительный ответ.

Он рассмеялся. - Би, это ж мой брат! Надеюсь, ты не танцевала с ним, или танцевала?

Твою мать. Еще как танцевала. - Я не видела его сто лет. Он живет где-то поблизости?

- Ага. Он живет примерно в двадцати пяти минутах езды от города. Я могу организовать вам встречу, если хочешь, - предложил Феликс.

- Это было бы прекрасно, - улыбнулась я, борясь с желанием сболтнуть лишнего.

- Тогда пойдем! - широко улыбнулся он. Когда мы залезли в его грузовик, ему пришлось переложить некоторое спортивное снаряжение на задние сидения. - Прости. Я планировал заняться бейсболом сегодня.

Я подвергала пыткам свой мозг на протяжении всего пути. Я пыталась придумать, что сказать этому ублюдку. Мой взгляд остановился на бейсбольной бите, лежащей между нами, и у меня появилась гениальная идея. Феликс свернул с дороги, подъехав к милому домику в довольно тихом квартале.

- Не возражаешь, если я пойду одна? Я хочу устроить ему сюрприз, - мне нужно было сделать это самой. К тому же, я не хотела сдерживаться.

- Хорошо, - беззаботно ответил он. Он даже ничего не заподозрил.

- Могу я одолжить это? - поинтересовалась я, подняв бейсбольную биту.

Феликс пожал плечами. - Конечно.

Я улыбнулась. - Спасибо. Я мигом вернусь, - я выпрыгнула из грузовика и направилась к дому. Дверь оказалась незапертой. Некоторым людям не стоит быть настолько доверчивыми.

- Деметрий? - пропела я. Мой голос эхом отозвался в коридоре.

Я услышала торопливые шаги, прежде чем он появился из-за угла. Он хорошо выглядел. Скотина. Его глаза округлились от удивления. - Изабелла? Чем я заслужил такое внимание?

**Удар первый**. - Ты сукин сын! - Я покрепче сжала биту и ударила его в живот, от чего он согнулся пополам. - Ты думал, что я никогда не узнаю?

- Из, - он закашлял. - О чем ты говоришь?

**Удар второй**. Он пришелся в левый бок. Деметрий отлетел к стене, но остался стоять на ногах.

- Это был ты! А я оказалась незамужней, беременной девочкой-подростком, которая даже не знала имени отца своего ребенка. Ты можешь себе представить, сколько раз меня обзывали и подшучивали надо мной из-за того, что ты так и не объявился?

Он по-прежнему стоял, согнувшись и уперев руки в колени. - Я могу все объяснить.

- Я жду, - ответила я насмешливым голосом.

- Изабелла, - он посмотрел на меня. - Ты и понятия не имеешь, как сильно я хотел тебя. Ты всегда была рядом с моим братом. Я старался держаться от тебя подальше, поскольку ты намного младше меня, но той ночью у меня появился шанс, и я не смог упустить его. Я не мог просто прийти к тебе. Тебе было лишь семнадцать! Разница в шесть лет казалась огромной пропастью между нами. И самое главное: в Вашингтоне это считается преступлением. А твой отец был шефом полиции. Меня бы арестовали, - он умолял меня взглядом о понимании.

**Удар третий**. Я размахнулась и треснула его битой по спине, и Деметрий повалился на пол.

- Вау! – Феликс только что вошел в дом и увидел своего брата, распластавшегося на полу. - Ди, только что девчонка надрала тебе задницу.

- Если ты не хотел иметь дело с законом, тебе нужно было держать свой член в штанах! – прорычала я. - Я справилась и без тебя, но я не должна была так страдать. Мой сын жил семь лет без отца, потому что ты, мать твою, испугался. Я кастрирую тебя!

- Мне очень жаль, - тихо произнес Деметрий.

- А тебе и должно быть жаль, - ответила я. - Этот мальчишка – прекрасный ребенок, но у тебя никогда не будет возможности узнать его, - я развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов и вышла на улицу. Черт, какие приятные ощущения. Я вытащила сотовый, чтобы вызвать такси, но Феликс пулей вылетел из дома и догнал меня.

- Так я, получается, его дядя? - спросил он, улыбаясь, как идиот.

Я наградила его убийственным взглядом. - Разве ты не должен сейчас помогать своему брату?

Он пожал плечами. - Не. Скорей всего, он догадывался, что это когда-нибудь произойдет. Он же жив, так что никаких проблем! Готова ехать? - он запрыгнул в грузовик, и я последовала его примеру.

- Клянешься, что ты не знал? - я хотела верить ему, но это оказалось сложной задачей. Ведь он – его _брат._

- Би, мне многое известно, но, даю слово, я не догадывался об этом, - ответил он. Я знала, что он говорит правду. - А теперь серьезный вопрос: понимаю, что мой тупоголовый брат не станет стариком Лео, но, я же все еще могу быть дядей Феликсом, правда?

Я рассмеялась. - Я спрошу об этом Лео.

Кажется, мой ответ удовлетворил его. Он задорно подпевал радио, но потом резко замолк и приглушил стерео.

- Ты занималась сексом с моим братом.

- Меня саму передергивает от этого факта, - произнесла я.

- Кто лучше? Я или он? - спросил Феликс.

Он серьезно? Я ухмыльнулась: - Эдвард даст вам обоим сто очков вперед.

Феликс громко рассмеялся. - Эй! Я был тогда очень молод. Я многому научился с тех пор.

- Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой эту тему, - я снова включила радио.

Когда мы подъехали к моему дому – я очень удивилась, обнаружив, что вся парковка была заставлена знакомыми машинами. Элис не шутила, когда сказала, что следующий ужин пройдет у меня. Феликс сам пригласил себя внутрь, воспользовавшись новым званием «дяди Феликса».

Эдвард встретил нас у двери. - Я уже подумал, что мне придется следить за тобой, - в шутливой форме признался он Феликсу.

- Тебе не из-за чего волноваться, - ответил Феликс. - Как выяснилось, ты все равно в постели лучше меня.

- Спасибо? - сказал Эдвард. Я подтолкнула Феликса вперед, и он переступил через порог, а Эдварда я, наоборот, вытолкнула на улицу. Я взяла его лицо в ладони и прильнула к его губам. Он прижал меня к себе, углубив поцелуй. - Не то, чтобы я возражал, но к чему был этот поцелуй? - спросил он, когда мы оторвались друг от друга.

- Я выяснила, кто отец Лео, и это заставило меня полюбить тебя еще сильнее, - заявила я. Я рассказала ему обо всем, что случилось: как я узнала об этом и как отреагировала. - Я собираюсь поговорить с Лео по этому поводу. Думаю, он вправе знать.

Кажется, он немного занервничал. - А что, если он захочет, чтобы у него был настоящий отец?

- Не захочет, - ответила я. - Он за team Edward.

Мы вернулись в дом. Большинство взрослых веселились с детьми в бассейне с шариками. Я удивилась, не увидев в этой куче Феликса. Вместо этого он качал Лэндона на руках. Когда я вопросительно посмотрела на него, он пожал плечами. - Я практикуюсь. Никогда не знаешь, когда твоя девушка забеременеет.

- Небеса услышали наши молитвы, - ответила я.

- Мам! - врезался в меня Лео.

Я улыбнулась и крепко обняла его. - Привет, мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Пойдем в твою комнату?

- У меня неприятности? - быстро спросил он.

- А должны быть? – вкинула я бровь. Он выглядел таким растерянным, пытаясь угадать правильный ответ. Я рассмеялась и сжалилась над ним. - У тебя нет неприятностей. Пошли. - Мы отправились в его комнату, и он уселся на кровать рядом со мной. - Я хотела поговорить с тобой о твоем отце. Теперь я знаю, кто он, - в его взгляд появился страх. Я не ожидала такой реакции. - Солнышко, что стряслось?

Он вскочил на ноги. - Я не хочу другого отца. Я хочу, чтоб моим отцом был Эдвард.

- Лео, подойди ко мне, - он позволил мне усадить его к себе на колени, даже несмотря на то, что это было совсем не круто для мальчика его возраста. - Эдвард любит тебя. И он никуда не уйдет. Даже если он попытается – мы похитим его, - это заставило Лео улыбнуться. - Ты никогда не увидишься со своим биологическим отцом, если сам того не захочешь. Но, как бы то ни было, тебе придется смириться кое с чем: его брат - твой дядя. Но не думаю, что ты будешь возражать против него.

- Кто мой дядя? - с любопытством спросил он.

- Феликс, - ответила я.

Он широко улыбнулся. - Он забавный.

Я кивнула. - У тебя есть еще какие-нибудь вопросы?

- Ты поиграешь со мной? - поинтересовался он.

Как я могла отказать в такой милой просьбе? - Беги вниз!

Все закончилось тем, что вся наша семья оказалась в бассейне с шариками. Эдвард усадил меня к себе на колени. - Как все прошло? - тихо спросил он.

- Хорошо. Тебе следует поговорить с ним об этом потом, - предложила я. Думаю, это хорошая идея как для Лео, так и для Эдварда.

- Договорились, - улыбнулся он. - А теперь о главном: полезай ко мне на плечи. Эти люди хотят драться.

Я осмотрелась вокруг. Все женщины сидели на плечах у своих мужчин. Даже Несси была с Джейком. Дети отошли в сторонку, примерив на себя звание судей. - Давай сделаем это. - Он помог мне залезть к себе на плечи.

- Берегись, Белла, - поддразнила меня Розали. Они с Эмметом выглядели, как довольно слаженная команда.

Битва обернулась полнейшим хаосом. Поскольку Розали и Эммет атаковали больше всех, мы приняли совместное решение ликвидировать их с поля боя первыми. Я не заметила, как Элис свалилась с Джаспера, пока я отбивалась от своей сестры. Я уже приготовилась предпринять последнюю атаку, когда нас обоих сбила Эсме.

На лицах Карлайла и Эсме появились жутко самодовольные улыбки, когда мы все-таки поднялись на ноги. - Хорошая попытка, девочки, - сказала Эсме.

- Нам должно быть стыдно, - произнесла Несси. - Я виню во всем Джейка.

- Ага, абсолютно точно могу сказать, что это была вина Эдварда, - согласилась я.

Оба парня фыркнули, выражая несогласие с обвинениями.

- Тогда почему бы Несси не залезть на твои плечи, Белла? – предложил Карлайл. – Мы предоставим вам еще один шанс, девочки.

Дерьмо. - Думаю, настало время ужина. - Я проигнорировала их шуточки и сбежала на кухню.

Остаток вечера прошел просто великолепно. Мы отужинали в гостиной, которую я не думала, что когда-нибудь буду использовать в качестве кухни. Я удивилась, насколько в тот день все чувствовали себя в своей тарелке. Я знала, что рядом с этими людьми не может случиться ничего плохого. Конечно, это происходило до того момента, пока я не попросила Несси принести одеяло из моей комнаты.

- Изабелла Свон! – прокричала она. Все сразу же притихли в ожидании ее появления. – Тебе придется объясниться, - она вошла в комнату, держа в руках коробку. – Хочешь поведать мне, зачем тебе понадобилась реагирующая на движение мышь?

Проклятье. Теперь она снова захочет добраться до моей задницы. Я повернулась к Эдварду. - Могу я переночевать у тебя?


	19. Глава 19 Месть сладка

Глава 19.

EPOV

Весь остаток вечера Несси кидала на Беллу грозные взгляды. Как оказалось, она боялась мышей больше, чем я предполагал. Белла до сих пор не выдала меня, сохранив в тайне тот факт, что мы действовали сообща. Но я все равно держал ухо востро, опасаясь, что она может сболтнуть лишнего.

После того, как все ушли, Белла сказала, что ей нужно закончить пару дел, прежде чем ехать ко мне. Итан и Софи изъявили желание остаться с ней, поэтому я решил, что пробуду некоторое время в одиночестве. Я не ожидал, что Лео захочет составить мне компанию. Конечно, Белла отпустила его, и я был только за - так что мы вдвоем отправились ко мне домой.

- Твоя мама сказала, что вы разговаривали с ней кое о ком… о твоем биологическом отце, - я бы хотел, чтобы Белла поведала мне о его реакции. Я ужасно нервничал.

Лео сморщил носик. - Он мне не отец. Я ему не нужен. - В его голосе я расслышал грустные нотки, но он пожал плечами, словно говорил о чем-то обыденном.

Я завел мотор. - Эй, - сказал я с нежностью, привлекая его внимание. - Он совсем не знает тебя. Если бы знал – то точно не оставил бы. И поскольку я лицо заинтересованное, то считаю сей факт его упущением и своим везением.

- Ты хочешь быть моим папой? - спросил он так, будто не мог поверить своим словам.

- Если мне удастся уговорить твою маму, - ответил я. - Ты не против?

Он быстро поднял глаза на меня. - Нет! – а затем он начал неразборчиво бормотать, - мы можем поехать на рыбалку? Мама пыталась порыбачить со мной, но к ней на крючок попался угорь, она испугалась и выпрыгнула из лодки. Дед сказал, что она распугала всю рыбу. Было весело.

Я рассмеялся. - Я с радостью возьму тебя на рыбалку, но прямо сейчас нам следует поспешить. Мы должны приехать домой раньше твоей мамы. Иначе она подумает, что я тебя похитил.

- Можно мне за руль? - спросил он.

- Задай мне этот же вопрос еще раз, когда твои ноги будут доставать до педалей, - подыграл я ему.

Лео улыбнулся. - Я должен был попытаться. Мама бы тоже ответила «нет».

Когда мы приехали ко мне, Лео предложил что-нибудь испечь. К счастью, у меня в морозилке завалялась пара упаковок готовых шоколадных печенек. Эта готовая продукция сделает нас первоклассными шеф-поварами в глазах Беллы. Пока она не найдет пустые упаковки, она не заметит никакой разницы.

- Мы дома, - пропел Итан, когда они вошли внутрь.

Белла держала на руках Софи, которая сделала глубокий вдох, прикрыв глаза. - Я чую запах печенек.

Я улыбнулся и поцеловал своих девочек.

- Мы с Лео не отходили от плиты, чтобы испечь для вас печенье.

- Серьезно? – спросила Белла. - А я привыкла к покупным.

Ну… дерьмо. Я вздохнул: - Мы тоже.

Она улыбнулась: - Не отходили от плиты, хах? Вы хоть вытащили их из упаковки?

- Я лично позаботился об этом, - гордо заявил Лео.

Мы сели за стол и принялись уплетать печенье, запивая его теплым молоком. Дети рассказывали нам о том, как они провели время с Карлайлом и Эсме. У нас чертовски милая семья. После небольшой трапезы, мы искупали детей и уложили их спать. Я перекинул Беллу через плечо, возомнив себя пещерным человеком, и потащил ее в свою спальню.

Конечно же, она не переставала ворчать всю дорогу. - Если бы я не боялась, что ты меня уронишь, я бы укусила тебя за задницу.

Я бросил ее на постель. - Я бы совсем не возражал, - сказал я и залез на нее сверху.

За окном шел дождь. Эти успокаивающие звуки всегда помогали мне заснуть, но Белла, лежащая рядом со мной, аннулировала этот эффект. Я не мог перестать дотрагиваться до нее. Я уговорил ее снова спать в моей футболке. Когда я видел на ее спине свое имя, то со мной происходило что-то невообразимое.

- Каллен, я, конечно, люблю тебя, но почему ты, черт возьми, меня лапаешь? - спросила она, повернувшись ко мне.

- Извини, - пробормотал я, убирая прядки волос с ее лица. - Я думал, ты спишь.

- Этим я и занималась, - улыбнулась она. - Но я решила, что тебе повезет больше, если я проснусь. - Я наклонился к ее губам и заставил ее замолчать своим самым любимым способом.

Раздался тихий стук в дверь, и мы отскочили друг от друга. Белла села, а я слез с кровати, чтобы открыть дверь, благодаря при этом бога за то, что Белла настояла на смене постельного белья перед сном. На пороге я обнаружил трех маленьких карапузов.

Лео виновато посмотрел на меня. - Софи испугалась грозы.

Итан кивнул в подтверждение его слов. Софи почти засыпала на спине своего брата.

Я был так занят Беллой, что даже не заметил того, что происходило на улице. Если бы заметил, то мог бы догадаться, что случится нечто подобное. Итан и Софи приходили ко мне ночью только в том случае, если начиналась сильная гроза.

- Раз Софи боится, то заходите, - я отступил в сторону, чтобы они могли войти в комнату. Я забрал Софи у Итана, и он подбежал к кровати.

Мальчики улеглись по обе стороны от Беллы, и она обняла их. - Не могу поверить, что вы двое разбудили маленькую Софи, - шутливо произнесла она.

Лео нахмурился. - Как ты узнала?

- Я – мама, - улыбнулась она, по очереди поцеловав их в макушки. - Вы, парни, не должны стыдиться того, что вам немного страшно. Все чего-нибудь боятся. Посмотрите на Эдварда, у него поджилки трясутся, когда он видит деда.

Я игриво нахмурился и положил Софи на кровать рядом с Лео, а затем лег сам. - Я не боюсь его. Я боюсь его ружья.

Мальчишки захихикали, а Софи повернулась ко мне, тесно прижавшись к моей груди. Белла улыбнулась. - Ладно, вы двое, давайте спать. Надеюсь, вы не пинаетесь во сне. - Когда все дети заснули, она посмотрела на меня и одарила теплой улыбкой. - Думаю, мы нашли еще одно преимущество большой кровати.

- Клянусь, что они нечасто так делают, - я не хотел, чтобы она беспокоилась о том, что каждую ночь с нами будут спать дети.

- Я не возражаю. Ни сейчас, ни вообще. Совсем скоро они решат, что слишком взрослые, чтобы спать с нами, поэтому мы будем скучать по этим ощущениям, - сказала она, нежно погладив мальчиков по волосам.

Я осторожно наклонился к ней, чтобы поцеловать на ночь. - Засыпай, милая задница, - прошептал я.

- Сладких снов, засранец, - ответила она.

Следующим утром я встал первым и разбудил все семейство. Мы с Итаном были ранними пташками. А Софи отлично вписывалась в семью Свон, не желая просыпаться.

Мы планировали отвезти Итана и Лео в школу, а затем отправить Софи в садик. Но, ни один из них, кажется, совсем не воодушевился такими планами. Я помогал мальчикам одеваться, пока Белла наряжала Софи.

- Вы должны хорошо вести себя, - сказала им Белла. - Если вы будете шкодничать, то, в первую очередь, в этом виновата буду я.

- Я знаю, что мальчики будут вести себя хорошо, - уверенно заявил я. - Они вряд ли захотят оказаться в кабинете Директора Каллен. - Розали любила детей, но она знала отличный способ, как держать их под контролем. Думаю, она стала такой после долгих лет тренировки с Эмметом.

Лео немного нервничал по поводу первого дня в новой школе. Перед входом в здание я присел на корточки перед ним. - Многие мальчишки из футбольной команды учатся здесь. И ты не один, с тобой будет Итан. Я уверен, что совсем скоро вы станете самыми крутыми парнями школы.

- Спасибо, Эдвард, - ответил он.

- Готов идти? – спросила Белла, выйдя на улицу. - Я встретилась с вашей учительницей, Миссис Чейни. Она очень милая.

Лео кивнул. - Можешь поцеловать меня на прощание, если хочешь.

Этот ребенок знает, как сделать ее счастливой. Она наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку. - Я люблю тебя. Удачного дня, - она повернулась к Итану и тоже чмокнула его. - Я люблю тебя. Увидимся после школы.

Нашей следующей остановкой оказался садик Софи. Она держала нас за руки, пока мы шли к зданию. Сперва, она не хотела, чтобы мы уходили, но ее воспитательница, мисс Клэр, заверила ее, что им будет весело вместе. Казалось, Софи не поверила ее словам, но когда мисс Клэр упомянула о печеньках, то моя маленькая девочка сразу же сдалась.

- Весь день в твоем распоряжении, - сказал я Белле, когда мы подъехали к дому. - Ты точно справишься сама?

- Думаю, да. Я собираюсь немного поработать над своим романом. У меня есть одна просьба: приглядывай за Несси. Если она уйдет из офиса – сразу позвони мне, - она решила быть предусмотрительной, и я не мог винить ее за это. Ее сестра в два раза безумнее Беллы. Может произойти все, что угодно.

Я поцеловал ее, прежде чем уехать в офис. После того, как мы признались друг другу в любви, единственное, что изменилось - это интимная часть наших отношений. Белла все еще отпускала саркастические комментарии. А я все еще был засранцем. Но раз нам это нравилось, зачем что-то менять?

Несси сидела за столом, когда я вошел в приемную. - Доброе утро, босс! – она улыбнулась. - Хорошо повеселились с моей сестричкой в одной кровати?

В эту игру могут играть двое. - А ты хорошо повеселилась с Джейком?

- Удар ниже пояса, - она выглядела изумленной. - Как, черт возьми, ты узнал об этом?

Дерьмо. - Наверное, повезло? – она смерила меня недоверчивым взглядом. Я постарался выдавить из себя виноватую улыбку. – Мне нужно работать.

Неожиданно она ахнула: - Ты помогал ей! Так вот почему дверца моего шкафа была закрыта!

- Сообщи, если мне будут звонить, - крикнул я через плечо. Ни за что на свете я не вернусь обратно. Кажется, я только что попал в ДерьмоЛист Несси.

Я запер дверь своего кабинета и приступил к работе. С тех пор, как мы с братьями стали являться полноправными владельцами фирмы, мы не так часто собственноручно занимались строительством. Но, конечно, мы иногда делали что-нибудь своими руками, поскольку нам это нравилось.

Каждые десять минут я выглядывал из кабинета, чтобы убедиться в том, что Несси сидела на своем рабочем месте. Если ей удастся сбежать, пока я прячусь в своем кабинете, Белла до конца жизни не простит мне эту оплошность. Тот факт, что с ней моя жизнь стала намного сложнее, являлся одной из причин, по которой я так сильно люблю эту женщину.

Звонок моего телефона вывел меня из задумчивости. Я посмотрел на дисплей, и улыбка появилась на моем лице. - Привет, милая задница.

_- В моем доме кто-то есть. _

- Что? - я вскочил с кресла и схватил ключи от машины.

_- Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, кто это. Мне не знаком его голос, но он знает меня. _

Я вмиг оказался на улице. - Где ты сейчас?

_- Сижу в своем грузовике. Я собираюсь переехать его, если он посмеет приблизиться ко мне. _

Белла оставалась на линии, пока я ехал к ней. Когда я оказался возле ее грузовика, я пулей подлетел к своей девочке и прижал ее к груди. - Ты уверена, что там кто-то есть?

- Я не страдаю галлюцинациями, если ты об этом, - ответила она. - Он назвал меня по имени, а затем начал искать. Всё, как в гребаном ужастике!

Мои первые мысли были о Джеймсе и Виктории, но мы пригрозили им судом. Это не мог оказаться Деметрий, поскольку Чарли предупредил его, чтобы тот больше не появлялся в городе. Не только я боялся ружья шефа полиции. Я был уверен на сто процентов, что Деметрий не решился бы так рискнуть своей жизнью.

- Что ты хочешь сделать? Мы должны позвонить Джейку.

Белла покачала головой. - Думаю, мы сами справимся с ним. Я просто не хотела идти туда одна, - призналась она. - С недавних пор я храню бейсбольную биту в грузовике. Я умею обращаться с ней. У тебя есть что-нибудь наподобие? - спросила она.

- У меня есть лом, - ответил я, вынимая его из багажника. - Ты уверена? А что мы будем делать, если у него пистолет?

- Бежать, - сказала Белла. - Но думаю, что у него нет пистолета, иначе он бы уже пристрелил меня.

От этой мысли кровь застыла в моих жилах. Я убью любого, кто обидит мою Беллу. Теперь у меня появилась новая потребность поймать незваного гостя. - Давай сделаем это!

Когда я открыл дверь, то услышал чей-то голос: - Белла, выходи, выходи, где бы ты ни была.

- Думаю, он в моей спальне, - прошептала она.

Мы бесшумно прошли по коридору. Я заслонял Беллу собой: этот придурок все еще звал ее. Когда мы оказались перед входом в ее спальню, я пнул дверь и отступил назад. Голос стих. Я покрепче сжал лом в своей руке и убедился, что Белла находится позади меня.

- Атака!

Белла закричала, а я дернулся. Чертов попугай пролетел мимо нас и выпорхнул в коридор.

- Что за хрень? - прорычал я. Я был ошеломлен тем, что какая-то птица смогла до смерти напугать меня.

Белла осела на пол, хохоча во весь голос. - Извини, но мы прикинулись секретными агентами, вроде Джеймса Бонда, только ради попугая.

- Вставай! – крикнул я. - Этот ублюдок все еще в доме!

Она поднялась на ноги, пытаясь успокоиться. - Ты прав. Мы должны защитить нашу крепость.

Я кивнул.

- Белла! Белла! Выходи, где бы ты ни была! - продолжал напевать попугай. Этот придурок сполна получит от меня!

Мы снова обошли весь дом, но на этот раз мы держали наше «оружие» у себя над головами. Белла заменила биту и лом наволочками. Я хотел прикончить его. Она хотела поймать его. Думаю, я чересчур эмоционален.

- Берегись! - закричала Белла.

- Атака! - надоедливая птица снова набросилась на меня. Я попытался накинуть на нее наволочку, но птица оказалась проворнее, а я свалился на диван. Белла погналась за попугаем, но споткнулась о журнальный столик. – Белла!

Так продолжалось несколько минут. Мы не могли поймать чертову птицу.

- Как он залетел сюда? - спросил я.

Дверь распахнулась, и в дом вошел Феликс. Он свистнул и выставил вперед руку, одетую в перчатку из плотной ткани. Попугай подлетел к Феликсу и спокойно опустился на его руку. - Хорошая работа, Венни, - он широко улыбнулся Белле. - Это тебе в качестве мести. - После этих слов он попытался злобно рассмеяться.

- Жирная задница, - сказал Венни.

- Ты сукин сын! - прорычала Белла.

- Нам пора идти, Венни, - Феликс вышел из дома, забрав с собой дьявольскую птицу.

Белла подползла ко мне. - Он хорошо подготовился, - призналась она.

- Ты часто попадаешь в ситуации, подобные этой? - поинтересовался я.

- Так жить намного интереснее, - ответила она. - Прости, что выдернула тебя с работы.

Я заправил ее волосы за ухо. - Я всегда найду время, чтобы выручить свою деву из беды.

Она фыркнула. - Ты не смог справиться с чертовой птицей. Я бы не выдержала наблюдения за твоим сраженьем с драконом.

- Ты мне тоже не очень-то помогла, когда перевернула журнальный столик, - ответил я.

- Я дева, помнишь? Я не должна помогать тебе! - запротестовала она. Как ни крути, мы оба потерпели поражение в борьбе против попугая.

- Нам нужно подождать некоторое время, прежде чем нанести ответный удар. Феликс должен поверить, что он в безопасности.

У меня появилось предчувствие, что даже будучи стариками в колясках, все останется по-прежнему, и эта вражда никуда не денется. Я взял ее за руку, переплетая наши пальцы, пока мы лежали на полу, глядя в потолок. - Нам нужно придумать нечто подобное. Такое же страшное и безумное.

- Ох, слава богам. Я уж было подумала, что ты решишь, что с тебя хватит после сегодняшнего, - произнесла Белла.

- Ни за что на свете! – ответил я. Неужели она сумасшедшая? – Я никуда не денусь, - я недовольно простонал и сел. - Кроме как на работу. Несси в курсе, что мы прятались в ее шкафу, так что теперь нам нужно быть начеку.

- Вот и хорошо. Попадать в передряги намного интереснее, когда у тебя есть партнер, - улыбнулся она.

Я встал и помог ей подняться на ноги. - Я люблю тебя, милая задница.

Она до сих пор хмурилась, когда слышала это прозвище. - Я тоже люблю тебя, засранец.

После работы я ненадолго заехал в больницу, чтобы повидаться с Карлайлом. Он встретил меня в своем кабинете. - Чем я могу помочь тебе, сынок?

- Я хочу жениться на Белле, - выпалил я.

- Я всегда знал, что ты умный мальчик, - ответил он.

- Ты не думаешь, что еще слишком рано, чтобы делать ей предложение? Я не хочу, чтобы что-то пошло не так. - Когда я сделаю ей предложение, то это будет касаться не только нас. Если она откажет, я потеряю Лео, а Софи и Итан потеряют еще одну маму.

Карлайл наклонился вперед, положив руки на стол. - Сынок, время ничего не значит. Для каждой пары оно свое. Если ты любишь Беллу и хочешь провести с ней всю свою жизнь, тогда зачем ждать?

- Я просто нервничаю, - признался я. - На этот раз я хочу сделать все правильно.

- У тебя получится, - пообещал папа.

- Откуда у тебя столько уверенности во мне? - спросил я.

- Она значит для тебя слишком многое, - ответил он. - Они значат для тебя слишком многое. Я не сомневаюсь, что ты сделаешь все, что в твоих силах, чтобы они были счастливы. И ты знаешь, что она сделает то же самое для тебя.

Я кивнул. Конечно, я знал это, но когда папа выразил свои мысли вслух, у меня появилось намного больше уверенности в себе. Я понимал, что мне нужно было сделать, и я совсем не хотел этого.

Я собирался навестить Чарли.


	20. Глава 20 Место встречи изменить нельзя

Глава 20.

BPOV

Дети были в школе, а все остальные ушли на работу. Я же сидела дома и печатала свою книгу. Я начинала, по крайней мере, с шести различных идей, но у меня не выходило ничего путного. Я решила ненадолго прерваться, когда услышала звонок в дверь. С недавних пор я стала жутко подозрительной.

За дверью должна была оказаться либо надоедливая соседка, либо злобный проказник. По правде говоря, я не хотела видеть ни того, ни другого, но, тем не менее, встретила гостя.

- Джейк? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Как бы там ни было, он выглядел очень расстроенным. - Извини меня, Белла, - он вытащил наручники. - Я должен арестовать тебя.

Я рассмеялась. - Очень смешно, Джейк. - Это дело рук Несси? Она сказала ему арестовать меня?

- Беллз, пожалуйста, не усложняй эту и так непростую для меня задачу, - мрачно ответил он. Должна признаться, он очень хороший актер.

- Ладно, я буду играть по правилам, - кивнула я. - В чем меня обвиняют, офицер?

Он развернул меня и сковал запястья наручниками за спиной. - Ты обвиняешься в нападении. Я должен зачитать тебе твои права прямо сейчас, - его голос звучал чертовски серьезно.

- В нападении на кого? - спросила я.

- Одна женщина обвиняет тебя в том, что ты атаковала ее на футбольном поле во время игры, в которой участвовал ее сын, - ответил он, подталкивая меня в сторону своей машины.

Джейн-Мигрень. Дерьмо. - Но это было сто лет назад, - рассмеялась я. - Почему она обвинила меня только сейчас?

Действительно ли можно арестовать человека за наказание стервы? Мне нужно связаться с Чарли.

Джейк процитировал мне мои права и усадил на заднее сидение полицейской машины. Дерьмо! Меня действительно арестовали. Всю дорогу до участка мы провели в молчании.

По прибытии на место у меня взяли отпечатки пальцев и сделали несколько снимков. Мне пришлось даже переодеться в оранжевую форму для заключенных. Не уверена, что это было так уж необходимо.

- Я должен поместить тебя в камеру для заключенных, - грустно произнес он. Я видела, что он ненавидит себя за эти слова. Чокнутая Джейн. Он провел меня в камеру и захлопнул дверь.

- Приветик, Сисси, - Несси сидела на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, на ней была такая же оранжевая форма. - За что ты здесь?

- За нападение, - ответила я. - А ты?

- За угон, - сказала она. - Вообще-то, то, что Джейк позволил мне угнать его машину, совсем не означает, что я совершила преступление.

Для меня все еще более усложнилось. Я села рядом с ней. - Мне кажется это слишком громкое обвинение. Даже для тебя.

- Ты не можешь сделать этого! Меня здесь изнасилуют, или я умру от голода! – мы удивились, увидев, как Элис заталкивают в нашу камеру. Она обернулась и шокировано уставилась на нас.

- Что вы, девчонки, здесь делаете?

- Угон, - произнесла Несси.

- Нападение, - добавила я.

- Видео вуайеризм _(прим. пер.: подглядывание за занимающимися сексом людьми или «интимными» процессами)_, - фыркнула Элис. - Это действительно моя вина, что твои соседи занимались этим на улице?

Снова раздались гневные крики, завладевшие нашим вниманием. - Тогда хотя бы отдайте мне копии! Эти фотографии принадлежат мне _(прим. пер.: Розали имеет в виду снимки, сделанные в участке)_. И что вообще за незаконное проникновение, черт возьми?

- Розали? - одновременно произнесли мы.

Она тут же повернулась лицом к нам. - Что за чертовщина?

Прежде чем мы успели ответить, Эсме пополнила наши ряды, оказавшись в темной камере в ужасной оранжевой форме. - Это абсурдно!

- Угон, нападение, вуайеризм и незаконное проникновение, - перечислила все наши грехи Несси. - А что же привело сюда тебя, мама Каллен?

- Меня арестовали за проституцию, - не веря своим словам, ответила она.

В камере повисла гробовая тишина. - Проклятье, Эсме, - подала голос Элис. - Я и не знала, что ты на такое способна.

Эсме шлепнула ее по руке. - Почему мы все здесь?

- Нас не могли арестовать по таким нелепым обвинениям в один день и в одно и то же время. Даже моя жизнь не настолько сумасшедшая, - сказала я.

- Похоже, ваши мальчики решили отомстить за монстра из озера, - вдруг озарило Несси.

- Вот ублюдки, - нахмурилась Эсме. Мы все смотрели на нее, раскрыв рты. Это не было похоже на Эсме Каллен. Она обычно не проклинала своего мужа или сыновей, да и вообще кого-либо.

- Они виноваты в нашем аресте? Как им удалось организовать это?

Я неохотно указала большим пальцем на свою сестру. - Парень Несси. По крайней мере, он притащил меня сюда, и хочу заметить, что я была для него очень хорошей соседкой, - сказала я, качая головой.

- Как мы отсюда выберемся? Я не собираюсь звонить Джасу и просить помощи, - произнесла Элис.

- Я стащила ключи у одного из полицейских, что привели меня сюда, пока они пялились на мою грудь, - сказала Розали. - Даже в этом смехотворном костюмчике я та еще штучка, - гордо закончила она.

- Они просто арестуют нас еще раз, - сообщила Несси, черпая информацию из жизненного опыта, не иначе. - Не волнуйтесь. Я отправила сообщение своему адвокату. Она позаботится о нас, - моя сестра вытащила телефон, демонстрируя его нам. - Тот парень, который обыскивал нас, осведомлен об этом. Я закажу пиццу. А ключи нам пригодятся для того, чтобы встретить мальчика с доставкой.

Как наше времяпровождение в камере заключенных обернулось в «момент признаний» является для меня загадкой и по сей день, но факт остается фактом, и мы впятером сидели на полу, поедая пиццу и раскрывая секреты своего прошлого.

- Когда я училась в старшей школе, один идиот, не переставая, обзывал меня «злобным эльфом», и однажды я сломала ему нос, ударив подносом во время обеда, - призналась Элис. - Я хотела надрать ему задницу, но решила, что за это меня бы точно исключили из школы.

- Я разрядила аккумуляторы у всех учительских автомобилей во время экзаменов, - добавила Розали, прежде чем перевести взгляд на меня.

Я поняла, что настала моя очередь говорить. - Я перемонтировала систему внутренней связи директора так, чтобы я сама могла прокомментировать предстоящий футбольный матч. Мне пришлось тянуть кабель через целый квартал с целью спрятать микрофон под трибуной.

Мы все повернулись к Эсме. - Что? – спросила она невинным голосом. - Я была президентом школьного совета и не попадала в неприятности, - мы продолжали смотреть на нее, зная, что она вот-вот сдастся. - Я превратила учительскую комнату для отдыха в нечто вроде стрип-клуба. Остальные члены совета помогли мне. После этого случая мне захотелось стать дизайнером интерьера.

- Мило, - сказала Несси. - Похоже, теперь моя очередь, но это будет длинный рассказ.

Прежде чем мы успели запротестовать, молодой полицейский открыл нашу камеру. - Вы свободны, - нервно произнес он. Бедный парень был настолько растерян, что даже не стал возникать по поводу пиццы.

Я увидела причину его растерянности, когда высокая темноволосая девушка появилась из-за угла.

- Несси, какого черта? - парень вздрогнул от звука ее голоса.

- Я тут ни при чем! На этот раз действительно ни при чем, - ответила Несси. - Мы стали жертвами злой проделки.

- Ты выдернула меня с работы ради какой-то проделки? Я надеру тебе задницу, - рассердилась девушка-Амазонка.

Дерьмо. Я заслонила Несси собой. - Пожалуйста, не надо. Как ее сестра, я вынуждена вмешаться, и если быть честной, я немножко боюсь вас, мэм.

- Не волнуйся, Белла, - подала голос Несси. - Она сказала это не всерьез, правда, Лея?

На месте своей сестры я бы не была так уверена: под хмурым взглядом этой девушки у меня возникли сомнения.

Воспитанная Эсме включилась в разговор. - Здравствуй, милая. Меня зовут Эсме Каллен. Спасибо, что нашла время, чтобы прийти за нами. И я приношу свои извинения за все неприятности, доставленные тебе в связи с этим. Пожалуйста, позволь мне загладить нашу вину.

- Лея Клируотер, - ответила она, пожав руку Эсме. - Никаких обид, просто я хочу поскорее вернуться домой. Кто-то крикнул мне «жирная задница», когда я подходила к участку, поэтому мне нужно уходить, пока я сама не совершила преступление.

- Ох! – глупый Феликс. – Я знаю этого парня. На самом деле он не называл тебя «жирной задницей». Это сломанный гудок в его грузовике.

Мы уже собирались уходить, когда наши мужчины вошли к нам. - Приветствую вас, джентльмены, - произнесла Розали угрожающим тоном. - Что привело вас сюда в этот час?

Эммет грустно покачал головой. - Мою родную мать арестовали за проституцию.

Эсме подошла к нему и шлепнула его по руке. - Так это была твоя идея! Разве я не права?

Он гордо улыбнулся. - Да, мадам. А теперь признавайтесь, как вам удалось выбраться?

- Хочу представить вам своего адвоката, Лею Клируотер, - торжественно произнесла Несси.

Лея наградила их грозным взглядом. - Так значит это вы виноваты в том, что я сейчас здесь? - они все оказались достаточно умными, чтобы держать свои рты на замках.

- Где дети? – спросила я. Вообще-то это хороший вопрос, если учесть, что все родители стояли в одной камере.

- Они с Феликсом, - ответил Эдвард. - Ты выглядишь очень мило в этой форме, кстати говоря.

- Как ты мог, Эдвард? Я думала, мы команда. Мы же вместе охотились на попугая! - засранец решил, что стоит ему назвать меня милой, и я забуду о том, что из-за него меня арестовали. Как бы не так!

Несси повернулась к Лее. - Почему бы тебе не пойти к нам домой? Я познакомлю тебя со своим племянником и парнем, грузовик которого обозвал тебя «жирной задницей», - это не обернется ничем хорошим для Феликса. И очевидно, это именно то, на что рассчитывала Несси. – Это расплата за «Лох-несское чудовище».

Влюбленные парочки Калленов решили перейти к примирению. Ведь война на фоне всех шалостей могла перерасти в нечто неприятное, а у нас у всех имелась работа и те, о ком нам стоило заботиться. Каллены воспользовались тем, что нашли няньку для детей на сегодняшний вечер, и решили превратить вечер расплаты в вечер свиданий.

Мне стало интересно, позволит ли Несси так просто отделаться Джейку? Очевидно, нет, ведь его даже не было на том озере во время нашей проказы.

- Изабелла, - Эдвард нежно взял меня за руку. - Я клянусь, что больше никогда не буду действовать против тебя, - он поцеловал мне руку. - Ну, если ты сама не напросишься, конечно.

- Стоило нам немножко напугать вас на озере, и вы тут же взяли нас под арест, - ответила я. Его плечи опустились под гнетом вины. - Но, как бы то ни было, мы расстроили ваши планы и выбрались на свободу, и я заключаю с тобой перемирие. Я хорошо провела время.

Он улыбнулся и притянул меня ближе к себе. – Я, правда, думаю, что ты выглядишь очень мило в этой форме. А что ты имела в виду, сказав, что одолжила пару наручников в участке и хочешь заехать ко мне домой, прежде чем забрать детей?

Его коммуникатор запиликал у него в кармане, не дав мне ответить. - Черт, - выругался он. - К сожалению, у меня назначен деловой ужин на сегодня. Поедешь со мной?

- Для начала мне нужно переодеться, - сказала я. Даже если я выглядела мило в этой одежде, мне не хотелось предстать перед коллегами Эдварда в облачении преступницы.

Переодевшись, я сидела рядом с Эдвардом, держа его за руку, пока он вел автомобиль, внимая советам GPS-навигатора. Когда мы подъехали к чьему-то большому дому, Эдвард слегка нахмурился. - Обычно мы не проводим встречи в домах партнеров, - он вылез из машины, а затем помог выбраться мне. - Думаю, это ненадолго.

Я удивилась, когда Ирина открыла нам дверь. Радостная улыбка появилась на ее лице. - Я и не думала, что вы двое решитесь на это. Проходите. Мы как раз начинаем, - она затянула нас в дом, прежде чем мы успели что-либо сказать.

- О чем она, черт подери, говорит? - шепотом спросила я. Эдвард выглядел таким же растерянным, как и я.

- Знакомьтесь, это моя соседка Белла и ее парень Эдвард, - представила нас Ирина и заняла место рядом с Лораном. В комнате помимо нас было еще несколько пар, включая Майка и Джессику.

Лоран провел нас на свободные места. - Я знал, что однажды вы присоединитесь к нам, мисс Свон. Добро пожаловать, - промурлыкал он.

Вот дерьмо.

- Эдвард, - тихо произнесла я, наклонившись к нему. - Кем запланирована эта встреча?

- Твоя сестра обычно заносит информацию о всех встречах в мой карманный компьютер, а я получаю уведомления о них, - ответил он. - Зачем тебе?

- Затем, что мы сейчас на гребаной вечеринке оргий, - прошипела я.

Какой-то блондин приглушил свет и включил музыку. - Давайте приступать.

Я с ужасом наблюдала за тем, как мои соседи пожирали нас газами, полными похоти. Это было последней каплей. Я поняла, что нужно бежать из этого сумасшедшего квартала.

- Давайте снимем с вас эту одежду, - хриплым голосом произнес Майк.

Эдвард, схватив меня за талию, отодвинул нас обоих назад.

- Нет, нет, - хихикнула Джессика. - Тебе придется делиться.

- Черта с два! - крикнул Эдвард.

- Извините, - тихо начала я, стараясь игнорировать стоны, доносящиеся с другого конца комнаты. - Произошла чудовищная ошибка. Мы и понятия не имели, что здесь творится. Нам хорошо вдвоем.

- Ты просто стесняешься. Я понимаю. Мы не будем спешить, - произнес Лоран, приближаясь к нам.

Эдвард зарычал. - Клянусь, я оторву тебе руки, если посмеешь дотронуться до нас.

- Агрессивный, - сказала Ирина, оглядев моего мужчину с ног до головы. - Люблю таких.

- Сбавь обороты, сучка, - выплюнула я. Она выглядела немного оскорбленной, но я чихать хотела на это.

- Почему бы вам для начала не понаблюдать за нами со стороны? – предложил Лоран. - Вы сможете присоединиться к нам, когда чуток освоитесь.

Как только они все отвернулись от нас, мы с Эдвардом рванули к выходу.

Когда мы отъехали на безопасное расстояние от дома, кишащего извращенцами, Эдвард сказал: - Вот почему я живу в лесу.

Я не смогла не рассмеяться. - Они могут быть хорошими соседями, когда не пытаются изнасиловать нас.

- Мне очень жаль, - ответил он. - Но, когда самыми разумными людьми в квартале остаются только ты, Несси и Джейк, это верный признак, что пора переезжать.

- Эй! - нахмурилась я.

Он только ухмыльнулся. Засранец. - Теперь, когда в твоем ДерьмоЛисте появились новые кандидаты для мести, что мы будем делать?

- Заставим их хорошенько попотеть, - ответила я. - Единственная вещь хуже самой мести – это ожидание мести. Некоторые люди даже теряют сон по ночам. - Неожиданно мой телефон зазвонил, и я быстро ответила на входящий вызов.

- Алло?

_- Белла? _

Я улыбнулась: - Привет, Итан.

_- Ты скоро вернешься домой? _

Его вопрос прозвучал немного отчаянно. - Что-то случилось?

_- Нет, мадам, но дядя Феликс пытается рисовать на нас маркером. _

Я вздохнула. Феликс такой ребенок. - Вы, ребята, ели?

_- Еще нет. _

- Ладно. Мы с вашим папой скоро приедем и спасем вас, - пообещала я.

_- Спасибо! Я люблю тебя. _

На моем лице снова появилась непроизвольная улыбка. - Я тоже тебя люблю. Скоро увидимся. – Я убрала телефон в карман. - Мы должны спасти наших детей от дяди Феликса, прежде чем он успеет нарисовать Софи усы.

Эдвард взял меня за руку и поднес ее к своим губам. - Хорошо, но мы окажемся с тобой наедине. Рано или поздно, милая задница.

- Мечтай, засранец, - ответила я.

Когда мы подъехали к дому, Лео встретил нас на пороге. Он обнял нас обоих. - Привет, родня.

- Привет, глупышка, - улыбнулась я. - Где твой дядя?

- Он сейчас связан, - сказал Лео. - Он не очень-то понравился мисс Лее.

Когда я вошла в кухню, то увидела Феликса, привязанного к стулу. - По твоему дому бродит сумасшедшая дамочка, и на этот раз я имею в виду не «Лох-Несс».

- Зачем ты пытался разрисовать моих детей? - спросила я, скрестив руки на груди.

Он вздохнул. - Похоже, ты не собираешься развязать меня.

Я взяла со стола маркер. - Прости, Феликс. Но это для твоего же блага.

Позволив детям отомстить Феликсу, вооружившись маркерами, мы развязали его. Разумеется, он сразу же попытался защекотать их до смерти, вызвав у малышей громкий смех.

Эдвард держал на руках Лэндона, пока я готовила ужин. Он выглядел до безумия очаровательным, качая на руках младенца. Он широко улыбнулся, когда поймал мой заинтересованный взгляд. Я закатила глаза и вернулась к готовке, пряча от него собственную улыбку. Я не могла позволить ему возомнить о себе слишком много.

Я не слышала, как он вышел, чтобы уложить спящего Лэндона в кроватку, но вскоре он снова стоял позади меня, положив руки мне на бедра. Он убрал мои волосы в сторону и поцеловал меня в шею, затем переместился на плечо. Моя кожа покрылась мурашками, и я почувствовала, как его губы расползлись в довольной ухмылке. - Я люблю тебя, - тихо сказал он.

- Я знаю. И как другие ведут себя в таких случаях? - спросила я. Повернувшись к нему лицом, я поцеловала его сладко, но быстро. - Я тоже тебя люблю.

Несси бесцеремонно вошла на кухню. - Привет. Босс, я думала, у тебя назначена встреча на этот вечер.

Я посмотрела на нее, сузив глаза. - Нас практически изнасиловали по твоей милости.

Лея вошла следом за ней. - Я собираюсь уходить, - сухо сообщила она. - Передай этому придурку, что я оставила подарочек для него на улице. - Затем ее лицо озарила улыбка. - Было приятно познакомиться с вами.

- Она кажется… приветливой, - неуверенно произнес Эдвард, когда Лея вышла из комнаты.

- Начинай раскладывать детям еду по тарелкам, - сквозь смех сказала я.

Мы уже сели за стол, когда я услышала дикий крик Феликса. Он вбежал на кухню, держа в руках коробку.

- Би, у меня плохие новости, - он выглядел разбитым.

- Что произошло? - спросила я.

Он показал мне остатки моей прошлой проделки. - Гудка «жирная задница» больше нет с нами.


	21. Глава 21 Время действовать

Глава 21.

EPOV

Насколько трудным может оказаться разговор с отцом женщины, которую ты любишь!

Я – взрослый мужчина – хотел жениться на любви всей своей жизни, но нервничал, как подросток, мечтающий пригласить девчонку на школьный бал.

Я мерил шагами крыльцо дома детства Беллы, пытаясь заставить себя постучать в дверь. Я остался на хорошем счету у Чарли после нашей последней встречи, насколько я понял. Но все же, ко мне закралось маленькое гадкое сомнение, что он не даст мне своего благословения; будто он решит, что я не достаточно хорош для его семьи.

- Каллен! – я подпрыгнул от звука его голоса. Я не слышал, как он открыл дверь. – Ты собираешься проделать дыру на моем пороге, топчась здесь? Тащи свою задницу сюда, в конце концов.

Я нервно прочистил горло. - Рад видеть вас снова, Чарли. - Он был уже в форме, следовательно, пистолет имелся где-то под рукой. Я знал, что он не станет убивать меня, мужчину с детьми. Но получить пулю в ногу или еще куда-нибудь – не самая заманчивая перспектива.

Переборов страх, я зашел в дом и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Он жестом указал мне сесть на диван. - Как поживают дети? – вежливо поинтересовался он.

- Замечательно, - ответил я. – Мальчикам удается не попадать в неприятности слишком часто. Лео без проблем освоился в новой школе. Думаю, то, что он учится в одном классе с Итаном, помогло ему. А маленькая Софи завела пару подружек в садике. Уверен, что очень скоро мой дом будет оккупирован трех и четырехлетними девочками.

Чарли тихо рассмеялся, но мне не стало легче. - Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? - спросил он.

- Нет, спасибо, - ответил я. Все равно бы пролил содержимое стакана на себя.

- Тогда давай переходить ближе к делу, - сказал Чарли, наклонившись вперед. – Ты же проделал весь этот путь сюда не для того, чтобы просто поздороваться со мной?

Дерьмо. - Нет, сэр, - вежливо произнес я. - Я здесь, чтобы просить вашего благословения.

- Для? - уточнил он, хотя мы оба знали ответ.

- Я надеюсь жениться на Белле и стать отцом для Лео, - ответил я. - Они уже часть моей семьи. Я хочу, чтобы все было официально.

Мужчина пристально смотрел на меня, от чего воздух в комнате показался мне слишком душным. Мучительное молчание давило на меня. Наконец, он схватил пульт и включил телевизор. Я не знал, что и думать. Он что, действительно собрался смотреть игру после моего заявления? Затем он взял пульт от проигрывателя и, не говоря ни слова, воспроизвел видео.

_- Рене, сейчас не лучшее время для съемок, - раздраженно сказал Чарли. _

_- Мой ребенок рожает ребенка. Ты думаешь, я пропущу такое? – прозвучал вопрос Рене. Белла-подросток лежала на больничной койке, стиснув зубы и глубоко дыша через нос. Выглядела она так, словно была готова кого-нибудь убить, настолько сильно она вцепилась в кушетку. – Улыбочку, дорогая! _

_Белла бросила грозный взгляд в камеру. - Мам, - прорычала она. _

_Рене сделала шаг назад. - Ладно, ладно, не буду мешать, - сказала она, но оставила камеру включенной. _

_- Пап, - сейчас Белла пребывала в паническом состоянии. - Папочка, я не могу этого сделать. Мне нельзя доверять детей. Я причиню ему только вред. Я слишком юная и глупая, чтобы становиться мамой. _

_- Беллз, - Чарли удалось отцепить одну руку Беллы от больничной койки и вложить ее в свою ладонь. – Я был слишком юн и глуп, чтобы становиться папой, но посмотри, как хорошо все обернулось. _

_- Отец моего ребенка – какой-то таинственный тип! Меня с трудом можно назвать предметом твоей гордости, - ответила она в еще большей панике, чем раньше. _

_Он покачал головой. - Ты самый смелый ребенок из всех, кого я знаю, и я горжусь тобой, черт подери. _

_Эти слова очень растрогали ее, но уже секундой позже она крепко зажмурилась. Чарли поморщился: - И хватка у тебя что надо, Беллз. _

_Чарли не отходил от дочери во время всего болезненного процесса. Белла была бы не Беллой, если бы заплакала. _

_- Это мальчик! - объявил доктор. _

_Белла тяжело дышала. - Принесите его сюда. Я хочу взглянуть на него, - слабым голосом произнесла она. Как только медсестра обмыла младенца и завернула в пеленку, она осторожно передала маленький сверток Белле. _

_Белла опустила глаза на него и ничего не сказала, просто заворожено смотрела на своего малыша. Она забыла обо всех присутствующих в комнате и позволила слезе скатиться вниз по ее щеке. - Привет, - мягко сказала она, а затем издала тихий смешок. – Должна признаться, у меня получился чертовски милый ребенок. _

_Чарли рассмеялся рядом с ней. _

Я, не отрываясь, смотрел в телевизор даже после окончания видео. Я был так… благодарен, что он показал мне это. - Спасибо, - искренне произнес я.

- Я просто подумал, что, если ты собираешься стать отцом моего внука, то ты захочешь увидеть, как он появился на этот свет, - сказал Чарли и выключил телевизор. – Белла выросла. И никогда не сделает того, что посчитает неправильным по отношению к ней или Лео. Если она согласится выйти за тебя замуж, то у меня не будет причин противостоять этому браку. К тому же она слишком упрямая, чтобы слушаться меня. Тебе не нужно мое благословение, но, как бы то ни было, оно у тебя есть.

Я хотел расцеловать его, но он бы точно пристрелил меня за такое, невзирая ни на что. - Вы не пожалеете об этом решении, сэр. Клянусь, что никто не полюбит ее больше, чем я. - Я встал, чтобы пожать его руку.

Его рукопожатие оказалось более крепким, чем обычно. - Лучше бы так оно и было, - предупредил он. - И тебе следует сказать мне, когда у твоих детей дни рождения. Я собираюсь появляться как можно чаще в вашей семье, и мне нужно знать, когда готовиться к праздникам. - Я улыбнулся и записал даты на листочке. Он даже попросил добавить к списку день моих именин.

Тогда я понял, что не только Белла и Лео станут частью моей семьи, но и мои дети станут частью его семьи. - Когда ты планируешь сделать предложение? - спросил он, провожая меня до двери.

- Надеюсь, что сегодня, - ответил я. - Но прежде мне нужно поговорить еще с одним человеком.

- Удачи, - пожелал он. - Добиться ее согласия – дело непростое, - он хлопнул меня по спине. – Увидимся, сынок. - После этих слов он зашел обратно в дом.

Зачем? Зачем он сказал мне об этом, когда я подумал, что мне не о чем больше волноваться? Я залез в машину и завел мотор. Всю дорогу назад, на протяжении нескольких часов, я нервничал, что Белла откажет мне. Эта мысль выбила почву у меня из-под ног, и я даже не мог насладиться обедом, перестав чувствовать вкус еды.

Я отправился прямиком в школу. К счастью, Розали подвернулись какие-то дела, и она позволила воспользоваться мне своим кабинетом, чтобы поговорить с Лео. Он немного нервничал, просунув голову в кабинет, но успокоился, когда увидел, что за столом сидел я.

- У меня неприятности?

- Нет, - улыбнулся я. – Заходи. Я хочу поговорить с тобой. - Он прикрыл за собой дверь и сел на стул напротив меня. Выглядел он растерянным. Я поднялся на ноги и вытащил маленькую коробочку из кармана. Я обошел стол и сел на корточки перед Лео. - Я хочу попросить Беллу выйти за меня замуж. Но для начала мне нужно получить твое согласие, как главы семейства, - я открыл коробочку и показал ему кольцо. – Что скажешь, Лео? Могу я жениться на твоей маме?

- Да! – не медля, ответил он. – Мы с Итаном совсем как настоящие братья, и у меня есть сестра, - затем он нахмурился. - Софи тоже нужна сестренка.

Я рассмеялся. - Не все сразу, малыш. Для начала я должен добиться положительного ответа от твоей мамы.

Он пожал плечами. - Она любит тебя. Зачем ей отказывать тебе?

Это чертовски хороший вопрос. - Мы, взрослые, можем быть сложными порой, - объяснил я. -

Тебе нужно возвращаться в класс. Дядя Эммет заберет вас, ребята, сегодня. После футбольной тренировки вы поедете с ним домой. Никому не выдавай наш маленький секрет.

- Да, сэр! – пообещал он и сделал несколько шагов к двери. – Эдвард? – остановился он. – Что если мама ответит «нет»? - спросил он.

- Не важно, что произойдет, я буду любить тебя и считать своим сыном. Ты все равно будешь братом Итана и Софи даже, если твоя фамилия останется Свон, - честно ответил я. Он улыбнулся и крепко обнял меня, прежде чем убежать на урок.

Розали застала меня в кабинете. - Чего ты улыбаешься, как идиот?

- Ничего, - рассмеялся я. – Ты уверена, что вам не сложно последить за детьми сегодня?

- Все по-честному, - ответила она. – Вы с Беллой приглядывали за Нэйтом, когда мы выбирались на свидание. Теперь настала наша очередь. Тем более, Эммет не может дождаться, когда сыграет с мальчиками в видеоигры.

- Просто не дай Эммету испортить моих детей, - пошутил я.

- Я не буду давать никаких обещаний, - сказала Розали. - А теперь проваливай. Мне еще нужно напугать парочку детей.

Я получил благословение Чарли и разрешение Лео. Итан и Софи никогда не скрывали, что хотели бы, чтобы Белла стала их мамой, а Лео – братом. Остальная же часть моего семейства, вероятно, отреклась бы от меня, если бы я так не решился сделать Белле предложение.

Но на это решение у меня ушло много времени. Я провел бессчетное количество часов, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, пытаясь придумать, что мне нужно сказать, чтобы она согласилась.

Все должно было быть прекрасно; по крайней мере, для нас. Обычное предложение – это не наш случай.

Я наконец пришел к выводу, что все в нашей жизни происходит именно так, как должно быть. И предложить ей стать моей женой – это судьба.

Остаток дня я должен был вести себя как обычно, чтобы Белла ничего не заподозрила. Я не знал, как я задам ей заветный вопрос, но я знал, когда. Если мне повезет, сегодняшний вечер станет одним из самых лучших в моей жизни.

Когда подошло время забирать детей из школы, я отправил ей сообщение:

"_Привет. На самом деле, не знаю, как сказать это, но у меня твои дети. Я тут подумал, может, ты захочешь забрать их обратно. Позвони мне". _

Мой телефон запиликал через несколько коротких мгновений спустя. - Привет, милая задница!

_- Что ты сделал с нашими детьми, черт возьми?_

Я рассмеялся. _- _Эммет отвез мальчиков на футбольную тренировку, а Розали забрала Софи.

_- Ты подумал, что будет очень весело снова поднять всю эту шумиху вокруг Беллы Свон – похитительницы детей?_

- Но ты же позвонила мне, правда? - самоуверенно ответил я.

_- Засранец. _

- Ты должна быть рада, - улыбнулся я. - Ты проведешь вечер наедине со мной.

_- Я вся трепещу. _

А вот и фирменный сарказм. - И правильно. Я собираюсь поужинать с тобой где-нибудь. Куда хочешь пойти?

_- В пиццерию. _

- Значит, решено: идем в пиццерию. Я приеду сразу, как освобожусь, - сказал я. – Я люблю тебя.

_- Я тоже тебя люблю. _

Мы отправимся в пиццерию в вечер, когда я решился сделать ей предложение. Но она же назвала своего сына в честь Черепашки Ниндзя, так что я подумал, что все в порядке.

Когда я приехал, чтобы забрать ее, я разглядел едва заметные темные круги под глазами Беллы. Она выглядела уставшей.

- Малыш, ты совсем не спала?

Она вздохнула и покачала головой. - Все эти книжные дела не давали мне уснуть. Каждый раз, когда мне на ум приходила интересная идея, я должна была записать ее, чтобы не забыть. Но к несчастью, лучшие идеи возникали именно в те моменты, когда я пыталась заснуть.

- Хочешь остаться дома? – спросил я. Я не хотел изматывать ее еще больше. – Мы можем просто заказать пиццу, если хочешь.

- Это отличная мысль, - благодарно ответила она.

Я заказывал пиццу, пока Белла переодевалась. Она вышла из своей комнаты, облаченная в пижамные штаны и мою старую футболку, на которой красовалось мое имя. От этого факта мне стало чертовски приятно на душе.

После того, как мы поели, я вставил в проигрыватель DVD-диск и устроился на диване рядом с Беллой. Поскольку она чуть не заснула во время нашей скромной трапезы, я решил, что для нее сейчас лучше всего будет просто отдохнуть. Как я и ожидал, она погрузилась в безмятежный сон спустя всего пару минут после начала фильма. Я вздохнул. Я не собирался делать ей предложение, пока она пребывала в бессознательном состоянии.

Когда фильм закончился, я просто включил его еще раз с самого начала. Мне хотелось, чтобы Белле было хорошо, поэтому фильм не играл для меня особой роли. Она так крепко спала, что даже не разговаривала во сне. Воспользовавшись подвернувшимся шансом, я вытащил маленькую бархатную коробочку из своего кармана. Я посмотрел на нее и снова вздохнул. Возможно, я выбрал неправильную ночь. Белла выглядела такой красивой, тихо посапывая на моей груди. Ее левая рука лежала практически у меня под носом, дразня меня. Я не мог больше выносить этого.

Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить ее, я достал кольцо из коробочки и с легкостью одел его на безымянный палец Беллы. Я просто хотел посмотреть, подойдет ли оно. И оно подошло идеально.

Конечно же, к моему большому ужасу, Белла проснулась. - Вот дерьмо, - в точности мои мысли. – Я не думала, что усну. - Я быстро спрятал коробочку, но уже ничего не мог поделать с проклятым кольцом, когда она села и потянулась, подняв руки над головой. - Я хочу пить. Тебе принести чего-нибудь?

Я смог только безмолвно покачать головой, и она удалилась на кухню. Дважды дерьмо. Белла только что вышла из комнаты, унеся с собой свое кольцо, даже не подозревая об этом. Я выжидал, затаив дыхание.

- Каллен? – она пришла без напитка. Ее взгляд был прикован к ее руке. – Это еще что за чертовщина?

Я взял ее руку в свою, притворившись, что изучаю кольцо. - Выглядит как обручальное кольцо.

- Как оно оказалось на моем пальце? - нетерпеливо спросила она.

- Вероятно, я надел его туда, - произнес я.

Она уставилась на меня. Этот взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего. - А разве тебе не нужно было задать мне кое-какой вопрос, прежде чем сделать это?

- Ты спала, - защищался я.

- Ох, - ответила она. - Это, конечно, меняет дело. Мужчины же так часто делают предложение женщинам в бессознательном состоянии.

Я поднялся на ноги. - Это все твоя вина, честно говоря. Я весь день только и делаю, что переживаю стрессовые ситуации. Первая случилась, когда я отправился за благословением к Чарли, затем при разговоре с Лео, и, наконец, я боялся, что ты мне откажешь. Я планировал задать тебе этот вопрос в идеальный момент, но ты заснула, так что я хотел, по крайней мере, взглянуть, как оно будет смотреться на твоем пальце, а потом ты проснулась и…

Белла перебила мое бормотание. - Может быть, ту уже задашь мне чертов вопрос?

- Пардон? - Она хотела, чтобы я сделал ей предложение?

- Знаешь, ты не получишь кольцо обратно, поскольку я не собираюсь его снимать в ближайшее время, - ответила она.

- Белла, - я взял ее лицо в свои ладони. - Ты выйдешь за меня? - Произнеся эти слова, я вдруг почувствовал себя таким уязвимым. Мне не стало легче от того, что она только что сказала: от нее можно было ожидать, чего угодно. И затянувшаяся пауза совсем не помогала мне в борьбе с волнением.

Наконец, она подарила мне очаровательную улыбку и кивнула. - Да.

- Что? – изумленно переспросил я. Да? И все? Так просто?

- Если хочешь, я могу дождаться, пока ты заснешь, и написать свой ответ у тебя на лбу, - произнесла она.

Я поцеловал ее. Я крепко обнял Беллу, прижимая ее теплое тело к себе, не прекращая целовать ее. Она согласилась выйти за меня замуж. Я почувствовал необходимость произнести это вслух. - Ты станешь моей женой, - я поцеловал ее еще раз. - Ты станешь мамой моих детей, - и еще раз. – Ты будешь просыпаться со мной каждое утро и называть меня засранцем.

- Совсем недурно, мне нравятся эти идеи, - сказала Белла. Я не мог не поцеловать ее за эти слова.

Чувствуя ее губы, все, чего мне хотелось в тот момент – отнести ее на кровать, но она умерила мой пыл. - Мы должны забрать детей, - я вздохнул и кивнул. – Так как ты спросил разрешения у Лео, думаю, справедливо будет, если я получу одобрение Итана и Софи. А потом мы уложим их спать и воспользуемся тем славным замком на двери в твою спальню.

Я ухмыльнулся. - Совсем недурно. Мне нравится эти идеи.

Мы не сообщили Эммету и Розали о нашей помолвке. Мы хотели, чтобы дети узнали обо всем первыми. Я заметил, что Лео все время пытался хотя бы украдкой взглянуть на руку Беллы, но ей ловко удавалось прятать ее.

Когда мы приехали в мой дом, мы проследили, чтобы дети переоделись в пижамы, прежде чем мы все разместились в гостиной.

- Что здесь происходит? - спросил Итан.

Белла ответила за нас двоих. - Мы знаем, что вы и Лео хотели бы иногда одалживать друг у друга родителей, - он смущенно кивнул. – Вы не будете против, если мы сделаем это официальным?

Лео был в восторге, Софи выглядела растерянно, а в глазах Итана теплилась надежда. - Что ты имеешь в виду? - уточнил он.

Она присела на корточки перед моими детьми, так же как я присел перед Лео. - Вы позволите мне стать вашей мамой? - спросила она достаточно просто, чтобы Софи могла понять ее.

Итан внезапно крепко обнял ее за шею, уткнувшись носом в ее плечо. Белла обняла его в ответ. На глаза обоих навернулись слезы, и они изо всех сил старались не расплакаться. Когда он наконец оторвался от нее, Итан просто кивнул. - Мне действительно очень хочется этого.

- Что насчет вас, мисс Софи? - поинтересовалась Белла.

- Да, пожалуйста, - ответила она, широко улыбнувшись.

Белла задорно рассмеялась и поцеловала ее в пухленькую щечку. - Спасибо вам, - сказала она. - Вы даже не представляете, сколько счастья вы подарили мне своими ответами.

Лео практически упал с дивана от переполняющего его восторга. - Вы поженитесь?

Она продемонстрировала ему кольцо. - Как тебе нравится фамилия Каллен?

- Леонардо Каллен, - произнес он с чувством. - И колечко очень красивое.

Я люблю этого ребенка.

Мы решили уложить наших детей вдвоем.

Софи улыбнулась, когда Белла поцеловала ее в лобик. - Сладких снов, мамочка, - прошептала она.

На губах Беллы появилась улыбка неописуемой красоты. - Сладких снов, малышка.

Мы услышали громкое перешептывание мальчиков, когда вошли в их комнату. Итан не мог скрыть своего веселья, пока Лео перебирал различные варианты обращения ко мне. - Папочка? Папа? Па? Отец? Падре?

- По кроватям, - улыбнулась Белла. Они оба сразу же залезли под одеяла и послушно закрыли глаза.

Белла подоткнула одеяло под Лео, пока я укрывал Итана. Затем мы поменялись.

Лео улыбнулся мне. - Я рад, что она ответила «да», - прошептал он.

- Я тоже, - ответил я. - Ты решил, как будешь называть меня?

Он кивнул. - Спокойной ночи, пап, - да, так и должно быть. - Ох, и если нам нельзя завести сестренку, то как насчет кота? Я знаю одного по кличке Сплинтер из зоомагазина, думаю, Софи он понравится.

Я улыбнулся и поцеловал макушку его головы. - Спокойной ночи, сынок.


	22. Глава 22 Заключительная

Глава 22.

BPOV

Окна и двери в мою квартиру были наглухо заперты. Мы с Лео сдвинули некоторую мебель к дверям на случай, если кому-нибудь придет в голову вломиться без спросу. Сегодня – мой день, и я планировала провести его по своим правилам. Последние несколько месяцев от меня не отставали с разговорами по поводу нашей свадьбы. Эти Каллены ничего не бросают на полпути, так что я влипла по-крупному, и моей обязанностью стало решение каких бы то ни было вопросов.

К счастью, Несси – моя сестра. Хоть она и вернулась в колледж, но все равно часто навещала меня под предлогом стирки своих вещей, но на самом деле она приходила, чтобы подоставать меня или чтобы повоевать, а затем перейти к перемирию с бедным Джейком.

Она являлась той, кто придумала превосходную систему идеального выбора. Дартс. Я выбирала то, что мне нравилось, она закрепляла картинки на поле для дартса в произвольном порядке, и мы по очереди бросали дротики. Куда бы мы ни попали, я сообщала о своем решении дамам. Они долгое время находились под впечатлением от быстроты моего выбора, пока не вычислили, каким образом я его осуществляла.

Я выбрала всего лишь три вещи: цветовую гамму, торт и жениха. За все остальное отвечали другие. Эсме помогла мне определиться с местом, Элис нашла для меня потрясающее платье, а Розали контролировала наших мужчин, чтобы они не отлынивали от приготовлений. Ей досталась тяжелейшая миссия из всех.

Мы с Эдвардом вместе готовили его дом к нашему с Лео переезду (и, конечно, к переезду Шредера и чертовой кошки). Ко всему прочему мы должны были перевезти домик на дереве. Я не могла оставить его на произвол судьбы после всего того, что нас связывало. Вскоре все было готово.

Все, что мне оставалось сделать – это облачиться в плате и сказать: - Согласна.

Я перевернулась на другой бок, и медленно открыв глаза, увидела пару босых маленьких ножек. Эта ночь была последней, которую мы провели исключительно вдвоем, так что мы играли с Лео бессчетное количество часов в различные игры, пока он не отключился на моей кровати. Очевидно, он каким-то образом перевернулся ночью вверх ногами. Я легонько пощекотала ему пятки, чтобы разбудить его.

Услышав его сонный смех, я потянула его за ногу, вытащив из-под одеяла. - Нам нужно выдвигаться. Если мы собираемся стать Калленами, нам пора перестать опаздывать.

- Мне нужен кофе, - сказал Лео, сладко потянувшись.

- Ты не пьешь кофе, - ответила я, снова пощекотав его.

Он попытался отнять мои руки от своих ног, задорно хихикая. - Ладно, ладно. Я выпью соку.

- Ты все собрал? - спросила я. Он с Итаном и Софи проведет целую неделю вместе с бабушкой и дедушкой, пока мы с Эдвардом будем наслаждаться нашим медовым месяцем.

- Так точно, капитан! - ответил он.

Я села. - Нам пора вставать, малыш.

Мы почистили зубы и упаковали еще пару вещей, которые до сих пор не отвезли к Эдварду. Мы больше не будем жить в этом доме, но не собирались покидать его навсегда. Вычислив, что Феликсу понравились мои соседи, я продала ему дом вместе с мебелью, что мы не забрали с собой. Я искренне желала ему удачи. Эти люди – сумасшедшие. Но, честно говоря, мне кажется, что он весьма неплохо поладит с ними.

Я припарковалась у дома Эммета. Я не могла зайти внутрь, поскольку мне не разрешалось видеть Эдварда, так что я отправила Эммету сообщение, чтобы он знал, что мы приехали. Спустя пару мгновений он вышел из дома, держа на руках Софи.

Я наклонилась и поцеловала Лео в щечку. - Будь хорошим мальчиком. Увидимся на свадьбе.

Он улыбнулся. - Хорошо, мам, - и поцеловал меня в ответ. - Люблю тебя.

Этот ребенок знал, как заставить мое сердце таять от счастья. - Я тоже тебя люблю, - сказала я, прежде чем он выпрыгнул из грузовика, помахал Эммету и забежал в дом.

- Привет, сестричка! – широко улыбнулся Эммет. - Готова к замужеству?

- Если мой жених придет, - ухмыльнулась я.

- Ты шутишь? – рассмеялся он. - Джаспер в данный момент удерживает его всеми силами, чтобы он не рванул к тебе. Бедный олух ведет себя так, словно одно утро без тебя может убить его.

Я улыбнулась и вылезла из грузовика, чтобы крепко обнять здоровяка. - Постарайся проследить за тем, чтобы мои мальчики не попали в неприятности. Я хочу, чтобы они пришли на мою свадьбу целыми и невредимыми.

- Не беспокойся. Шеф Свон уже в пути. Уверен, он позаботиться об этом, - ответил он, а затем передал мне Софи.

- Привет, мамочка! - радостно произнесла она.

- Доброе утро, - улыбнулась я. - Ты готова провести целый день без этих надоедливых мальчишек? - спросила я, и она оживленно закивала.

Эммет снова рассмеялся и поцеловал нас обеих. - Еще увидимся, дамы.

Я пристегнула Софи ремнем безопасности, и мы направились в салон красоты. Несси встретила меня у салона. - Тебе обязательно было звать ее? Она сводит меня с ума, - жаловалась Несси, взяв Софи на руки.

- Несс, она наша мама. Она должна присутствовать на моей свадьбе, - ответила я.

- Моя детка выходит замуж! - выкрикнула мама, стремительно приближаясь ко мне с распростертыми объятьями.

- Привет, мам, - я кое-как выбралась из ее хватки.

Рене звонко поцеловала меня в щеку, прежде чем повернуться на сто восемьдесят градусов. - А это, должно быть, маленькая Софи. Ох, ты такая хорошенькая! Так бы и съела тебя! - Софи не знала, что и думать об этой причудливой женщине.

Несси сделала шаг назад. - Не пугай ребенка, мам.

- Тише, Ренесми, - шикнула на нее Рене.

Я не могла сдержать смех, увидев угрожающий взгляд Несси. - Бросьте, ребята. Пойдемте уже.

Весь день мы провели в салоне, где нам делали прически и красили ногти. Если не брать в расчет вечные препирательства Несси и Рене, то все прошло гладко.

Розали подкармливала Софи конфетками, пока ее стригли, чтобы та сидела смирно.

Софи, конечно же, выпала роль цветочной девочки. Итан и Лео решили, что они слишком взрослые для статуса хранителей колец, так что напросились на звание шаферов. Феликс пообещал, что проследит за тем, чтобы они рассадили всех по своим местам, но своим мальчишкам я почему-то доверяла куда больше, чем ему.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь, дорогая? - поинтересовалась Эсме.

- Немного нервничаю, - призналась я.

Она похлопала меня по руке. - Это абсолютно нормально, но уверяю тебя, что тебе не о чем волноваться. Ты поступила совершенно правильно, согласившись стать женой моего сына.

- Ох, я нервничаю не из-за этого, - покачала я головой. Эсме вопросительно посмотрела на меня. - Я просто не хочу упасть в речку, пока я буду идти по мосту, ведущему к беседке.

Эсме рассмеялась над моим ответом. - Чарли не даст этому произойти. Все будет в порядке.

Причесанные и накрашенные, мы перенесли нашу маленькую вечеринку в дом Эдварда… наш дом. Элис помогла мне надеть платье.

Маленькие изящные пуговицы хоть и были чертовски красивыми, но никак не хотели застегиваться.

- А сейчас, - сказала она, развернув меня лицом к зеркалу. - Разве ты не рада, что не использовала свой «дартс-метод» при выборе платья?

- Можешь и не верить Элис, - сказала Несси, - но она права.

Раздался громкий стук в дверь. - Все одеты? - крикнул Феликс.

- Заходи уже, большеротый, - дразнящим голосом произнесла Розали.

Он просунул голову в дверь, взглядом ища меня. - Черта с два, Би! Ты выглядишь потрясающе! – засиял он. - Два других шафера хотят повидаться с тобой, прежде чем ты выйдешь отсюда. - Он распахнул дверь и впустил в комнату Лео и Итана.

Лео поправил свой маленький пиджак. - Добрый день, леди, - в эту же секунду его атаковали поцелуями.

Итан подбежал ко мне. - Ты выглядишь очень хорошо, мам.

Я никогда не устану слышать, как он называет меня так. Мы с Эдвардом оформим все документы на детей, чтобы официально стать их родителями после нашего возвращения из медового месяца. - Спасибо, - улыбнулась я. - Ты и сам очень красивый.

- Но мне так неудобно, - шепотом сознался он, чуть ослабив галстук.

- Мне тоже, - ответила я, указав на свое платье. – Хочешь поменяться?

Он широко улыбнулся и покачал головой. - Нет, благодарю.

Лео наконец-то пробрался ко мне и громко присвистнул. Когда я вопросительно уставилась на него, он гордо улыбнулся. - Дядя Эмм научил меня этому приемчику.

- Чему бы он вас ни научил, прежде чем сделать это на людях, покажите сначала мне, - строго ответила я. – Это касается других дядей и Несси тоже, - мальчики рассмеялись и кивнули.

Феликс фыркнул. - Я все еще не понимаю, почему мне нельзя быть твоим другом невесты. Я стопроцентно нравлюсь тебе больше, чем Лох-Несс.

Несси хмуро посмотрела на него. - Продолжай в том же духе, - угрожающе произнесла она. – У меня как раз припасен перцевый аэрозоль в сумочке.

- Феликс, ты бы выглядел нелепо в этом платье, - сказала я. - И, Несси, убери от греха подальше свой аэрозоль.

- Раз Эммет стал шафером Эдварда - он может понадобиться мне в любую секунду, - запротестовала она.

Я покачала головой и снова повернулась к мальчикам. - Видите, что я имела в виду? Не позволяйте им учить вас чему-либо.

- Слушаемся, мадам, - хором ответили они.

- Пойдемте, парни, - сказал Феликс. - У нас еще полно работы.

Лео крепко обнял меня. - Удачи, мам. Не упади в речку.

- Выметайтесь отсюда, - рассмеялась я, подтолкнув его к Феликсу.

Итан тоже обнял меня. - Спасибо, что выходишь замуж за папу.

Я поцеловала его в щеку. - Спасибо, что хочешь этого.

- Вы, народ, чертовски милые, - сказала Несси.

- Ренесми, - пригрозила Рене. - Следи за выражениями.

- О чем ты говоришь, черт подери? – ответила Несси. - Моими первыми словами были «дерьмо собачье», и все благодаря тебе.

Глаза Рене распахнулись, но я уверена, что она всеми силами сдерживала смех. - Это неправда.

Несси рассмеялась. - Точно. Это дерьмо собачье, но все вы знаете, что я имела в виду.

Розали посмотрела на часы. - Нам нужно идти. Давайте, девчонки. - Она взяла мою очаровательную маленькую девочку за руку и вышла из комнаты вслед за остальными.

- Кто бы мог подумать, что похищение детей сведет меня с мужем? - вздохнула я и еще раз посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале.

- Беллз? – я обернулась, чтобы увидеть Чарли. – Ты очаровательна.

Я поспешила к нему и обняла его за шею. - Спасибо, пап, - тихо произнесла я.

Он похлопал меня по спине, прежде чем сделать шаг назад. - У меня с собой пистолет. Твой жених все еще думает, что я могу застрелить его. Он боится меня. Мне это нравится.

- Я бы просила тебя убрать оружие подальше, но Рене бродит где-то поблизости. Если сделаю это – ты останешься беззащитным, - ответила я.

- Я признателен тебе за это, - сказал он, протянув мне свою руку. – Полагаю, пришло время отвести тебя к жениху.

Мы вышли на улицу, держась за руки, и заметили Феликса, сидящего в гольфмобиле. - Я хотел отвезти вас на место на ATV, но Мама-Каллен вряд ли бы допустила это. - Увидев его за рулем, я практически решила пройтись пешком. Тем более идти пришлось бы не так уж далеко.

Чарли помог мне забраться внутрь гольфмобиля и следил за тем, чтобы Феликс не гнал, как сумасшедший. Оказывается, Эдвард не единственный, кто боится быть пристреленным шерифом.

Я услышала музыку, когда Феликс заглушил мотор. Мы подоспели как раз вовремя: маленькая Софи словно плыла к алтарю, осыпая дорогу лепестками роз. Чарли вздохнул: - Мы следующие.

Я вцепилась в его руку. - Не дай мне упасть.

- Даже не мечтай, что я позволю этому случиться, - тихо рассмеялся он.

Эсме подготовила чертову решетчатую ширму для нас, чтобы мы могли спрятаться от посторонних глаз. И, конечно же, мы тоже не могли видеть, что происходило в беседке.

Так что я увидела Эдварда только тогда, когда вышла из укрытия и направилась к мосту. - Проклятье, - прошептала я, взглянув на него. Я почувствовала, как Чарли слегка ткнул меня локтем в бок за плохое слово, но я ничего не могла поделать с собой. Все дело во взгляде, которым наградил меня мой будущий муж. Во взгляде, который разжег во мне те приятные и одурманивающие ощущения. Что за чертовщина? Сегодня – день моей свадьбы. Мне было позволительно выглядеть глупо. Только вот, как мне удалось сделать этого мужчину настолько счастливым, лишь появившись в поле его зрения? Ума не приложу.

- Я же говорил тебе, - прошептал Чарли.

Я с трудом оторвала взгляд от Эдварда и очень удивилась, когда поняла, что мы уже пересекли злополучный мостик. - Вот дерьмо, - тихонько выругалась я, за что получила еще один легкий толчок в бок.

- Беллз, ты не можешь ругаться на свадьбе, - шепотом произнес Чарли.

- Черт возьми, это же моя свадьба, - шепотом ответила я. Я снова посмотрела на Эдварда. Теперь он выглядел так, словно что-то развеселило его.

Преподобный Вебер стоял подле него. Эммет предложил обвенчать нас, но мы не могли доверить ему церемонию нашего бракосочетания, опасаясь, что он мог сболтнуть много лишнего (например, раскрыть секрет Госпожи Мари), так что вместо этого он стал шафером Эдварда. Джасперу и Джейкобу выпала честь стать двумя другими шаферами со стороны жениха. Мы решили, что Джейк должен участвовать в нашей свадьбе, поскольку мы были друзьями, и он присутствовал на нашей первой встрече с Эдвардом. Правда тогда он исполнял свой служебный долг и хотел арестовать меня, но это не меняет дела.

Когда Чарли нужно было оставить меня, он поцеловал меня в щеку и произнес: - Люблю тебя, Беллз. - Затем он занял место рядом с моей уже рыдающей матерью.

- Привет, - тихонько сказал Эдвард.

Я улыбнулась, как полнейшая идиотка. - Привет. - Уверена, что священник уже начал свою речь. Я надеялась, что кто-нибудь все-таки захватил с собой видеокамеру, поскольку когда-нибудь мне захочется узнать, что он сказал.

К всеобщему удивлению (включая нас самих) нам даже удалось не испортить свадьбу. Мы говорили в нужные моменты и, что самое интересное, правильные слова. Широкая улыбка не сходила с моих губ, и его глаза не переставали смотреть в мои.

- А теперь я провозглашаю вас мужем и женой. Вы можете поцеловать невесту, - Боже, благослови священника.

- Самое время, - прошептал Эдвард, прежде чем прижаться своими губами к моим. Толпа зааплодировала, а Лео громко засвистел. - Я люблю тебя, - сказал Эдвард и подарил мне еще один поцелуй. Все шло просто великолепно, пока мы не вышли из беседки. - Ну что, Белла-зверь, каково это быть милой задницей Каллен?

Я уставилась на него. - Ты не можешь ругаться на свадьбе.

Он рассмеялся. - Ханжа. Смею напомнить, что именно ты сказала «дерьмо», когда шла по тому мосту. Я просто-таки уверен, что даже священник услышал тебя.

- Ох, - улыбнулась я. - Ууупс.

Когда мы прошли под аркой, Эдвард снова притянул меня к себе. - Давай сбежим отсюда. Эти люди могут развлечься и без нас. Я скучал по тебе весь день.

Я покачала головой. - Извини. Я бы с радостью сбежала с тобой, муженек, если бы выбором идеального свадебного торта занималась не я.

- Мне нравится, когда ты называешь меня мужем, - сказал Эдвард.

- Не привыкай к этому. И будь уверен, что в любую секунду можешь снова стать засранцем, - шутливым тоном ответила я.

- Вам двоим больше не нужно флиртовать, - произнес Эммет, подойдя к нам сзади вместе с Несси. – Вы теперь официально состоите в браке. Вам не нужно производить впечатление друг на друга. - Розали ткнула локтем в бок рядом стоящего Джаспера.

Джаспер тихонько рассмеялся и вздохнул. - Не слушайте его. Просто смотри на нее и кивай каждый раз, добавляя «да, дорогая», и все будет в порядке.

- Замолкни, Джаспер, - недовольно произнесла Элис.

- Да, дорогая, - он подмигнул нам.

- Теперь в моей семье полно негодяев, - пожаловалась я Эдварду.

- Ты, правда, хочешь померяться уровнем нравственности? – спросил он. – Ты все еще помнишь, как мы познакомились?

Так и знала, что он напомнит об этом при первой же возможности. - Пойдем посмотрим, что там с нашим тортом.

Вечер был совершенным, даже несмотря на то, что кто-то приволок караоке. Мы с Эдвардом кружились в нашем первом танце, когда Эммет и Джаспер начали громко завывать в микрофон слова песни «At last» («Наконец»).

- Извините, миссис Каллен, я отлучусь на одну секундочку, - сказал Эдвард. Он быстро пересек двор, выдернул караоке-проигрыватель из питания и бросил его в речку, вызвав смех и одобрительные возгласы наших гостей. - Так на чем мы остановились? - улыбнулся он, притянув меня к себе.

- В моменты вроде этого я начинаю любить тебя еще больше, - рассмеялась я.

Поскольку они были слишком ленивы, чтобы заготовить речь, Эммет и Несси вынудили наших детей произнести первый тост.

- Если мне и нужно делиться мамой, то я рад, что это ты, - сказал Лео.

- Спасибо за то, что делаешь папу счастливым. И нас тоже, - произнес Итан.

- Пусть ваша жизнь будет наполнена радостью и улыбками, - сказал Лео, опустив глаза на листочек, который они держали вместе с Итаном.

- Потому что ваши свободные денечки остались позади, но наша семейная жизнь только началась, - закончил фразу Итан.

Они помогли Софи встать на стул. С широкой улыбкой она подняла свой маленький стаканчик безалкогольного пунша и воскликнула: - За маму и папу!


	23. Эпилог

Эпилог.

EPOV

- Милая задница! - крикнул я, перешагнув через порог дома. Я бросил ключи на тумбочку и развязал галстук.

Любовь всей моей жизни вошла в комнату, держа в руках бейсбольную биту. - Ты звал?

Покончив с серией книг Госпожи Мари, она серьезно взялась за написание романов для взрослой и подростковой аудитории и весьма преуспела в этом. Поскольку в ее интересной жизни случалось огромное количество различных ситуаций, ей было, откуда черпать вдохновение.

- С днем рождения, - улыбнулся я. Я притянул ее к себе для поцелуя. Вкус ее губ никогда не станет для меня чем-то обыденным. - А теперь, скажи-ка мне, что, черт подери, у тебя в руках делает бита?

- Животное Ноя опять потерялось. Я решила позаботиться о нем, прежде чем Ной вернется из школы, - ответила она.

Ной – наш девятилетний сын. Он был немного озорным, но доставлял нам меньше всего хлопот. Феликс подарил ему игуану на день рождения, зная о неприязни Беллы к ящерицам-переросткам.

- Малышка, это бесчеловечно, - вздохнул я.

Она покачала головой. - Я бы тоже так думала, если бы не обнаружила этого маленького монстра в душе сегодня утром. Рада, что детей не было дома. Мне пришлось пробежать нагишом практически через весь дом.

Я надул губы. - Жалею, что пропустил это.

- Засранец, - улыбнулась она. – Так ты собираешься помочь мне или нет?

- Я поймаю его для тебя, - сказал я и поднял ее руку, чтобы в следующую секунду прикоснуться губами к ее мягкой коже.

- Благодарю, - ответила она. Когда мы только поженились, она любила все делать сама. Но каким-то волшебным образом мне удалось убедить ее, что я хотел делать некоторые вещи для нее, потому что я любил ее, а не потому, что считал, что она не способна справиться со всем сама.

Я решил обыскать каждую комнату на наличие рептилии, начиная с комнаты Софи. Сейчас Софи выросла и стала красивой тринадцатилетней девочкой, которая играла в юношеской команде по футболу. На мой прошлый день рождения Чарли подарил мне пистолет на случай, если понадобится отгонять маленьких мальчишек от моей принцессы.

Я нигде не мог найти игуану. Лео и Итан перешли к последнему году обучения в школе. Они до сих пор играли в футбол, и Ной считал их практически героями, особенно когда они брали его на тренировки вместе с собой. Они были лучшими старшими братьями для него.

Я добрался до комнаты Микайлы, нашей семилетней дочери. Я долго пытался понять, почему Белла выбрала для нее именно это имя, но когда Лео назвал ее Микки, меня сразу же осенило. Он даже потратил почти все деньги, вырученные за наше сквернословие, чтобы купить ей игрушечную черепашку-ниндзя Микеланджело, когда она была совсем маленькой.

Глядя на Микайлу, у меня не оставалось сомнений, что она настоящий ангел. И в самом деле, она ничем не отличалась от своей мамы.

- Вот ты где, - сказал я, обнаружив чешуйчатого монстра на столе Микайлы. Я столько раз уже ловил эту чертову игуану, что меня можно было считать настоящим профессионалом - грозой игуан.

Я отнес ящерицу в клетку и убедился, что прочно закрыл дверцу, на случай, если ей захочется прогуляться по дому еще раз.

- МАМ! - услышал я вопль Софи и улыбнулся. Дети пришли домой.

Я побежал вниз, посмотреть, что стряслось сегодня. Ной и Микайла хрустели чипсами, наблюдая за развернувшейся сценой. Софи стояла за Беллой, скрестив руки на груди. Лео и Итан застыли перед Беллой, кажется, им было немного не по себе. Они уже переросли ее на целую голову, но все равно очень нервничали, когда попадали под ее «сердитый взгляд».

- Вы похитили свою сестру? - грозным тоном спросила она.

Итан одарил ее самой очаровательной улыбкой. - Я уже говорил сегодня, как ты хорошо выглядишь?

- Со мной этот трюк не сработает, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, - ответила она. – Объясните-ка мне, зачем вам понадобилось забирать сестру от ее друзей и силой заталкивать ее в машину? Я думала, что вырастила джентльменов.

- Мы джентльмены, - запротестовал Лео. – Но те мелкие пижоны хотели поприставать к ней. Ты же знаешь, какие парни в их возрасте.

- Знаю, - сказала Белла. – Раз Софи нельзя дружить с парнями в школе, то вам двоим не разрешается встречаться с девочками вне школы. Вы же знаете, какие парни в вашем возрасте, - они уставились на нее, раскрыв рты. – Интересно, как вам это понравится? - спросила она.

- Прости нас, Софи, - хором выпалили они.

На лице Софи по-прежнему не было заметно признаков счастья. - Вы поставили меня в неловкое положение перед моими друзьями. – Мальчики больше всего не любили те моменты, когда она злилась на них.

Итан вздохнул. - Что если мы подбросим тебя и твоих подружек в кино, чтобы уладить это?

- Мы даже переживем сеанс слезливой мелодрамы, но сидеть мы будем далеко от вас. Не хочу еще раз испытать излишнюю активность со стороны тринадцатилетних девочек, - он вздрогнул, вспомнив о недавнем девичнике, который устроила Софи для своих подружек. Лео и Итан слыли настоящими сердцеедами в школе, так что им пришлось прятаться от хихикающих девчонок, закрывшись в комнате.

- По рукам, - улыбнулась Софи. – И обещаю, если какой-нибудь парень решит побеспокоить меня, я с радостью разрешу вам побить его.

Белла включилась в разговор. - Одной проблемой меньше, - она повернулась к Ною. – Скайлс снова вылез из своей клетки.

- Мам, ты просто нравишься ему. Я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что ты настолько классная, что все хотят быть поближе к тебе, - сказал Ной. Этот ребенок – маленький подхалим.

- Может быть, мне стоит стать строже? Это исправит ситуацию, не думаешь? - спросила Белла.

- Я буду лучше следить за ним, - сдался он.

Микайла мило улыбнулась, когда Белла повернулась к ней. - С днем рождения, мамочка!

- Ваша тетя Рози звонила мне сегодня. Это ты размотала в мужском школьном туалете рулон туалетной бумаги? – спросила она, уперев руки в бока.

- Ты не разрешаешь мне говорить неправду, так что можно мне пропустить этот вопрос? - с надеждой спросила Микайла.

- Значит, ты поможешь мне с уборкой в понедельник, пока мальчики будут на футбольной тренировке, - Микайла надула губки, но Белла покачала головой. - Я уже миллион раз говорила тебе, что за все нужно платить.

- Да, мадам, - вздохнула она.

Белла улыбнулась. - А сейчас, прошу не забывать, что сегодня мой день рождения. Никто не хочет объяснить, почему вы еще не обняли меня? - я рассмеялся, наблюдая за тем, как они загнали свою маму в ловушку, крепко ее обнимая ее. - Эй! – крикнула она мне. – Тебя от этого никто не освобождал.

- Да, пап, - сказал Лео. – Иди сюда. - Он завел руку назад, освобождая место между ним и Софи, и я счастливо вздохнул. Моя семья была шумной, сумасшедшей и идеальной.

- Кстати о празднике, - улыбнулся я. - Все соберутся у нас через час, так что вы, ребята, должны быстренько управиться со своими школьными заданиями. - Раздался коллективный недовольный стон, и дети направились в гостиную, чтобы подготовиться к завтрашним занятиям. Мы никогда там не ели, и наши малыши решили использовать большой стол в образовательных целях.

Белла обняла меня за талию и положила свою голову мне на грудь. Мы наблюдали за тем, как Софи помогала Микайле решить задания по математике. Софи обрадовалась больше всех, стоило ей узнать, что у Беллы будет девочка. Разумеется, иногда они ссорились, как и все сестры, но их ссоры никогда не затягивались надолго.

Не было случая, чтобы Ной просил помощи. Но, когда он заканчивал, то разрешал мне или Белле проверить свою домашнюю работу.

Когда Лео и Итан были немного младше, нам приходилось буквально следить за ними, поскольку они очень быстро сообразили, что раз учатся в одном классе, то можно разделять домашнее задание поровну, а затем просто списывать друг у друга ответы. Каждый раз они приводили очень веские аргументы, почему поступают именно так, но, в конечном счете, мы все равно заставляли их делать всю работу самостоятельно.

В дверь позвонили, и Белла умчалась встречать гостей. - Папа! - улыбнулась она, когда Чарли вошел в дом. Сейчас он был женат на очаровательной женщине по имени Сью. Впервые встретив ее, я с трудом поверил, что она приходилась матерью устрашающей девушке-адвокату. Также в нашей семье появился славный парень Сэт, сын Сью. Он недавно сделал предложение новой секретарше из «Строительства Калленов», Хайди, и они уехали в медовый месяц, поэтому не придут на сегодняшний праздник.

Белла тепло поприветствовала отца и мачеху, а затем провела их в дом. Я пожал руку Чарли и поцеловал Сью в щеку, прежде чем их атаковали наши дети.

Семья появлялась маленькими группками. Джаспер и Элис приехали с Лэндоном. После того, как он обнял нас, то побежал к Ною, чтобы поиграть с ним. - Привет, именинница, - улыбнулся Джаспер и поцеловал мою жену в висок.

- Привет, старший брат, - ответила она.

А затем пришли Карлайл и Эсме, а следом за ними Эммет и Розали с Нэйтом и Лили. Нэйт – двенадцатилетний сын Эммета и Роуз. Лили и Ной были одногодками, но так как она очень походила на маму – выглядела несколько младше. И когда Белла и Розали забеременели в одно время, Джаспер и Элис решили, что им вполне хватит одного ребенка. Да, тяжелое выдалось время.

- С днем рождения, Би! - прокричал Феликс, когда пересек порог нашего дома. Под мышкой он держал своего извивающегося шестилетнего сына. Никто не мог предположить, что он когда-нибудь женится, а уж тем более, что заведет детей. Но, как бы то ни было, высказывание «Что случается в Вегасе, остается в Вегасе» не оправдало себя. Карлос был зачат в Казино-Отеле Монте-Карло в ту же ночь, когда его пьяные родители связали себя узами брака.

- Клянусь, что если бы ты не был хорош в постели, я бы уже давно прикончила тебя, - сказала Лея. Брак ни на каплю не смягчил ее характера, но такому влюбленному идиоту, как Феликсу, нравилось это. Он придумывал все новые и новые способы, чтобы разозлить ее, так что они никогда не скучали. Ей нравилось быть стервой, и это работало на них обоих. Но, несмотря на все это, они были хорошими родителями. Хотя, конечно же, Феликс являлся в большей степени воспитателем, когда Лея выступала в роли дисциплинатора.

Дверной звонок прозвенел в последний раз. Мы все знали, кто это. Джейк бы помахал нам, не будь на его руках двух маленьких девочек. Саре было шесть, а Бейли – четыре. - С днем рождения, Беллз, - улыбнулся он.

- Привет, - радостно ответила Белла. - Спасибо, что пришли. А где же главная заноза?

- Ох, Сисси, не нужно так говорить о своей любимой сестренке, - сказала Несси. Она запрыгнула на Беллу и обхватила ногами ее талию, звонко целуя в обе щеки. - Кто у нас именинница? - проворковала она.

- Отцепись от меня, ненормальная! - рассмеялась Белла.

В доме было невероятно шумно. Это случалось каждый раз, когда мы собирались все вместе. Эммет предложил Белле написать новую серию книг под названием «The Baby Makers» («Создатели детей») о нашей семье, но она пресекла эту мысль, утверждая, что все рано никто не поверит в правдивость наших историй.

Эсме начала тонко намекать, что самое время завести еще одного малыша в нашем семействе. Феликс вздохнул. - Полагаю, я должен породить еще одного участника футбольной команды. Пошли, Лея.

- Я еще недостаточно пьяна, - ответила та, от чего ее мама пришла в ужас, а Феликс удалился на кухню, чтобы принести ей еще один коктейль.

- Они такая милая парочка, - с сарказмом отметила Розали, вызвав у нас с Беллой тихий смех.

Карлайл привлек всеобщее внимание. - Я бы хотел произнести тост, - он поднял свой стакан. – За Беллу: замечательную дочь, любящую мать, сумасшедшую сестру и идеальную жену моего сына. С днем рождения!

Я обнял Белу за плечи одной рукой, и она прижалась плотнее ко мне. Она беззвучно поблагодарила Карлайла, одними губами произнеся «спасибо», пока раздавались радостные реплики «за Беллу» и «с днем рождения».

- Белла, я так сожалею об этом, - сказала Элис.

- О чем? - хором спросили мы.

Заиграла музыка, и мы громко застонали. - Вы думали, мы забыли? - спросил Эммет, улыбаясь, как идиот, с микрофоном в руке. - Запевай, братишка.

Нам пришлось терпеть завывания Джаспера и Эммета. Я бы с радостью выкинул караоке в речку снова, чтобы спасти нас всех от ужасной пытки, но на этот раз они следили за нами.

- Мы больше не приглашаем их на праздники и прочие торжества, - сказала Белла.

- Думаю, они стали только хуже за эти годы, - ответил я, успокаивающе погладив Беллу по руке.

Джейк и Несси подрались лишь один раз, и то драка была больше похожа на игру, чем на что-то серьезное. Он забрал кусок торта, который она сама хотела съесть, и они решили побороться за него. Но на самом деле, не важно, кто бы стал победителем, поскольку Чарли все равно отдал этот кусок их дочери, Саре.

Когда мы закончили с ужином и тортом, Белла с осторожностью начала распаковывать подарки (на тот случай, если она записана в чьем-нибудь ДерьмоЛисте). Но все прошло удачно и без происшествий. Никто не хотел наживать себе таких врагов как наша семья. Наши спины прикрывала армия из пяти человек.

Поскольку почти у каждого из нас имелось по маленькому ребенку, мы решили, что праздник удался и пора заканчивать его уже в полдевятого вечера. Наши дети на добровольных условиях удалились на кухню, чтобы вымыть посуду. Я решил воспользоваться моментом и поздравить свою женушку тет-а-тет. Мы взяли один из ATV, чтобы добраться до беседки.

- Потанцуешь со мной? - спросил я, предлагая ей свою руку.

- Ты собираешься петь? - улыбнулась она, когда я притянул ее к себе.

- Конечно, - я дотронулся губами до ее уха. - С днем рождения тебя. - Она захихикала. - Ш-ш-ш, ты мне мешаешь, - пошутил я. – С днем рождения тебя. С днем рождения, дорогая «милая задница». С днем рождения тебя.

Она чуть отстранилась от меня, чтобы посмотреть мне в лицо. - Я не считала ее милой тогда, и уж тем более не считаю ее милой сейчас.

Я позволил своим рукам опуститься вниз и сжать ее пятую точку. - О чем ты говоришь? Твоя задница с годами становится только лучше.

- Засранец, - ответила она, слегка ударив меня кулаком в грудь.

Я поймал ее руку и поцеловал. - Я люблю тебя.

Она подарила мне пленительную улыбку. - Я тоже люблю тебя.

Мы продолжили медленно кружиться в танце в беседке, в том месте, где мы поклялись вечно любить друг друга. - Охх, - мы обернулись и увидели все пять пар уставившихся на нас детских глаз.

- Вы помните тот случай, когда мама застукала вас двоих, танцующих друг с другом? - поинтересовалась Софи у Лео и Итана.

- Эй! – воскликнул Итан. – Мы практиковались.

- Но наши мучения окупили себя, - добавил Лео. – Никто не перетанцевал с таким огромным количеством девчонок на нашем первом Весеннем Балу, кроме братьев Калленов, - гордо закончил он.

Белла рассмеялась. - Но все же я никогда не забуду ваши лица, когда вы заметили, что я наблюдаю за вами.

- Почему бы вам не показать нам, как это делается? - предложил я.

- Нет уж, - ответил Лео.

- Мы не хотим составлять вам конкуренцию, - улыбнулся Итан.

Мы сели на пол, и дети окружили нас. - Мы хотели подарить тебе подарок, мам, - сказал Ной. - Софи сделала практически всю работу.

- Я бы рассказала тебе о нем, как ты просила, - призналась Микки, - но они угрожали мне.

- Но это все равно не сработало, - произнес Ной. – Нам пришлось дать ей взятку. Я потратил часть своих денег, вырученных за сквернословие, чтобы купить ей фруктовое мороженое.

- Оно было вкусным, - облизнулась она.

Я влез в разговор. - Откуда у тебя деньги за сквернословие? - Мы с Беллой лишились слишком многих средств за эти словечки, так что мы решили сдерживаться в присутствии детей.

- От них, - ответил он, махнув в сторону Лео и Итана.

- Что абсолютно нечестно, так как это именно мы научили его зарабатывать на этом деньги, - сказал Лео.

- Надо было думать дважды, - пожал плечами Ной.

Софи улыбнулась. - Устами младенца глаголет истина.

Лео и Итан нехотя согласились. Сладкое правосудие наконец-то свершилось. Они пытались выудить у нас все деньги, а теперь сами оказались на нашем месте.

- Могу я теперь рассказать маме, что мы приготовили для нее? – взмолилась Микайла. – Я уже не могу сдерживаться.

- Валяй, - сдался я.

- Мы написали о тебе книгу! - радостно провозгласила она.

Белла выглядела шокированной. - Серьезно?

- Мы все вспомнили истории, связанные с тобой, а Софи собрала их вместе, - объяснил Итан, доставая книгу откуда-то из-за спины. Мы долго работали над этим подарком. Чарли, Несси и Феликс с радостью помогли нам написать истории о Белле, которые произошли до нашего знакомства.

- Можно мы зачитаем некоторые вслух? - спросил Ной.

- Конечно! Не могу дождаться, чтобы услышать их, - сказала Белла.

Дети по очереди читали свои любимые истории. Так здорово сидеть всем вместе и обсуждать наши дорогие сердцу воспоминания!

Я посмотрел на Беллу и увидел, что ее глаза блестели от слез. Она все еще не показывала сильных эмоций на людях, но дети нашли ее слабое место, и им не единожды удавалось растрогать ее до слез. Я наклонился к ней и поцеловал в щеку, от чего ее улыбка стала еще шире. - Лучшая часть – это название.

- Мы хотели назвать книгу «История Изабеллы Каллен», но папа изменил название в последнюю минуту, - пояснила Софи.

Белла забрала книгу из рук Итана и посмотрела на обложку. Она жалобно застонала и прочитала вслух: - Белла Свон: Похитительница детей. - Она взглянула на меня с улыбкой. - Забавно, как что-то настолько глупое стало умнейшим поступком в моей жизни.

Я рассмеялся. - Просто дождись, пока мы напишем сиквел.


	24. Бонус Глава

Бонус-глава.

_Обращение автора: Приветствую всех! Я не размещаю эту главу на фф.нет, поскольку не планирую заканчивать ее. Я начала писать ее до того, как мне в голову пришла идея оригинального эпилога, но мне не хочется удалять эту небольшую главу. Перед вами фрагмент из жизни детей Калленов, повествование ведется от третьего лица. _

- Здравствуйте, дамы, - улыбнулся Лео, когда открыл дверь, и молодые девушки прошли мимо него. Он подмигнул им, вызвав тихое хихиканье.

Итан вышел следом за ними. - Спасибо, приятель. Ты такой джентльмен.

Лео пихнул его локтем в бок. - Почему так долго? Ты же вроде как умный.

- Умный, - самодовольно ответил он. – Я дважды умный, поскольку додумался проверить свои ответы.

- Привет, ребята! - прокричал девятилетний Ной, заставив Лео подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.

- Дерьмо, - сказал он, качая головой. – Придумал. Мы прицепим на тебя колокольчик.

Ной подставил руку раскрытой ладонью вверх. - Ты сказал плохое слово.

- Ты не можешь использовать этот прием против нас. Это мы тебя ему научили, - заявил Итан.

- Надо было думать дважды, - ответил он.

Итан повернулся к Лео и пожал плечами. - В его словах что-то есть.

Нахмурившись, Лео, хлопнув Ноя по ладони, отдал ему доллар. - Если мы пойдем за мороженым – ты платишь, - он затолкал бумажник обратно в карман. – Разве ты не должен быть с Софи?

- Она разговаривает со своими друзьями на парковке. Мне стало скучно, - сообщил Ной.

- А что насчет Микайлы? - поинтересовался Итан.

Ной поежился. - Она в кабинете тети Роуз.

- Пойдемте посмотрим, сможем ли мы вызволить ее оттуда, - вздохнул Лео.

Три брата проделали путь до кабинета директора. - Ладно, парни, просто улыбайтесь, будьте вежливыми и дайте мне все уладить, - сказал Итан. Он глубоко вдохнул и негромко, но уверенно постучал в дверь. Когда она открылась, он улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. - Тетя Рози! Я слышал, что Микайла доставила вам немного хлопот.

Семилетняя девочка надула губки. - Я все еще утверждаю, что являюсь жертвой в этой ситуации.

Розали грозно уставилась на нее. - Ты обмотала весь мужской туалет бумагой!

- Я только сделала его более симпатичным. Все равно они не пользуются туалетной бумагой, - возразила она, убрав назад прядку каштановых волос, выбившуюся из высокого хвоста.

- Клянусь, ты такая же, как ваша мама, - вздохнула она. – Послушай, я знаю, что ты сделала это не одна. Скажи мне, кто твой сообщник, и я смягчу наказание, - торговалась Розали.

- Тетя Рози, я не стукач, - ответила Микайла, напуганная предстоящим выговором.

Начальница зарычала. - Просто уведите ее отсюда, - сказала она мальчикам. – А ты уберешь все завтра во время перемены, - Розали попыталась произнести эти слова мило.

- Да, мадам, - вежливо ответила Микки.

Лео раскрыл объятья, глядя на свою разъяренную тетю. - Хотите я обниму вас?

Розали схватила длинную линейку. - Я выпорю всех четверых.

- Но я ничего делал, - запротестовал Ной.

- Ты ничего _не_ делал, - поправила его Розали.

- Вот именно, - широко улыбнулся он.

- Вон! - прокричала она, указав на дверь.

Итан схватил Ноя за запястье и вышел из кабинета. - Вот почему я хотел сам всё уладить.

Когда все свернули в коридор, Лео помог своей сестре забраться на его спину. - Микки, разве мы не учили тебя не попадаться?

- Я хотела добиться уважения своими дизайнерскими способностями, - ответила она.

Итан рассмеялся. - Сестренка, такими темпами ты проведешь половину своей жизни на мели или вовсе под стражей.

Когда они вышли на парковку, Лео оглядел толпу в поисках Софи. Его глаза сузились, когда он увидел ее. Она стояла, прислонившись к чьей-то машине, а кто-то из ее футбольной команды стоял чересчур близко к ней, что очень не понравилось ее старшему брату. Она улыбалась, а вот Лео нет. Он опустил Микайлу на землю. - Иди в машину.

- Охх, злюка, что происходит? - спросила она, пытаясь разобраться сама, выглядывая из-за спины брата.

Итан нахмурился, когда мальчишка наградил его другую сестру томным взглядом. - Ной, не дай ей сбежать. Пошли, Лео.

Ной улыбнулся, как дьяволенок. - Это не предвещает ничего хорошего.

Софи смеялась над словами парня, когда Лео отпихнул его в сторону. - Что за чертовщина, чувак? Тебе известно, что она наша маленькая сестра. Ее нельзя трогать.

- Прости, Каллен. Мы просто разговаривали, - торопливо ответил он.

- Ей тринадцать, кретин, - прорычал Итан. – Иди, извращайся с кем-нибудь другим.

Когда он ушел, мальчики уставились на раздраженную Софи. - Не могу поверить, что вы сделали это! Он просто пытался быть милым! Я пойду за ним.

- Как бы не так, - сказал Итан. Он подхватил ее на руки и, когда он закинул ее на плечо, сумка Софи упала на землю.

- Итан Энтони! Поставь меня на ноги! - кричала Софи.

Игнорируя ее верещание, Итан направился к машине. Лео подхватил ее сумку и поспешил за ним.

- Я люблю эту семью, - вздохнул Ной и покачал головой.

_КОНЕЦ._


End file.
